Sun and Moon's Love
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Newlyweds Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha are expecting their first child, or should I say children. But what will happen in their new beginning, will there be ends? Will there be hurt?I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL CHARACTERS GO TO ORIGINAL CREATOR PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sequel to "What if?"
1. The Sun and The Moon

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

**-Three months Later-**

A woman is sitting up in bed, with her back against the head board, both her hands were rubbing her swollen stomach, her skin was a ghastly pale color, her hair is drapped over her shoulder which was up to her waist now, a man walks through the door with a small bouquet of white roses.

"Sakura…" Sasuke says while coming in through the front door.

"Ohayo Sasuke-Kun! How was your day?"

"Fine…" He replies. He gently sets the roses in her hand; she sniffs them and gives him a bright smile.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-Kun!"

"Hn."

"What's wrong you seem down…" She questions.

"No, well... forget it, it's nothing..." He replies.

"I'm your wife Sasuke-Kun…you can tell me anything." she says firmly.

"I'm just worried…" He confesses. Sakura's smiles fade; she looks down and pats her belly.

"Is it because I'm sick?"

"Hai, I don't want to see you in pain… you're too fragile… I don't want to lose you Sakura…" He says.

"Hey, look at me..." She crawls over to him, but he stops her and goes to her, he lays his head on her chest and he wraps his arms around her waist, her eyes soften.

"Even if you do lose me Sasuke, I'm not saying you are, but even if you were to. You're still gaining something… you're gaining a son and daughter Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura soothes. Yes, indeed she just said that, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha are having twins.

"I-I know, but…"

"Do not worry, I'm a strong fighter I'll pull through and besides, I am the number one medical ninja in all of Konoha and other nations." Sasuke hugs her closer to him; he rubs his hand over her stomach.

"They will be here soon I can feel it! Only a couple more months!"

"Hai… I'm very eager to see the new Uchiha Heir's." He kisses her forehead; she giggles and holds him closer to her.

"Let's rest…" He says while laying down on the bed, she smiles and nods, Sakura snuggles into his chest, but he is careful not to hurt the babies. The Uchiha's slept nice and sound that night

* * *

><p><em><strong>(By the way Sakura is suffering from a heart illness she picked up due to some lack of nutrients when she was in her coma, and being pregnant does not help her condition).<strong>_

"Sakura." A deep voice called. She continues to sleep, he gently shakes her shoulder.

"Sakura…" It calls once more. He shakes her a little harder this time, he kisses her cheeks and finally her eyes flutter open.

"Ohayo… Sasuke-Kun." She said while yawning.

"Morning. Come on were going out today… you've been cooped up inside here to long..." Sasuke says. She nods and yawns, Sasuke helps her up.

"Come on." He grabs her hand and leads her to the shower, she blushes a bright red, when he takes off his black "V" neck shirt, he drops his sweats, he reaches for the front of her robes, she hesitantly takes a step back; he raises an eyebrow.

"Na Ni?"

"I-well I'm not, I'm too…" Sakura begins turning red.

"Sakura… Na Ni?" He questions again. She sighs hand holds her hands out on her stomach.

"I don't care about that. You're beautiful… you don't need to feel self conscious around me Sakura." Sasuke says sort of coldly.

Sakura's not used to him talking in long sentences, she sees him smirk. She sighs and walks over to him, he undoes the bow in the front, the white silky kimono drops to the floor revealing a naked Sakura, her skin is smooth, pale, and beautiful even though she has a round stomach, she's still beautiful she puts her arms around her chest, Sasuke wraps his arms around her, he sheds his last piece of clothing and guides her to the shower, he turns it on and lets it run warm, he helps her in then he steps in, he closes the curtain and they both take their morning shower.

* * *

><p>Sakura wears a white cotton strapless dress, it has ruffles around the breast area, in the back of the dress near-mid back section there's the Uchiha fan, she has on knee high black boots, she wears a black leaf headband around her waist, her long pink hair is in a side ponytail and curled, she has on clear lip-gloss and her piercings in her ears, which is a Snake encircling a slug, and her barbell piercings which are at the top of her ear. Sasuke has on black sweats, black fishnet shirt, his green vest, his head band is around his forehead, it's black of course, black Shinobi shoes, black armguards almost metallic like, and on the back of his vest he has the Uchiha symbol on it.<p>

"What would you like to do today?" He quietly questions.

"How about we go to the park?" She suggests, he nods. Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and leads her out the front door, he locks the gates to the Uchiha compound and they head to the park. All the pink Cherry Blossom trees are out and blooming and when the wind blows the pink petals fly softly through the air.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is…" He says while looking at Sakura, she looks up at him and smiles so warmly at him, a slight blush appears on his face and on hers, he leads her to a nearby park bench, they sit down and stare out at the pond, pink salmon were jumping up and swimming through the water.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"I-I just wanted, I'm not good at expressing my feelings… I'm now just starting to get used to it…"

"I know…what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you…" Sakura winces slightly, Sasuke notices, he wraps his arms around her.

"For everything… you've done so much for me… you always put others before yourself, you're so humble and kind… you never turn people away you accept them for who they are or what they are…"He pauses letting her absorb everything.

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun! It means a lot!" She kisses his cheek.

"Ashiteru… Sakura."

"Ashiteru Sasuke-Kun."She kisses him passionately, he greedily kisses her back, he nibbles her bottom lip, she gasps, he slides his tongue into her mouth and embraces hers, she explores his mouth, Sasuke tightens his grip on her waist, she puts both her hands around his neck and plays with his hair, he rubs her back, there's sounds of throats being cleared, the couple breaks apart and look at the interruption, Sasuke has an annoyed look on his face, Sakura's blushing the deepest red ever.

"Sasuke… we need your help…" Kakashi Hatake says suddenly appearing.

"Another Anbu mission?" Sasuke questions.

"Hai… however this one will take awhile…" Kakashi replies.

"How. Long?" Sasuke growls out.

"Two months…"

Sasuke is about to say no, but Sakura knows him better than that, she knows he's been dying to be out in the action again, but he doesn't want to hurt her or leave her for that matter.

"Of course he'll help! Right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura sweetly says.

"Sakura-"

"When does he have to leave KaKa-Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Tomorrow morning…" he quietly says.

"He'll be there!" She kisses Kakashi's cheek, grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him away, Sasuke's dumbfounded the whole way back home.

* * *

><p>"Sakura… why did you make me take that mission?" Sasuke questions.<p>

"I want you to get out more… and be honest you haven't done anything like that in months! I know how it can be you need to feel the adrenaline and stuff!"

"Still… I don't want to leave you here alone especially in your condition."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know who you married? I am Sakura Uchiha! An Uchiha! I show no weakness! I am strong, I can handle being alone… I am number one Medic ninja and your wife! Do you really think that low of my strength?" Sakura angrily states. He holds his arms up in defense; he is so not going to get a pregnant woman angry.

"Point taken, okay if it's what you want I will go…"

"Good, just be careful."

"I will. I promise. But in the meantime spend time with the girls or something… get out more, but be careful take care of yourself alright?"

"Geez Sasuke-Kun you're talking as if you're leaving at this moment…"

"Ashiteru… Sakura…"

"Ashiteru… Sasuke-Kun…" She says while resting her head on his shoulder.

Both Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi, Shikimaru, and Neji are at Konoha's gates.

"Promise you'll be careful okay? Don't go anywhere you're not supposed to, and try not to over work yourself… drink plenty of water and store your chakra! And try not to use Mangekyo Sharigan alright?" Sakura worriedly scolds.

"Yes mom." Sasuke sarcastically states. She giggles and punches his shoulder playfully.

"Ja Ne Sakura…"He kisses her forehead and rubs her stomach and kisses that to, she blushes.

"Take care Sakura… please be safe… and if anything happens send me a message airborne and I'll return immediately okay?" He says firmly.

"You worry too much and besides I'll be with Hinata-Chan, Ino-Pig, and TenTen. No worries!" Sakura says.

"Hai." She gives him one final hug and kiss then heads back to find her friends, he sees her leave. With that him and his team leave for their two month long mission.

**Nel: Well that's chapter one to the "What if..?" sequel! **

**What did you think? Please review!** **What will happen to Sasuke-Kun on his mission?** **What will happen to Sakura?** **Will her condition better or worse?** **Will the babies be okay? Who knows…? Find out on chapter two which will; come hopefully soon!** **Thanks again! :D**

**(Confetti and glitter fly everywhere; a whirlwind of glitter appears in the ground and comes up revealing a Seductive Ino).**

**Ino: Hi! I'm here to do the famous closing! Gaara-Sempai had to go back to Suna, Sibling emergency… Anyways!**

**Nel-Sama, does not own Naruto-Baka! Nor does she wish too, thank god! She wants Sasuke and Sakura, like Momo-Chan had said earlier she wants to make Uchiha babies! :D Please R & R! Arigatou! JA NE!**


	2. Rampage shopping, a Situation occurs!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

**-One month later-**

A pink haired Kunoichi, walks down Konoha's streets with a small bag of gifts for the rookie 9.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" Sakura turns around and waves at a flushed looking Hinata.

"Ohayo! Hinata-Chan! How are you?"

"F-Fine, umm… I-we, we were wondering if you, you would l-like to come to Konoha's market… me and the girls…" She says nervously twitching her fingers together.

"Hai! I would love to! Arigatou!"

"L-Let's meet up with the girls…"Hinata leads Sakura to Ichiraku's ramen shop, where Ino, Mao, and TenTen are waiting for them.

"O-Ohayo… Ino-Chan, TenTen, Mao-San…" Hinata greets.

"Morning Hina-Chan! Morning Forehead!" Ino shouts out

"Ino-Pig!"The girls glare at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Good Morning, so are we going to head off?" TenTen says.

"H-Hai…"

"Hinata-Sama! You shouldn't be so shy around us! We're your friends!" Mao says.

"I agree…" Ino replies.

"You should be comfortable around us Hinata-Chan!" Sakura says. Hinata sighs, takes in a deep breath, and smiles a warm smile.

"Arigatou." Hinata says.

"Now that that's settled… shall we?" Ino asks.

"Hai!" Sakura shouts out. The girls get up and head to Konoha's market

* * *

><p>"Look!"Ino points to a cute baby store.<p>

"You know… I've heard that the Uchiha's are quite rich…" Ino mischievously says.

Ino has a sneaky look on her face, TenTen has a mischievous looks on hers, and Mao has a scary look on her face, Hinata and Sakura stand in the background wide eyed.

"Oh…no, no, no, no…." Sakura begins.

"Hell yes!"The girls Usher Sakura inside, from then on the girls go on a shopping rampage; Ino finds a cute pink frilly dress with pink ribbons in the back of it.

"You're so going to get this!"

"Here! Take this it's so kawaii!" TenTen muses.

She hands Sakura two Khaki shorts with dark blue socks and two black collared shirts, similar to what Sasuke wore back in his Genin days, but in baby style.

"H-Here Sakura-Chan…"Hinata tosses in a red one piece pajama set with red cherries all over, she also tosses in a plain "V" neck baby black T-shirt and black baby shorts, matching socks included for both pajama sets.

"Oh! And don't forget this!" Mao shouts out she has three bags full of boy and girl toys. Sakura bites her lip, she looks at the items, she doesn't want to spend too much, in fear of Sasuke getting mad, and however she is so in love with the items.

"Oh…Umm…I-" Sakura nervously says.

"This too!"

"Omi-gosh for sure this!"

"Don't forget the bibs!" Mao says.

"And diapers!" Hinata quietly says.

* * *

><p><strong>-On hour later-<strong>

Sakura has swirls –Anime style- In her eyes, the girls went a bit over board, her basket is full! Sakura pays and they each leave with three bags each for each of them. "We so went overboard! When these babies come they will be covered for life!" The girls give hesitant smiles.

"No matter! The stuff is so Kawaii!" Sakura says. The girls chat and head to the Uchiha manor, but Mao had to leave she had to go see Haru at the hospital.

"Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan! We'll go set up everything in the baby's room, in the meantime how about you girls make dinner?"

"Hai! Arigatou!" Sakura and Hinata go into the kitchen to prepare dinner; TenTen and Ino go upstairs to the baby's room.

**-Upstairs-**

Ino's putting up the clothes while TenTen is putting away the baby's toys. TenTen was putting away a pink teddy bear; she looks down at it sadly.

"Hey, Ino-Chan …."

"Na Ni?"

"Sakura-Chan … she's, she's due soon Ne?"

"H-Hai…"The dress Ino was holding accidently slips through her fingers while replying.

"Ino-Chan … I'm scared for her… with her heart condition and all, and it's just starting to go away… I-I"

"You fear the pressure of birth will destroy her…"Ino says sadly and bitterly.

"Hmph! Forehead! She's a fighter! And I doubt that she will let a stupid heart condition get the best of her!"

"You know what? Your right! :D" Ino does a fist pump, TenTen sweat drops.

"Aren't I always? And come on I'm-" There's a loud pitched scream coming from downstairs.

"That's Hinata's voice!" The two girls rush down stairs, Kuni's in hand.

**-Downstairs-**

"Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan!" Hinata frantically calls out.

Sakura is standing in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes are glassy, a drop of blood falls to the floor, TenTen and Ino look in horror, soon trickles of blood are trailing down her legs, Hinata screams again, TenTen springs into action, she picks up Sakura bridal style, Hinata all the way is using her medical Ninjutsu to heal whatever's wrong with Sakura, Ino just follows behind quietly.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky you brought Sakura here in time, we managed to stop the bleeding… don't worry it's a small phase pregnant women go through, it had to do with a contraction, but she's fine now. But I-" Tsunade's cut off due to a loud beeping of a heart monitor going off, her eyes widen, she is immediately by Sakura's bedside, her medical chakra already in hand, she orders doctors to assist her, along with Hinata and Ino, TenTen leaves in order for them to perform operations and stuff.<p>

"DO NOT LET HER OR THESE BABIES DIE!"

"Hai! Hokage-Sama!"

"Yes M'lady!" Ino hurriedly says. The women which are Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata put their hands together over Sakura's heart and their chakra glows Maroon, they begin to heal her.

* * *

><p>"What a drag… that mission was so easy…"<p>

"Agreed. No offense Uchiha, but we didn't even need you…" Neji says.

"Yes, my apologies…." Kakashi says while sweat dropping.

Sasuke has an annoyed anime veins popping out of his forehead. "Hn. Whatever…"

"I am sorry… go ahead and return to Sakura-Chan… We will report to Tsunade. She's been waiting for a whole month and I know you're just as eager… and in Icha, Icha this is the part where you rush to your wife, but buy her flowers on the way, then you go home and take her by the waist…." Kakashi begins.

All fists come out of nowhere and beat Kekashi on the head.

"Baka…" Sasuke disappears in a cloud of smoke, on his way home he buys white roses like Kakashi said he would do; then rushes home to his wife, Sasuke has a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke sees unfinished food that was supposed to be made. He sees bags near the door, but what really caught his eye are the small puddles of blood near the kitchen. His eyes widen, he flash steps to the door. He throws it open only to be met with cerulean eyes.

"Teme… you need to get to the hospital, now." Sasuke sees the sadness in Naruto's eyes. They "poof" to the hospital. All the while Sasuke's heart was hurting, his breathes came in pants as he rushed to the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrives at the hospital; Tsunade was just exiting the door, he goes up to her with a dark aura surrounding him.<p>

_**"What. Happened?"**_ He demands.

"She had a bad contraction; it caused a small internal bleeding. Which led to the blood that leaked, she's fine now, we stabled her, her heart rate had dropped due to pressure the babies had put, there due soon you know… she's going to be fine… don't worry."

"I want to see my wife."

"Hai, she's inside." Tsunade says.

Sasuke stops walking when he reaches the front of Sakura's hospital room door. "And the babies?"

"They're just fine." She sighs out. He bows his head and heads inside the hospital room.

"_**Sakura… I'm sorry... I should have never let you convince me to go on that mission…" **_ He goes to her and holds her hand; she looks so pale and fragile.

His heart aches for her, he continues to be silent. He pulls up a chair; he strokes her bubblegum pink hair. "Gomenosai… Sakura." Sakura's eyes flutter open; she looks up at her lover.

"Sasuke-Kun, y-you're back…"

"And I'm not leaving you no more."

"T-The babies…." Sakura gasps out.

"They're fine, you did good…"

"Stupid contractions…" Sakura pouts out. He smiles at his wife, and kisses her forehead.

"Rest."

"But…"

"Sakura, annoying…."

"Fine!" She says; he smirks and kisses her cheeks.

"Stay please...?"

"Aa."He holds her hand tighter, but not too tightly, she smiles and falls back into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke looks out the window at the full moon, the moon's ray's showers down upon Sakura's sleeping figure and Sasuke's sleepy face. The two sleep peacefully that night, the babies are fine too! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Hehe… I'm not dead yet Sssssasuke-kun…." There's a big swoosh, and a rustle of leaves, the yellow eyed female leaves in a small body flame flicker jutsu.<em>

_**Nel: Ha-Ha weren't expecting that twist were you my readers? I apologize if my writing style is a bit different from most… however… this is how I feel most comfortable writing… I would appreciate it if there were no flames…. Thanks for reading and reviewing my awesome readers and reviewers! :D**_ _**Doing the closing is the one and only….**_

_**(The lights shut off and everything becomes pitch black).**_

_**Nel: o.0**_

**(There are grunts and sounds of tape ripping).**

**Nel: Umph!**

**(The walls light up with glow paint).**

_**Kaguya: Alright… I'm getting tired of this queers endings especially with her in it! SO were going to do this my way… Itachi, get your ass out here, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi you guys stay back….**_

_**Akatsuki: Yes Ma'am!**_

_**Itachi: Na Ni?**_ _**(He says bored).**_

_**Kaguya: Don't use that lazy ass tone with me, now do the damn closing so we can get the hell out of here and go destroy all the ramen shops in the world….**_

_**Hana: O-Overboard… Kaguya-Sempai….**_

_**Kaguya: SHUT UP HANA!**_

_**Hana: G-Gomenosai…**_

_**Kaguya: That's better now Itachi.**_

_**Itachi: Kaguya Nel Hana Uchiha, Kuchiki, Elrich does not own Naruto… nor does she wish to, she doesn't want anyone because she's a cold hearted-**_

_**Kaguya: Finish that sentence I dare you… **_

_**Itachi: How about we let our dear Momo-Chan take over Ne?**_

_**Kaguya: You're lucky I actually think she's pretty cool….HANA! INTRODUCE HER NOW!**_

_**Hana: Everyone please welcome Momo.**_

_**(Glow sticks light up everywhere lighting up the center of the stage where Momo is).**_

_**Momo: Ohayo! I will now do the closing thanks to Kaguya Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha!**_

_**Momo: Nel Kaguya Hana Kuchiki, Uchiha, Elrich does not Own Naruto-Kun! She wants Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan to make fricken cute Chibi babies! Awww! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPPY! And if you're interested in my Chibi-Chan's fanfiction… Maybe mine shall interest ya too Ne?**_ _**Go to my profile! Coolio stories there! (Dark Little World)**_

_**Nel: Umph! **_

_**Momo: Na Ni? I couldn't quite catch that Chibi-Chan!**_ _**(Hana goes over to Nel and takes of the tape over her mouth).**_

_**Nel: I said good One Momo-Chan! And KAGUYA DAMN YOU GET THESE OFF ME! Please R &R My Momo-Chan's stories are beast! JA NE!**_

_**MoMo: Ja Ne!**_


	3. An unexpected suprise,Babies on the way!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-One week later -**_

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Na Ni?"

"Could you be a dear, and go to Konoha's market and buy tomatoes? We ran out…."

"Hai…" Sasuke goes to Sakura and places a light kiss on her forehead, and rubs her huge swollen belly, she was currently making Sweet and sour soup with a side of warm rice balls, and she needed the tomatoes as the side.

"Ashiteru Sasuke-Kun but you'd better hurry if you want tomatoes with your food!"

"Aa."He gives her one more kiss and heads out.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-KUN!" A fan girl shouts out. Sasuke has an –anime vein- popping out of the side of his forehead.<p>

"OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!" Another fan girl says.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN! DIVORCE THAT FAT COW OF A WIFE OF YOURS AND MARRY ME!" Another vein pops out of Sasuke's forehead, he carries with him a bag of tomatoes, and even though she didn't ask for them a bag of strawberries too.

"TEME!" Sasuke has a dark –anime- aura surrounding him."

_**"I Swear to Kami next person who calls my name will get a Chidori straight up their ass…."**_Sasuke thinks.

"TEME! WAIT UP!"

_**"Ignore him and keep walking, just ignore him, ignore him!"**_

"You Baka! I was calling you for the longest time!" He puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a bolt of electricity comes from Sasuke's shoulder and shocks Naruto's hand; he pulls it back quickly and glares at Sasuke.

"Oii! Teme! Watcha do that for you Teme!"

"Tch." He starts walking away, but Naruto stops him.

"What dobe?"

"Oii! Teme! Don't call me a Dobe!"

"Then don't call me a bastard, dobe."

"Pssshhht! Whatever! Teme! I need your help!"

"On what?"Sasuke asks annoyed.

"With Hinata-Chan! She's sick; she keeps getting High fevers, chills, and throwing up and stuff!"

"Hn." Naruto grows angry.

"Please Teme!"

"Was it all the ramen you make her eat?"Naruto becomes wide eyed.

"No! Hinata-Chan loves ramen! There's no way she can get sick from it!"He says defending his precious ramen.

"I mean come on Teme… what's not to like… It's so delicious! The Juicy, spicy, sour, and deliciousness of it! It's heaven! Oh and let's not forget the beef and Chicken!" Sasuke rolls his eyes and has more –anime veins- popping out of his forehead.

"It's probably food poisoning Dobe; I have to go Sakura's waiting…." Naruto stares at the ground sadly, Sasuke sighs.

"I'll tell Sakura…"

"Really!"He says his face lighting up.

"Teme do you really mean it?"

"Hn." Sasuke walks home, Naruto's eyes go soft.

_**"Teme…. Arigatou… my brother."**_

* * *

><p>"HINATA-CHAN! OHAYO!"Hinata is sitting up in bed, her indigo colored hair falls over her shoulder, and she's wearing a regular white Kimono with a lavender bow on the back.<p>

"O-Ohayo Naruto-Kun how are y-"Her eyes widen, Hinata clamps a hand over her mouth and dashes to the bathroom, she slams the door shut. Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands he kept shaking his head back and forth, unsure of what was going on with his precious Hinata-Chan.

There's a knock on the Uzumaki's door, Naruto sighs and goes to answer it, he trudges down the stairs and opens the door, to reveal a smiling Sakura holding out Ichiraku's special, behind her Sasuke is on guard, like always. Naruto takes the ramen and stuff, Sakura giggles and lets herself in along with Sasuke following closely behind.

"Ohayo Naruto-Kun!"

"Sakura-Chan! You came! I guess Teme's not a cold hearted-"

**BAM!**

Naruto's on the floor with a big lump on his head. "Teme…. Nazedesu Ka?"

Naruto puts the ramen in the kitchen; Sasuke follows Sakura up the stairs to Hinata and Naruto's room, Sasuke helps Sakura up the stairs, they enter her room, but small feeble hands place themselves on Sasuke's chest, he raises an eyebrow, Sakura giggles.

"Sasuke-Kun! You can't enter! Girls only!" She ushers him out. Sasuke sighs and goes downstairs to where a certain loud blonde man waits.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Hinata-Chan!"<p>

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan."

"I hear you got food poisoning."

"That' what i-it seems like." She shyly replies.

"Hmm… well let's find out shall we?" Sakura puts a blue medical covered hand on Hinata's forehead; Sakura closes her eyes and begins her examination on Hinata.

* * *

><p>"So Teme!"<p>

_**"Just when I thought he was actually going to be quiet for once…"**_

"Have you picked out names for the future Uchiha heirs?"

"Hai."

"So! What are they?"

"Souta for the boy and Mikoto for the girl…."

"Mikoto huh? Very strong Feminine name! I like it!"

"It was my mother's…" Sasuke replies.

"Oh? Wow really? Let me guess Sakura-Chan wanted to name your daughter after your mother….?"

"Hai."

"I can't wait to have one of my own! I'm going to protect it always! And always care for it no matter how he or she looks Never will I let it have the same childhood I used to have…" Sasuke looks at Naruto and see's his eyes go soft, but have that same determination he's seen all these years.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Sakura gasps loudly, tears fill in her eyes, Hinata's eyes widen.<p>

"W-What is it Sakura-Chan?"

"Hinata-Chan…" The tears spill over.

"He's… going to be so-"

"Who's going to be what…?"

"Naruto-Kun… He's going to be so happy Hinata-Chan! You're pregnant!" Hinata's eyes widen and she faints.

"Hinata-Chan!" She runs out of the room, well more like power walks ^_^ to the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She calls out.

* * *

><p>"So I was like yeah Baa-Chan I went there! :D"<p>

"Hn. Do-" Sasuke was cut off by a shout from upstairs.

"Sasuke-Kun!" In a flash Sasuke is next to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" He asks alarmed.

"Get Naruto-Kun…"

"Aa." Sasuke dashes downstairs and in a flash him and Naruto are next to her.

"Hai! Sakura-Chan!" Sakura gives him a warm smile then hugs him, Naruto has a confused look on his face, Sasuke has an annoyed look on his face, and Sakura releases Naruto and leads him inside the room.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He runs to a flushed looking Hinata, Sakura pulls out three white fans and hands them to the boys and takes one for her, they all begin to fan Hinata –Anime style-

* * *

><p><em><strong>"My head… my whole body aches, is it true…? I'm with child…?" <strong>_Hinata's eyes flutter open, revealing two cerulean, eyes staring back at her.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Hn. Dobe you're loud…"

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Sasuke-Kun… time we left…"

"Aa." He grabs her hand and leads her to the door.

"She's fine Naruto-Kun! Absolutely fine!" She smiles warmly at Naruto, then smiles brightly at Hinata, Hinata blushes.

"Ja Ne Hinata-Chan! Naruto-Kun!"

"Ja Ne Sakura-Chan! Teme! Arigatou for coming!"

"Hai… Arigatou Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-San…" Sasuke and Sakura leave Naruto smiles after them and turns around looking at his wife, he raises an eye brow.

"Hinata-Chan… how are you feeling? Did Sakura-Chan help you? Was it food poisoning?"

"Naruto-Kun, I'm fine yes, Sakura helped me and no it was not food poisoning…."

"Well what is it Hinata-Chan?"

"Well… Y-You see…"Naruto notices her nervousness.

"Hinata-Chan? Na Ni?"

"Naruto-Kun… I'm pregnant…." Naruto's face turns red and he faints much like Hinata did earlier. Hinata smiles and begins to fan him.

The news of Hinata's pregnancy was shocking at first to the entire rookie nine, except Sakura and Sasuke because they already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>-One week later -<strong>

Sakura is in the garden in the back of the Uchiha compound. "Hmm… These will look good in the kitchen!"

She makes a small bouquet of roses, daisies, and tulips, she sniffs them and goes inside; she removes her boots and goes into the kitchen. Muscled arms snake their way around Sakura's waist, lips are pressed against her neck, she giggles.

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"Hn."

"Shouldn't you be doing your missions?"

"Sakura… I told you I'm not leaving you again…"

"But-" Sasuke's lips crash down on Sakura's lips, he runs his tongue along the bottom of her lip, Sakura moans slightly.

Suddenly Sakura gasps loudly and clutches her stomach in pain, Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sakura…? What's-" There's dripping sounds and Sasuke feels something wet on his feet, he looks down to see water dripping from Sakura.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun…. GAH!" She bends over and clutches her stomach wincing more, Sasuke doesn't hesitate he picks her up bridal style and rushes her to the hospital.

**Nel: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers out there! You're all awesome! Don't worry Kaguya left with the Akatsuki back to base. I just wanted to clear some things….**

**Kaguya is married to Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Nel is married to Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**Hana is married to Alphonse Elrich.**

**Doing our closing for today is….**

**(Instead of the usual confetti to fall from the ceiling, its balloons, and bubbles, a platform is in the middle of the stage, it rises up slowly revealing, Sakura Uchiha!)**

**Sakura: Ohayo everyone, this has been a Nel story! :D Nel-Chan does not own Naruto nor does she wish too! She wants me and Sasuke-Kun!**

**(There's a boom and Sasuke appears next to Sakura, he snakes his arm around her waist and holds her close).**

**Sasuke: What will happen next? **

**(There's another boom but lots and lots of glitter and confetti fly everywhere revealing TenTen!).**

**TenTen: Ohayo! I will now read the summary for the next chapter!**

**TenTen: As Sakura Uchiha goes into labor, Sasuke is a total wreck! Will Sakura's birth go smoothly? What has happened to the yellow eyed man or woman? And the number one question Nel gets on PM All the time is… Will the babies live? Dunno! Find out on the next chapter! Ja Ne! Please R &R!**

**Sasuke: Ja Ne.**

**Sakura: Ja Ne!**

**Nel: Hai! Arigatou TenTen-Sama, Sasuke-Kun, and Sakura-Sempai!**


	4. Uchiha's at last, Naruto Woodcutting?

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"SHIZUNE! GET HER TO THE MATURNITY WARD NOW!"

"Hai! Hokage-Sama!" Sasuke puts Sakura upon a hospital bed; Shizune wheels her to room 216.

"SASUKE-UCHIHA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR…. GAH!" She continues to clutch her stomach, Sasuke's wide eyed, Tsunade smirks, Shizune sweat drops.

"No worries Uchiha… all pregnant women say these kinds of things."

"Hn."They get her settled in.

"Okay, Sakura… due to your heart condition we cannot give you any pain killers for the birth…."

"I don't care! Just get these babies out of me!" Tsunade bites her lip.

"B-But Sakura…. your heart…"

"I don't care Dammit! I'd gladly take death if it means delivering these babies safe! I want my children to live a long and happy life; it's all I want…."

"Sakura-"

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun… well get through this one push at a time…" She winks at him and holds his hand, then laughs a half hearted laugh.

"H-Hai." He squeezes her hand and they both look at Tsunade, Tsunade nods her head and she goes to Sakura's legs and gets in position.

"Okay on my count..." Tsunade begins.

"One." Shizune says.

"Two."

"T-three…" Sasuke says at last. Sakura pushes as hard as she can, she squeezes Sasuke's hand so hard he thinks she shattered it, she screams in pain, Sasuke kisses her cheeks and her hand.

"Come on Sakura PUSH!"

"GAH!" She pushes once more harder than last time, her face becomes flushed.

"Come on Sakura…."

"S-Sasuke-Kun… I-I can't it hurts too much…."Tsunade's eyes widen at the sight.

"SHIZUNE! EMERGENCY C SECTION, NOW!" Tsunade shouts.

Shizune nods and moves to Sakura's side with a medical team, Sakura faints due to over extortion, Sasuke's wide eyed. "What the hell's going on?"

"The girl baby has the umbilical cord slightly wrapped around her neck, and the boy is being pushed up against the stomach of Sakura's womb allowing him only to get a little bit of air." Tsunade begins the C section immediately, one of the Lady Nurses goes to Sasuke and makes him put on a lab coat and gloves.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha! Come here!" Sasuke's eyes widen at the blue bundle in Tsunade's arms, it's not crying whatsoever, Tsunade has a warm smile on her face, she hands the baby over to Sasuke, and Sasuke has the baby in his arms.<p>

"I-Is it…."

"It's a boy congratulations Uchiha." She turns back to her work.

Shizune is using all the chakra she can to keep Sakura alive, Tsunade even has to lend her some, Tsunade continues the operation, she manages to get the girl out perfectly, she hands the baby over to Shizune, and gives her a look, Shizune nods and leads Sasuke out, Sasuke looks back.

"You need to let Hokage-Sama do her job Sasuke-San…. I know Sakura-Sempai would have wanted you to make these little ones at the top of your priority list."

"H-Hai…" Sasuke and Shizune leave.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the nursery-<strong>

"They're nice and clean!" Sasuke chuckles lightly, Shizune raises an eye brow.

"Sasuke-San?"

"My son, he doesn't have pink hair. Thank Kami…." Sasuke goes to both of his children, and through the two glass containers he sees them resting, for once Sasuke feels fully complete.

* * *

><p>Tsunade comes out with a tired look on her face, she walks to the Nursery area, through the glass Tsunade sees Sasuke in the middle of the two glasses, both his children holding on to each of his middle fingers. Sasuke looks up having felt Tsunade's chakra presence he sees her tired face, and how she's quiet.<p>

"No, Kami no…."

"Shut up Uchiha…." He has a confused look on his face when Tsunade smiles.

"She's…?"

"Going to be just fine." She finishes his sentence.

"And there's more good news…. Her heart condition is fully gone; we managed to get more nutrients and blood into her heart so it's gone now…"

"Hn… Thank… you." Tsunade's eyes widen, then she smiles softly at the Uchiha, she nods.

_**"Only Twenty years old and already acting like an elder…" **_

"We need to observe the children. In the meantime go to Sakura, and wait with her; she might want to see you when she wakes up…."

"Hai." He kisses each of the children's foreheads and walks off to room 216.

* * *

><p>Sakura is sleeping in her bed peacefully; pale hands are resting on top of her pale ones, Sasuke kisses Sakura's forehead. "You did it Sakura… we've finally got them, the new heirs to the Uchiha clan…" Sakura's eyes flutter open and she smiles up at Sasuke, he kisses her softly on the lips.<p>

"H-How are the babies…?" She croaks out.

"Fine they're resting…. Which you should be doing too…." Sakura smiles and rests for that night, same with Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>-8 month time skip-<strong>

"Naruto-Kun? Naruto-Kun?"

_**"I wonder where that man is, I mean sure he has Hokage duties and all but still he wouldn't stand up our date would he?"**_Hinata hears banging and the sound of glass breaking in the Nursery.

"N-Naruto-kun?" The door opens revealing a super glued, wood splintered covered Naruto, he grins sheepishly, he scratches the back of his head nervously. Hinata puts both her hands over her heart; then she rubs her pregnant belly.

"Naruto-Kun! You scared me half to death!" She says giggling at his appearance.

"Ashiteru… Naruto-Kun" He grins and engulfs her in a hug.

"Ashiteru Hinata-Chan!"

"S-So Naruto-Kun what were you doing… in the Nursery?"

"I'll show you Hinata-Chan"! He says grinning widely. He goes behind her and wraps a blindfold around her eyes.

"No using the Byakugan Hinata-Chan!" He leads her into the room, he removes the blindfold. Hinata gasps at the sight. Before her, is a beautiful crib with their last name engraved into the side, inside the crib is an orange and yellow pillow and blankets for the baby, Hinata sweat drops at the choice color.

"Oh, Kami, Naruto-Kun it's so beautiful Arigatou!" She turns her head and he kisses her sweetly.

"Ashiteru Hinata-Chan…"

"Ashiteru Naruto-Kun."

"SO watcha wanna do today Hinata-Chan? Would you like to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop?"

"Hai!"

"Score!" The couple leaves the Uzumaki compound and heads over to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…." Sasuke has annoyed anime veins popping out of his forehead.<p>

"Oh, come on Sasuke-Kun! It's cute!"

"No, Uchiha's do not do cute. I will not allow my son to dress like that Sakura. Feel free to dress up Mikoto up that way but for Souta no way."

"Sasuke-Kun! Don't be so mean!"

"Sakura… That's final." Sakura pouts, but agrees. Souta was wearing baby blue overalls with rice balls all over. Souta is quiet in Sakura's arms, and Mikoto is staring at Sasuke in his arms. Mikoto's hair is raven black and is up to her small baby waist in black ringlets, Souta is developing Sasuke's chicken hair already, they both have Sakura's bright green eyes.

"Okay you two time for a nap!"

Sakura and Sasuke go up the stairs, they go into the babies nursery Sakura lays Souta in the Dark blue crib, Sasuke lays Mikoto in the bright red side of the room, Sasuke kisses both of their foreheads while Sakura does the same thing, Sasuke goes to the door and leans against it, because he knows what's coming next.

Sakura smiles and takes a deep breath.

"_**Listen to my voice, calling you... pulling you out of darkness."**_

"_**Hear the Devil's cry of Sin; always turn your back on him."**_

"_**With the wind you go, and still I dream of your spirit leading you back home…"**_

"_**I would give my gifts to you, grow your garden, watch it all."**_

"_**The light in your eyes, an angel of dark."**_

"_**Lighting to ease the shadow side of...hearts will grow, though having to bend leaving behind all things in the end…"**_

"_**Listen to my voice, calling you… Pulling you out of darkness."**_

"_**Hear the Devil's cry of sin; always turn your back on him…"**_

"_**On him… on him…" **_Sasuke had his eyes closed as he heard his wife singing their children to sleep, when she's done she turns on their night lights and closes the door halfway, she grabs Sasuke's hand and leads him to their bedroom.

Sasuke looks at her and smiles at her warmly, Sakura blushes after noticing, she smiles back at him, he leads her into the room, let's just say no one got sleep that night :3

_**Nel: And that's the end of this chappy! Hope you liked it! And now doing our traditional closing is none other than…**_

_**(Drums start playing).**_

_**Nel: Gaara-Sama!**_

_**Gaara: Thank you Nel-Sama for bringing me back… and my cookies… I was out for awhile I admit so I apologize…. Nel Kaguya Hana Kuchiki, Uchiha, Elrich does not own Naruto, nor does she wish too, she wants Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha/Haruno, nor does she own the song "Out of darkness" by "Aubrey Ashburn.". However she does own Souta and Mikoto Uchiha because she made them up!**_

_**(Digs into basket),**_

_**Nel: Arigatou Gaara-Sama! Ja Ne! Please R & R!**_


	5. Orochima makes her appearance

**-I'm going to do another time skip! :D because I have damn good Ideas coming up! Sorry I took so long, I've been brainstorming –**

_**-Six years later -**_

"G-guys w-we S-should go….."

A small cerulean eyed girl says, she has navy blue pixie hair like the color of her mother's, she wears a small navy blue pleated skirt with lavender outlining, a white long sleeve shirt on, a lavender jacket with navy blue ruffles near the hood of it, she wears her headband around her neck like her mother Hinata does, and she wears blue Shinobi shoes, Nina is six years old.

"Just stay behind me Nina, Nee-Chan you okay?"

"….." The raven haired girl behind Souta remains quiet.

Mikoto is seven, her hair is in black ringlets up to her waist, her bright green eyes shine beautifully, she wears a dark blue qipao dress, with red rose patterns in the front, the dress is up to her knees, underneath it she has on dark bloody red shorts, she wears blue Shinobi shoes, her forehead protector is around her thigh, her lips are naturally red, on her other thigh is white wrappings with two kuni's attached to it, in her hair she has a single blue Shikigami rose that use to be Konan's.

"Hey Baka! Give Nina her books back!" Souta is seven years old and the twin of Mikoto Uchiha, his hair is that of Sasuke Uchiha's, his hair is also black, he has on a black shirt that covers his neck, khaki shorts past his knees, white wrappings around his left thigh, black Shinobi shoes, his forehead protector is around his forehead, just like his father Sasuke Uchiha used to wear it.

"Well, well if it isn't the little Uchiha brat, oh do you mean this?" Shikino says. Shikino holds up a bright blue book that has Nina's class assignments in it. Shikino is the school bully, he is fifteen, has dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin like his mother's, he wears black pants with white wrappings around the right thigh, black Shinobi shoes, black vest, and a silver safety pinned shirt, his Kuni pouch is on his back.

Mikoto stands behind Souta; Nina is in Mikoto's protective arms.

"OH look… he even brought his mute sister…" Shikino sneers out.

"Don't you dare insult her…."

"I wasn't I was merely stating the obvious." Shikino arrogantly states.

"…"

"Whatever! Now give Nina her book back!" Shikino smirks, he takes out his Kuni, he starts to tear it up by slicing it all over, he throws it at a tattered pile at Souta's feet, Nina starts to silently cry.

"Eh. You whimps are boring I'm done here." Mikoto tightens her grip on Nina.

"Let's go guys they're a waste of our time…" Souta looks at Nina's sad face; his eyes reveal that of the Sharigan.

Shikino and his group of three are about to take off in the other direction when a Kuni lands in front of Shikino's feet, he turns around swiftly and raises an eye brow.

"Oh? Little man you dare challenged me? Very well, I accept." He takes out two shuriken and flings them at Souta, Souta takes out his other Kuni and deflects them perfectly, he runs at Shikino, jumps in the air in a three sixty motion, and slams his foot against Shikino's cheek, Shikino goes flying into a tree.

"For Nina!" Souta shouts out. He runs straight for Shikino once more, he jumps in the air and makes multiple hand signs, too fast for a child to make, his Sharigan glows bright red, a clone of Souta appears next to him in mid air, Souta grabs the clone by the arm and flings him in circles really fast, the clone transforms into a huge windmill shuriken, Souta lets it go after his really fast spinning, it fly's straight for Shikino.

"Shit."He does a back flip and lands in a tree, the huge Shuriken wheezes past him, barley missing him.

"You. Little. Bastard." Shikino jumps down from the tree, he takes out a poisoned Kuni, he charges for Souta at amazing speed, Souta is panting from the chakra use it's incredible even for a child like him to have that much chakra, but he gained his mother's wonderful chakra control.

Just when Shikino is about to attack he stops suddenly, a confused and angry expression comes across his face. "Dammit! What the hell I can't move!"

"And you're not going to until I see fit." A voice says.

A girl with dark brown hair up to her waist, piercing pale blue eyes, walks up to Shikino, suddenly Shikino starts to move too, they are face to face with each other, he's taller though, she has pale skin, her forehead protector is blue and is around her neck, she wears a blue tank top, with a black chainmail vest over, she has on black booty shorts, and she wears black boots similar to Sakura Uchiha's, she has a blue clip in her hair.

"Damn. Screw you Shika…."

"Oh? Screw me? Oh but it seems like you're the one who has been screwed Otouto-san. And by a seven year old too how pathetic…." Shika smartly says.

"Tch." She has her hands in the shadow possession position.

"I am very sorry for my Otouto-San's actions…. You can be sure our Okaa-San and Otou-San hear of this. Sorry about your book Nina-Chan…." Shika closes her eyes and makes Shikino's shadow stay in place so he can't move still, Shika goes up to Nina and kneels in front of her, Mikoto tenses up, but then relaxes, Souta is panting trying to regain his strength.

"I'm very sorry again Nina… In return I would like you to have this." She takes off her charm bracelet and gently fastens the claps on Nina's small wrist, Nina looks at it then looks up at Shika, she smiles brightly.

"P-pretty A-arigotou Shika-Sempai….." Nina shyly says.

Shika puts a reassuring hand on Mikoto's shoulder; she then goes to Souta and heals him of all wounds he got from Shikino if he did get any. "You're a strong one I'll give you that Souta-Sama. Continue to protect your sister and others around you and you shall grow stronger… because if you have someone to protect… your power surpasses that of anything. Understand?" Souta nods.

"Good."

She ruffles Souta's hair, she stands up and turns to her brother with an angry look on her face, she walks up to him and yanks his ear and drags him home, he yells all the way, Nina giggles.

"W-we should probably get home hmm Nina-Chan? Nee-Chan?" Mikoto nods. Nina gives a warm smile towards Souta she takes Mikoto's hand and they head to the Uzumaki residence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At the Uzumaki residence-<strong>_

"There you are Nina-Chan, I was worried, and so was your father… You father already left for his Hokage duties, but he told me to tell you he loves you very much and he'll see you when he gets home."

"Gomenosai, Lady Hinata…..W-we ran into a bully and he destroyed Nina-Chan's book, and I tried to get it back and-" He bows his head in shame; Mikoto sits quietly on the couch, Hinata smiles warmly.

"That's okay we can get her another one. What matters is that you're all safe. Arigotou Souta-Kun for going through all that trouble to get her book back."

"I shouldn't be thanked Lady Hinata…."

"Still. Now cheer up, you should head home your mother is probably worried sick about both of you. It was good to see both of you take care. My Mikoto-Chan you look so gorgeous!" Mikoto blushes a bit, and bows in respect.

"H-hai. Ja Ne Lady Hinata."

"Ja Ne." Nina comes out from behind her mother and walks up to Souta, Souta looks at her, Hinata raises an eye brow.

"A-Arigotou… S-souta-Kun for what you did…" Nina leans in and Kisses Souta's cheek and runs back behind her mother, Hinata giggles at her daughter's cuteness, and Souta's red face, Souta blushes hardcore.

"N-no problem N-nina-Chan, Ja Ne." He takes Mikoto's hand and they head off to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At the Uchiha manor-<strong>_

"Good your home! I was so worried!"Sakura practically jumps her children with hugs and kisses. The children giggle, except Mikoto she just smiles. Sakura picks up Souta and Mikoto.

"Go get washed up for dinner, your father should be here soon."

"Otou-San! Really? He's returning from his mission?"

"Hai."

"Yes!" Souta dashes upstairs, Mikoto gracefully walks to the stairs.

"Mikoto-Chan?" Mikoto turns her head and looks at her mother.

"H-how was your day at school?" Sakura politely asks.

"…."

"Come on Miko-Chan you can do it." Sakura urges.

Mikoto just stares, Sakura has the saddest look on her face, but covers it up quickly, she smiles at Mikoto and motions for her to go freshen up, Mikoto nods and turns around and goes to freshen up. Souta runs down the stairs taking them two at a time, he hears the doorbell ring.

"Souta! Get the door please!" Sakura shouts from the kitchen.

"Hai, Okaa-San!" Souta opens the door slowly, a handsome man with dark black hair is wearing an Anbu outfit and standing on the doorstep, his hair is in a chicken butt hairstyle and he has black obsidian eyes.

"Otou-San!" Sasuke smiles, he picks up Souta and hugs him, Souta laughs.

Sasuke leaves his stuff by the door, he walks with Souta still in his arms to the kitchen, he sees Mikoto silently sitting at the table staring at nothing, something flickers across his face for a second, Sakura turns around and notices, Sasuke looks back at Sakura, he sees her worried face, he shakes his head slightly and smiles, he sets Souta down on the ground and goes to Sakura, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck, Sakura blushes a deep red, Souta laughs at his mother's shy fullness.

"I'm home."

"I'm glad that you're safe Sasuke-Kun…. I was worried soon y-you need…"

"I know in time… just 'till I know that the evil is gone from around Konoha I will not lose anyone else…" Sakura smiles lovingly, she turns around and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck, he smirks, he leans in and captures her lips with his own, she is about to moan, until….

"Ewwww! Okaa-San, Otou-San! Get a room!" Souta laughs hard, Mikoto just smiles. Sakura breaks the kiss, she blushes a deep red and smiles, Sasuke chuckles, he turns around.

"Sasuke-Kun please go get freshened up for dinner; it should be ready by the time you come back down." Sakura sweetly says.

"Aa." He replies. Sasuke grabs his weapons and stuff and heads upstairs, Sakura continues to finish cooking the Onigiri, rice balls, pickled radishes, Miso soup.

"So… Souta, Mikoto what did you two do today?"

"Oh! We learned about chakra control in class today! Oh! And we trained with Iruka sensei! And then we uh…" He looks at Mikoto for conformation, she nods slightly. Sakura raises an eye brow.

"Uh oh... What happened?" Sakura asks.

"Well Shikino was being mean again! And he took Nina's book! So I went after him… and fought him… and I got it back but it was too late… he destroyed it… and I went to take Nina back to Lady Hinata and… I was ashamed I couldn't save her book….." Sakura looks at Souta and see's the wound to his pride.

**"Just like Sasuke-Kun…" **Sakura thinks.

"And Shika… Shikino's sister dragged him home to Lady Ino and Nara-San….." Souta says.

"That's like her… she has her father's personality… but her temper is juyst like Ino-Pig's…."

"Gomenosai… Okaa-San…" Souta aplogizes again, Sakura waves it off.

"Don't worry about it as long as you were safe that's all that matters, you too Mikoto…" Mikoto nods.

"Good." Sakura confirms. Sasuke comes down the stairs, wearing black sweats and a black t-shirt, he sits down next to Mikoto and smiles at her, she looks up and smiles slightly, she looks back down at the table.

"Mikoto." Her head snaps up she looks at her father, Sasuke leans down and kisses her forehead, she looks up and smiles brightly, he smiles back.

"Shall we eat?"

"Hai Okaa-San!" Souta happily says.

"Aa." Sasuke replies.

"…." Mikoto stays silent. The Uchiha family starts to eat their peaceful dinner.

"When you two are done with you dinner and homework… you can go to the park if you want." Sakura says.

"Really? Arigotou Okaa-San!"

"…" Mikoto nods in thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Souta and Mikoto had finished their dinner and headed to Konoha's Cherry Blossom Park.<strong>

"Onee-Chan, I'm going to go play with my friends, want to come?" He happily asks his twin. Mikoto shakes her head.

"Okay! See ya in a bit."

"…."

Mikoto sits on a bench enjoying the beautiful scenary that reminded her so much of her mother the way the pink cherry blossom petals danced through the air. She hears sniffles and crying, she raises an eyebrow, it's coming from beyond th clearing, she looks back at Souta, and see's him talking to his friends, she gets up from the bench and goes to investigate the crying.

A girl with black hair and ghastly pale skin is there crying, she's wearing white pants, a white lavender kimono top, purple Shinobi shoes, a purple bracelet, she has on blue snake earrings, she turns around because she hears noise, her eyes are golden, and she wears light purple eye shadow.

"W-will you help me…? I live h-here in this clearing it's so lonely please b-be my friend…." She sweetly asks while sniffling.

"…." Mikoto sits by the strange snake like girl, she nods and holds the girls hand, the pale girl smiles revealing snake like fangs, and she smiles at Mikoto and hugs her.

"I'm Orochima…. Let's be friends for ever Ne? What's your name?" Mikoto takes out a Kuni; she spells out "Mikoto Uchiha." In the ground.

"Mikoto Uchiha Hn? Nice you're an Uchiha… Who's your dad?" She spells out "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh that's awesome! Anyways… meet me here tomorrow okay?" She excitedly says. Mikoto nods.

"Ja Ne!" She yells while waving. Orochima runs into the forest, and disappears, Mikoto gets up and walks back to where Souta is, smiling to herself that she made a new friend, Little did she know how dangerous this little girl was.

* * *

><p><strong>-Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's a little bleh…. But I think I did well on this chapter, I'll update as soon as possible I promise, and here to do the closing is…<strong>

**(There's blue confetti and red confetti coming out, Nina Uzumaki and Souta Uchiha appear from the ground, Nina is blushing and Souta is smirking).**

**Souta: Hello.**

**Nina: O-ohayo…**

**Souta: Nel-Sempai does not own Naruto!**

**Nina: S-she doesn't wish to either….**

**Souta: She wishes to own Okaa-San and Otou-San!**

**Nina/Souta.: Please R & R!**

**Souta: Ja Ne!**

**Nina: Ja Ne! **

**Nel: hope you liked this chapter my readers! :D Ja Ne!**


	6. Romance, and New Sensei's!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-The Next Day-**_

"Mikoto, Souta, here's your packs." Sakura hands Souta a dark blue backpack filled with Kuni, Shuriken, and his books, same with Mikoto except her backpack is bloody red, each pack has the Uchiha symbol on it, on Mikoto's qipao is the Uchiha fan which is on the bottom of the dress, on Souta's black shirt it's in the back of the neck area.

"Ja Ne Okaa-San!" Souta shouts out halfway out the door. Mikoto bows respectfully to Sakura; Sakura kisses a Mikoto's cheeks and Souta's forehead.

"Don't stay out too late okay, come straight home for dinner. Take care!"

"Okaa-San, you worry too much! I can protect Nee-Chan!" Souta says.

"I know you can, and I know Mikoto can protect you too." Sakura replies, Mikoto smiles at her mother.

"Now get a move on or you'll be late!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Mikoto bows once more and she and Souta take off, Sakura stands by the door waving them goodbye, she closes the door, a muscular pair of arms snake their way around Sakura's waist, Sakura giggles.

"Sasuke-Kun, good morning… did you sleep well?"

"Aa."

"That's good." Sasuke turns her around in his arms and pins her to the door, she begins to blush a deep red.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun…?"

"Hn." He crashes his lips down on her pink ones, he gives her the most passionate kiss he can muster, she moans into the kiss. The two lovers's kissed for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

It's Lunch time and the two seven year old Uchiha twins are sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree eating their rice balls and drinking the tea Sakura packed for them, a bunch of other seven year old fan boys and fan girls are hiding in the bushes watching the two Uchiha's. A cerulean eyed girl slowly walks up to Souta and Mikoto.

"O-ohayo Souta-Kun, Mikoto-Chan…" Nina greets politely.

Souta looks up and gives Nina a warm smile, all the fan girls scowl in displeasure and scream at Nina, she ignores them so does he. "Ohayo Nina-Chan. would you like to eat with us?"

_**"Oh no! Souta-Kun asked that Nina brat to eat with him!"**_A crazy fan girl thinks.

_**"What does he even see in her! She's a year younger than him!" **_Another fan girl thinks next to the leader.

"H-hai." She gently sits in front of Mikoto and smiles at her, Mikoto smiles back and waves, Mikoto considers Nina as her younger sister.

"A-Arigatou…"

"No problem Nina-Chan." Souta says. Mikoto flips her black ringlet waist length hair, the fan boys have nosebleeds. The lunch bell rings, the kids pack up and head back inside.

**-Inside the classroom-**

"Okay class… today is induction day… today I will assign you Sensei's and tell you who your new team mates are… yes the rules apply just like the years before… two boys one girl. That's of course unless we have an uneven number of people got it?" Iruka says when all the students take a seat.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" The class replies in unison.

"Since this is a small class there will be five three man teams got it? Because we only have five sensei's available for this age group... okay then I will now introduce the Sensei's." He says.

**(The following Sensei's are my made up characters and some of my actual friends :D)**

"Nel Kuchiki." Iruka announces.

A woman appears with green hair up to her waist, and hazel eyes, she has maroon markings under her eyes, she wears a black skirt, black Shinobi heels like Lady Tsunade's, a tight black shirt, revealing her curves from her breasts, a green Jonin vest, and black metallic arm guards, her forehead protector is around her forehead and it's dark green, shielding half of the scar that runs down her face, she has wrappings around her left thigh with a poison Kuni Attached to it.

"Jasmine Rose." He calls out next

A woman appears in a red smoke, her eyes are bright red like Kurinei's, her hair is black with slight purple streaks through them and it's up to her shoulders, her lips are naturally red, she has tan skin, but not too tan, she has on gray Shinobi sweats, white wrappings around the right thigh leg, attached to them is three poisonous Kuni's, she wears red Shinobi shoes, a red tank top with black buckles on 'em, a green Jonin vest on, and a red rose is in her hair, her forehead protector is around her arm, it's black.

"Mitzuki Yamanato."

A blast of silver smoke appears from the ground, out comes a woman with bright silver eyes, jet black hair pixie style though, she has on a black skirt up to her thighs, white wrappings underneath that goes up to her knee's on both legs, a black tight shirt surrounds her chest revealing her curves also, a green Jonin vest is over it, her black forehead protector is around her neck, she has on black and silver arm guards, in her hair has two black senbon's in it, she has on very little gray eye shadow, and clear lip gloss on, she has a small crescent scar on the side of her eye.

"Ichijo Takumo."

There's roots sprouting from the ground, and out comes wood but forms the figure of a man, he makes his appearance known, he has pale skin, bright blue eyes, jet black hair, he wears a black t-shirt, black Shinobi sweats with white wrappings around the right thigh area, two silver Kuni's are attached to the wrappings, he has on a green Jonin Vest over the regular T-Shirt, black Shinobi shoes, and his blue forehead protector is around his forehead, he has an "X" shaped scar on his left cheek.

"And last but not least Ethan Yumagishi." Iruka says.

There's a water puddle on the floor, it comes up from the ground and creates a water figure of a man, he has sandy blonde hair, bright gold eyes, tan skin, he has on a blue chain mail t-shirt, his green Jonin vest over it, khaki shorts past his knees, blue Shinobi shoes, and his blue forehead protector is around his forehead, he has his Forehead protector half down and half up, it covers his left eyes because he's blind through it.

"These are the new sensei's you will train under." The whole class bows in respect to the new Sensei's.

"When your Sensei's reads your name come and stand by them."

"Alright, I will now call out the new members of team three. Mikoto Uchiha. Inoue Nara. Tetsuya Inuzuka." Nel announces.

Mikoto makes her way down from the top of the class desks all the way to her new Sensei; Inoue and Tetsuya do the same, Souta has a devastated look on his face.

"Souta Uchiha. Nina Uzumaki. And Shuhei Tagawa. You're the new team five." Jasmine Rose commands.

Souta blushes a bit when Nina passes him, she smiles at Souta kindly, and Shuhei ignores them both.

"I'm g-glad were o-on the same t-team Souta-Kun…" Nina whispers out.

"It will be nice knowing someone on my own team Nina-Chan."Souta replies.

"Tch." Shuhei snorts out.

"Okay! Shoji Ekiguchi, Katsumi Kurohiko, and Rima Kuran. You're the new team four!" Mizuki shouts out. The three students come down, and stand by their Sensei.

"Alright…Now the following students come here… Sozen Ogyu, NaNa Yogari, And Jacob Shiki. You're the new team one." Ichijo says.

The two boys and the girl go to their new Sensei, most of the fan girls are jealous of Nina because she got Souta Uchiha in her team, and the Fan boys despise Inoue Nara and Tetsuya Inuzuka, because they got Mikoto Uchiha on their team.

"Okay, so I got…Rido Rigushi, Yukon Shiza, and Hiruko Igashi. You're the new team two." Ethan says bored, while yawning.

"There that includes the induction for the rest of your school days… Go home now… school's over for today, don't forget to tell your parents!" Iruka says. All the students bow respectfully, and finally go home; the Sensei's had a brief talk and disappears also.

_**(A/N)-Well I hope my fans liked this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short! I hope my friends liked this chapter!**_

_**Nel: I do not own Naruto-Baka nor do I want to! I want My Sasuke-Kun and My Sakura-Chan!**_

_**Please R & R Arigotou! NO FLAMES!**_


	7. Runaway Mikoto, and Orochima's gift

_**The Sun and Moon's love.**_

_**-Afternoon comes-**_

Mikoto and Souta arrive home from a long school day, both are somewhat sad, Sakura notices the mood, Sasuke's sitting at the dining table looking at them curiously, earlier he was talking to Sakura about missions.

"What's wrong Mikoto, Souta?" Sakura asks.

"W-we g-got our teams assigned today…" Souta quietly says.

Souta tries hard not to cry especially in front of his father, Sasuke get's up and kneels before Souta, he ruffles his hair and picks up the seven year old. Sakura picks up Mikoto and kisses her forehead.

"I-I'm on team five my Sensei is Jasmine-Rose Sensei…."

"And…what's wrong with that Souta?" Sakura questions.

"Nee-Chan isn't on my team!" Souta cry's out. Souta begins to cry, Mikoto just stares sadly, but by the look on her face she's sad too.

"I'm sorry son who else is on your team then?" Sasuke questions.

"Shuhei Tagawa...A-and…" Sasuke and Sakura both notice their son blush a bit.

"Oh... I see let me guess…. Nina Uzumaki is on your team too Ne?" Sakura says mischieviously. Souta blushes the ultimate red.

"H-hai… b-but Okaa-San how did you know?"

"Your Okaa-San… has a good ability to read people rather well… she does it to me all the time." Sasuke states, Sakura smirks and winks at Sasuke.

"Aa." Sakura replies, using one of Sasuke's words. Sakura giggles, she gently set's Mikoto down.

"Go get cleaned up you too; dinner is going to be ready in twenty minutes."

"Hai Okaa-San!" Souta shouts out. Both run upstairs and get freshened up.

"Hn. We didn't hear about Mikoto's team…" Sasuke states. Sakura looks at Sasuke sadly. "I was going to ask her at the dinner table…"

"Aa." Sakura looks down at the floor sadly; she rubs her belly, where Mikoto and Souta used to be.

"I… I know I'm the cause of her not being able to talk…" Sakura begins, but Sasuke scowls and grabs her shoulder's hard, she looks up startled.

"It wasn't your fault…" He puts both his hands on either side of her face.

"It wasn't your fault... And I don't want to ever hear you say it was again. Understand?" He says firmly. Sakura nods to shocked to do anything else.

"Give Mikoto time she'll come around…"

"Hai." They both hear pounding down the stairs they both smile happily at each other and take their place at the table, Mikoto and Souta soon follow, they sit down and begin their meal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Naruto and Hinata-<strong>_

A goofy looking man is running around the living room with a small cerulean colored eyed girl, he's making airplane sounds and everything, A woman with navy blue hair is standing against the doorway, she's smiling shyly with her pearl colored eyes.

"Naruto-Kun? Time to eat, Nina d-did you wash up for dinner?" Hinata asks.

"H-hai Okaa-San." Nina shyly replies. Hinata charges for Nina, she scoops her up into a big hug.

"You're so cute!" Hinata gushes out.

Naruto smiles warmly at his wife's affection to their child.

"Hinata-Chan! Are we having what I think we're having!" After he smelt what was in thge kitchen drift into the living room. Nina giggles and looks up at her mother pleadingly.

"O-Okaa-San a-are we having ramen? Please?"

"Yes w-we are your father's daughter alright… both of you love ramen to death!" Hinata says while giggling.

"HAI!" They both shout out at the same time. The Uzumaki family laughs peacefully and happily, they sit around their dinner table.

"So Nina, I heard from Iruka-Sensei that your age group was finally assigned your new Sensei's. Who did you get on your team? What team number? Is your Sensei nice?" Naruto chokes on his ramen laughing hard.

"H-Hinata-Chan sooo many questions Ne?" He manages to get out while swallowing his ramen.

"G-Gomenosai…" Naruto waves it off playfully; he then looks at Nina as if telling her to proceed.

"O-oh I got Jasmine Rose-Sensei and w-we're t-team five as f-for who's on my team it's S-Shuhei Tagawa… a-and…" Nina begins.

Nina blushes a deep red, Naruto is oblivious and shrugs, he continues eating his ramen, Hinata however notices, she giggles. "Let me think… Ah yes… could it be that you have Souta Uchiha on your team?"

Nina looks down at her ramen, she blushes an even darker shade of red, and Naruto raises his eye brow again. "Nina! Why is your face turning that color are you sick? Do you want me to call Sakura-Chan?"

Both Hinata and Nina fall out of their chair's anime style and they both sweat drop.

"Naruto-Kun… She has her crush on her team!"

Hinata giggles harder, and covers her mouth with her pale hands to stop the laughter, Nina continues to blush, Naruto jumps on his chair, he holds out his hand playfully and clenches it.

"If he hurts my daughter I'm going to Rasengan his…"

"Otou-San!" Nina giggles out. The Uzumaki laughs once again, Naruto sits down and continues his meal with his family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To the Uchiha family-<strong>_

"Mikoto, honey who's team are you on? What's your team number? And who's on your team?" Sakura excitedly questions, she's practically jumping up and down in her chair, Sasuke and Souta are smirking at the woman.

Sasuke looks up from eating his tomatoes, same with Souta, Mikoto looks up then back down, and you see her lips move slowly, but nothing comes out, Sakura's eyes turn sad and watery, she slowly eases herself back down into her chair, Sasuke notices.

"Uh…" Sasuke begins.

"That's okay Mikoto finish up your dinner so you can grow nice and strong like your Okaa-San!" Sakura gives a half hearted giggle, Mikoto's eyes flash that of the Sharigan, she pushes away from the table, tears filling her eyes, she runs out of the door, to the park hoping to find her friend.

"Mikoto! Matte!" Sakura frantically calls out.

"Nee-Chan!" Souta shouts out. Sasuke get's up and goes after her, Sakura and Souta follow too, but Sasuke stops and holds them back.

"Stay here. I'll go find her." Sasuke says firmly.

"B-but…" Sakura begins.

"I'll be back before you know it." He kisses her on the lips and takes off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Mikoto-<strong>_

It's pouring outside, and Mikoto is still running she finally makes it to the park, she stops and pants;she then goes into that once familiar clearing, she looks around frantically.

"Looking for me Mikoto-Chan?" Orochima giggles out.

Mikoto spins around and smiles, she runs to Orochima, Orochima opens her small arms and hugs her friend; they are the same age. Mikoto sobs into Orochima's shoulder, silently crying those sad tears.

"What's wrong Mikoto? You seem down, troubled…"

Mikoto takes out a Kuni and is about to write what she wants to say, but since it' raining everything's muddy, Orochima notices, she takes Mikoto's hand, and they both run to Orochima's house which she had built deep in the forest, since she's such a powerful person she was able to put a barrier up, and conceal any chakra traces.

_**(I bet everyone already knows who Orochima is, name gives it away :P)**_

"Here, here." Orochima hands Mikoto a towel to dry off; she then proceeds to grab ink and paper, she hands it to Mikoto.

On the paper Mikoto writes, _**"I ran away from my home…"**_

"Why?"

_**"Because… I-I can't talk as much as I try so hard too I can't and I make Okaa-San very sad…. And I bet Otou-San too…."**_

"B-but you shouldn't put yourself down like that Miko-Chan…They know you're trying…"

_**"I know they know… b-but I just feel like I'm treated differently from the others because I cannot talk…." **_Orochima's eyes glow brighter golden, she licks her lips, she smiles and takes Mikoto's hand.

"W-would you like me to teach you Mikoto-Chan?" Orochima asks devilishly, but Mikoto pays it no mind.

_**"You can do that!"**_Mikoto hurriedly writes on the sheet of paper.

"I can do many things, but before I give you the ability to talk… I want one thing in return." Orochima says.

_**"W-what is it Oro-Chan?"**_

"I've been trying to study a lot on famous clans with powerful bloodlines…I heard the Uchiha clan has the Sharigan and that it is very powerful..."

_**"Yes we do."** _

"If you can show me the Sharigan… I will give you the ability to talk Miko-Chan!" Orochima giggles uncontrollably.

_**"B-but how will you do that you're just a kid like me…"**_

"Let's just say my father was very powerful."

_**"Oh, okay… well here it goes…" **_Mikoto closes her eyes, and opens them real quick, bloody red eyes with one tomoe's in each eye stare back at Orochima, Orochima smirks.

"Oh yes… that's the famous Sharigan… I've always been a big fan of it… Thank you Miko-Chan. I will put up my side of the bargain now…" Orochima says after studying it for awhile.

Orochima slowly crawls more closely to Mikoto, she holds out two fingers and puts them on Mikoto's neck, a purple light comes out from Mikoto's neck and into Orochima's, from Orochima's mouth comes a white light in the shape of a snake, it goes into Mikoto's mouth and she collapses onto the ground unconscious, Orochima smirks.

"Poor girl doesssssn't even know who I am… Konoha needssss to reducate their future generationss…" Orochima picks up Mikoto and "Poofs." To the park, she gently lays, Mikoto on the bench, under the cherry blossom tree's, she smirks, she opens her mouth wide and out comes a small black baby snake, it curls up in a circle and hardens, and becomes metal, it turns into a snake bracelet. Orochima places it on Mikoto's wrist, then disappears, yes, it' still pouring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Sakura-<strong>_

"Okaa-San?" Souta questions.

Sakura looks up and smiles sadly at her only son; she tucks him into bed, and kisses his forehead.

"We'll find her I promise… please rest Souta…" Sakura says firmly.

"Okay Okaa-San… goodnight."

"Goodnight my son." She gets up and closes the door; she then goes downstairs and begins to weep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Mikoto-<strong>_

A boy holds a black umbrella in his hand, he was just coming from training from the training grounds, he sees a girl on the bench and goes to her, He sees how beautiful she is, and blushes a crimson, he's confused because he never shows his emotions much, he shakes her shoulder softly, but she doesn't wake up, he raises an eyebrow, he sees the famous Uchiha fan on her qipao, his eyes widen slightly, he gently picks her up, but holds her piggy back style, he begins walking. Since it was raining so much he didn't recognize her face.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Sakura-<strong>

Sakura has just finished weeping, she was cleaning the kitchen and staring at the clock, there's a knock on the door, she stops what she's doing and runs to answer it.

"Mikoto!" Sakura shouts out when she opens the door. But it's not Mikoto its Sasuke, his brow furrows.

"It's strange I can't find her anywhere It's like she, s-she... disappeared…" Sasuke says, he clears his throat to get rid of the clench. Sasuke couldn't find Mikoto because Orochima was concealing their chakra.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun…"

She is about to start crying again, until there's a knock on the door, she stops herself, Sasuke goes to answer it.

"Hel-" Sasuke begins.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees a boy carrying Mikoto piggyback style on his back, Sasuke reaches out and takes her.

"Sasuke-Kun who's at the-" Her eyes widen, she automatically takes Mikoto, she puts her on the couch and begins to examine her, no cuts or anything; Sakura doesn't notice the bracelet.

"She's all right thank goodness…" The boy turns around and is about to walk away when, Sasuke puts a hand on his shoulder, Sakura takes Mikoto upstairs and dry's her off, she gives her a bath and tucks her into bed nice and warm, she rushes downstairsa couple of minutes later. Sasuke was waiting patiently with the boy for Sakura's return.

Sakura tackles the boy in a warm hug, he blushes slightly, she kisses his cheek and hugs him tighter.

"Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou! We were so worried about our Mikoto; you brought her back safely to us, please stay and let me make you something to eat…"

"Arigatou… What's your name boy?" Sasuke questions with his deep smooth rich-like voice.

"I am Tetsuya Inuzuka." He respectfully says.

"Tetsuya Inuzuka huh? Well it is an honor, I am Sakura Uchiha. And that there is my husband Sasuke Uchiha. We have a son, but he's upstairs sleeping his name is Souta. He's Mikoto's twin brother…" Sakura says politely.

"It's a pleasure ma'am… but I'm afraid I will have to decline on your offer…" The eight year old boy says.

"Oh silly me, I bet your parents are worried sick about you." Tetsuya's mood saddens slightly, Sakura doesn't notice, but Sasuke does.

"Y-yes you're right. If you'll excuse me…."

"I'll take you home Tetsuya…" Tetsuya's eyes widen, he backs away slowly. "Oh no sir… I'm good… It's no problem really… please if you'll excuse me…"

He walks really fast out the front door; he opens his umbrella and takes off into the night, Sakura and Sasuke stare out after him by the front porch.

"It's a shame… I really wanted to repay his kindness for finding Mikoto…" Sakura sadly says.

"Hn. He is respectable boy… I suppose." Sasuke states. Sakura giggles and punches Sasuke's shoulder playfully; Sasuke grins and wraps his arms around Sakura's waist.

"I'm glad she's home, but Sasuke-Kun... we mustn't treat her any different understand?"

"Hai." The couple heads upstairs for the night exhausted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN)-Well I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Nel: Some people kept asking me if Mikoto was born mute or she just didn't like to speak.**_

_**She was mute because remember in earlier chapter's Sakura had a difficult time giving birth to them and one was being pushed up against the womb unable to breathe right, and another had the umbilical cord wrapped around their neck.**_

_**Nel: I shall now introduce our new closer!**_

_**(A spotlight comes out of nowhere and lights up the stage, there's a big "Poof." And a man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes stands in the middle of the stage, wearing a Hokage's cloak and his usual Jonin vest, he smirks goofy).**_

_**Naruto: Ohayo everyone! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Hokage! I will now do the closing!**_

_**(He takes in a deep breath).**_

_**Naruto: NEL-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DOES SHE WISH TOO BECAUSE SHE WANT'S TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN! JA NE!**_

_**(He disappears in an orange fog to go eat ramen with Hinata and Nina, Awww so Kawaii!).**_

_**Nel: Arigotou Naruto-Kun!  
>Please R &amp; R! NO FLAMES!<strong>_


	8. Training begins

_**The Sun and Moon's love.**_

_**-The next day early in the morning-**_

Sakura finishes making Souta and Mikoto's lunch, Sasuke is sitting at the table eating his breakfast, Sakura is smiling and everything, Souta comes down the stairs and sits next to his father, slowly you hear other footsteps and Mikoto comes downstairs, everyone greets her.

"M-morning…" Mikoto says, she's still half-asleep, she's rubbing her eyes in the middle of the kitchen, Sakura drops the plate in shock, Sasuke stops eating and Souta's eyes widen.

"W-why is everyone staring at me like that… did I do something?" Mikoto asks, her small voice is the most prettiest voice in the world.

Sasuke gets up and kneels in front of her wide eyed, Sakura comes over and tackles Mikoto into a huge hug, Souta shouts out in glee.

"M-Mikoto… you're talking…" Sasuke states. Mikoto's eyes widen, she puts a hand to her throat and smiles brightly after realization hits her.

**"Arigatou… Orochima…" **Mikoto thinks.

"Thank Kami, Oh! Mikoto, dear it's so good to hear your voice, you sound so cute!" Mikoto giggles, Sasuke smiles warmly, he hugs Mikoto closely, Souta hugs his sister tightly after his father's done.

"You two need to go get dressed, hurry or you'll be late." Sakura says teary eyed. They both nod and run upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the academy-<strong>

"Okay now today is introductions with your Sensei's... your new Sensei's will take you somewhere and you will all get to know each other and so on and so forth…" Iruka says.

All the Sensei's appear in a straight line in front of all the children.

"Alrighty then! Team three… Head out!" Nel says. Green vines spread from the ground and wrap around Mikoto, Tetsuya, and Inoue's ankles and make them disappear along with Nel in a green smoke, all the other children look wide eyed.

"Team five, were leaving." Jasmine holds out her hand and red smoke engulfs Nina, Souta, and Shuhei, they all disappear.

"M'kay!" Mitzuki smiles and laughs silently, she makes her finger move in circles, three small whirl winds engulf her students and make them disappear along with her.

"Hn. Leaves come from the window and encircle Ichijo's students and himself making them disappear." Ichijo says.

"Alright then let's go Ne?" Ethan asks. Water bubbles come out and engulf his students allowing them to breathe underwater; he disappears in a water puddle and leaves taking his students with him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, but inside, where there's tables booths and stuff: P-<strong>

"Teuchi-Sama, four bowls of your finest ramen." Nel asks.

"Hai, Hai!"The elderly man says.

Team three takes they're seats in the far back corner Tetsuya sits next to Mikoto, while Inoue is in the booth next to Nel, he's near the wall, the students looks at their beautiful new sensei: 3

"Oh yes this is where I'm supposed to introduce myself and stuff… well I'm Nel Kuchiki. Uh… I love Onigiri and Miso soup. I don't like Sushi, I love the cold, hate the heat, and I love to train. I'm Earth style… and I take walks on my free time. I'm a very nice person… but get on my bad side…" She pauses and smiles nicely, but it's a scary ass smile.

"And I won't hesitate to cut you down. Why don't you start next Inoue?" She continues on.

Inoue like his mother has pale blonde hair that's slightly shaggy and up to his ears, but has his father's chocolate brown eyes, his skin is pale, he's seven also, he's wearing black pants with a green shirt, he has on white wrappings around his arms like rock Lee, and has his Kuni holster around his waist, his forehead protector is gray and is around his forehead, his Shinobi shoes are blue.

"Fine… I'm Inoue Nara. My Okaa-San is Ino she works in the Yamanaka flower shop… my father is in Anbu. I hate Onigiri… I like training and uh… that's pretty much it….. my goal is to become a Sensei to teach my own students…" He says.

"Very nice to have you aboard Inoue, Nice goal. And you Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya has dark brown shaggy hair like his father, he has somewhat fangs, his eyes are dark brown and dogged like his fathers, he has red markings like his Sensei, he wears a black "v" neck t-shirt, black sweats with white wrappings around the left thigh, he has two Kuni's strapped to it, and he has silver arm guards on, his forehead protector is black and around his arm, his Shinobi shoes are black.

"I'm Tetsuya Kimura… I have one goal… that's to destroy a certain person… I love to train… I love all food except Sushi. Uh… I like the color red…. And that's pretty much it…"

"Hn. interesting, alright. And you pretty one?" Nel questions Mikoto.

And it's true the boys got a very beautiful girl on their team, Mikoto looks up and smiles shyly.

"I-I'm Mikoto Uchiha. My Okaa-San is Sakura Uchiha, is the head of all medical personal at Konoha's hospital. Otou-San… Is in Anbu. I have only one best friend. _**(Orochima :3)**_ Uh… I love the color red and I like tomatoes. M-my dream is to become the next slug Sannin... and inherit my Okaa-San's powers." Mikoto states.

"Well that's wonderful now that everyone knows each other and stuff let's eat! Then after our food goes down we'll have our first training exercise okay?" Ayame comes and sets down the food, she smiles and leaves, Team three digs into all their food.

* * *

><p><strong>-To the Forest-<strong>

"Alright… well I want to get to know you all first then have a training exercise with you three you Uchiha go first." Souta nods.

"I'm Souta Uchiha. I like training; I can last all day I have great chakra control just like my twin sister Mikoto. My Otou-San is in Anbu. I hate Onigiri, I love tomatoes, my favorite color is blue. Uh… and train more I guess… M-my dream is to become Head of Anbu one day." Souta says.

"Aa. And you little one?" She gestures towards Nina.

"I-I'm Nina Uzumaki. My Otou-San is the H-Hokage. My Okaa-San is Lady Uchiha's assistant Of medical personal. She's like s-second I-in command. I-I like the color blue I love R-ramen… and to become Hokage is my goal." Nina manages to get out.

"Like the Hokage-Sama huh? Very nice. And you Shuhei?" Jasmine-Rose questions.

Shuhei has black shaggy hair, and dark green eyes, he wears a brown t-shirt, black sweat pants with red wrappings around the right thigh area, his forehead protector is black and around his forehead, his Shinobi shoes are black.

"Simple. Train, fight, live, protect the village. And to become the next Toad Sannin." He replies quietly.

"Ah yes, the three legendary Sannin there were if I'm correct. The Toad. The Snake. The Slug. Those who hold those current positions are Sakura Uchiha The Slug. Sasuke Uchiha The Snake. Naruto Uzumaki The Toad…"

"Hai… Jasmine Rose-Sensei"

"No… call me Rose, all of you got it?" They all nod in unison.

"If I'm correct… they take on one lucky apprentice who they see is fit to pass on their powers to and give them the title…" Jasmine shakes her head and smirks.

"Well I guess I should fully introduce myself now… Hmm… I like all type of animals… I love roses, traveling, fighting till I bleed… to read… not those perverted Icha, Icha books that Kekashi fellow reads…. I like ramen very much" Jasmine smiles at Nina.

"Hmm… I hate it when other Ninja's take my target, I hate tomatoes and betrayal. I'll listen to anyone if they have a problem and if you trust me then I am here to protect you from evil. That's pretty much it oh, yes and I'm fire style." Rose says; she then smirks.

"This will be most entertaining…"

* * *

><p><strong>-To the hotsprings-<strong>

"Alrighty, Alrighty! You're lucky you got me I'm the fun one!" Mitzuki shouts out. She giggles, her students look at her like she's crazy.

"Hmm… let's see what do I like, Ah yes!" She jumps up and down in a circle, the wind moves with her perfectly, she smiles at her students.

Mitzuki: "I came from the land of Mist, but developed wind style Jutsu's… I love to hang out with my friends on my free time. Oh and let's not forget I love having fun! But I take training very seriously, but I like to make it fun! Alright Shoji you go!" Mitzuki says.

An oversized boy, is eating chips like his father used to, he has dark brown hair, the red swirls Choji originally had, he's wearing a dark blue jacket, underneath is a maroon shirt, he has on black pants, with white wrappings around the left thigh, his forehead protector is around his arm and it's black, his eyes are bright yellow, his Shinobi shoes are black.

"I'm Shoji Akimichi. I like cold rice balls, durango, and ramen, I love to eat! My father is Choji Akimichi and my mother is Stella Akimichi… Oh I hate training, but I'll do it anyways and I have allergies!"

Mitzuki, anime falls off the medium sized boulder she was sitting on, her other students sweat drop.

"I-is that so hehe…"She scratches her head.

"A-and you Katsumi…?"

A boy with jet black hair up to his shoulders, he looks up, his eyes is a dark blue, and he has pale skin, he wears dark blue pants, a black jacket, his forehead protector is blue and around his forehead, he has on blue Shinobi shoes, around his right thigh are white wrappings.

"I am Katsumi Kurohiko. I love water. I was born and raised in the water elements… I have been training alone. I need to train to become stronger… I want to be the next Snake Sannin." He replies.

"R-right…"She anime sweat drops.

**"Ewwwwy! Snakes! DX"**

"A-and you Rima?"

Rima Stares at her teacher blankly causing her to shiver, her eyes are a dark shade of purple, and her hair is jet black, her skin is pale, she wears a purple skirt, and a lavender long sleeve shirt, with a dark purple chainmail tank top underneath, her Shinobi shoes are black, her forehead protector is black and around her neck.

"My dream is to become a Sensei and train my own Genin team. I like Playing with poisons and experimenting with them and finding cures I want to be a medical ninja also."

"That's very nice all of you... I know you'll do great things." They all look at their Sensei and smile.

**(Okay I'm going to skip the next two they're just stand inns' really: D)**

* * *

><p>"Okay then follow me! Now that our foods all down…" Team three heads to the training grounds.<p>

"Okay then, shall we start with the exercise?" The three Genin prepare themselves.

"I may easy going and stuff… but you must all prove yourself to be worthy to be on my team understood?" They all nod hesitatingly.

"Good… this exercise is simple. I will test your skills in multiple ways... I will give you all thirty minutes to hide perfectly within team three's training grounds. It's simple… be found and you lose… last one found… congratulations… you pass and stay in my team the other two... Will suffer dearly…"Nel smiles widely, she has a bright smile on again.

"Other than that have fun and good luck! Okay ready…?" The three Genin's get into battling positions.

"OK! 1, 2, 3, Hide!" There's a big "Poof!" and the three disappear, Nel sits on a boulder with her knees to her chest, she smirks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN)-Sorry reader's I shall end it here for now (Giggles). Today's closing will be done by none other than…. (Smoke arises from the ground and fire spews out, there's a flash and a grunt).**_

_**Nel: Ohayo Tsunade-Sama!**_

_**Tsunade: Ohayo… I will now do the closing. Nel-Sempai doesn't own Naruto… She doesn't wish too… she would love to own Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha…**_

_**Please review and read her story…. She would love that. (Tsunade bows, I bow with her too).**_

_**Tsunade/Nel: Ja Ne!**_


	9. Test results, brewing romance?

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-At team three's training grounds-**_

Mikoto is hiding in the highest tree in team three's training grounds, due to her perfect chakra control and her training with her mother she can easily conceal her chakra, but also the bracelet Orochima gave her can conceal her chakra completely when she wants to.

Tetsuya is hiding underground, since he has Kiba's tracking senses he managed to track where everyone is, except Mikoto, he blushes slightly at the memory of the dark haired beauty, he wonders where she is hiding.

Inoue is hiding behind a huge boulder with a large crevice in it; he hides himself in it perfectly.

"Okay then…. Thirty minutes are up, time to find the little ones…" Nel "Poofs" away from her position atop the huge boulder she sat upon.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Jasmine-<strong>

"Okay… now that were all acquainted with one another. It's time for my test… this is to prove whether or not you're worthy enough to be on my team. I don't take in weaklings my team is the best of the best, so prepare. Your task is to be cast in my Genjutsu. It's simple. Break through you pass. If you don't you fail." Rose states. Nina raises her hand.

"Hai?"

"H-how do we b-break through i-if you're way stronger t-than us Rose-Sensei…" Nina asks. Rose smirks.

"I'm not that hard core… I'm going to place a Genjutsu of your level upon you it's at a Genin level. I will reach into your nightmares… and bring them to life." Rose says.

"Oh? But Rose-Sensei isn't this…"

"Harsh? Yes, it is, but I don't take in horse players, slackers, I take in hard trained Genin's, and train them to become the most elite Shinobi Possible. So prepare yourself because your test begins now."

* * *

><p>Mikoto's leg is cramping up from crouching too long, she moves back and the branch snaps underneath her foot, her eyes widen she tries to use her chakra to help her back up the tree, but she begins to fall, the bracelet Orochima gave her begins to slightly glow from the eyes, the eyes turn a purple color, it begins to drain bits of her chakra, Mikoto doesn't notice.<p>

**"Oh no… what w-what's happening to me? My body it's going numb my chakra is failing me…" **Mikoto frantically thinks, she closes her eyes tightly and waits for the impact.

**"What was that? Sounded like something breaking and that wind sounds annoying, I feel a slight chakra presence, but it's not Nel-Sensei's…" **Tetsuya thinks.

Tetsuya with his curious mind, comes up from the ground, surprisingly not dirty, he looks up just in time to see Mikoto falling from the huge tree, he pumps chakra into his feet and launches himself in the air, catching Mikoto, he gently lands on a tree branch about ten feet away from where she fell.

"It seems I'm always saving you…" Tetsuya says.

"Oh! G-Gomenosai Tetsuya-kun! I l-lost control of my chakra…" Mikoto replies quickly.

"Why?"

"I-I really d-don't know." Mikoto says.

He gently set's her down on the ground, but Mikoto still weak from her chakra loss. She accidently leans against Tetsuya, Tetsuya seeing how she cannot really walk right now, picks her up bridal style again and "Poofs" away to a nearby cave that was in the back of the training grounds. He walks with her still in his arms to the very back of the cave, he gently sets her down on the huge boulder.

"U-umm… what do y-you mean w-when you said that?"

"Aa. You don't remember…" Tetsuya says, while his back was facing her, he's looking out.

"R-remember?"

"You ran away from home. You went to the park I wouldn't know what happened in that time that you were there, but I got back from training, I saw you sleeping on the bench, I thought you were hurt so I was going to take you to the hospital, but I saw your clan's symbol on your clothes, so I took you to the Uchiha district…" Tetsuya says. Mikoto bows politely.

"G-Gomenosai I was a bother…" Mikoto says quietly.

"No." He shakes his head and smirks at Mikoto, Mikoto seeing him kind of smile blushes.

**"W-why…? Why does she have such and affect on me? I feel… No I don't feel… I know… Mikoto is important to me, but why?" **Tetsuya thinks.

"It's okay. Uh... we'll hide in here for the time being 'till you're better; I hardly doubt Nel-Sensei will find us in here, the cave masks our scent and chakra."

Tetsuya gives a swift nod and looks away he stands guard while Mikoto gains her strength back.

* * *

><p>"They're good hiders Ne Inoue?" Nel asks.<p>

"Tch." Inoue angrily replies back for being the first one found. Nel begins to think.

"Aa. But then again were dealing with an Uchiha and an Inuzuka. Mikoto Uchiha daughter of two Sannin, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Tetsuya Inuzuka, son of Kiba Inuzuka, his tracking and hiding skills are perfect, wouldn't you agree Inoue?"

"Hmph! Whatever." He scowls and looks away.

"Hmm… guess I'll have to turn to more drastic measures." Nel says, Inoue raises an eyebrow and curiously looks at his Sensei. Nel kneels down on the training grounds floor, she does multiple hand sign jutsu's too fast for the normal eye to see, and it's all just a blur.

"Tsuru Torakka-Jutsu!" Vines come out from Nel's hands and spread across the forest floor and go deep into the forest of team three's training grounds.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto… Ummm… I…" Mikoto looks up and him.<p>

"Wait. What was that?" Tetsuya gets up from the rock he was sitting on, he looks towards the entrance of the cave; goes to it and checks it out, he hears a scream, and turns around only to see Mikoto being wrapped up in vines, the final one covers her mouth, Tetsuya runs to the back of the cave in blinding speed, but it's too late, Mikoto disappears in a green smoke, Tetsuya spins around only to have his ankle wrapped up in vines, he falls to the floor from the force of the pull that the vines gave, he begins to be dragged towards the entrance of the cave.

"Kuso!" Tetsuya disappears in a big poof of smoke, and he and Mikoto are back to back in a sitting position in front of their Sensei.

"I'm surprised you too… you hid well and you managed to make me use my tracking jutsu… I'm impressed…. You did well too Inoue…"

"Tch. No I didn't I was the first found. I need to train more, my chakra concealing sucks." Inoue scowls out. Nel sweat drops.

"Eh… But you all passed my test pretty easy huh?" Nel giggles out.

"T-That's it? B-but Nel-Sensei I thought you said we were going to be punished..." Mikoto questions.

"I did and you were..." Nel says smirking. Nel snaps her fingers and the vines poof off of Tetsuya and Mikoto, Tetsuya stands up and helps Mikoto up, they all stand in front of their Sensei, Nel addresses them.

"How so?" Inoue questions.

"MAJOR TRAINING TOMORROW!" Nel shouts out causing everyone to jump.

"Congratulations. You all pass, report here tomorrow morning for your first day of training. For now relax until I say you can leave Ne." They all do as asked.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Jasmine-<strong>

"Okay now I suggest you all stand in a straight line and face…" Her students do as told, In the blink of an eye, Rose does multiple hand signs, slowly she begins to disappear in a flame body flicker jutsu, the area around her erupts into flames, and disappears with her, her students eyes glaze over and they soon are trapped in her Genjutsu.

"Ten No Akumu." She sighs out.

**-In Souta's Genjutsu-**

_**"Where am I?" His voice echoes into the dark abyss, he sees a bright light coming into view, he slowly walks to it and see's a white snowy battlefield, Souta's eyes widen.**_

_**"H-hello? Rose-Sensei?" Souta calls out.**_

_**He sees three figures Kneeling on the ground, one with Raven black hair, another with pink bubblegum hair, and the final with jet black hair, behind each figure is the same exact man with Raven colored hair and bloody red eyes, scars are underneath his eyes, and he wears the Akatsuki's robe.**_

_**"Okaa-San? Otou-San? Imouto-San? What are you doing here? Where are we?"**_

_**"I would have expected an Uchiha heir to be much more wise… and less irritable…" **__**Souta's eyes widen in shock and in fear, he looks at the raven haired man before him.**_

_**"W-who are you?"**_

_**"I'm hurt… I would have thought my own Nephew would at least know what his Uncle looks like or his name for that matter…."**_

_**"Itachi-San…" Souta manages out in fear, he gulps.**_

_**"Ah yes, now you remember, however… I'm still hurt that you actually forgot who I was, for that you must be punished…." **__**Souta see's all three Itachi's raise their swords, and is about to bring them down on his family, Now's Souta's chance, but will he take it?**_

_**-In Nina's Genjutsu-**_

_**Nina's standing in the doorway to her home, she's confused on what to do next, but she shrugs, takes off her shoes and puts them in the hallway closet near the door.**_

_**"Okaa-San! Otou-San! I'm H-home. Onii-San?"**_

_**(Silence).**_

_**"H-hello?" **__**Nina slowly enters the living room to her home, only to scream and cover her mouth, her eyes widen in horror.**_

_**"Okaa-San… Otou-San… W-who d-did this to you?" **__**Before her are a dead and slaughtered Hinata and Naruto piled on top of each other.**_

_**(In the next part I'm making up my own Akatsuki member)**_

_**A woman comes out from behind the darkness wearing an Akatsuki robe, her hair is a violet color, eyes bright as blood, her skin is as pale as moonlight, she has a red scythe on her back, in front of her is Minato, Nina's brother, he's fifteen, the woman's hands are on his shoulders, and her nails are embedded deep inside his flesh, he's alive for now.**_

_**"Onii-San! Okaa-San and Otou-San are…"**_

_**"RUN! RUN IMOUTO-SAN! GET OUT OF HERE, SHE'LL KILL YOU TOO!"The woman digs her nails deeper into his skin, Minato winces.**_

_**"Ah, Ah, Ah… I happen to adore kids, I'll kill you slowly both of you… Just like I did with the Kyuubi and his mate…"**_

_**"Y-You killed t-them?"**_

_**"Aa. Sorry little one, but my orders were clear and simple. Kill the Kyuubi… take his demon and leave, kill anyone who gets in my way. We've been hunting the fox brat for quite some time…"**_

_**Nina has tears streaming down her face rapidly, she looks over to her brother, Minato is looking at her pleadingly for her to leave.**_

_**"Imouto-San… Run… don't look back… run!"**_

_**(Will Nina run? Or stay and fight).**_

_**-In Shuhei's nightmare-**_

_**Shuhei is wearing a toad Sannin cloak, and he's kneeling before his master, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**"My student you have done well I'm proud of you, you have done well protecting and serving your village. But…." **__**Naruto with his ninja speed, appears before Shuhei, with a Kuni to his throat, the Kyuubi's eyes glowing red.**_

_**"Uzumaki-Sempai! W-what are y-you doing?" Shuhei coughs out.**_

_**"Even though you did all that you're weak, pathetic… Did you think I would let someone like that take on the title of the next Toad Sannin? And let you actually continue being my student? Pathetic brat." Naruto snarls out.**_

_**Naruto slices a bit of Shuhei's skin, and rips the robe off of him and tears it up, tears threaten to spill out of Shuhei's eyes, Shuhei's eyes reveal hurt and anger for his master.**_

_**"What will you do now weakling? I doubt Jasmine-Rose will want you back on her team… My lovely daughter Nina and my best friend's son Souta can easily kick your weak ass any day." **__**Tears fall down Shuhei's face.**_

_**(What will Shuhei do next? Give into despair? Or stand his ground).**_

_**-Out of the Genjutsu's and with Jasmine-**_

"Hmmm…" Rose mumbles out.

Souta's eyes are glazed over, and are a dull green, he's leaning with his back against a tree, sitting down, Nina is sitting on her knees, her cerulean eyes are dull and glazed over as well, she's looking down at the ground, and tears spill out of her eyes unconsciously, Shuhei is laying on the ground on his front-side, with his head turned to the side, his eyes are glazed over.

**-In Souta's Genjutsu-**

**"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THEM!" ****Souta does multiple hand signs in a blink of an eye, his speed is impressive for a kid his age.**

**"TAKE THIS!" ****He jumps forward, and puts his hand to his mouth, a huge ball of fire forms.**

**"PHOENIX FLOWER BALL JUTSU!" **

**The flames engulf each Itachi, they scream in pain and vanish, Sasuke, Sakura, and Mikoto stand up and smile at Souta, Souta's panting from the Chakra the jutsu used.**

**"Son… I'm proud of you."**

**"Oh Souta! That was amazing! You're so strong just like your father!" Sakura gushes out.**

**"O-Otouto-San… G-good job." Mikoto compliments. ****They all engulf Souta in a hug, and they head home, Souta stops all of a sudden, and the rest of the Uchiha family does too, Everything's in slow motion, Soon the Genjutsu shatters like glass.**

Souta slumps forward in front of Jasmine.

_**"I knew the Uchiha would break through… I Know Nina can… she's an Uzumaki and after all she is the daughter of Hokage-Sama… And Shuhei has that never giving up spirit he'll break through for sure…"**_ Rose thinks.

**-In Shuhei's Genjutsu-**

**"I-I understand." ****Naruto smirks, Shuhei looks up with hate filled eyes, Naruto raises an eyebrow.**

**"B-but… I will not let you bring me down you're nothing… I always looked up to you…! I always thought you were the best of the best! Guess I was wrong, go die for all I care Baka!" Shuhei shouts out.**

**Shuhei does a back flip away from Naruto. He throws a Kuni with blinding speed, it lands in Naruto's arm, Naruto growls in pain, Shuhei takes off, Shuhei ends up under the bridge team seven used to meet at, he looks up at the sky, it's cloudy, it begins to rain.**

**"I'm my own person… I rely on myself, and no one else…. I will let no one bring me down…."**

Shuhei's eyes glaze over in his Genjutsu, and the Genjutsu shatters into a million pieces, Jasmine smirks more, Shuhei lays in the same position he was in before, Jasmine picks him up and lays him down next to Souta; she then looks at the last remaining team member, she bites her bottom lip a bit nervously, she wants Nina to break through.

**-In Nina's Genjutsu-**

**"Run… save yourself Nina." ****Nina looks up wide eyed and shocked at Minato calling her by her first name. She shakes her head and smiles sadly to him; she looks up determinedly at Kiarah.**

**"I'm sorry, but I'm not backing down, not this time. You messed with the wrong girl… BYAKUGAN!" ****Nina's eyes go to a pearl color, and replace her original cerulean color.**

**"FOUR PALMS!" She hits Kiarah in the arms, releasing her hold on Minato, he falls to the floor and rubs his shoulders, and watches Nina fight.**

**"EIGHT PALMS!" She hits her in the legs after crouching down, she back flips and comes at her again, and Kiarah can't even protect herself.**

**"SIXTEEN PALMS!" She hits her in the chest, causing Kiarah to cough up a lot of blood. "THIRTY TWO PALMS!" Nina then hits her in the stomach, causing Kiarah to double over.**

**"SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"**

**She hits her everywhere again, everything's in a blur, Nina does a back flip using her hands, she kicks Kiarah in the chin causing her to fly backwards and land in the glass table behind her, Kiarah dies due to her injuries, Nina pants trying to catch her breath, Minato smiles, he walks up to his sister and takes her in his arms, then they both begin to cry from their loss.**

Jasmine looks at Nina's body, she see's tears fall from Nina's eyes unconsciously, Jasmine bites her lip again, she wants to intervene, but knows she cannot she must let Nina fight her own battles.

**-In Nina's Genjutsu-**

**Nina looks up and smiles sadly at her brother, her eyes go back to normal, Minato slightly smiles back and kisses her forehead, he looks back down at her, a crack appears on his forehead, Nina's eyes widen, and his image along with everything else shatter into another millions of pieces.**

Nina's eyes return back to normal they are no longer glazed, but they close soon after they return to their normal self, she collapses, and Jasmine goes to her body, she picks her up and lays her right next to Shuhei, they all sleep in exhaustion, Jasmine watches over them mentally smiling inside, because they all broke through, just like she knew they would.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Mitzuki-<strong>

Mitzuki is hyper as usual, she stands before her students.

"Mitzuki-Sensei! I'm tired! It's way too early in the morning to be training and testing! And I'm hungry!"Mitzuki sweat drops.

"And… what exactly is this test…?" She stares blankly at her Sensei with her dark purple eyes.

"Well…. Your test is you must cut off a piece of my hair!" All the students' anime fall on the ground, with their legs up in the air.

"Yupp! Yupp! But I'm not going to go easy on you three! It's wayyyy simple! Whoever gets a piece of my hair passes! Get ready!"

The three Genin get into their fighting stances. "Begin!"

Mitzuki appears behind Katsumi, she raises her hand and pushes his shoulder slightly, he fly's across the yard and lands in a hotsprings pool, Mitzuki appears in the main pool, and pumps chakra into her feet so she walks atop of it, Mitzuki, has one hand on her hip, she looks out to her other students.

"Doko No Kiri Jutsu!" Rima does multiple hand jutsu's, she takes in a deep breath, jumps forward and crouches, she releases her intake of breath, and releases it, a purple fog comes out and drifts with amazing speed toward Mitzuki.

**"She can already hold poison in her body? Interesting…." **Mitzuki thinks.

"Ten No Jutsu No Senpu!" Mitzuki shouts out.

Mitzuki takes out two chakra strings, with Kuni's all along the two strands, she holds them out in front of her and begins to twirl them in a circular motion, the Kuni's begin to twirl really fast also, the fog is blown away and it fades out.

"I told you before…" He picks himself up from out of the pool, clothes un-soaked.

"I'm a water element user…" He makes multiple hand signs and sinks underwater, he appears next to Rima who is at the edge of a smaller pool, he looks her straight in the eye, and she nods as is reading his mind.

**"I wonder what they're doing…" **Mitzuki thinks.

**"She expects me to do nothing! I'll show her!" **Shoji angrily thinks.

"Omoi Juryo Funsai-Jutsu!" Shoji shouts out.

Shoji blows up big and becomes ten times his original size, he jumps up in the air and slams back down into the Earth's ground, Mitzuki's face angers in annoyance, she looks to the side at Shoji, Sound waves slam into her and she fly's and slams into a tree, she sinks to the floor injured.

"Now Rima..." Katsumi sighs out bored.

Rima plucks a flower petal from the purple poison rose clip atop her head, she kisses it and throws it up in the air, an illusion forms, and from that single petal more petals form and begin to float on the water, Rima steps back, Katsumi steps forward, Katsumi puts his hand on the water, where the petals are, he slowly dips on finger into the water and begins to twirl it, Rima kneels down next to Katsumi and puts her fingers into the water and helps him, a huge whirl wind of water begins to form, with the petals still in it, Mitzuki is still on the floor, she winces and stands up.

Shoji returns back to normal, he smirks, he reaches down for his toes, and curls into a ball, chakra forms around his whole body.

"Hodan Jimen Funsai-Jutsu!" Shoji shouts out. He rolls in place takes in a deep breath and jumps into the air cannon ball style, Mitzuki's eyes widen, she smirks and ready's herself for the attack.

**"For such a small boy… he has immense strength, I'm surprised…" **Mitzuki analyzes.

Shoji slams into the ground, Mitzuki uses her chakra to pump it into her feet, she spins in place really fast and creates a small tornado the ground shatters from Shoji's attack and Shoji returns back to normal, he huffs and puffs from the chakra usage, Mitzuki gives him an approving smile, her tornado stops, she used it to protect her from his attack, she keeps smiling then realization hits her.

**"Crap! The other two!" **Mitzumki frantically thinks. She spins around really fast.

"Too late, Mitzuki-Sensei…" Rima puts her hand atop Katsumi's, they both stand up, and thrusts they're hands forward.

"Mizu-jutsu No Doku No Senpu!" Rima and Katsumi shout out in unison. The whirl wind of water heads straight for Mitzuki, the petals dissolve in the water, turning it a slight purplish color, Mitzuki once more pumps chakra into her feet, she intertwines her legs and spins in place, some water droplets get on her, she goes underground, and appears next to the two Genin, she smirks, she jumps in the air and back flips, she used the tip of her toes to kick both of them in the chin, they fly across the yard at incredible speed, and they land in a huge hot spring pool, taking Shoji with them.

"Nice teamwork! But you've yet to get my hair." Mitzuki places a hand on her shoulder, and pops it back into place, everyone hears the pop.

"Nice job Shoji you've managed to actually injure me…" Rima and Katsumi smirk, Shoji stands there dumfounded.

"Sensei…" Rima begins.

"You forget…" Katsumi finishes.

Mitzuki raises and eyebrow, soon where the couple of water droplets had fallen on her begin to smoke a purple color, she covers her hand and mouth, but it's too late she's been exposed to the toxin, she get's dizzy and falls to her knees, she begins to couch, the students take they're opportunity and each take out their Kuni's and snip a piece of their Sensei's hair, they hold it up in triumph.

"Dude guys were so strong! We beat our Sensei! She was no match for us! Good teamwork you guys!"

There's a clapping sound behind them, they spin around and see their Sensei sitting on a branch swinging her legs back and forth, clapping at them, she holds out a peace sign.

"Good job! You all pass!" They're all wide eyed they turn back to where the fake Sensei is, it "Poofs" and turns into a log, they all anime sweat drop because they now know it was a substitution jutsu.

"But when! :O" Shoji questions more like shouts.

"When you used Omoi Juryo Funsai-Jutsu…. You all didn't bother to check to see if I was unconscious or not… You all just assumed I was, I took that chance to make my substitution, that's when I hid in the tree's, and watched you all fight my clone…"She giggles.

"Next time pay closer attention to your enemies M'kay? Oh and Rima… nice thing you did with the petals, I actually didn't expect it to turn into poison… I thought it was for decoration." Rima scowls.

"Just kidding! Nice teamwork you three! And that move you two used…"She points at Rima and Katsumi.

"Was amazing, especially at your age." Katsumi smirks, Shoji takes out a bag of chips and begins munching, Rima sits on a boulder with her legs crossed because she has a skirt on.

"Well your test is done for today… you all passed and I'm one helluva proud Sensei right now! Be here tomorrow morning for your first training session tomorrow M'kay? Don't be late M'kay?" She says in a serious, scary ass tone that scares her students shitless.

"Or else you're going to plan your funerals early." Mitzuki, waves goodbye, and smiles at her students, she "Poofs" away.

"Okay... so who wants to get lunch?" Rima and Katsumi sweat drop, but nod and all three head to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Jasmine-<strong>

Jasmine stares at each of her students with a smirk on her face. Each of them are fully awake and standing up and looking at they're Sensei, they await her answer.

"Congratulations you all passed my test. Report to Team Five's training grounds tomorrow at 0800. Understand?" Rose commands.

"Hai!" They all reply.

Her students nod, she waves good bye and disappears in a flame body flicker jutsu, Souta sighs and turns to face Nina.

"Nina-Chan?"

"H-hai Souta-Kun?" Nina replies.

"W-would you like to go eat with me at Ichiraku's?"

"Hai! A-arigotou for inviting me." Souta smiles and takes Nina's hand, they both "Poof" away to Ichiraku's ramen bar, Shuhei rolls his eyes and heads home.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Nel-<strong>

"Well this concludes today's training, go home and rest you three deserve it…"Inoue grunts.

"I am proud of all three of you and I will be honored to train all three of you. I will teach you everything I know, when you are done here, you will be elite Shinobi's you can count on that. Don't forget to be here at 8:00 Ja Ne!"

She bows respectfully and disappears in a pink flower that goes underground and takes her home, Tetsuya, Inoue, and Mikoto are left standing there.

"Well I'm going home… This is troublesome… and my Onii-San and Onee-San are probably already at home…"

"Do you mean Shika-Sempai and Shikino-San?" Mikoto politely questions.

"Hai."

"W-well okay… Ja Ne and take care." Mikoto says.

Inoue bows in respect of the black haired beauty, he disappears in a blue smoke, Mikoto sighs and slowly turns around her and Tetsuya look at each other.

"I-I g-guess I'll be going now…" She bows in respect, her hair falls over her shoulder and covers her face, she looks up and is about to turn around, but Tetsuya holds his hand out in a stopping gesture.

"W-wait."

"H-hai…?"

"M-Mikoto I…"

"There you are Miko-Chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A voice says from out of no where.

Orochima wears a white Kimono, her hair is in a up due hairstyle, she has three white chopsticks holding up her hair, the usual purple eye shadow, her yellow eyes are wide with excitement, she wears the usual purple Shinobi shoes, and around her neck is a metallic snake necklace.

"Come on! Let's go play Miko-Chan!" Orochima giggles out.

"B-but w-what, I mean… w-what a-about about Tetsuya-Kun…?" Mikoto stutters out.

She asks the questions as Orochima drags her away from Tetsuya, Leaving him standing there dumbfounded, Tetsuya raises an eyebrow and shrugs, he heads home to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Nel: Hey my dear fans how ya been! I've missed ya! Gomenosai! D: I haven't posted any recent chappy's because I've been brainstorming like hardcore! And because of damn tests… (Grumbles)<strong>

**Nel: Any Hoo! I would like to thank all my fan's who have been Pm'ing me too keep writing I really appreciate it! (Bows respectfully).**

**Nel: I would like to introduce the one and only Momo-Chan!**

**(The lights turn off and it becomes dark as night, there's lightning and wind going on, a woman's evil laugh comes out from the darkness and echoes everywhere).**

**Nel: D:**

**(The lights turn on and the woman is on stage, with a black cat in her arms, she strokes it evilly like a villain). **

**Momo: Bwhahahaha! Oh… Wrong FF! (She snaps her fingers and the cat and evil moustache and criminal clothes disappear she's back in her ninja clothes).**

**Momo: :3 My Chibi-Chan does not own, Nor does she to own Naruto! But she owns her OCs! :D Now Buh-Bye! (She disappears in a flash step of glitter and snowflakes, I sweat drop).**

**Nel: Thanks Momo-Chan! :D Please my dear fans and readers and reviewer's and awesomer's, and….**

**Kaguya: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY NEL YOUR ANNOYING THE HELL OUTTA ME!**

**Nel: D:**

**Kaguya: -_-**

**Nel: FINE! Please R & R! Thanks again! OH! And i'm still revising my chappy's so be patient! I'm making them to be not in dialogue form! Thanks again! Ja Ne!**


	10. Minato's confession, a New mission

_The Sun and Moon's Love_

_-**Gomenosai my fans, but I'm doing another time skip! Don't you just love 'em? :D-**_

**_-It's eight years later and all the teens are now sixteen and the adults are thirty six, the older age group is twenty three to twenty four. SasuSaku were unable to have any more children-_**

* * *

><p>"Very good Mikoto! You're doing so well!"Mikoto was standing in Sakura's office in the hospital, in front of her is a table with a lot of notes and medical scrolls, on top of the main open medical scroll is a sparrow with a shattered wing.<p>

"Good… now feel the chakra flow from your hands, feel the need to save this sparrow." Sakura instructs.

Mikoto closes her eyes, she focuses on that one chakra point, her hands light up bright green, the medical chakra flows from her hands into the sparrow's wing, soon it heals in amazing speed, Sakura's eyes widen; she then smirks, and nods approvingly at Mikoto.

"Mother… the Sparrow is healed…"

"Excellent Mikoto! You're so talented! You know you would make a fine slug Sannin one day if you wanted to become one…"

"Perhaps mother… but I want to excel in every single medical Ninjutsu there is... I want to know everything… then I need to learn the ways of Genjutsu… I want to become the strongest female… so that I may protect the people of Konoha…"

"I understand… And I am so proud of you my daughter… now your training's done for today, so please go hang out with your friends do something fun! And be safe!" Sakura says happily. Sakura kisses Mikoto's forehead and ushers her out of the office, Mikoto smiles, and heads out to team three's training grounds.

* * *

><p>"P-Please be careful now Nina… y-your brother's waiting for you at the bridge, He said he had something to give you… and he needs to tell you something…" Hinata says quietly while standing by the door.<p>

Nina looks up at her mother and smiles at her beauty and shyness, but in Hinata's eyes Nina notes a bit of sadness, but Hinata covers it up quickly by ushering Nina out of the house.

Nina's attire hasn't changed much, she wears a light peach colored skirt that hugs to her thighs, blue Shinobi shoes, she has on a dark orange colored hooded jacket, with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, fur is around the cuffs and hem of the jacket, her blue forehead protector is around her neck, underneath her skirt she has fishnet stockings that goes up to her calves, her hair is in a Hime-style haircut, but up to her waist, and the two front strands of long hair is in spirals, her curves have filled out like her mother's.

Nina steps out of the house and heads to the bridge, on her way there she runs into Hiruko Igashi.

"Ohayo H-Hiruko-Kun… H-how are y-you?" Nina greets.

"Good and you Nina-Chan?" He asks.

"N-Never better, I'm on my way to meet my Onii-San, I'm kind of in a hurry, G-Gomenosai…"

She bows respectfully and heads off, Hiruko smiles after her, Shuhei was hiding and watching the whole scene unfold, Shuhei can tell Hiruko likes Nina a lot.

* * *

><p>Mikoto wears black booty shorts with metal clips on the sides which holds two Kuni's each, just above her medical pouch is her Tanto, which is well hidden, she has on a short blue sleeveless blouse, fishnet warmers on her arms, a small dark blue vest on, in her left ear she has a blue and silver industrial piercing, in her right ear she has a snake encircling a slug piercing, black boots, similar to her Mother; Sakura's, her black gloves are in a pouch on the side of her waist, her curves have filled out, her hair is like Tayuya's from the sound five, a top her head is the blue paper flower Konan gave Sakura, her blue forehead protector is a top her head like Sakura used to wear hers.<p>

Mikoto walks into the clearing only to see a huge blast; she shields her eyes and slowly opens them when the dust clears.

Tetsuya's hair is still the dark brown color, but it's short, his dark brown eyes are still sharp and piercing in vertical slit pupils, he has his usual straight canine teeth, which is only a little bit, nails that can turn into claws, on his cheeks he has the Inuzuka clan markings, he wears gray pants reaching to his calves, with a fitting black jacket with zips here and there, black Shinobi shoes, his black forehead protector is around his forehead, his somewhat tan skin is perfect, he's very handsome.

He's about to do another jutsu with his dog Keitaro, who is jet black all over with dark brown eyes, Tetsuya holds his position, and looks at Mikoto, that once familiar blush creeps in both the teens face.

"O-Oh… g-gomenosai, I didn't k-know someone was here I…" She looks at the ground while talking, Tetsuya, smirks slightly.

_**"Dammit! Get a damn hold of yourself Tetsuya you Teme! You cannot allow yourself to make friends or love… you must kill the man who killed father. I've been training non-stop for eight long years… it's still not enough." Tetsuya thinks.**_

"It's fine… I was done anyways."

He puts his dog Keitaro on his shoulder and begins to collect all his Kuni's, Mikoto seeing as one was embedded in a tree, she goes to it and takes it out, goes to Tetsuya and holds it out, Tetsuya nods and takes the Kuni, their hands brush and they both look up into each other's eyes. Tetsuya soon begins to back away. "W-Wait Tetsuya-kun!"

He halts and turns around to face her.

"Miko-Chan! We were supposed to hang out today! Come on!" A feminine voice shouts out.

_**"This girl… is creepy, looks creepy, even acts creepy… every time Mikoto tries to talk to me or something, I've noticed this girl comes out of nowhere and steals her away… who is this girl…?"**_ Tetsuya curiously asks.

Orochima's hair, is up to her waist, it's straight her skin is still the ghastly ghost color, her yellow eyes are wide with anxiousness, she has a white qipao dress on that reaches up to her knees, it has slits on the sides, underneath her dress she has purple wrappings that cover her knees and thighs, they look like shorts, the usual purple eyes shadow, purple low-heeled sandals like Hinata's, around her neck is that same metallic purple snake necklace, black fishnet sleeves on her arms, and around her dress is a purple obi.

"Come, come!"

"Uh… s-sure b-bye Tetsuya-Kun…" Mikoto says. Orochima tugs Mikoto all the way to their usual hangout spot, which is in the park's forest in Orochima's cabin.

_**"Hmmm… I think I will follow them. I don't like the vibe that girl is giving." **_Tetsuya says to himself.

* * *

><p>"Shuhei… that's just stupid…" Souta says angrily.<p>

"Believe what you want Uchiha… I know what I saw, that Hiruko guy from Ethan-Sensei's team was totally hitting on Nina the whole walk… I believe she was going to see her brother…."

"Aa. Very well thanks man for keeping me informed…" Souta says. Shuhei shrugs and disappears in a black fog; Souta's eyes reveal anger toward Hiruko Igashi.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Imouto-Chan! My, my you've grown! You're beginning to look like Mother every day!" Minato says brightly.<p>

"Ohayo, Onii-San. Arigatou… y-you look like F-Father every day. G-Gomen b-but I don't see a trace of Mother inside you…" Nina admits. He gives her a goofy grin.

"M-Mother said you had something for me?"

Minato sighs and rubs his chin. "Aa. Nina come… take a walk with me…" Nina's eyes widen, but she nods and follows him.

* * *

><p>Mikoto is sitting on a boulder; Orochima's sitting in a branch and swinging her legs back and forth.<p>

"Orochima…?"

"H-Hai?"

"I-I need some advice…" Mikoto confesses while playing with her black raven colored hair.

"How so?"

"Uh… well you see…"

From about fifty feet away Tetsuya is perched on a tree branch, listening with his keen ears at their conversation.

"I… uh… I like this guy…" Orochima grits her teeth, but keeps on her fake smile.

"Boy advice huh?" Orochima says with fake enthusiasm.

"H-Hai…" Mikoto confesses while blushing a deep shade of rose.

"Forget about boys Miko-Chan. Train, get stronger, that's all… you don't need a boy to hold you down." Orochima states.

Tetsuya raises an eye brow. "B-but" Mikoto starts.

"Focus on your goal, so that you may become successful, a boy will just bring you pain and suffering and hold you back."

Mikoto bows her head in sadness, but in understanding, Orochima jumps down from her branch and goes to Mikoto, she tilts Mikoto's chin up, and stares into her jade eyes with her yellow snake like ones.

"Cheer up Miko-Chan! Now no need to be sad, if you train and do other things to help you get stronger, you'll be unstoppable and it would definitely help you in the upcoming Chunin exams." Orochima says.

"Y-Yes your right…" Mikoto says still a bit gloomy.

Mikoto sighs, stands up and bows respectfully, Orochima takes her chance to glance at Mikoto's snake bracelet, she notes the eyes are a light purple which means it's slowly draining her chakra, Orochima smirks.

"I must go… please forgive my rudeness, Ja Ne!" Mikoto says while waving. Mikoto turns around and leaves, she disappears in a swarm of cherry blossoms, Orochima sensing a chakra presence, she turns around with a hand to her hip, she smirks in the southern direction.

Tetsuya is hiding carefully in the tree, perfectly hidden, Orochima shrugs and goes back inside her home, Tetsuya sighs and jumps down from the branch, he exits from outside the park's forest, and he begins to walk the park's trail, while Keitaro licks his cheek. "What is it boy?"

Keitaro nudges Tetsuya's cheek, he points his paw in the direction of north, Tetsuya looks forward and see's Mikoto walking alone on the forest trail, with her arms crossed over her chest, he sighs and goes to her.

* * *

><p>Minato leads Nina outside the village gates, he shows the guards his pass, and they nod and let him through, he leads her deep inside the forest to a small meadow. "Onii-San! It's b-beautiful!" "I knew you'd like it Imouto-Chan."<p>

He sits down on the ground, he looks almost like Naruto, without the whisker like scars, his hair's up to his shoulders, his blue forehead protector, is over his forehead, he has on dark blue pants, black Shinobi shoes, a white open buttoned shirt, and his green Jonin vest, his Katana is on his back. "Onii-San? W-Why did you bring me out h-here?"

Minato closes his eyes, then looks away, Nina' sits down next to him and looks at him, he looks back at her.

"Nina… my sweet dear sister… I-I'm going away for awhile…." Minato slowly says. Nina's eyes widen.

"Na Ni!" Nina shrieks out.

"It's a mission… Nina… it's to protect the village and it's to protect our family…." Nina stands up and faces her brother.

"B-But… I mean… how long?" "A year…." He says.

Nina's eyes water, Minato's eyes widen, he stands up and puts a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Imouto-Chan please don't cry…" Minato says pleadingly.

She continues to cry, "Onii-San! That's too long!"

"It's for a good cause Imouto-Chan…"

"T-Tell me the survival rate right now." She demands. Minato hesitates; he looks away from her and stares at a spot on the cherry tree.

"From a scale from one to ten…. three." Nina's eyes widen, she bursts out in a new batch of tears, and he holds her.

"Otou-San h-he won't allow it!" She says trying to reassure herself.

"He already approved it Nina. And I already talked to mother…" Minato confesses.

Nina's eyes widen, a new emotion builds up inside her heart, one that's overwhelming, hate. "W-When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." "S-So soon!" She shrieks she pushes Minato away from her with her small fists and bangs on his chest, to get her anger out; he just stands there and lets her vent.

"D-Don't Otouto-San… don't leave m-me…."

"I'm doing this to protect you and our family, and the people of Konoha. You'll understand when you're older…." He says.

"Don't." She pleads. She looks up with pleading eyes which are filled with depression and sorrow.

"I must." He says while battling his aching heart.

She closes her eyes, she reaches behind her neck and slowly unhooks her locket from around her neck, her locket which is frog shaped, it has a family photo inside it, on the right side is the family photo, Nina is sitting down on Hinata's lap, on the side of Hinata is Minato smiling warmly, and Naruto behind him with a hand on Minato's hair in a ruffling motion, and his other hand is held out making a peace sign, on the left side is a picture of just Minato and Nina at the lake showing off their new found frogs.

"This is yours Imouto-Chan…"

"Take it. Keep it as a good luck charm from me…" Minato smiles and bows his head and she slips the locket on him, it hangs peacefully around his neck, he smiles and takes out his present for Nina.

"For you Imouto-Chan…." Nina takes the present and opens it, inside are a pair of frog earrings, small, on the back of one it says "Nina" on the other it says "Minato" the earrings are an orange metallic color and the frogs have cerulean jewel eyes.

"They're beautiful. A-Arigatou Onii-San." Nina says while bowing, he waves it off and gives her a dazzling smile in return.

"My good luck charm to you Nina for your upcoming Chunin exams."

"H-Hai."

"Come on let's head back…" Minato says.

"Promise me you'll c-come back… promise m-me you won't d-die…." Nina says somewhat firmly.

Minato looks up at the sky, he sighs and nods, he looks back down to her.

"I promise." Nina and Minato head back to the Village.

* * *

><p>"Look guys! Look!" A chip eating teenager shouts out.<p>

Shoji moves his bag of chips to his left arm. He points with his right hand to a banner above Ichiraku's ramen shop, Rima looks up and blushes slightly, Katsumi glances at the banner; the banner has hearts and a couple kissing.

Rima's jet black hair is in a high ponytail, the back is spiky like Jiraya's, her dark purple eyes glance at Katsumi, she wears lavender booty shorts, a dark purple apron skirt, a black chainmail vest is over her dark purple long sleeve shirt, she has the same poison rose clip a top her head, black boot Shinobi shoes like Sakura Uchiha's, Rima's bangs shield some of her face, her black forehead protector is around her neck.

"What… is it Shoji?" Rima questions.

"The Valentine's festival is coming up! They're already preparing it! Just imagine all that food!" Shoji exclaims. Katsumi and Rima sweat drop.

"And look there! You need to have a date in order to go, and it's mandatory too! That's not fair! Now how will I get my food! :o" Shoji shouts out to the world. Katsumi and Rima sweat drop again.

"They're probably having this festival because it's a month before the Chunin exams…. We are in January after all."Katsumi groans.

Katsumi's jet black hair is still up to his shoulders, but jagged in all directions, his dark blue eyes reveal annoyance due to the festival, he has on black sweats with white wrappings around his right knee and left thigh, blue Shinobi shoes, his forehead protector is blue and around his forehead, he has a black jacket with zips and safety pins all over, underneath the jacket is a "V" neck shirt, he has on metallic black arm guards also.

"Man! Now I have to go find a date! Later guys!"

"B-But uh… Shoji it's still a month away…." Rima says while sweat dropping.

"Food woman!" He disappears in a yellow smoke which smells strangely of ramen.

"Right…" She says slowly. Katsumi looks at Rima, Rima noticing Katsumi looking at her she turns in his direction.

"Na Ni?"

"Rima." He's about to say more when he's interrupted by a boy calling Rima's name, she turns to see Rido Rigushi waving at her.

He's handsome, he has red eyes, pale skin, brown hair, nice and built, but Katsumi is a bit handsomer, Rido wears a white jacket white red zips, white Shinobi pants with black wrappings around the left thigh, black Shinobi shoes, his black forehead protector is around his arm, he stops in front of Rima, Katsumi glares at him.

"Ohayo Rima."

"Rido." She bows respectfully at him.

"I see you've noticed the Valentine's festival banner."

"Hai." Both boys sweat drop at Rima's short responses, she's not one for talking really.

"Anyways… I was going to ask if y-" He blushes, Rima raise an eyebrow, finally she realizes what he's going to ask, her eyes widen, and Katsumi notices too, he beats Rido to it.

"Well... I'm going to head off... Rima so it's settled… I'll pick you up at six on the day of the festival." Rima looks at Katsumi in shock, she notes, he just asked her to the festival; well more like already confirmed it, Rido's eyes squint in anger, Rima just nods.

"Ja Ne." He disappears in a water puddle; Rima stands there mouth a gap.

"_**Kuso… Damn you Katsumi-Teme…" **_Rido mentally curses.

"I must go. Ja Ne." Rima says.

She disappears in a purple smoke, Rido slaps his forehead for letting Katsumi ask Rima to the festival, Rido walks away angered and depressed, he has to find another date.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya manages to catch up to Mikoto, he puts a hand on her shoulder, Mikoto turns around quickly, with a Kuni to Tetsuya's neck, he has his Kuni blocking her's, Mikoto's eyes widen, she steps away from Tetsuya, she bows apologetically, Tetsuya puts away his Kuni.<p>

"G-Gomenosai Tetsuya-Kun. May I help you?" Mikoto asks.

Tetsuya raises his hand, and puts it on Mikoto's cheek, with his thumb he wipes away an oncoming tear from Mikoto's eye, Mikoto blushes, but her eyes widen.

"You're crying. Why?" He questions.

"Oh that! Oh it's nothing, I just hurt myself earlier no biggy, it hurt a bit, so I healed it. I guess I forgot to dry my tears Gomenosai." Mikoto says.

Tetsuya knows why she's crying, but he doesn't push the matter any further, Mikoto backs up a bit to give Tetsuya room, because she realized how close their bodies were, she's blushing still, Tetsuya begins to blush too.

"Arigatou for your concern Tetsuya-Kun. But you don't have to concern yourself with me I can defend and take care of myself. If you'll excuse me I need to train." She says. He gives a swift nod, but raises an eyebrow at her new changed attitude.

"How about we train together."

Mikoto stops walking away, she turns around and faces Tetsuya, she smiles and nods.

"Hai."

Tetsuya appears at her side in an instant, she blushes, he wraps an arm around her waist, and she blushes even more, they "Poof" away to team three's training grounds.

* * *

><p>Shizune rushes in and has a package from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, she sets it on Naruto's desk, she pokes him, he wakes up, with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead, Shizune bows and points to the ramen, Naruto's grin widens.<p>

"ARIGATOU SHIZUNE-SAMA!"

"I'm not deaf! And not that old! Only fifty eight!" Shizune states.

Naruto smirks, he glances at the door at an oncoming chakra presence, Shizune stands at his side diagonally, she stands with her hands cupped in front of her, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" An Anbu member walks in, Naruto smirks.

"'Bout time you got here… Shika."

"Forgive me sir. I had matters to attend to, you requested me sir?"

"Hai. I have a mission. That I need you to carry out… however you will not go alone… I want to test our new generation of Shinobi. They've been trained by the best of the best. It's no time to goof around. I want you to pick six elite Shinobi from the Genin teams… and take them on this mission. Understand?

The woman Anbu bows.

"Take this scroll. Oh and keep your Anbu gear on please."

"Hai! Sir I have a question…."

"Hai?"

"Do I pick the Genin? Or are the one's chosen already on this scroll…" Shika questions.

"They're on the scroll."

"Hai."

"You're dismissed." The Anbu woman nods and disappears in a smoke bomb.

"Hokage-Sama… you've matured a lot no?"

"Hai! RAMEN!" Shizune sweat drops.

* * *

><p>Shika does multiple hand signs, bites her thumb to where a drop of blood comes out, she slams her hand onto the floor, multiple sparrows are in a small line, there's only five sparrow's each with a note.<p>

"Do not fail me. Deliver each of these notes to the correct Jonin understand?"

The birds chirp and fly away; Shika disappears and appears in the village's park, she awaits everyone's arrival.

After an hour or so...Shika is standing in front of Team 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5's Sensei's, along with each of their Genin's.

"You all have been called here by me. From orders of the Hokage." The Anbu opens the scroll, which the Hokage gave her.

"When I call your name step forward, and stand by me."

"Mikoto Uchiha." Shika announces first. Mikoto's eyes widen slightly, Tetsuya glances at her, and she steps forward and stands next to Shika.

"Tetsuya Kimura Inuzuka."

Tetsuya looks forward, inside he's curious as to what's going to happen, he stands next to Mikoto.

"Rima Kuran."

Rima looks forward, she see's Mikoto, and scowls, Mikoto gives Rima and equally horrid look, Rima stands on Shika's other side.

"Sozen Ogyu."

Sozen moves from being beside his Sensei Ichijo and stands next to Rima, Sozen has jet black hair, gray eyes, pale skin, he wears black Shinobi sweats, white wrappings around the waist, a black "V" neck shirt, black chainmail vest, his black forehead protector is around his forehead, he has black Shinobi shoes, Mikoto looks at him, he feels someone staring at him he looks to the side, and Jade meets gray, Tetsuya scowls mentally, because he see's Sozen and Mikoto looking at each other.

"_Why the hell am I acting this way…? I don't even like Mikoto… but that guy needs to stop looking at her, he's pissing me off…" _Tetsuya thinks.

"Nina Uzumaki." Nina smiles slightly, because she's still depressed from earlier events, she stands next to Mikoto, on her other side.

"Souta Uchiha."

Mikoto's twin steps forward, fan girls who were in a nearby bush have nosebleeds, same with Mikoto's fan boys, Tetsuya growls in their direction, Souta stands next to Sozen.

"You six have been chosen to complete this A-rank mission…. Even though you all are Genin you all have potential that the Hokage see's…. You will report to the front gates in one hour, see to it that you are packed and ready to go… there will be no goofing off am I understood?" Shika states.

The Genin's nod.

"Good, Sensei's you are dismissed from here thank you for your time." The Sensei's nod and disappear along with their Genin's.

"So… how long is this mission?"

"Yes I am quite curious too."

"Of course you are…" Mikoto mutters, Rima scowls.

"One month, you'd better hurry. I will accept no late comers."

"Hai!" The Genin's chosen for the mission disappears and goes to pack.

* * *

><p>"You'd better be careful you too! I don't doubt your strengths… but I just don't want you two to get hurt. Mikoto… if any of you were to get hurt you know what to do… I've been training you well for mission's like these…. Be careful to keep storing chakra in that chakra rhombus seal I gave you…" Sakura says while tapping it.<p>

"Hai mother… I have been storing chakra."

"I'm proud of both of you that you both have been chosen… But, your mother is right. No one is to get hurt is that understood?" Sasuke commands.

Mikoto and Souta sweat drop.

"In all honesty Father it's going to be kind of difficult… A-rank mission and all…."

"I know. All the more reason for you two not to get hurt." Sasuke simply states.

"Don't worry Father I'll heal everyone with all my strength to assure that doesn't happen."

"Good."

"Don't use all your chakra Mikoto… healing takes a lot out of one's self… I should know…" Sakura states worriedly.

Mikoto smiles at her mother, they have their packs on their backs and they are standing in front of the door, Sakura hugs Souta tightly and kisses his forehead; she then kisses Mikoto's cheek and hugs her, Sasuke hugs Mikoto and Kisses her forehead, he ruffles Souta's hair.

"Go, before you're late." Sasuke says.

"Ja Ne! Be careful!" Sakura says while waving, Sasuke wraps an arm around her waist and gives a slight nod. The two exit their home and head to the front gates.

* * *

><p>"It s-seems… I won't be able to see you off on your mission Onii-San… I have one of my own to go on… it's an A-rank mission too…" Nina states. Minato's eye brow furrows, he has concern written all over his face.<p>

"An A-rank mission huh? That's way too dangerous, that's the level us Anbu's go on sometimes… what's the mission about?"

"W-We don't know… s-she hasn't told us…." Nina states.

"She?" He asks curiously.

"H-Hai… a woman Anbu… but we've y-yet to know her name…"

"Just be careful okay… I don't want anything to happen to you."

Nina giggles, and blushes slightly "I-I won't be; besides I have S-Souta-Kun with me…"

"Ah yes your boyfriend. :3" He teases. Nina blushes tomatoe red.

"Otouto-San! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh look at my little Imouto-San! All grown up with a boyfriend!" He has fake Anime tears pouring down his face. He's on his knees hugging her leg crying.

"Father! Were both going to tag team on his butt!" Minato shouts.

Naruto comes out from the living room after hearing the commotion, Hinata follows soon after. "You'd better believe it."

Nina sweat drops at her brother's attitude, Nina ignores her father and Mother's presence.

"G-Goodbye Nina… be safe." Hinata says while smiling.

"Please be careful, we love you."Naruto says.

She ignores them, she looks back with dull eyes, but when she looks at Minato she smiles.

"Ja Ne Otouto-San!" Nina says happily, but yet still somewhat sad. She exits her home and teleports to the front gates. Hinata sighs sadly, Naruto rubs his face.

"Give her time…"

"H-Hai…"

"My little girl really is mad at me… perhaps I'm making a bad decision?" Naruto questions Hinata.

"It's already made… and it's not. I'm doing this and that's final." Minato states firmly.

"W-Won't you reconsider…?" Hinata quietly asks.

"No."

"There's no convincing him Hinata-Chan, he has my stubbornness!" Minato smirks, Hinata smiles warmly.

"Naruto-Kun a-are you sure she can handle that rank of a mission?" Hinata questions.

"Puh-Lease! She's our daughter, daughter of a Hokage/Anbu, and A Hyuga Heir! 'Course she can handle it!"

"Father's right Mother…" Minato says. Hinata giggles softly.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Shizune… I'm leaving now. Take care; try not to over please our Hokage too much with his ramen M'kay? I must go now Ja ne." Rima says while putting on her purple ninja shoes.<p>

"Be careful Rima-Chan; use the poison's if you must." Shizune says.

"I will if necessary."

"Good." Shizune embraces her niece, she kisses her forehead, and usher's her out before she's late for her mission.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya is standing in his families' shrine of K.I.A. He stares down at his father; Kiba's photo, he smirks at his father's goofy smile.<p>

"Father… I'm off… I'm going on a one month long mission it's A rank… finally I can prove to you how much I've grown and gotten stronger, you watch I will avenge you…." He bows in respect and teleports to the front gates.

"Good everyone's here, well if everyone's ready, it's time to head out. From this point on were known as team Foxtrot. Team Echo and Delta are already at their positions. While on our way there I will brief you on the mission details…. Team Foxtrot! Move out!" Shika shouts out in her command voice.

The Genin's and their officer disappear in a flash and head on their way to begin their mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: Thanks for reading my reviewers and fans!<strong>_

_**Nel: Please welcome the one and only Jasmine Rose-Sensei of team five!**_

_**The ground erupts and begins to crack, a single huge trench begins to form, lava and magma pour out of the crack, out comes a platform of lava rocks, in the middle is a woman, her eyes are bright red like Kurinei's, her hair is black with slight purple streaks through them and it's up to her shoulders, her lips are naturally red, she has tan skin, but not too tan, she has on gray Shinobi sweats, white wrappings around the right thigh leg, attached to them is three poisonous Kuni's, she wears red Shinobi shoes, a red tank top with black buckles on 'em, a green Jonin vest on, and a red rose is in her hair, her forehead protector is around her arm, it's black.**_

_**Nel: 0.o**_

_**Jasmine: Yo. Hey I'm Rose. Nice to meet you. My friend Nel-Chan does not own Naruto-Kun… nor does she wish too… she wishes to Own Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha, but she does own her own OCs…. Please stay tuned for the next chapter which should come out very soon, it will have a lot of action, some deaths possibly and romance for sure…. Betrayal… and new hatred will brew… please stay tune and find out what happens next on… The Sun and Moon's Love.**_

_**Nel: Oh Rose-Chan! That was awesome! Arigatou for coming!**_

_**Jasmine: Eh, no problem, thanks for having me, but if you'll excuse me… me and Mitzuki are going to have lunch and then train our students….**_

_**Nel: Aa. Okay have fun!**_

_**Jasmine: Arigatou.**_

_**She disappears in a flame flicker jutsu, I bow respectfully.**_

_**Nel: Thanks to my entire reviewer's. And my reader's, I would like to give a shout out to Sasukes1wuver, your amazing, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and pm's you've given me, please I hope I can entertain you even more with this chapter. And another shout out to Dark Little World, You're so badass! Thanks so much for your support! Please I hope you will also continue to read :D Please R & R My friends!**_


	11. Death of a Shinobi, Battle Akatsuki

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

"My name is Shika Nara… only you may know that no one else, so don't go telling anyone got it?" The Genin nod.

"Our mission is to locate Akatsuki. They've recruited new members; if I'm correct they now have nine… all we need to do is find their new location…."

"Okay so why are we heading north? Do you know they are there?"

"We've got some heads up from Charlie…. But Delta and Echo have yet to report…" Shika states; she then stops moving.

"We'll rest for now… girls in one tent guys in another, I'll keep watch." She states.

Mikoto and Nina set up the purple tent, while Souta and Tetsuya set up the black tent. Team foxtrot rests, and prepares for tomorrow's mission.

"_**Excellent… she's gone to go complete her first A-rank mission…. No doubt she'll use a lot of chakra… and when she does… the bracelet will slowly suck it up… this will be most entertaining… this was so worth the years of preparation of taking over this girl's body… soon… very soon I'll have the Sharigan in my possession…" **_A snake-eyed girl says.

"Come on time to go… we still need more days of journeying ahead of us…" All of Foxtrot begin to move at a fast pace until they all reach the point of Fatigue.

**-Nightfall approaches-**

"We'll rest in that cave tonight…" She points at a pretty well built cave, they all go inside and set up camp and await tomorrow.

**-Morning comes after the team rests up-**

"Now that were all packed up and ready to go. Were all entering a base… it's very dangerous… there's an even number of us… excluding me... this is what you've been training for… today you will prove your strength to me and to Konoha to see if you truly are worthy Shinobi. I'm going to split you into groups of two understand?" Shika commands. They all nod slightly.

"Mikoto and Tetsuya. Nina and Souta. Sozen and Rima. Understand? While you all scout in the inside there's a huge possibility that Akatsuki will be in there, so be forewarned… understand?" She says. They all nod once more.

"Good, Tetsuya and Mikoto… you take east entrance, Nina and Souta you get West, Rima and Sozen you two get north… I'll scour south. Everyone knows there positions, let's kick some Akatsuki ass. Foxtrot… Move out!" They all disappear in a flash.

Keitaro is sniffing the ground, Tetsuya puts his ear on the wall to feel for any vibrations, Mikoto has her Kuni out, she's on high alert, they continue walking deeper into the base, Tetsuya picks up nothing, but Keitaro does, he barks and begins to run, Mikoto and Tetsuya run after him.

"What is it boy? Found something?" Tetsuya asks.

"Keitaro! Matte!" Mikoto says.

They walk into a cave clearing; torches are lined up on both sides of the walls, which are in a large long corridor, Mikoto does multiple hand signs repeatedly.

"Hi Mojiretsu-Jutsu No Dansu!" Mikoto shouts aloud.

Fire threads appear from Mikoto's fingertips, they each form a fire Kuni, fully made out of fire, she spins them really fast, Tetsuya watches as she spins and twirls, almost as if she were dancing, she thrusts each Kuni into each torch lighting up the whole dark hallway.

"Better."

"Hn." They walk along the corridor slowly watching everything carefully.

* * *

><p>"S-Souta-Kun… a-are we going to go in?"<p>

"Hai. Just hold onto my arm if you get scared Nina-Chan, which I know you won't because you're a fighter." He says nicely. He smiles at her, she blushes, but smiles back in return.

Souta grabs her hand and leads her deeper within, they both look at the watery cave, stalagmites have water dripping down the walls making that "Drip, Drop" sound. There's fluttering noise which probably means there's bats, Nina holds still.

"Maybe it will b-be easier if I use my B-Byakugan…" Nina says.

"Or if I use my Sharigan…"

"Let's both use our Kekkai Genkai."

"Hai. SHARIGAN!"

"BYAKUGAN!"Souta's eyes turn a bloody red, with his tomoe's spinning revealing three of them, Nina's eyes glow the color of pearl, veins form on the side of her eyes.

"Much better, I can see Miko-Chan… she just used a jutsu to light up a hallway they're good, and Sozen and Rima are barley exploring they're part, Shika-Sensei covered her chakra I can't really see her too well…." Nina says.

"I can she's fine don't worry about her Nina-Chan."

"Hai. Shall w-we keep moving forward?"

"Hai." The two travel farther and farther into the west entrance.

* * *

><p>Sozen is holding up one finger, lightning is encircling it, it allows the whole cave to light up; Rima is trailing slowly behind Sozen.<p>

"I've noticed you and Mikoto-Sama do not like each other much." Sozen begins.

"Tch."

"May I ask why?" He asks.

"None of your damn business…. Let's just get this damn mission over with, so we can go back home."

"Tch, just asking no need to be bitchy about it…"

Rima rolls her eyes and continues walking; Sozen grumbles unintelligible words under his breath.

* * *

><p>Shika jumps from the ground on top of a cave's ledge, she pumps chakra into her hands and feet and she looks like a spider crawling all over the walls of the cave, she finds a panel in the ceiling, she opens it and crawls through, she ends up in a room, it's completely bare, except for one certain Akatsuki member.<p>

"I am Mitsukio Kurotake. I'm surprised you managed to find my area you have excellent tracking skills I thought I hide my chakra very well…."

The woman before Shika, has black hair that stops at her waist, her eyes are a piercing emerald with specks of gold here and there, her lips are a dark shade of purple, she wears a black muscle shirt, with purple zippers on the side, black booty shorts, black Shinobi boots like Sakura's, she has light black eye shadow, and she has purple tips in her hair, her Akatsuki jacket is of course on her, her nails are purple and her Akatsuki ring is on her left middle finger, in her coat she has a Tanto and a Katana on her side hip.

"Silence. You are to surrender and give up… you are to return to Konoha with me, if I have to use force then so be it." Shika states.

"Oh you dare challenge me…? You little wench… you will regret the day you ever messed with me… prepare yourself woman… because today is the day you die…" Mitsukio says. Both women get into fighting positions.

* * *

><p>Keitaro stops suddenly, he begins to whimper, he runs to Mikoto, he climbs up her leg and rests on her shoulder, Tetsuya looks at Keitaro then back at the direction he whimpered at, there's a huge clanking sound, like something's being dragged. Tetsuya steps in front of Mikoto, and has is hand out halting her, she peers over his shoulder, a man's laugh rings through the hallways, it's a crazy madman laugh.<p>

The man has fiery red hair with white tips, his eyes are pitch black, he has jagged canine teeth, he wears the usual Akatsuki robe, black sweats, black shoes, in his hands he has two Katana's, both skinny, he licks his lips and laughs more, he cracks his neck, his nails are green, his Akatsuki ring is on his right middle finger.

"Hehe... well, well look what we've got here… a beauty and a beast… ironic…" Keaton says menacingly.

In an instant he appears right next to Mikoto, he has one hand on her cheek the other on her shoulder, his tongue comes out and he licks the side of her face, her eyes blaze the color of the Sharigan.

"Mikoto!"

"_**Shit! He's fast!" **_Tetsuya thinks to himself.

Tetsuya takes out his Tanto, and manages with his beast speed to slice the man's arm, but it doesn't even bleed it just leaks out black smoke, like Celty from DRRR!

"You. Little. Bastard. I'm going to fucking kill you now… Hehe, then I'm going to take that girl as my prize…" Keaton states. Mikoto scowls.

Mikoto does multiple hand signs with her hands in a blur, the man is surprised, her eyes blaze the color of the Sharigan, two big white scaly snakes come from Mikoto's wrists and come out, Tetsuya backs up, the snakes go in blinding speed and wrap around the man, they sink they're venom into him, the man just laughs, in an instant he slices the snakes in half, Mikoto's eyes widen, he appears next to her.

He raises his Katana and brings it down; Tetsuya uses his Tanto to block the man's attack, the man glares at Tetsuya and smirks, Mikoto does a back flip, she tugs on her gloves.

"Afraid you'll break a nail love?" Keaton taunts to Mikoto.

"No… I just don't want to get your blood on my hands when I kill you…." Blue chakra gather's around Mikoto's fist.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!"

She jumps up into the air and brings her fist down on the ground, the ground rumbles then shatters beneath everyone's feet, the Akatsuki member grins, Tetsuya's eyes widen he didn't know Mikoto had this much strength, The bracelet begins to glow, but Mikoto doesn't see it.

"You die here…." Mikoto states.

"Beast Human Clone!"

Tetsuya makes Keitaro transform into himself, Keaton's brow furrows he actually cannot tell them apart, one Tetsuya gets on his knees, the other one jumps on his back and then jumps off, he spins in the air like a curve ball, he slams his fists into Keaton's stomach, Keaton throws up spit, he glares at the two.

"That's it…" Keaton shouts out all pissed off!

Keaton shreds off his robe, he looks like Kakuzu used to, except he has smoke leaking from the open wounds, he holds out both his blades and begins to attack, Mikoto really fast takes out her Tanto and defends his blocks, Tetsuya does the same, Keitaro who is still in Tetsuya's form sneaks up behind Keaton.

Keaton having already noticed this would happen; his head spins around in a 360 motion like the Exorcist, he had a third arm hidden, it comes out with a Kuni and stabs the fake Tetsuya in the stomach, Keitaro "Poofs" back to normal, and falls on the ground, Keaton kicks him up in the air and kicks him again, making him fly into the wall, his legs and arms break, and he slowly bleeds to death, Tetsuya's eyes widen in anger.

"PASSING FANG!" Tetsuya shouts out in fury.

Tetsuya jumps in the air, does many hand signs, he begins to twist in the air, he spins really fast, air surrounds him, he looks like a mini tornado, Mikoto does a back flip and watches, Tetsuya begins to drive himself through Keaton, Mikoto ignores that and rushes over to Keitaro's side, she kneels down, puts the dog in her lap, she puts both he hands a top the injured dog, green chakra leaks from her hands into the dog, he begins to heal, Keaton noticing she's a medic Ninja, knows he cannot let her heal that dog, or he knows the boy will have a huge advantage against him.

Tetsuya begins hitting Keaton everywhere, Keaton coughs up blood, he manages to grab Tetsuya's wrist, he twists it, there's a huge cracking sound, Tetsuya winces, Keaton turns him sideways, he kicks his foot into Tetsuya's stomach, making Tetsuya cough up blood, Keaton does a back flip and lands next to Mikoto, he punches her in the face, she holds Keitaro to her chest while she fly's, she slams hard into a wall, the wall gives out due to the force of the impact, it collapses on her, a couple of rocks embedded themselves into her skin, she protects the dog, she heals it still, even in her injured condition. Tetsuya get's up, and creates a shadow clone.

"FANG PASSING FANG!" The two grab hands and jump into the air; they begin spinning at amazing speed, the move forward fast, the manage to come in contact with Keaton, they deliver many powerful blows to him, so hard that Keaton fly's through two walls, Tetsuya rushes over to Mikoto's side.

"Mikoto! You alright?"

He helps her out, he sees she already healed herself and Keitaro, Keitaro jumps onto Tetsuya's shoulder, Tetsuya smiles slightly at Mikoto in thanks, she nods and steps forward.

"My turn…."

* * *

><p>"S-Souta-Kun do you see Miko-Chan? She's a-awesome! She healed everyone perfectly! B-But that man they're fighting is strong…" Nina says.<p>

"My Imouto-Chan can handle herself, she's a tough fighter, and after all she is an Uchiha." Souta says.

"H-Hai."

"Come on Nina-Chan let's keep moving forward, we have to complete our task." Souta says. He grabs her hand, she blushes again, he smiles at her warmly, he leads her further down, there's a woman's laugh bouncing off the walls, Nina moves closer to Souta, he blushes.

"Awww! How cute!" A woman says.

A woman with blue hair jumps down from her position on the ceiling, she was standing upside down, her eyes are a seaweed green, her outfit consists of green booty shorts, black sports bra, and the Akatsuki robe, her feet are mutant, they're seaweed like, but in the form of feet, she has gills on the side of her neck, her nails are algae green, and her Akatsuki ring is on her left middle finger.

"Teenage love no? Awww! So Kawaii! Just for that, I'll cut both your hearts out, and instead of separating them in two jars I'll put them together! Awww! Isn't that just cute!" Angel says.

Souta moves, Nina behind him, Souta crouches, his Sharigan blazing, he jumps forward, he makes multiple hand signs and puts his hand to his mouth.

"PHOENIX FLOWER BALL JUTSU!" A huge volley of small fireballs comes out; they are sent flying in random directions near Angel, Souta controls them with his chakra, inside each fireball is a Kuni, but Angel don't know that, he manages to crash all the fireballs into one, the Kuni's slice Angel in all directions, but instead of blood spilling out it's blue goo, Angel pouts, her eyes flash red for a second.

"You damaged my beautiful face! D:" Angel shrieks out.

"Beautiful huh… you're not beautiful… your quite the opposite…"

"You little brat…"

Angel appears right next to Souta, Nina saw it coming, she raises her leg jumps in the air and kicks Angel in the stomach, her cream colored skirt hikes up a bit revealing her well toned thigh's, Souta blushes; She ninja steps right in front of Angel, her eyes blazing of the Byakugan.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

Chakra surrounds each of her hands, she begins her jutsu, she does four strikes, which hits angel in the arms making them useless, Angel howls in pain, and Nina hits her eight times in the legs after crouching, Angel falls to her knees, she hits her sixteen times in the stomach, Angel throws up blood, her eyes widen as Nina continues to hit her, Souta watches in amazement, Nina hits Angel thirty two times in the chest nonstop, Angel feel's her chest ache, she knows some chest bones are broken, Nina hits her all over again everywhere.

"_**This girl… h-how... what is she… how is she so strong…." **_Angel thinks.

"DAMN YOU, FUCKING BITCH DIE!"

Angel opens her mouth wide to where it drops to her chest, blades of all sizes come out and is thrusted at Nina, in a rain shower way, Nina prepares herself.

"ROTATION!"

Nina spins after taking the gentle fist stance, a huge blue chakra sphere comes up and deflects every single blade, Angel huffs and puffs in anger, Souta appears right next to her, Chidori in hand, he thrusts it into her shoulder, blue goo sprays everywhere.

"KUSO! DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" Angel shouts out.

Souta appears behind Angel, he holds out his hands, white wrappings come out, snake-like style, they wrap around Angel's body, her eyes widen, she gasps; the wrappings hold her in place.

"Now Nina-Chan!"

"Hai!"

Nina creates a shadow clone, and then another, they both start using their hands to encircle Nina's real one, a blue chakra sphere begins to create in her hand, they all move at a real fast pace, Nina's eyes blaze that of the Byakugan, Angel's eyes widen in fear because she knows she won't win.

"_**Damn… defeated by a bunch of teens… because I was so cocky… Fuck." **_Angel thinks.

The clones "Poof" Away, Nina begins to run toward Angel at amazing speed. "RASENGAN!"

"FUCKING BITCH YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Angel shouts out.

Right when Nina's face to face with her, Angel opens her mouth, a green smog comes out and Nina inhales it, Nina thrusts her hand out and it tears open Angel, she dies instantly from the blow, blue goo and body parts fly everywhere, Souta breaks away, Nina begins to fall back, Souta appears at her side in an instant, he holds her, she's coughing, she begins to sweat and shiver.

"Crap! Nina-Chan you've been poisoned… I can see the poison spreading though your veins. We need to find help right away!" Souta says. He picks her up bridal style and runs deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Meow! Come on Kitty, let's play." Keaton says to the female Uchiha.<p>

"As you wish." Mikoto says. Mikoto back flips, right when Keaton brought both his swords down in the spot she was just standing in, while she back flipped, she thrust her hand out. Lighting at each fingertip.

"Chidori Senbon's!" Beautiful colored shards of lightning shower upon Keaton, he slashes through them, he comes face to face with Mikoto, he head butts her, she fly's to the other side of the room, he meets her there, he raises his leg and slams it into her stomach, her eyes widen, they turn dull, she becomes unconscious, he scowls.

"I expected much more Kitty…" He turns around to finish off Tetsuya.

Mikoto, rises, really fast she does multiple hand symbols, snakes come out quietly from her wrists, Tetsuya still thinks it's a bit creepy, but he thinks it's also badass at the same time, the snakes wrap around a surprised Keaton's ankles, they then wrap all around his body, she ninja steps in front of him, she does more hand signs, her hands become surrounded in red chakra.

"Die." She does multiple cuts, with her hands, internally only though, no cuts appear on the outside of his flesh, he smirks thinking it had no effect.

"Try again, Kitty... Apparently that didn't work on me…."

Mikoto smirks at his stupidity, she back flips away, Keaton is confused, but then he feels it all of it, he then knows what she did to him, he smirks.

"I'm proud of you Kitty. You did well you actually managed to kill me damn you're good…" He states.

He shatters into a million pieces, dead, Mikoto becomes dizzy, finally the snake drains every last bit of chakra, she has probably 1% left, she slowly falls backwards, Tetsuya's eyes widen, he catches her, he's kneeling on the floor with her in his arms, he sees she's ghastly pale, and her pulse is low.

"Mikoto! What's wrong? Are you okay? Mikoto? MIKOTO!" Tetsuya repeatedly calls.

"I'm… I-I'm fine I-I just need to r-rest… A-Arigatou for protecting me…"

She wants to say more, but her eyes become dull and she becomes unconscious, Tetsuya picks up Mikoto bridal style and runs deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>Both women are pretty beat up, Mitsukio's Akatsuki's robe is already torn off, Shika's Anbu mask is half cracked, and she has slashes on her legs, On Mitsukio's arm she has a small deep gash.<p>

"You're a worthy opponent, however you've lost… die now." Mitsukio kneels on the ground, she dips her hand in the water that was left over from they're recent jutsu's, she sucks it up and does multiple hand signs.

"Water release: WATER SHARK BULLET!"

Mitsukio makes water come from her hands, slowly she shapes them into sharks gracefully, she has two huge ass sharks in each hand, completely made of water, they're eyes glowing a bloody red, she thrusts both her hands forward, after locking her target, the sharks move at high speed, Shika tries to block but to no Avail, the sharks slice through her, one goes right through her chest the other through her stomach, Mitsukio smirks, the Anbu mask Shika has on, completely breaks away, Mitsukio sees Shika's eyes go dull and lifeless, the Shark's stay in place holding Shika up, Mitsukio walks right up to Shika's soon to be dead body.

"Don't ever challenge me… unless you know for damn sure that you're going to win. You're pathetic… now thanks to you, you ruined my robe. I'm going to go and kill every single stupid Genin here… and then I'm going to eat your souls…" Mitsukio states angrily.

She laughs evilly, but stop, she snaps her fingers, the sharks turn back to liquid, they soon evaporate, Shika falls backwards fully, blood splatters when she falls, slowly a puddle of blood builds around her body, Mitsukio shrugs and yawns, she rubs her sore muscles, she begins to walk away until she is no more than a blur.

"_**Oh crap… this is really bad… s-she was so powerful… I was no match… Forgive me my teams… please get out of here… b-before it's too late… someone help me… oh Kami… it hurts… G-Gomenosai… Hokage-Sama I've failed you forgive me… My love, my dearest Minato… forgive me… For I could not return to you whole… With this it ends…"**_

With one hand Shika manages to do her last jutsu.

"Suicidal… disappearance…" She mutters out.

Her body is set on fire with blue chakra fire, Anbu use this for when they're Identity's have been revealed or their on the verge of death, she closes her eyes and dies, her body is being burned, Sozen and Rima make it through the opening only to see her being burned, they're eyes widen, from the back entrance Souta comes running with a poisoned Nina in his arms, from the side entrance Tetsuya comes with an unconscious Mikoto.

"What the hell happened to Shika?" Tetsuya demanded.

"That's what's left of her… she's gone…" Rima states dully.

Rima kneels by the fire, she see's Shika's cracked mask off to the side, she goes to it and grabs it, they all wait till there's nothing but ashes left, underneath it all is a locket and a Konoha forehead protector, Rima stores both items in her bag, they all look at each other and bow their heads in silence.

"We need to get out of here… I think she would have wanted us too…" Sozen says, they all agree.

"And we are all in no condition to fight…" Souta says.

"Agreed… we should go now…"

They all begin to exit the base, they make it outside, Tetsuya and Souta take the lead, with both females in their arms, they begin to run in the direction of Konoha, it's an eight day journey back.

* * *

><p>Naruto's in his office, doing paperwork, he sighs at how boring the paperwork is, he motions for Shizune to come closer.<p>

"Hai, Hokage-Sama?"

"Can you go to Ichiraku's for me please? And get me ramen? I'm hungry and this paperwork is sssssoooooo boring!"

"Yes sir I shall go, and that's what Tsunade-Sama had to go through when she was Hokage." Naruto is gloomy. He continues with the paper work, Shizune smiles and heads out.

From outside the Hokage tower, near the trees sits Orochima on a tree branch, when all of a sudden her necklace glows its fullest, the eyes of the snake glow a bright purple. She smirks evilly, she knows that Mikoto used a lot of Chakra and the bracelet took up a lot of it also.

"_**Excellent… Soon very soon… I shall have you and your Sharigan in my possession Miko-Chan our eyes will become one…" **_Orochima thinks.

* * *

><p>Minato was in one of the Hotels in the sand village resting up from patrolling on his mission, he let the window open, and a gust of wind came through, he loved the wind, but this wind was special it felt to him as if it were embracing him lovingly, but Minato knowing himself he knew he was day dreaming and totally off, but in the back of his mind he had a really bad feeling.<p>

_**"My dear Imouto-Chan, I wonder how your mission went; are you well, it's been three weeks. Did the Uchiha protect you? Or did you protect him? My dear Shika-Chan… my love… are you well, I wonder how your missions have been… I can't wait to see you when I get back…"**_

Minato sighs, he lies back on his bed and falls asleep dreaming of his love.

**- Nel: Well guys I hope you liked this chapter! I did my best to do some badass fight scenes I hope I did justice on them! **

**Nel: now to introduce our closing! Please welcome the one the only… Rima Kuran!**

**Rima: Ohayo everyone… Nel-Sempai does not own Naruto, and she doesn't wish too, she'd rather have Sasuke and Sakura. But she owns her Own OCs! Please take some time to review her stories they mean a lot to her… and no flames please… she does work really hard… Arigotou… (Rima bows in respect).**

**Nel: Arigotou Rima-Chan! Oh and Congratz on the date with Katsumi! :3**

**Rima: 0/0**

**Nel: :D**

**Rima: D:**

**Nel: :DDDDDDDD**

**Rima: -_-**

**Nel:… (Sweat drops).**

**Kaguya: GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT DAMMIT! GAH SON OF A BITCH! YOU TAKE TOO FREAKEN LONG WITH THIS SHIT!**

**Nel: D:**

**Kaguya: -_- R&R please.**


	12. News of the fallen, Return of the Genin

_**The Sun and Moon's Love.**_

**-With team Foxtrot-**

Team Foxtrot stops after five hours of traveling, Mikoto had regained consciousness about two hours ago, they all set up camp in a cave not too far from the main trail, Souta laid Nina's body down on the ground, their tents were destroyed in their battles against Akatsuki, Nina is on the verge of death and none of them are near a hospital, the tension in the air is thick.

Mikoto, comes to realization that Nina might actually die, and Souta will be hurt, she glances at her brother and sees the pain look on his face, she looks at Nina, her face covered in sweat, her skin ten times paler than her original tan colored skin, her lips are cracked and dried, her eyes become dull of emotion, she stands up and walks to Nina.

"You know she's not going to make it right? Just look at her the poison is too much for her to handle, and let's not forget to mention that an Akatsuki was the one to poison her… This was pointless…. All this for nothing… we didn't even gather that much information…" Rima states.

Souta shields his eyes with his bangs, he looks down at Nina, the one person he actually loved like that, No one noticed Mikoto walking over to them.

"Move aside." Everyone raises an eyebrow; Rima stands up and puts a hand on her hip.

"And who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you have the right to boss us around."

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIMA, SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouts out completely out of character.

Rima's eyes widen, she grumbles and moves aside she leans against the wall, Sozen sits down next to her, Tetsuya's eyes reveal curiosity at Mikoto's command, he wonders what she's going to do.

"Everyone stand up. No talking No anything, I need absolute concentration." Mikoto states.

Mikoto kneels down right beside Nina; she unzips her jacket, and raises her shirt up, the guys blush and look away, she tosses her shirt and jacket to the side, revealing Nina's chest and everything, she only has her navy blue sash bra covering her, Mikoto looks at the team.

"Souta and Tetsuya go to the small rivine, get me four buckets of water understand? Summon or make bucket's if you must. Rima I need you next to me stat, hold Nina's body down, Sozen find me medical herbs any of them that you can find, it doesn't matter, from there I'll make a remedy. Now go all of you!"

Rima doesn't open her big mouth this time, she listens to what Mikoto tells her to do, she puts both her hands on Nina's shoulders, Mikoto makes multiple hand signs, she takes out her medical pouch and opens it, she lays it down revealing multiple scalpels, antibiotics, Etc..

The guys reappear with the required items; they avert their gaze from Nina.

"You may wait outside the cave… and no matter what, no matter what you hear Do. Not. I repeat _**do not**_ come in. Understand?" Mikoto says.

The boys nod; they exit the cave and stand guard outside it.

"Let's get started, I hope you not afraid of blood…" Mikoto says to Rima. Rima gulps and continues to hold down Nina.

Mikoto, mixed the herbs and the antibiotics to make medicinal fluid, from the water in the buckets, Mikoto takes the scalpel, it glows bright green from her medical chakra, she cuts a horizontal three inch incision across Nina's stomach, Nina's eyes open, but squeeze tightly, Mikoto puts the scalpel down, she dips her hands in the fluid, and concentrates it to wrap around her hand, she puts it to the wound, that's slowly leaking blood, she forces it into the wound, slowly she begins extracting the poison.

* * *

><p>Outside of the cave the boys were standing guard, when they hear a blood-curling scream, they are about to go check it out, but they remember Mikoto's words, they halt back, they continue to hear the screams, Souta squeezes his eyes shut tightly.<p>

Splats of blood are on the cave floor, Nina has several slices across her chest and stomach, Mikoto makes another incision right across her chest, two inches above her right breast, near her heart, she get's the last of the Medicinal fluid, she manages to take out most of that poison, Mikoto pumps more chakra into Nina's body, she's over extorting herself, plus the serpent on Mikoto's bracelet is sucking up her chakra too, Mikoto's heart starts to slow, but she doesn't care.

"Mikoto….You need to stop! You're going to kill yourself! You've done all you can okay?" Rima shouts out.

The boys overhear their conversation, they all rush in, they see how Nina looks, it looks like her body was put in a shredder, by all the slices all over her body, Mikoto finally manages to get the last of the poison out, they see her put the green like smog into the dirty bucket, Mikoto's sweating from the chakra use, she sits up on her knees, gently makes multiple hand signs, Souta activates his Sharigan, he sees no more poison is in Nina, he smiles in relief, but he looks at his sister, most of her chakra is gone, and he sees her heart is beating slow, Mikoto puts her hands on Nina's chest, she begins to heal every single slice she bestowed upon her body.

"S-Stay… with us Nina… You're not dying on us…. Gah!" Mikoto says, she winces, blood trickles down the side of her mouth, but she ignores it, Tetsuya's eyes widened along with Souta's.

She winces, she's past her limit of chakra use, Mikoto's eyes are getting heavy, but she doesn't care.

"Imouto-Chan! Stop! You're killing yourself!" Souta pleads, Tetsuya sees the look in Souta's eyes, he looks back at Mikoto, and he sees she's killing herself by trying to save someone else.

"M-Mikoto… Stop now." Tetsuya says.

"Come on Nina!" Mikoto shouts.

Mikoto feel's Nina's heart giving out, but Mikoto continues pumping all the chakra she can into Nina.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She's over extorting herself… but for what… she's going to break the bind if she keeps that up… stupid Uchiha brat…. " <strong>_Orochima angrily thinks.

* * *

><p>Mikoto had begun doing compressions, while everyone watched, Nina was alive, and her heart was weakening, Mikoto stops all of a sudden, she grasps her chest, she begins to pant.<p>

"Your heart… it's weakening… you must stop now…"

Rima puts a hand on Mikoto's shoulder; Mikoto glares at her, Sharigan eyes blazing.

"No. I must keep going. I am going to save Nina… she doesn't deserve to die… she's too young, her whole life is ahead of her…." Mikoto simply states.

"Same for you Imouto-Chan…"

Mikoto shakes her head, she does her hand signs again, once again her hands flare with light green medical chakra, the snake eyes begin to glow once more, but the bracelet cracks, she continues pumping chakra into Nina's heart.

"You'll die if you continue on like this…"Mikoto gives a bitter laugh.

"I was born in order to die… I realize this now… don't you remember Otouto-San?" Mikoto states.

Souta thinks, he remembers Sakura saying how Mikoto was the one to almost die in the birth.

"H-Hai…"

"I've escaped death's hands way too many times… and now it's time to give something in return… I will save Nina… because through her she can live what I cannot…." Mikoto says.

"Think of Mother and Father…."

"And think of Lady Hinata and Hokage-Sama if they lose their child…."

"Same with Mother and Father! They're going to lose you!" Souta says through gritted teeth.

"But if she dies… you will be heartbroken… Konoha will be devastated…" Mikoto says.

"Not everything revolves around you dammit! Live Imouto-Chan! Live dammit! Don't do this!"

He goes to her, he grabs her shoulders to pull her away, Tetsuya is going to help, fire erupts from the ground, it cuts them off, Mikoto's bracelet breaks, a barrier comes up from Mikoto's position on the floor, she used her chakra to make one, it's impenetrable.

* * *

><p><strong>-Background music is Naruto Shippuden OST-Despair-<strong>

Nina's eyes slowly open, she sees a red like barrier around her and Mikoto, she sees Mikoto healing her, Mikoto looks down at Nina, Nina sits up fully healed after Mikoto was healing her for about thirty minutes more since she put up the barrier, there's a bright light around the two, Mikoto's Chakra diamond is glowing, a bright red, she had it hidden underneath her bangs, Mikoto hugs Nina, Nina smiles and hugs her back, Mikoto's eyes widen, they go from being bloody red, to her green, to a pale green and becomes still in Nina's arms, Nina's eyes widen, she continues to hold her, the barrier shatters and comes down, Tetsuya and Souta rush through, with Rima and Sozen in the background.

Souta puts his jacket over Nina's shoulders, Nina covers herself up, Mikoto's head is lying on Nina's lap, everyone sits around in a circle-ish formation, Mikoto's hair is spread out, and her Chakra diamond continues to show.

**-Background music Inuyasha ending Kikyo's death theme, I personally don't like Kikyo, but this song was so beautifully-**

Souta puts both his hands on her shoulder, he shakes his twin, her head slightly pops up and down due to Souta's rough shakes.. (Kind of like how Rae did in Sailor moon with Serena :3)

"No Imouto-Chan! Wake up! WAKE UP! LIVE WAKE UP YOU BAKA! TEME! WAKE UP!"He continues to shake her, her skin is pale, her heart stopped beating, and Tetsuya had her hand in his.

"Y-you need to get up, Mikoto… Mikoto get up! Wake your ass up now Mikoto! Get up you have to help us get back home!"

"Come on Mikoto wake the hell up!" Sozen shouts trying to encourage a corpse.

"Imouto-Chan get up! Mother and Father will be sad if you don't! Wake up!"

Souta collapses in tears, he doesn't give a rat's ass if there are people around him, Rima begins to cry too, Sozen grits his teeth and looks the other way, and Nina can't help but feel it's her fault.

Tetsuya takes Mikoto in his arms, they all know Tetsuya and Mikoto had feelings for each other, but they also knew the two were too shy to say anything, and they knew Tetsuya was too stubborn to say anything either, Tetsuya sheds a tear, he dips his head; his warm lips meet with Mikoto's cold ones.

"_**F-Forgive me…" **_He thinks.

"It's… I-it's time to wake up now Mikoto… you need to wake up…."

"**W-wake up… huh? L-Later please Tetsuya… I'm tired… I want to sleep… let me sleep…."**

"Wake up."

"**One more hour please, medical Ninjutsu wears a lot out of you…"**

"Please… I need you to wake up…" His tears fall and slide down her cheeks, it was a rare sight to see.

"**A-Are you crying Tetsuya-Kun? Oh please… D-Don't cry… I don't want you too… I'm just tired… Please if I could only rest…"**

"Wake up… Miko-Chan… wake up please… just wake up… I need to ask you something…"

"**Me..? Ask me a question…? Oh… M-Maybe I can wake up… give me a second Tetsuya-Kun…"**

Tetsuya leans down, he presses his lips once more to hers, while crying, and everyone else begins to sob loudly, it begins to rain outside, the clouds are too cloudy.

"_**Please wake up… I can't lose someone else who's important to me, please if you wake up I won't go after my revenge forget it, it's not worth it if I have to lose you… Mikoto… you're all I have left… Please wake up…"**_

Tetsuya is still kissing Mikoto in a passionate kiss, everyone else is too busy to notice familiar jade eyes fluttering open, they wince once, everything's blurry, she managed to twitch her fingers, Tetsuya's eyes snap open, he slowly releases her lips, Mikoto sees him, and realized he had her lips in a lip lock. Rima gasps, Souta looks with sad eyes at his sister; he realizes she's awake, he gives a huge smile.

"Imouto-Chan! You're alive!"

Mikoto, smiles, she looks up only to see a teary eyed Tetsuya, his eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Mikoto… don't you ever… do that to me again…" With that he dips his head down and kisses her straight on the lips, Mikoto's eyes widen, she blushes ten thousand shades of red.

Tetsuya helps Mikoto up, but she can't walk right now, she leans against him, she blushes and looks up at him, he swoops her up bridal style, and walks out of the cave, Nina puts on her original clothes, she hands Souta his jacket, he ends up kissing her instead of hugging her, he gives her passionate kisses over and over again.

"G-Gomenosai Nina-Chan I-I couldn't protect you from That Akatsuki member…."

"It's okay Souta-Kun… your safe and I'm safe that's a-all that m-matters right now… Shall we?" Souta nods, he kisses her forehead, takes her hand and exits the cave, the rain stopped by now.

"We need to head back, were about a day away… shall we?" Rima questions.

Mikoto and Tetsuya nod, while Souta and Nina nod also.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun I'm tired… everything's… it tires me…" Mikoto sighs out in his arms; she truly has weakened from her chakra usage. Tetsuya holds her tighter to him; he nudges her forehead with his chin.

"Just sleep for now Mikoto… sleep rest up, we'll get you to a hospital soon…"

Nina holds onto Souta, but she's a bit dizzy from the blood loss, Souta goes in front of Nina, he kneels down and makes her get on his back piggyback style, he buries her face in his shoulder, she falls asleep resting while they all head back to Konoha. Team Foxtrot heads out.

* * *

><p>Orochima's eyes blaze with hate and disgust, everything she put into this plan failed all because that stupid Mikoto died, little did Orochima know Mikoto lived again. She looks out to the Hokage tower that she's really starting to hate.<p>

"Ah, I see so they've finished the Valentines decoration, and the festival is going to go up and running when?" Naruto questions.

"In about a week, Team Foxtrot should be back by tomorrow. We've heard nothing not even one report from them. Their communicator's are down… and from what I've heard from Delta's reports there was a base… and they saw Foxtrot go into there… but no one has returned…."

Naruto's eyebrows furrow, he wonders what's going on there, he hopes everyone's well, he bites his lip and clenches his hands into fists.

"Shizune… do you think I made a good choice in sending them on an A-rank mission of all ranks…?"

"Hai. They need to know what it's going to be like out in the real world of Shinobi, that there can be no horse playing in the line of battle…"

"You're right… but this generation of Genin is quite serious, especially Teme's kids… and that one Inuzuka kid…. Any-Hoo! I'm glad the decorations are all set up, and I'm glad the Genin's will be able to enjoy themselves at this festival! But I kind of feel bad because right after that is the Chunin exams… it's going to be tough… but I'm sure they can handle it Ne?" Naruto says while winking.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, I couldn't have said it better…." Shizune says. Naruto smirks, he smiles triumphantly; he continues the most boringness paper work in history!

**-The next day-**

There's a somewhat huge crowd at the village entrance gates, the Huge village gates open, in the front of the line are Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikimaru, Naruto, and Shizune, in the back are the sensei's and the other teammates, everyone's all cheerful and happy that the made it back, they see cuts and bruises on the team, some of the parents eyes widen at their condition, everyone was happy, until Tetsuya and Souta came forward, Sasuke and Sakura see Mikoto being held bridal style in Tetsuya's arms, in an instant Sasuke and Sakura are there.

"I'll take her now. Arigatou." Sakura says. She turns to smile at Tetsuya, her eyes widen when she sees it's the boy who found Mikoto when she was smaller.

"Arigatou, looks like you found her again…" Sasuke says. Tetsuya blushes, he looks up at Sasuke, and Sasuke puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hn."

Sasuke disappears with Sakura to the hospital, Souta steps forward, Naruto rushes up to Souta, he takes Nina in his arms, he see's she's perfectly healthy and healed, nothing's wrong with her.

"Arigatou Souta!" Naruto shouts.

"Yes, we are most thankful…" Souta bows his head, The Uzumaki's are confused.

"None of it was me… Nina was already dead…" Naruto's eyes widen.

"We were fighting Akatsuki…"

"Hold on…" He hands Nina to Hinata, he uses a teleportation jutsu, they are all in the hospital, a nurse comes and takes Nina. Naruto, Hinata, and Souta are in the waiting room, Naruto motions for Souta to continue.

* * *

><p>"We were fighting an Akatsuki member named Angel… as we were fighting we got the upper hand… we managed to defeat her, but at the last minute when Nina was delivering the final blow with her Rasengan…" Naruto grins at that.<p>

"Angel released a poisonous smog that Nina had inhaled, she began to get chills, the fever, she was sweating, and the poison was killing her immune system… we had to stop and rest up, none of us knew what else to do. And then... Imouto-Chan came… she was so professional, and calm… she did a Illness extraction jutsu, but there was so much poison, she got most of it out….." Hinata puts a hand on Souta's trembling shoulder.

"Imouto-Chan she began to give Nina her own chakra life force I saw her dying with my Sharigan… she wouldn't stop we all tried to pry her away from Nina… so Imouto-Chan put up a barrier… she wouldn't let anyone in, until she was done curing Nina. Mikoto… she was willing to die for Nina, and to make sure all our lives were well after her death, she thought if she could save Nina… everyone else's lives would be better… because she knew if Nina had died… life wouldn't be the same… and she didn't want Lady Hinata… or you Hokage-Sama to lose anyone…" Souta states.

He takes in a deep breath, Hinata's eyes were filled with tears, Naruto has a look of sadness, but also gratitude, Souta looks up with a determined look.

"If anything… Mikoto is the one who should be thanked not us! And Shika-Sempai!"

"Hai, Hai! I'll be sure of it don't you worry Souta, now I suggest you go to your family, they'll be needing you right now… oh one more thing…" Naruto says.

"H-hai?" Souta says.

"Where is Shika…?" Naruto questions. Souta's eyes reveal so much sadness.

"G-Gomenosai… she didn't make it we found her remains… she was burned… everything... I think she did a Suicidal jutsu, the one's Anbu's use for when they've been discovered…" Naruto's face cringes in pain, Hinata begins to cry.

"Oh no Naruto-Kun! No, No, No! What about Minato! What will he do! His fiancée! What about Ino-Chan!" Souta bows and disappears, Naruto embraces Hinata, they both begin to cry.

Sakura just finished healing all of Mikoto, turns out she just over extorted herself, Mikoto wakes up and sits up in bed, Sakura ambushes her with hugs, and kisses.

"M-Mother! I'm fine!" She giggles, Sasuke goes up to Mikoto, he looks at her proudly, and he hugs her tightly.

"Thank Kami your safe. I'm proud so proud of you and your brother…." Sakura says.

"A-Arigatou Mother." There's a knock at the door.

"Great… the Dobe." Sasuke groans out.

Sakura giggles and playfully punches Sasuke's shoulder.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME! I HEARD THAT! DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT!" Sasuke throws a punch at Naruto striking him in the head.

" o.0" Sakura sweat drops.

"GAH! TEME! THAT HURT! I JUST CAME TO SAY SOMETHING!" Sasuke hits him again.

"Dobe, quite… you're making my ears bleed, you're so annoying, it's amazing Hinata put up with you this whole time…."

"YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING TEME!"

"When, where, time and place."Sakura punches Sasuke in the arm harder.

"Baka! Don't start fights!" Sasuke looks at Sakura annoyed.

"I didn't, I was merely stating facts."

"Mmmmhmmm…"

"Sakura-Channnn! Beat Teme up! He's being mean!"

"Oh Naruto-Kun… you Baka…"

Naruto goes into the corner of the hospital room with a depressed gloomy cloud above his forehead.

"_**Is this seriously our Hokage…" **_Souta thinks.

"_**After all this time of knowing Hokage-Sama… he's still so childish… how does Lady Hinata… and Nina-Chan manage?" **_Mikoto thinks.

"Naruto-Kun… you said you wanted to say something…?" Sakura says.

Naruto perks up really fast, he bounces over to Mikoto, but becomes totally, serious, he gets on his knees, he holds Mikoto's hands, Sasuke and Sakura raise an eye brow, Souta smiles in the back; Naruto begins to cry.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much…"

"Uh… Naruto-Kun, what's going on…?"

"Your daughter here… saved my little girl's life…."Mikoto's eyes widen, she raises her hands up in the air.

"Oh no Hokage-Sama! It was nothing really; I just did what anyone else would do honestly!"

"No one… would have been as determined and risking as you were, you didn't even hesitate, you did everything medical wise possible, for that I am grateful, please… I want you to know we are in forever in your debt."He stands up and hugs Mikoto; she hugs him back and smiles.

"Arigatou Hokage-Sama." Mikoto says.

"No Mikoto… Thank you…" Naruto replies. He bows to Sasuke and Sakura and exits the room, on his way out he winks at Souta, Souta give him a thumbs up.

"Oh yes…" Naruto goes back into the room, he stands before Souta, an evil face on, he's all big and mighty, and his voice is that of a demon's, Souta is scared shitless, he literally feels like crapping his pants, he stands at attention in front of Naruto, Naruto has a fiery Aura surrounding him, Sakura raises an eye brow.

"I heard you kissed my Nina…" Sasuke, Sakura, and Mikoto sweat drop.

"_**Over protective father mode…" **_Sasuke, Sakura, and Mikoto think.

"H-Hai Hokage-Sama…." Souta says.

"Why."

"B-Because I'm I-In love w-with her sir… I-I have been since we were s-seven…."

"Is this true."

"Y-Yes sir."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."Souta's eyes widen, he's about to run away, until Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder.

"M'kay! Just take care of her and don't let nothing happen to her or else me and my son Minato are going to Rasengan your ass, carry on! Oh and don't forget to ask my little Nina to the Valentine's festival!" He sings that last part, Sasuke face palms himself, Naruto dances out of the hospital room.

"Uh… Father… what just happened…?"

"You my son have a girlfriend… and you'd better treat her well or I can't stop that dobe from kicking your butt…."

"But that's not fair! Imouto-Chan has a Boyfriend and you won't let whoever his parent's are kick her butt!"

Souta's eyes widen and he covers his mouth, the atmosphere turns cold, Sasuke turns on his heel and face's Mikoto, Sakura giggles, but stands in front of Mikoto.

"Name. Address. When you got together. And why. Mikoto and Sakura sweat drop.

"OTOUTO-SAN!" Mikoto jumps out of the bed and chases her brother, he apologizes repeatedly, Sasuke chases Mikoto, and Sakura just laughs all the way.

"I'll Chidori his ass!"

"Gomenosai!"

"Imouto-Chan don't! Gomen!"

"Chidori Senbon!" Sakura watches her family, and smiles warmly.

* * *

><p>Nina's up and awake she's laughing with her family, Naruto's pouting. "No, No Nina! You're too young! Why do you have to grow up so fast! Waaaaaa! Nina has a boyfriend! Where has the time gone! I'm getting old! Hinata-Chan hold me! Waaaaaa!"<p>

He throws himself at Hinata; she side steps, he falls to the floor anime style, Hinata embraces Nina, they both laugh and giggle together, there's a knock on the door".

"Come in."

In comes a woman with bright silver eyes, jet black hair pixie style though, she has on a black skirt up to her thighs, white wrappings underneath that goes up to her knee's on both legs, a black tight shirt surrounds her chest revealing her curves also, a green Jonin vest is over it, her black forehead protector is around her neck, she has on black and silver arm guards, in her hair has two black senbon's in it, she has on very little gray eye shadow, and clear lip gloss on, she has a small crescent scar on the side of her eye.

Trailing behind her is a girl with jet black hair is in a high ponytail, the back is spiky like Jiraya's, her dark purple eyes glance at Katsumi, she wears lavender booty shorts, a dark purple apron skirt, a black chainmail vest is over her dark purple long sleeve shirt, she has the same poison rose clip a top her head, black boot Shinobi shoes like Sakura Uchiha's, her bangs shield some of her face, her black forehead protector is around her neck. Mitzuki and Rima bow at the same time.

"Yes Mitzuki-Sempai?"

"Hokage-Sama…. May I speak with you outside?" Naruto gives a swift nod, he looks back at Hinata.

"Go Naruto-Kun… I'll watch over Nina." She gives him a warm smile, Naruto, Mitzuki, and Rima go outside.

Naruto: Hai? What's this about?

Mitzuki usher's Rima forward, Rima bows before her Hokage, she gently takes out a package, she gets on one knee, and raises it up to the Hokage, he takes it and unfolds it, inside is Shika's mask, and a locket, Naruto's eyes widen, he opens the locket, inside is a picture of Her and Minato at Konoha's firework show, they're both looking up at the sky, in the background it shows a lot of fireworks, on the other side of the locket is Ino and Shikimaru embracing, while Shika has her hands on Shikino's shoulders, Inoue's in the middle of them all smiling happily.

"T-This is…."

"Hai. This is Shika-Sempai's stuff… before she passed… I went through her remains… I found all of this... there was one more… but it's not as readable as other… Hokage-Sama… would you still like it?"

"Hai." She reaches inside her pocket of her shorts, she pulls out a burnt letter, and hands it to Naruto, she bows respectfully, Mitzuki bows also; they turn around and exit the hospital. Naruto opens the letter.

_**Dear Minato,**_

_**If you are reading this… I'm already gone… forgive me my love… but I have passed, I tried so hard to stay alive… in whatever situation I was in… I want you to know I did not pass in Vain…. Gomenosai. I've left you. Please don't be sad. Just know that I am with you wherever you go… and when you're older… and it's your time to pass…. We'll meet again… until then my love.**_

_**-Shika.**_

Naruto cried the whole time he read the note, he feels something else, he takes out a second sheet, and he begins to read it.

_**To my dear family,**_

_**I am sorry to say… but I am gone now, I am in a better place… the time I've spent with you all… I will truly cherish forever… even when I'm in the afterlife… I will cherish them that I promise… My dear brother Inoue… you are young now… but when you grow up… you're going to be one heck of a looker… you're so strong and brave... I will miss you deeply… Please take care of Mother and Father… and your eldest brother Shikino. Shikino… my brother… you may have been annoying in the past: P but your good at heart, I love you so much… I'm so glad… we were able to spend time together before I passed…. To my parents, thank you for raising me the way you did… Please don't be sad over my death… just know that I am always with you at heart, mind, and spirit… I love you all… one day we will all be together… until that time comes… live on and do not be sad… for I did not pass in Vain, I love you forever…**_

_**-Shika.**_

Naruto folds the letter's he teleports to his office after telling Hinata he had some business to take care of, he takes out a wooden oak music sized box, he puts the mask, and letters in the box, he keeps the locket to give to Minato, he straightens out his Hokage outfit and heads to the Nara residence.

* * *

><p>It begins to pour, it's cloudy everywhere. "Shika-Kun!"<p>

"Na Ni Ino?"

"Vacuum the living room you lazy ass!" She says while giggling.

"Troublesome woman…" "Na Ni! I heard that!"

"I love you anyways." Shikimaru replies.

"Awww! Shika-Kun! You're so nice!"

She kisses his cheek and goes to make lunch, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! Inoue come downstairs and come set the table!"

"Hai!"

"Coming!" Ino shouts to the door.

**-Background music Naruto Shippuden OST-Despair-**

She rushes to the door, she opens it with a happy look on her face; she sees Naruto. "Naruto-Baka? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the tower doing paperwork? Ah anyways come in come in!"

Naruto goes inside the home, she takes off his jacket, but he keeps his Hokage cloak on, he sits down on the couch after Ino offers him a seat.

"Well if it isn't Naruto… 'Bout time you showed up…. Troublesome man…" Shikimaru says, Ino giggles and swats his arm. Naruto gives a forced smile.

"What's wrong Naruto-Baka? Is it girl troubles…? Omigosh! Nina got a boyfriend!"His eyes widen.

"Am I the only one who didn't know!" Naruto shouts out. Ino gives a hesitant laugh, Naruto just smiles; Ino sees the sadness hidden behind the smile.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Ino questions.

Naruto stands up fully, surpassing Ino's height, he's about a half a head taller, him and Shikimaru are the same height, Shikimaru goes to Ino's side, Naruto reaches inside his cloak for the box, he gets down on one knee and holds it up for Shikimaru and Ino, Ino takes it curious as to what's inside, she opens it, inside lies the half cracked mask and the letters, Shikimaru's eyes widen, Ino begins to shake realization hits her, the box falls from her hands.

"Mother the table- Ohayo Hokage-Sama." He bows respectfully.

"Inoue." He tips his head, Ino is sobbing really loudly, Shikimaru grits his teeth and holds his wife, Naruto set's the box on the table, he ruffles Inoue's hair, and exits the Nara residence, Ino collapses on the floor on her knees, Shikimaru just continues to hold her, he begins to shed tears silently, Inoue runs to his parents.

"Hey what's going on…?" Shikimaru holds out his other arm, Inoue hugs his dad. Inoue's almost the same height since he is sixteen.

"Father…?"

"Inoue… your sister has passed…." Shikimaru dully states.

Inoue's eyes widen, he steps out of the embrace; he backs up; Ino stops crying and looks at her son, Shikimaru motions for him to come to them, Inoue runs out of the house.

"I-Inoue! Matte!"

"Inoue!" He runs he doesn't care where he is going he just runs, he finds himself under team seven's meeting place, which is the bridge, however he is underneath it, he shields himself from the water, he begins to cry, he's soaking wet.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You."<p>

Inoue looks up with his chocolate brown eyes; He sees a girl with chocolate brown hair up to her waist, a pink flower in her hair, she wears a pink and red qipao dress, with slits on the sides, underneath she has black spandex shorts, a black forehead protector which is around her forehead, black low-heeled sandals, a Tanto on her side hip, and a Kuni pouch around her waist, her eyes are a bright blue, her skin is pale.

"Ohayo… I'm Yukon Shiza from team two… what's your name…?" Yukon asks.

He doesn't speak to her he just looks back down at his knee's, he buries his face in his knees, she goes to him and sits down next to him, she pulls her knees up to her chest.

"May I ask what's wrong?" "Did something happen?" She questions. Inoue nods.

"Like?"

"My… M-My…"He begins to cry, Yukon's eyes widen, she's hesitant, but she puts her arms around his form, he stiffens, but then he relaxes, in her embrace.

"Take your time…"

"My Onee-San… she passed…" Yukon's eyes widen, she sheds a tear, because she knows what it's like to lose a sibling.

"G-Gomenosai… was she K.I.A?"

"H-Hai… but how did you know..?"

"My brother was K.I.A… about two years ago… he was in the Anbu…"

"So was my Onee-San."

"It… it will get better, not anytime soon that's for sure... But little by little it will I promise… it did for me… but it's okay to cry… let it out… I did when I found it… but then again who wouldn't? Look at me I'm blabbering g-gomenosai... I tend to do that a lot…" Yukon confesses while blushing. Inoue lets out a small laugh, Yukon smiles brightly.

"Glad I could cheer you up even if it was only a little bit…"

"You did… thank you… I'm sorry about your brother…."

"And I am sorry about your sister." Inoue stands up, he helps Yukon up, Yukon smiles and takes his hand, and Inoue blushes slightly, same with Yukon.

"What were you doing under the bridge anyway?"

"It was raining and I didn't notice until I was being poured on… I needed shelter, so I came to the bridge, I just happened to see you there…."

"Aa."

"Shall we wait until the rain stops?" Yukon sweetly asks.

"Hai." Inoue replies. The two teens look out into the rain and wait for it to die down.

**-Everything else in Konoha was peaceful that day, but the news of Shika's death spread all throughout Konoha, the grievance is still in the air-**

**- Nel: Hi my readers! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! I'm proud of myself I hope I made you all proud, I hope I also made this chappy interesting!**

**Nel: Thanks to my entire reviewer's. Dark Little World you're amazing! Sasukes1Wuver your badass! Nothing more need be said.**

**Nel: I will now introduce our closer… Please welcome Mikoto Uchiha!**

**Mikoto: Ohayo, I hope everyone is well in life and health… Nel-Sensei does not own Hokage-Sama/ Naruto; she doesn't wish too, she wishes to own Otou-San and Okaa-San. Please review and read her story Arigotou. Ja Ne!**

**Nel: Ja Ne!**


	13. End of Funeral Arc RIP Shika Nara

_**The Sun and Moon's Love.**_

**-Background music Inuyasha ending, Kikyo Death Theme-**

Konoha was very dull on this particular day… it was raining lightly, the clouds were dark and cloudy, no one was cheerful like always, the shops were closed for a specific event, today, today was Shika Nara's funeral, a K.I.A Anbu who passed during a intelligence gathering mission, there are rows and rows of Shinobi lined up for this event, they're heads are bowed, in the front who have white tulips are Souta, Nina, Mikoto, Inoue, Shikino, Ino, Shikimaru, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Yukon, and all the Sensei's, and the Anbu captain.

"We gather on this day… to bury a fallen comrade. Shika Nara was a wonderful young woman, strong, intelligent, kind, and many other things. She always put others before her own self, and always got through tough situations… she has served Konoha to her fullest… she will be terribly missed… Her friends and family would like to say a few words…."

Ino Nara gets up from her seat and shakily walks to the pedestal; she grabs the mic, and begins to talk. "Smart… Shika was so intelligent… always top of her class, she always knew how to handle situations so calmly…. Hopeful… when all hope was lost in dire situations…. Shika would pull through and think of the Brightside in things… no matter how bad it was… independent… she was a strong and independent woman… she knew how to handle herself, and missions where it required two people… she did it herself… because she was strong like that… Kind… she was always Kind to everyone she met… she was always Kind hearted from the moment I gave birth to her… Appreciative…. Shika never took anything, or anyone for granted, she appreciated what she had and who she was with no matter… w-what… And that is what each letter of her name represents… Please forgive me…" Ino mutters out while choking back a sob.

She rushes down from the stage, shedding all her tears, Shikimaru is next to go up. "My daughter… was strong minded… she was so beautiful and talented… she loved… she cared… she was so wonderful to be around… I know I will never see her again… but she is always with me… in my heart… Though we have not found her killer or killers… I know my girl rests peacefully in the afterlife... She was our first born… so energetic and always humble… I miss her deeply… but I knew sooner or later I would have to accept this… because she joined Anbu she was risking her life every single day protecting our village… So I ask that you all not be sad… on this day… because Shika Nara… did not die in Vain."

He bows respectfully, he walks off the stage, he sits back down next to Ino, Ino takes hold of his hand, Inoue is next, but he hesitates, Yukon seeing Inoue hesitate goes up to him, Ino and Shikimaru raises an eyebrow, they see her grab hold of his hand, she guides him to the stage, he takes the mic, and begins, while holding Yukon's hand.

"Onee-San… was an incredible sister… She always defended me when I needed, it… now I know that may sound bad… but I really don't care… I loved it when she did that, it showed she cared… I miss my Onee-San terribly… I don't think I'll ever get over it… I don't think I can or my parents and Onii-San for that matter… I don't know how I should feel… right now I feel numb… like something inside me just died… but I guess that's how Mother and Father feel too…" Inoue begins.

He takes in a deep breath and looks at Yukon; she smiles warmly at him and urges him to continue.

"The feeling I feel towards my Onee-San… are a mix… I feel anger towards her for leaving me… but I know it was for a good cause… I feel heartbroken… because… because I know I'll never see her again…" He begins to cry.

"I feel happy because… she's in a better place… and… and I know she's happy there… I feel guilty… because… I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her before she left on her last mission… I feel Ashamed… because… Because I can't even be strong for my family… and I feel… Pity for the Uzumaki family…" He continues.

At hearing their names, all their heads pop up.

"Because… because they won't be getting a new member to their family… and because Minato-Sempai… doesn't know... She's gone… I'm sorry I… I can't..."

He runs off stage, Yukon runs after him to go and comfort him, on her chase; Ino gives her a silent "Thank You." Shikino is up next.

"Me and my sister… had our ups and downs… She was always the more responsible and mature one… while I was the troublemaker and less responsible one… she was always the one to keep me in check, she taught me how to control my anger and emotions when they got out of hand… I've learned so much from her… she taught me kindness that I never knew… From her I learned… and I know for a fact that I will pass her knowledge given to me down to my kids… and their kids… My sister Shika's memory will live on… forever… she did not die in Vain." Shikino says.

There's the coffin in the middle of the stage, around it is white tulips, up on the stage are pictures of the Nara family, and pictures of Shika laughing and playing at all ages, and the final picture that's big and everyone can really see, is Shika's first day as an Anbu, she's in her Uniform, with her hair in a ponytail, she holds her mask in her hands, and she has her hand out making a "Peace" Sign.

Mikoto and Souta get up, they pay their respects and set the flowers down, on the ground next to the coffin, Nina stands up all eyes are on her, she has a small box in her hand, she walks down the Aisles and comes to a halt right in front of Ino, Ino looks up with dull eyes, she tries to put on a smile for Nina, but fails, Nina bows she gently puts the box in Ino's lap, Ino smiles and hugs Nina tightly, Nina goes back to her seat next to Hinata, Ino opens the box, and takes out a bracelet, it was the bracelet, Ino gave Shika for her sixteenth birthday, the one Shika gave to Nina as an apology, Ino and Shika had a fight over it, Ino smiles mentally, she begins to cry, she holds the bracelet close to her chest, never wanting to let go of it. Jasmine Rose walks up onto the stage, she grabs the mic.

"Will everyone please rise for Konoha's fallen…"

Everyone rises, and bows they're heads, it's pouring rain, everyone's soaked, but they don't care, Naruto and Shikino come from the stages left staircase, and Inoue and Shikimaru come from the stages right staircase, they each go on either side of the coffin, there's our handles, two on each side, Naruto, Shikino, Shikimaru, and Inoue grab a hold of them, the coffin is lifted up, the men begin to exit the stage with the coffin, and they head to Konoha's cemetery.

The men slowly lower the coffin into the ground, Ino sinks to the floor full of sorrow, she's depressed and she's losing it, Sakura holds her best friend in her arms, Ino cry's into Sakura's shoulder, the coffin is fully in the ground each person takes a small portion of dirt and tosses it in, soon the whole grave is buried and flowers rest A top the grave, Shikimaru, Inoue, and Shikino appear before Sakura, Sakura nods, Shikimaru helps Ino up, they're two sons follow them all the way home, Sakura and Sasuke go home with Mikoto and Souta trailing closely behind, Nina, Hinata, and Naruto go home, Hinata tries to comfort Naruto all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Everything in Konoha goes back to normal, but Shika's death will forever be mourned.

Tetsuya is standing nervously in front of the Uchiha manor's gates, they automatically open, he walks up the huge pathway to the front mansion's door, he knocks three times; a woman with green apple eyes stares back at him after opening up the door, her smile widens.

"Hello Tetsuya-Kun! Please come in. Did you need to see Mikoto?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am. I…" There's a sudden chill in the air, Tetsuya feels cold breathe on his neck, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Sakura sweat drops.

"So your her boyfriend huh." Sasuke plainly says. Tetsuya practically craps his pants.

"Y-yes sir…?"

"Did you even come to us for permission before you just kissed her?" Tetsuya backs up into Sakura, Sakura steps aside, still sweat dropping, and Sasuke continues to stalk his prey.

"Did it ever, **EVER** occur to you that maybe her parents might have wanted to confirm that it was okay first… Did you…"

Tetsuya remains wide eyed, but keeps his mouth shut, he's totally scared right now, and here he is, with a used to be missing-Nin elite Shinobi, captain of Anbu, one of the three Legendary Sanin, an UCHIHA! And he can't even say one word.

"I asked you a question… **Did it or did it not. I will not repeat myself."**

"W-Well sir… you see… it was a life or death situation… I… I thought I lost Miko-Chan back there… I honestly did… I don't know what I would have done if she passed… I would never have forgiven myself… my revenge was not worth losing her…"

Mikoto was walking down the stairs when she heard her father questioning Tetsuya, she stopped to listen to it all, she smiles mentally at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya looks up with determination in his eyes at Sasuke; Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but looks down at Tetsuya.

"Sir. I am asking that you please respect me and Mikoto's love. And know that we really do love each other, and that I promise you, from her until the day I die… that I will protect her… never will I let another person close to me die… like my father did."

Sakura winces a bit; Sasuke praises Tetsuya's bravery mentally.

"Son." Sasuke puts his hand on Tetsuya's shoulder.

"The first day I saw you, when you brought our daughter back to us eight years ago… you already earned every bit of respect I had… I take great pride in you as if you were my own…. You may date my daughter…" Sasuke says at last, Sakura giggles and claps.

Sasuke flash steps behind Tetsuya in an instant, he has a hand on his shoulder, grasped more firmly.

"But…. I swear to Kami… if you hurt her… you can expect a Chidori up your ass… Understand?"

"Uh… Sasuke-Kun…"

"Yes sir!"

Mikoto sweat drops, she smiles and bounces down the stairs, she stops when she sees tetsuya, she smiles warmly at him, Tetsuya smiles back he goes to her and hugs her, they head out for their day of training. Sasuke has an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Don't you think you were a bit… harsh?" Sakura asks

"Nah." Sasuke replies. Sakura bursts out laughing, Sasuke grins at his wife's happiness and laughter.

**-All is well that day for the village of Konoha-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nel: Well this is one of those short chappy's! :D Gomenosai! We just got done with the funeral arc, as I like to call it. Next for sure will be the love arc :DDDD In the next chapters you can expect hurt, drama, betrayal… all the good stuff :D Tune in soon for the next chapter of The Sun and Moon's Love! Yes I'm the closer for this chappy! :DDDD Oh and please check out my new story Snow White: A Konoha Tale, it's a bit weird, but I love it anyways, there's Lemons and all the sexy Konoha men ;D Please R &amp; R on both stories if you can. Ja Ne! And Arigotou!<strong>


	14. Date to Valentine's Festival,The Mission

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

It's officially one week away, the Annual Valentine's Festival! Many Genin are still bummed that it's mandatory, but they scour Konoha to find their dates.

Souta is walking hand in hand with Nina; they were both heading to Ichiraku's Ramen bar to have lunch, when they finally arrive Souta order's beef ramen, and Nina chicken ramen.

"Ah Souta! Come again? Oh and you brought your beautiful girlfriend too." Teuchi says.

He tips his ramen hat to Nina, Nina blushes and smiles, Teuchi hands both the teenagers two ramen bowls, Souta looks out while waiting for his ramen to cool, he sees the banners, he's a bit nervous to ask her, but he figures he'd better ask her before that damn Hiruko.

"N-Nina-Chan?"

"H-Hai Souta-Kun? "

"W-Will you…. Will you go to the Valentines Festival with me?" He asks.

Nina blushes a deep red, but she smiles nonetheless, she nods and hugs Souta as if he gave her the most precious gift in the world, they both smile and go back to eating their delicious ramen.

* * *

><p>Inoue and Yukon unfortunately are not together, however… Inoue is developing strong feelings for the Kunochi. He plans to ask her to the Valentine's Festival, but he's noticed a lot of boy's eyeing her like they want to ask, Yukon is crouching on the floor she picks flowers in a small bouquet, Inoue stands next to her with his arms crossed over his chest, he looks out to the park, the wind blows peacefully.<p>

"Listen… Yuko-Chan…." Inoue begins.

"Hai?"

"Uh… w-well t-the festival…"

Yukon leans in more to hear Inoue better, she can tell he's blushing hardcore, she has a feeling what he's going to ask, and she hopes he does ask her.

"W-Well I mean… if y-you're not busy… w-will you go to the… uh… V-Valentine's festival w-with me…?"Yukon giggles sweetly, she goes up to Inoue and kisses his cheek and nods.

"H-Hai, Arigatou Inoue-Kun for asking me." She says.

"Arigatou… for saying yes."He moves closer to her, Yukon blushes, he kisses her cheek instead, he's so polite, he takes hold of her hand and begins to walk the park's trail, Yukon still flattered, and face red as a cherry, the nearby guy standers saw, they get depressed and leave.

* * *

><p>A black haired Kunochi and a dark brown haired boy stand across each other face to face, the Kunochi is in a crouching position, while the boy is on all fours, his hands are turned into dog claws, the Kunochi smirks, she has her gloves on, slowly chakra fills around her small fist, she jumps into the air and brings her fist down, the ground shakes then shatters beneath the boy, the boy back flips just in time out of the crater before he was caved in.<p>

"Hn."

In a flash he's beside Mikoto Tanto at her throat, but Mikoto used her's to block his, they're both very close to each other, Mikoto knees Tetsuya in the stomach, he spits out spit, he grabs her knee and tosses her over his head.

"Chaaa!"

She uses her feet to push against the tree she almost slammed into, she holds a chakra enhanced fist out, she comes to a stop about three inches away from Tetsuya's face all of a sudden, slowly she leans in, her lips pursed slightly, she blushes, Tetsuya realizing what's going to happen, ready's himself, but he's blushing like crazy.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun… never let your enemy distract you Ja Ne! Chaaa!" She holds out her fingers in a flicking motion, she pumps chakra into her finger tips, then gives Tetsuya a flick, Tetsuya grows wide eyed, he's swept off his feet, and he fly's to the other side of the training grounds, Mikoto giggles all the way.

Tetsuya rubs his forehead, he glares at Mikoto, but his gaze softens when he sees her laughing, in an instant he appears before her, tackles her and is on top of her, she blushes a deep shade of red, he lowers his face down to her neck, her curves are visible throughout her usual outfit, her legs are slightly on Tetsuya's waist, from a good distance, the position would seem very intimate.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun?"

"Hn."

He lowers his lips to hers, Mikoto's eyes are wide, while Tetsuya's are closed, Mikoto's eyes close soon after, she wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over, Mikoto has a Kuni to Tetsuya neck, while he has both hands on her waist, he takes his hands up and holds them in a surrendering gesture, Mikoto grins, she puts away the Kuni and gets off him, he stands up, they both go to the huge three boulder's in the middle of the training field, they take their seats a top them, Tetsuya lays down on it, Mikoto sits criss crossed on hers.

"Hey… Miko-Chan?"

"Hai?"

"Want to go with me to the Valentine's Festival…? After all it's mandatory… and I really don't feel like taking crap from the Hokage or Nel-Sensei if I don't go…"

"Aa. So it's because you don't want to get bugged that you're taking me…? Hn. It seems you're using me Tetsuya-Kun." Mikoto says with fake hurtness.

Tetsuya's eyes widen, he sits up straight really fast, he holds a hand out and takes her hand in his.

"N-No! That's not what I ment! I swear!"Mikoto giggles.

"Kidding! Of course I'll go with you Tetsuya-Kun."

"Good. I didn't want Sozen asking you either… he annoys me… Tch."

"Oh? How so? He's very kind and sweet." Mikoto says in his defense.

Tetsuya raises an eye brow, a hatred anime cloud surrounds his body, Mikoto throws her arms around Tetsuya and kisses his lips playfully, his eyes widen and he blushes a deep red, the aura disappears, anime hearts flow everywhere.

There's a huge "Poof" Nel appears with an orange in hand, her eyes widen at the make out session.

"Whoa! Na Ni! Nazedesu Ka! My virgin eyes!" She shouts aloud. Nel falls backwards, playfully of course, Tetsuya and Mikoto break apart and go to their Sensei, and they are both the deepest shade of red.

There's a yellow "Poof" and Mitzuki appears in Team Three's Training ground, she sees Nel collapsed on the floor with swirls over her eyes, she sweat drops and goes to her friend.

"Nel-Channnnnnn! Wake up!"Mitzuki crouches and pokes her friend's forehead.

"C-couples… kissing lovey…dovey…." She mumbles out.

":3 I have an IdearrrrrXD!" Mitzuki says playfully.

Mitzuki bounces over to a tree, does a little something, and then bounces back over to Nel, she ties a chakra string around Nel's ankle, Mitzuki bounces once again back over to the tree, and she crouches like Kakashi does when he reads.

":3"

She gives one tug on the string, soon Tetsuya and Mikoto see their Sensei go airborne; she's dangling from the tree branch, and slightly spinning in a circle, Mitzuki claps and cheers.

"Uh… Mitzuki-Sensei w-what, uh…"

"Oh! No worries my little protégée's! Nel-Chan will awaken soon from the blood flowing to her head! Until my lazy ass Nel-Chan wakes up I suggest we sit back and relax!" Mitzuki says while giggling.

Nel looks as peaceful as Jushiro Ukitake from bleach when he was asleep in that bleach episode when everyone was at the beach.

* * *

><p>Shoji enter's Shako's Sushi shop in the west part of Konoha, he walks in and sees only an old couple sitting in the bar, and another girl around his age, slightly fluffy too like him, he sees her eating, he has hearts in his eyes, he takes a seat in the table behind her, NaNa realizing someone sat down behind her, she slightly peers around to see a cute boy, she sees him eating and soon she gets hearts in her eyes, she stands up after eating and goes to pay, she goes to leave a tip on the table once she does she catches Shoji looking at her, she blushes and smiles at him, he does the same.<p>

NaNa has blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, she wears green pants with her Kuni pouch strapped to her thigh, white wrappings around her left thigh, she has a black shirt on that's loose, a regular green scarf, her Tanto is strapped on her hip, and her hair is in a high ponytail, black Shinobi low-heeled sandals, black arm guards, and her black forehead protector is around her forehead, even though she's a bit fluffy, she is truly beautiful, Shoji instantly falls in love with her, NaNa starts to fall for Shoji at first glance.

**-Awww! Kawaii! :D-**

"O-Ohayo… I'm Shoji Akimichi…"

"Ohayo! I'm NaNa Yogari… it's nice to meet you. Mind if I join?" She asks nicely.

"Uh go ahead I'm here alone anyways my teammates are off somewhere…." He replies.

"That's right you're on team four right? With Mitzuki-Sensei…?" NaNa questions.

"Hai. And you?" Shoji asks.

"Oh I'm on team one. With Ichijo-Sensei."

"Oh so what element is he?"

"He's Earth, may I ask yours?"

"Oh Mitzuki-Sensei? She's wind."

'That's so Kawaii! Please what else do you do on your team?" Shoji and NaNa talk for the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"HOW IS SHE STILL ASLEEP!" <strong>_Mitzuki thinks.

"Hmmm…."

"Mitzuki-Sensei? S-She hasn't woken up yet…."

"Hmmm…. Mikoto… may I borrow some of your fire?"

"H-Hai…" Mitzuki takes out a Kuni and throws it, it slices the string; Nel tumble to the ground unconscious, she still mumbles in her sleep, she has swirls on her eyes.

"Excellent…. :3" Mitzuki says aloud.

Mitzuki smirks; she grabs Mikoto's hand and Ninja steps right next to Nel, Nel's butts in the air Anime style from being Unconscious, she points at it. Mitzuki giggles silently, Tetsuya watches confused.

"Okay Mikoto! When I give the signal, you're going to blast her butt with a fireball!"

"0.o …. But Mitzuki-Sensei isn't that a bit uh… dangerous..?" Mikoto nervously asks, she twitches her fingers together.

"Nah, knowing Nel-Chan right when you're about to do it she'll wake up!" Mitzuki laughs aloud, Tetsuya sweat drops, same with Mikoto.

"By the way… what did you two do to make Nel-Chan be like this?" Both teens blush the brightest red, Mitzuki's eyes widen, she bursts out laughing.

"^_^ Ha-ha :D :3 All righty then Mikoto! Let 'er rip!" Mikoto holds out her hand, her hand begins to heat up, a small ball of fire the size of a quarter, begins to form, somehow Mitzuki "Poofed" on top of the big boulder, she brings out her shades and puts 'em on, she lays back, using her elbows to hold up herself.

"Tetsuya, you might want to sit back and enjoy the fireworks! :DDDDD" Mitzuki says.

Tetsuya sweat drops, Mikoto fires the tiny fireball, it slams straight on Nel's butt, her eyes pop open, she screams and dances around swatting her butt, trying to make the flames go away, all that's left is smoke, and a burnt skirt, Mitzuki is jumping up and down clapping, Tetsuya and Mikoto back away, they sit on the boulder's together, watching their Sensei.

"HOTT! HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOTT! WHAT THE HELL! SON OF A BITCH!" She screams aloud.

Mitzuki sweat drops, she gives a hesitant laugh. "Now, now Nel-Chan… calm down…"

"HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM, MY ASS! IT'S HOTT!"Mitzuki bursts out laughing on the floor, she has a hand to her stomach, and she's using her other hand to wipe away the tears, Mikoto was giggling too.

"Ugh… what was that for anyways Mitzuki-Chan!"

"You wouldn't wake chur arse up! So I requested some assistance from Mikoto here…. And woke ya up! Don't you feel so much better?"

"Not my Ass…. Anyways… I came to tell my students before I caught them fricken sticking their tongue down each other's throats!" The two teens blush wildly Mitzuki sniggers at their reaction, Nel continues.

"There will be no practice all this weak; however I do have a mission for the girls… so tomorrow morning meet here at 0800. All girls are required to be here…. Oh and the boys will meet Ethan and Ichijo-Sensei at the hotsprings at 0900…. Is that clear?" Nel says.

Tetsuya nods, Mikoto nods, Nel wave's goodbye, glares at Mitzuki.

":3"

":D"

The two women vanish into smoke, Tetsuya shrugs and Mikoto sweat drops. "What do you want to do now Tetsuya-Kun?"

"Whatever you wish…" Mikoto smiles, she takes Tetsuya's hand and kisses his lips Passionately once, they head off to Ichiraku's to have lunch from a weird day of training, Little did they know a pair of golden snake-like eyes were watching them intently.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You defied me Mikoto…. first you break the bracelet… then you get a boyfriend… strictly when I said not for you to waste your time on them…. For that you will pay… I just need… to see that boy…" <strong>_Orochima thinks. Orochima begins to laugh her snake-like laugh; she begins to make potions and chemicals.

"_**This will be most entertaining… a love gone wrong… The Tragic Love… of Fate that is…"**_

"Okay so tomorrow's mission is…?" Rose questions.

"Hehe… they won't see it coming :3" Nel replies.

"Poor girls don't even know what they're getting into! And it's five days from now! Thank god there's no training Ne?" Mitzuki says.

"Hai." Rose replies.

"Okay then so it's settled… we'll all meet back here at 0800 tomorrow morning for the mission."

"Hai! Dattebayo!" Mitzuki says while holding up here thumb.

"Yes… well I must go pack… Ja Ne." Rose says.

"Ja Ne."

"Hai, take care, Ja Ne!"

Jasmine disappears in a flame flicker jutsu, Mitzuki and Nel bid their goodbyes and disappear. Everyone's getting ready for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nel: Ohayo reader's! I hope you liked this chappy! I know it's kind of a cliffhanger on the mission details ;3 I wanted to make it secretive and I wanted you to ponder your thought's to find out what the mission is! :D I would like to introduce our closer! Please welcome Akatsuki member Mitsukio!<strong>

**(A purple electric smoke appears, the woman who once slayed the great Kunochi Shika stands before us all, with her scythe held high and mighty).**

**Nel: o.0**

**(The woman's voice boom's, it echoes through it sounds a lot like Kagura's from Inuyasha).**

**Mitsukio: Neru wa, jibun no naruto o shimasen... Watashi wa kanojo ga no Sasuke to sakura o suru yori, sore no akirakana THT o iu koto ga dekinai... R& R o shite kudasai. Ja ne.**

**(She disappears in a Flash step).**

**Nel: Arigotou Mitsukio-Sempai. Please R & R. Ja Ne!**


	15. Prank wars!

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

"Now that we're all here…" Rose begins.

"I'm glad you could all make it for the mission." Nel says.

"Of course we have to make it… it's a mission and it's mandatory to go…" NaNa says.

"Agreed… so uh… what is this mission anyways?" Rima asks.

"Yes I am most curious myself…" Mikoto adds.

"Your mission is…. YOU MUST ALL COME TO THE HOTSPRINGS AND HAVE A GREAT TIME AND RELAX, ALL EXPENSES ARE PAINED FOR! :DDDDD AND! AND! AFTERWARDS WE'RE GOING KIMONO SHOPPING FOR THE FESTIVAL!" Mitzuki shouts all pumped.

Mitzuki takes in deep breathe, she smiles at the students, the girls fall to the floor -anime style- with their legs up in the air, they all compose themselves, but they all sweat drop.

"There… will be no complaining. Am I clear?" Rose says.

"Hai!" Jasmine twirls her finger; she spins around and begins walking towards the village's gates.

"We're heading out let's go."

All the girls follow in a straight line and all head to Konoha's gates.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Damn… what a nuisance…. I hate waking up so damn early… might as well get this over with…"<strong>_Tetsuya thinks to himself.

Tetsuya is walking to the front gates of Konoha with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes closed, similar to how Sasuke usually walks, he doesn't see a pale colored girl walking in his path, they bump into each other, her forehead slams into his lip, he bites it and blood is drawn.

"G-Gomenosai!" The voice apologizes.

Tetsuya recognizes her voice, he looks at her, she puts a hand on his lip and wipes the blood away with her sleeve, Tetsuya gets up off the ground, he helps her up and turns on his heel to leave, Orochima bows respectfully for him helping her up, she smirks when he's fully out of sight, she does a flam body flicker jutsu, her whole body disappears, soon she is standing in the middle of her living room in her home.

"With this… he will be under my control…"

She rips off the piece of fabric that was covered in Tetsuya's blood, she drops it into the pot, it disintegrates immediately, the water turns red, soon Orochima takes a Kuni, and cuts off a strand of her hair; she then goes to her cabinet and takes out a container with a piece of Mikoto's hair in it, she intertwines both the strands of hair, she drops it into the pot, it vanishes into a small blue flame, then turns the water purple, Orochima smirks.

"One more…"

She holds her hand out, slowly a large white scaly snake comes out from her wrist, it curls all the way around her arm, until the head of the snake is near Orochima's neck, with her other hand she grabs the head and put's it over the pot, she makes it open its mouth, she squeezes the head, yellow venom drips into the pot, soon the water turns clear, the snake disappears in a "Poof" Orochima put's the liquid in a small vial, and stores it in the fridge, all she needs to do now is wait till she can get near Tetsuya's water bottle or any meal of his, and slip it in there, Orochima evilly smirks, her snake eyes glinting in the slightly dark room.

* * *

><p>"Alright girl's! We're going to bathe in the springs first…. Then head inside for a glorious meal the wonderful cooks have prepared for us." Nel says.<p>

"THEN WERE PLAYING GAMES!" Mitzuki shouts out in glee. Rose sweat drops.

"I… uh…"

"D-Do we have to…?"

"Can we just sit and relax?"

"Or perhaps… sleep?" Nel sweat drops, she backs up into the corner, Rose goes into the bathroom to change, a dark aura surrounds Mitzuki, she comes out of herself like Inner Sakura; the girls are scared shitless.

"**We're. Playing. A. Game. After. Bath. Understood?"**

The girls nod quickly, Mitzuki returns to normal, she smiles at each girl they each one by one change into simple white towels, they all get into the hotsprings warming gentle waters and relax.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ichijo-Sempai! Where are we going Ne?" Sozen questions.<p>

"As long as it has food! I'm good!" Shoji shouts.

Souta and Tetsuya are walking next to each other in the front, behind them is Katsumi and Sozen, behind them is Shoji and Shuhei, next to the Sensei's is Rido and Hiruko on Ichijo's side, on Ethan's side is Jacob and Inoue, Ethan and Ichijo lead the boys into a shop, all the guys sweat drop hardcore, they all feel really annoyed right now.

"Hell. No." Sozen says standing stiff.

"No way…" Rido mutters out.

"Kuso…." Tetsuya mutters.

"I'm not trying 'em on." Souta says.

They entered a Men's boutique shop, where you can find robes, Kimono's, Hakama's Etc. It's a huge shop just outside of Konoha.

"I will choose the first three to go up." Ethan says.

"No one is to argue or say anything…. If you do… you can expect extreme workouts when we return…" Ichijo says.

"Tetsuya, Inoue, and Souta. Go find an outfit for the festival. Go now." Ethan announces.

They nod and go to find something, they know they have to be formal, and presentable for their dates. Tetsuya finds a Kimono for the festival, the outer part is fully black, inside on the second cloak is silver, and finally the sash is a dark red, he has his usual formal sandals to go with it, he puts it up in a garment bag and hangs it up on the rack he goes to sit down.

Souta finds his, it's blue on the outside, the second cloak is red, and the sash is completely black, he has his usual sandals to go with it, he too hangs his on the rack, after he puts it inside his garment bag.

Inoue's Kimono on the outside is light blue, in the inside is a dark green cloak, the sash around the waist is dark purple, he hangs his on the rack.

"Shuhei, Shoji, and Katsumi go." Ethan announces next.

Shoji finds a brown Kimono, brown on the outside, the inside cloak is gray, the sash around the waist is jet black, he hands his up.

Shuhei finds a jet black kimono, black on the outside, the second cloak is yellow, the sash around the waist is metallic gray; he hangs his up.

"Sozen, Jacob, and Hiruko, Rido you too."

Sozen finds a Kimono that's dark Maroon on the outside, in the inside cloak its white, it has a dark gray sash around the middle; he hangs his up.

Jacob's is nice and simple, gray on the outside, white on the inside, and a white sash around the waist of it, he hangs his up, each person get's their own formal sandals.

Rido's is bright, it's red on the outside, dark orange on the second cloak, and a black sash around the waist; he hangs it up next to Jacob's.

Hiruko's is plain, pearl colored on the outside, dark blue on the second cloak, and a gray sash around the waist area, he hangs his up.

"Now that we got this annoying thing out of the way… you're all free to go back home… do as you please. Ja Ne." Ethan says.

"Hai, be careful… Ja Ne." Ichijo adds. Both the men pay for each boy's Kimono and then disappear, the boy's one by one head home.

* * *

><p>The girls just finished eating a wonderful meal, they're all stuffed, they're just sitting around in a circle and chatting; Mitzuki bounces over to the group and sits down.<p>

"Game time! Welcome to hell!" Mitzuki says evilly.

"o.0"

"Kidding of course! No but we are playing a game." Mitzuki says.

"Which is…?" Rima asks.

Mitzuki is opens her mouth, but no words come out, she sweat drops, a gloomy cloud comes over her, Nel and Jasmine anime style; have white fans out fanning it away.

"G-Gomenosai…" Mitzuki apologizes.

"Mitzuki-Chan! I have an IdearrrrrXD" Nel says.

Nel whisper's in Mitzuki's ear, the girl see the curious look on Mitzuki's face suddenly it turns evil.

";3 I see okay Nel-Channnn!"

"We're going to give you three options… one is truth or dare. Two is would you rather… and three is… Prank wars!"All the girls get pumped of the games, they all pick "Prank wars" Mitzuki smirks evilly, Nel and Jasmine start to get scared, they sweat drop.

"Excellent. Okay I will put your names in this hat! Whoever draws whose name gives them a prank they must do."

Rose moves in front of Mitzuki, it's her turn to smirk.

"Whoever fails… to complete a prank… will be doomed… to an eternity of workouts…. And let's just say Mitzuki and Nel won't be training you…" Rose says evilly.

"B-But! Other than that! Have fun! :DDDD"

Mitzuki, already put each of the girls names into the hat, she spins the hat round and round.

"I've put chakra on this so you won't draw your own name. Okay so who wants' to go first?" Mitzuki asks.

Mikoto and Nina raise their hands, Mitzuki picks on Nina, Nina scoots up and put's her hand in the hat, she draws a name.

"Mikoto :3" Mikoto looks at Nina innocently, but Nina won't have it, she smirks evilly, the other's are shocked.

"Okay Miko-Chan! Your prank is… you must pretend like you don't know Tetsuya-Kun for a whole hour the next time you see him, no matter what, it will be as if he's a stranger to you!" Nina says.

The paper that was in Nina's hands drifts to Mikoto, it goes inside her chest; Mikoto's eyes widen so do the others.

"M'kay! Good one Nina-Chan! Oh yes… when someone give you a prank to fulfill…. The paper will go inside of you and stay there until you've completed the prank… if you don't complete it… the paper will travel to your brain and make you say all your embarrassing secrets, every little secret you have."

The other girl's gulp. Nina sits down next to Mikoto, she smiles shyly at her, and Mikoto grins and smirks at her, Mitzuki points to Mikoto to go next.

"You'd better pray to Kami that I don't pick your name Nina-Chan." Mikoto says playfully.

Nina prays sarcastically, Mikoto rolls her eyes and smiles, she reads the name she picked, she realizes this is even better then drawing Nina's name, she slowly has an evil look on her face, the Sensei's notice.

"_**Ah hell…" **_Rima thinks.

"Rima :3"Mikoto smirks at Rima, Rima gulps.

"Rima your prank… is to act like… like a Shoji fan girl for a whole day right when you get back to Konoha, and yes, that means acting like a girly girl and wearing pink!" Mikoto says ten times eviler than how Nina said hers.

The other girls burst out laughing, Rima fumes with rage, the paper slams into Rima's chest, making itself comfortable, Rima stomps up to the hat, Mitzuki holds it out shakily; Rima reads the name.

"Nina."

"O-Oh…"

"You have to tell your father that you never want to have ramen again because it's the most disgusting food in the world!" Nina's eyes widen, she practically faints; she's like her father, a diehard ramen fan.

"H-Hai…"

"Alright…. Ladies light's out…." Rose says after each other girl goes up. The girls get into their separate sleeping bags, they all drift off into a wonderful sleep, they loved today it was so fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nel: Ohayo! I hope you liked this chappy! I know I did… it's not one of my bests I admit… but it's just for now I'm giving you the short chap's that will lead up to the huge chappy's which is very soon I promise! Please R &amp; R arigotou!<strong>


	16. The Valentine's Festival pt1

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

The girls finally return to Konoha, after a luxurious hot springs day, they all went home, it was early in the morning when they returned around eight, Mikoto was heading straight to the training fields, Nel seeing her student go there, follows her, Mikoto arrives there.

"You know… every minute of the day you don't always have to train…" Nel says. Mikoto stops and turns around, she sees her Sensei.

"I know I just… I need to get stronger for the upcoming Chunin exams… and I need to become even more powerful if I want to protect my village, and the people in it."Mikoto states.

Nel sits down on a boulder; she pats the one next to her; Mikoto seeing the gesture sits down on it. "You're already strong, especially at your age…" Nel comments.

"My parents were one hundred times stronger than me at this age level… and come on Sensei… they're Sannin for crying out loud!" Mikoto sighs out.

Nel pats Mikoto's hand, she moves Mikoto's hair to the side away from her forehead, and she pokes the red chakra rhombus in the middle of Mikoto's forehead.

"Your mother helped you obtain this did she not?"

"Hai."

"You are extremely gifted in medical Ninjutsu… and in physical strength… just like your mother and Tsunade-Sempai. To be honest… I was always jealous of your mother." Nel confesses while slightly blushing.

"Why Nel-Sensei?" Mikoto asks quite curious.

"Because. She excelled in Medical Ninjutsu, when I couldn't. And she was trained by my role model. Lady Tsunade…"Mikoto's eyes widen slightly.

Mikoto plays with her hair and sits crossed legged. "Why couldn't you excel in medical Ninjutsu? I mean it just takes practice, and if you put your mind to it… you could get the hang of it…."Nel shakes her head and smiles.

"It's not that simple Mikoto… Some Shinobi, master in all kinds of elements, some don't some use Genjutsu other's can't, some can excel in medical Ninjutsu, some cannot. It goes on and on." Nel stated.

"Oh… I never knew… Gomenosai Nel-Sensei." Mikoto says while bowing her head.

"It's okay really… soon you will find out more than you could ever imagine about jutsu's and techniques. And soon you will have the title of "Slug princess" and "Slug Sannin" if you put your heart and soul into it."Mikoto shakes her head.

"No… not yet… I want to know and master everything I can about Medical Ninjutsu… excel in strength, and wisdom… I want to be an Elite Kunochi before I take on that role… and who knows I may have to compete against others to earn that title… I can't just have it because my Mother's in that position…. No there is no favoritism… I will earn it."

"I am proud of you already."Nel stands up on the boulder and smiles at her protégée.

"Eh don' worry about it… for now focus on the Valentine's Festival M'kay? Relax, get your stuff together. And just have fun M'kay?" Nel says.

"H-Hai… I will... Arigatou."

"Ja Ne. Take care Mikoto." Nel disappears in a pink flower, she leaves behind a red rose in her absence, Mikoto smiles and picks it up, she stores it; Mikoto get's up and heads home.

* * *

><p><strong>-Let's just say all the girl's completed their pranks and the guys thought they were very weird at the time :DDDD-<strong>

**-Day of the Valentine's Festival-**

The lights were glorious and bright that night, the aroma smelt of vanilla, the time was just right, exactly twilight, the booth's were up and lively, there were street acts all over Konoha, streamer's and banners were everywhere, prizes, candy, cotton candy, popcorn, Onigiri, rice balls, it was all there, the music was up and running, the parents and Jonins were running the booth's, Anbu were outside of Konoha monitoring the area, keeping guard.

Tetsuya has just finished putting on his Kimono, he went to his kitchen to get a drink of water, he pours the glass and sets it on the counter, he forgot Mikoto's corsage, he dashes upstairs to go get it, The window opens in the Kitchen, in climbs Orochima, she smiles evilly, she opens the vial, slowly she pours the liquid into the water, it disappears almost instantly, she climbs back out and closes the window, she watches.

Tetsuya comes back downstairs, in a small container is Mikoto's corsage, he gulps down the water, and heads out.

"One more curl and you're done!" Sakura happily stated, she remembered when she went to her first valentine's festival, though she was single at the time, she still enjoyed herself, especially the beautiful decorations.

Sakura takes the last strand of Mikoto's long black hair and curls it, soon she lets it down and Mikoto's finished, Sakura's eyes water, Mikoto sweat drops. "Oh! I'm going to cry you're so beautiful! You have your father's looks!"

Sakura runs down the stairs, and grabs Sasuke's arm him and Souta were sitting on the couch talking about the little things, Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees his daughter come down the stairs, Souta smirks at how beautiful his Imouto-Chan looks.

Mikoto's hair is still down, but curled in spirals, in the back she has a bump with pink and red chopsticks holding her hair up a bit, two bangs are in her face, but their curled, her Kimono is light pink with red slugs engraved on the bottom, red low-heeled sandals, her nails are red too, red lip gloss, light purple eyes shadow like Kurinei's, a light purple Obi encircles her waist, and she has purple bracelet's on both wrists, her sleeve's are up to her wrists also, her Kimono's dress is up to her thighs, she has purple fishnet stockings on, and her industrial piercing is still in, same with her snake and slug earring.

"Mikoto. You look beautiful…." Sasuke compliments.

Mikoto blushes at Sasuke's compliment, Souta goes up to his Imouto-Chan; he kisses her cheek and hugs her.

"You look nice Imouto-Chan."

"Arigatou, so do you Otouto-San." Mikoto says.

"Picture time!" Sakura shouts out.

Sakura snaps a couple of hundred of pictures, She wants to take more, but Mikoto and Souta are getting tired of them, Sasuke smiles and holds his wife back, she pouts but refrains from taking anymore, Souta takes the corsage he bought Nina, he heads out the door, Mikoto goes to sit on the cough.

"Ja Ne! See you at the festival."

"Ja Ne! Be safe!" Mikoto says to her brother.  
>"That's my line!" Sakura pouts out, but giggles nonetheless.<p>

Mikoto and Sakura giggle, Sasuke nods at his son, and smiles. A few minutes later after Souta's departure there's a knock on the Uchiha's door, Sasuke answers it, Tetsuya stands there with Mikoto's corsage, Sasuke invites him in, Mikoto stands up and goes to Tetsuya, Tetsuya's eyes widen and he almost faints, or worse has a nosebleed in front of her father, he holds it in, he keeps gawking over Mikoto's appearance, Sasuke clears his throat and Tetsuya snaps out of it, very nervously he takes out her corsage, which is a red rose, with purple leaves, he shakily slips it onto her wrist, she smiles and kisses his cheek, he blushes the deepest red, Sakura takes hold of Sasuke's arm very tightly to remind him to behave himself, Sasuke is mentally glaring a hole through Tetsuya's head.

Sakura makes Tetsuya and Mikoto take a few pictures, and by a few she means around a hundred, finally they head out the door and begin to head out to the festival.

"You look very beautiful…." Tetsuya states.

"And you look so handsome." Mikoto replies.

Tetsuya smiles, he takes hold of Mikoto's hand, she leans into him, and they walk side by side very closely.

* * *

><p>Nina's hair is in a up due style, her bangs that manage to fall in front of her face, are slightly curled, her Kimono is a light peach color, it has gold engravings of frogs, she wears the Earring's her brother, Minato gave her, low-heeled orange sandals, her nails are a dark blue, she wears a dark blue Obi around her waist, the Kimono goes up to her Knees, but reveals a bit of her legs, she has a orange and blue chopsticks in her hair, her cheeks have very little blush that's peach colored, and she has on clear lip gloss.<p>

"I'm going to cry Hinata-Channnn! Nina-Chan is too young! She's too beautiful to be dating! And she's wearing too pretty clothes for her cute self!"

Hinata and Nina sweat drop, Hinata hugs Nina tightly, she kisses her cheek, she lets her go and hugs an anime crying Naruto, Nina hears the door being knocked on, she goes to answer it.

"O-Ohayo Souta-Kun…" Nina greets.

Souta's eyes widen at the sight of his girlfriend, he smiles he opens the small container and pulls out a blue colored flower, with light green leaves, in the middle of the flower are orange seeds, Nina's eyes widen at the beautiful corsage, Souta carefully slips it on Nina's wrist, they head out after Naruto takes a couple of THOUSAND of photo's of his daughter and her date, Naruto runs to the door and calls out.

"TAKE CARE OF HER UCHIHA!" Naruto shouts out. Naruto steps back, his eyes look weird.

"Ha-ha… Uchiha… just like Teme!" Hinata sweat drops. Souta holds Nina's hand and they begin walking to the festival.

"Arigatou for my corsage Souta-Kun." Nina thanks.

"Thank you for saying yes to go with me." Souta replies back. She smiles warmly and kisses his lips passionately.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous Rima… just like your mother used to."<p>

Rima never knew what her mother looked like so she can't truly rely on Shizune's words, however, she trusts Shizune so she trusts her words completely.

"Arigatou…"

Rima's hair is in layers, she has her purple flower behind her ear, purple earrings of stars, her Kimono is dark purple, with a black obi, black fishnet stockings, black low-heeled sandals, on her arms she has multiple bangles of purple and black, her black hair glints beautifully, and her dark purple eyes shine, she has light pink lipstick on, and light pink blush, her nails are a light pink too.

"Oh that must be your date, wait here M'kay?" Shizune says.

Shizune goes and opens the door, to see a handsome boy standing there, his dark blue eyes shine in the little light illuminating from the door Shizune had opened, his black hair is slicked back like Alexander Sterling from Vampire Kisses :D.

"Please come in."

Katsumi walks in the cozy home, he see's Rima standing at the base of the stairs, he for once actually smiles at his beautiful team mate, Rima walks over to Katsumi, he takes out a dark Iris flower, that's dark purple, it has a bit of pink on the edges, Rima shyly smiles while he puts it on, Shizune takes a few pictures, and they are off.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I hope NaNa, will like this corsage… I really didn't know what to pick for her… the lady had helped me… Gah I'm so nervous! Uh! Get a hold of yourself you Baka! NaNa… I wonder what she looks like in her kimono… one way to find out… okay here I go!" <strong>_Shoji thinks.

Shoji lightly knocks on the door to the Yogari resident's door, a woman white light blonde hair almost white hair answer's her eyes are a golden color, a man is behind her with light brown hair, and bright green eyes, they are both slightly fluffy, the woman smiles at Shoji and invites him in.

"Hello Shoji…. I'm Kana Yogari. I am Nana's mother. This here is my husband." Kana introduces. The man holds out his hand to Shoji, Shoji takes it and shakes it firmly, the man smiles.

"I'm Joden Yogari, pleasure to meet the boy who my daughter talks about all the time to us." Joden says.

A shoe comes flying out of nowhere, it slams into the man's head, and Kana sweat drops.

"Otou-San! You don't tell guests that! Baka!" NaNa shrieks out. She stomps over to her father; she puts her shoe back on.

NaNa's blond hair is in a Up Due form, but decorative, leaves and flowers are intertwined with it, she wears a dark green Kimono, with a lime green Obi, it goes up to her ankles, but reveals a bit of cleavage, light green eyes shadow, red lip gloss, red rose earring's on, her nails are red, and she wears red fishnet tights, red bracelet's on each wrist, and green Shinobi shoes Shoji smiles at how beautiful his date is.

"I'm glad I met you NaNa-Chan, you look very beautiful. Oh! Here you go… I hope you like it…" Shoji says. Joden picks himself off the ground he peers over his wife's shoulder to see the corsage Shoji got his daughter.

Shoji takes out the container, he takes out the corsage, the corsage itself is so pretty! It's a red velvet rose, with the finest green leaves ever, he manage to engrave NaNa's name into one of the leaves, he smiles at NaNa, NaNa's eyes water, her father looks concerned after seeing his daughters eyes tear up, Shoji's eyes widen too.

"G-Gomenosai NaNa-Chan! Please don't cry… I'll go get you another one!"

NaNa shakes her head, she goes up to Shoji and gives him a light kiss on his lips, Shoji's face turns red, Joden is about to go and kick Shoji out, overly protective, but the wife gives him a look that says… "If you kick him out and ruin our daughter's moment, I'll kick your ass out."

"Arigatou Shoji-Kun." NaNa nicely says.

"You're welcome. Shall we?" He holds his arm out; she nods and takes it, the couple heads out.

* * *

><p>"Here, Here! Don't forget your corsage Inoue!" Ino shouts out frantically.<p>

Ino smiles warmly at her son, Inoue seeing his mother smiling a lot lately, because he found a date; makes him happy, he smiles slightly at his mother, he takes it and kisses her cheek.

"Arigatou, Mother… I shall be heading off now I have to go get Yuko-Chan…." Inoue says.

"Hai, Hai! Have fun, and please be careful!"

He bows respectfully at his mother, Shikimaru comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, and Shikino is out patrolling with Anbu out of Konoha.

After a ten minute walk Inoue arrives at the Shiza residence, he knocks on the door swiftly, a woman answers with dark brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, she has slightly tan skin, she smiles warmly at Inoue, she's known him since the day his sister passed.

"Ohayo Inoue-Sama, please come in, Yukon will be right down. Please make yourself at home; I'll go get the tea." Yukonia says.

She goes to the kitchen, she brings out a tray with two cups of tea on it, and a small plate of cookies, he takes one and eats it slowly, Yukonia looks up the stair after hearing footsteps, she sees her only daughter walking down the stairs.

"Oh Yukon… you look wonderful…" Yukonia says to her daughter.

"Arigatou Mother. Ohayo Inoue-Kun."

Inoue looks up while drinking his tea, he begins to choke on it, Yukon's eyes widen, but she begins to softly giggle, Yukonia leads her to the living room where Inoue is.

"W-Wow y-you look um… I mean… You look very beautiful…." Inoue is at loss for words.

He looks her up and down politely of course! Yukonia looks at the two with tears of joy in her eyes. Yukon's wearing a light yellow Kimono with a bright pink Obi on, Pink low-heeled sandals, yellow star shaped earrings, pink lipstick, pink eye shadow, in her hair is a yellow flower, her hair is curled, the Kimono reaches up to her thighs, on her Kimono is dark pink engravings of tulips, and she smiles brightly at Inoue.

"Arigatou Inoue-Kun, you look very handsome yourself, I'm almost jealous." She says while winking, he laughs.

He brings out her corsage from his Kimono pocket, it's a yellow rose with pink leaves, she smiles even wider, he puts it on her; she kisses his cheek.

"Oh its beautiful honey, you have good taste Inoue-Sama. Please may I take a few pictures of you two?" She politely asks.

"Sure."

"Go for it." The woman smiles warmly, she takes out two cameras.

After about ten minutes of pictures, the couple heads off to the festival.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the festival! :DDDDD LET'S DO THIS!-<strong>

The streets are nice and lively, everyone is having a great time.

"Mikoto…? W-would uh… Never mind…" Tetsuya says.

"Oh Okay…"

They continue to walk, they see the square, they go there and see Nina and Souta, along with Shoji and his date NaNa and they also see Yukon and Inoue, and coming their way is Rima and Katsumi.

"Hey Imouto-Chan, were all about to eat, we were going to go look for you guys, ready?"

"Hai." Mikoto replies.

All of them go and find a big table off to the side enough to hold all of them, they all sit down and order, soon Teuchi the sponsor for most of the food set's they're bowls of ramen in front of them, he bows respectfully and leaves, they all break apart they're chopsticks and begin eating.

"Shoji-Kun…? This is nice Ne?"

"Huh..? Oh yeah! And the foods amazing!"

"Especially the food!" They both have hearts in their eyes, everyone at the table sweat drops at them, a woman with light aqua colored hair walks toward them.

"Ohayo everyone." Nel greets. Everyone greets her back.

Nel wears a Green Kimono, it reveals a lot of her cleavage, dangling between her breasts is a necklace with the number three, it's an aqua color, she has a red obi on with cherry blossoms on it, her lips are surprisingly red for once, she still has the same scar right in the middle of her forehead, her hair is in spirals, and she has a red rose in her hair, her nails are painted bloody red, she has low-heeled green sandals, the Kimono reaches up to her thighs.

"I hope you are all enjoying the festival, I'm glad you all managed to find dates."She gives them all a soft smile, each one of the Genin's admire Nel's beauty, well most of the girls anyway.

"Umm… Nel-Sensei… where is your date?" NaNa asks.

Nel smiles sadly, but happily in a way.

"I don't have one. But that's okay. If you'll excuse me I must go help the Jonins with the booths. Ja Ne, and enjoy the festival." Nel says. She walks away; they all give her a sad look.

"She's gorgeous… I don't know why she don't have a date…" NaNa says.

"Me neither… But I'm not going to bother her about it." Mikoto adds.

"Agreed." Rima says.

They all finish eating, soon the stage and the dance floor light up, all he Genin's look in amazement at the decorations, there's pink, red, green, and yellow streamers everywhere, glitter litters the floor, the wind's softly blowing, and it's still Twilight, a song begins to play, the girls are smiling, and the guys are enjoying the scenery. Shoji stands up and stands in front of the Smiling NaNa, her eyes widen slightly.

"**When I see your smile, Tears run down my face I can't replace."**

He holds his hand out to her, she smiles and takes it, the other guys are thinking he's got balls for asking, the girls watch in awe as Shoji twirls NaNa onto the dance floor.

"Awww! NaNa is so lucky!" Yukon says.  
>"He's a idiot I'll give him that much… but it's nice…" Rima says.<p>

"He can dance? That's so Kawaii!" Mikoto says.

Tetsuya overhears they're conversation; the other guys are talking about random things.

"**And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul."**

Tetsuya gets up and walks over to where Mikoto is sitting, the girls hush.

"W-would you uh…. Like t-to dance?" Tetsuya asks.

"H-Hai…" She replies while blushing ten thousand shades of red, she feels everyone's eyes on her.

She blushes a deep red as Tetsuya offers his hand, she takes it happily, he slides his other hand around her waist, the other girls watch in excitement, he put's both his hands on her slim waist, while she puts both her arms around his neck, slowly they move to the beat and sound.

"**And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one."**

"A-Arigatou… and G-Gomenosai…." Mikoto says shyly.

"What are you sorry for?" Tetsuya asks.

"B-Being a bother to you, you didn't have to dance… you could have enjoyed yourself… another way G-Gomenosai…" She says again.

He stops dancing for a bit, he tips her chin up, the other girls eyes widen in shock, they watch, each one's holding someone else's hand squeezing it in anticipation, except Rima she just stares, she slowly glances over at Katsumi and blushes. He slowly lowers his face down to her's, she blushes madly, their lips meet; he gives her a slow soft and passionate kiss.

"**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."**

The girls squeal in delight and happiness for Mikoto, they can hardly contain their excitement, the guys look to what they're squealing at, they see Tetsuya kissing Mikoto, some guys roll their eyes, some make fake gagging sounds, Souta sees he smiles at how happy his Imouto-Chan looks, realization hits him, he mentally slaps himself, he gets up, he walks over to Nina.

"**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. And seasons are changing. And waves are crashing, and stars are falling for us, Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one."**

The girls were talking about Mikoto and Tetsuya and what a cute couple they make, when Souta walks up to them, he squeezes through the chairs to get to Nina, they all poke her and make her look up, Nina sees a blushing Souta.

"Souta-kun..?"

"N-Nina-Chan… w-will you d-dance w-with me please…?" Souta nicely asks.

He bows his head in respect, Nina smiles, she gets up from her chair and takes Souta's hand, she leads them on the dance floor, he twirls her once, and dips her once, then puts his hands on her small waist, she smiles happily and encircles his neck with her arms, Smiling widely Souta hugs Nina closer, they begin to move in Unison.

"I'm glad you're here Nina-Chan… y-you r-really do… look truly beautiful… it's unreal…"

"A-Arigatou. Souta-Kun…?"

"H-Hai…?"

"Arigatou… for everything… you've done so much for me… and I feel like I can never repay you…" Nina confesses.

"Don't worry about it…"

Her eyes sadden slightly, he notices, he hugs her even closer, she blushes.

"You really want to repay me?" Souta asks, while twirling her then bringing her body back to his.

"H-Hai…"

"Then cheer up and let's have fun alright?"

Nina giggles and nods, she reaches up a bit on her tippy toes, she gives Souta a long sweet kiss, while they're dancing they continue to kiss, just like Tetsuya and Mikoto.

"**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."**

From a ways away, Sasuke and Sakura were working the pie booth, Sasuke was watching Tetsuya and Mikoto slightly, overprotective father mode comes out, from across Sasuke and Sakura's booth was Naruto and Hinata's booth, they were running the dart booth, Naruto has the same look, an evil aura emits from the two booths, the wife's of the two sweat drop, and look across at each other, they smile and roll their eyes at their childish husbands.

"'**Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true Love, My whole heart. Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and, please tell me you'll stay. Stay."**

Rima sits and watches them dancing, Katsumi glances over at her, he sees her watching them, he sighs and get's up, he smiles slightly when he approaches her.

"Na Ni Katsumi-Kun?"

"Dance?"

Rima's eyes widen slightly, she blushes. "S-Sure…"

She gets up, Katsumi wraps his arm around Rima's waist; she blushes even more.

"You know… I never really noticed it before…" Katsumi begins.

He pauses thinking about his next choice of words; Rima looks up into his eyes.

"But… your blush is actually cute…"

Rima's eyes widen slightly, she blushes even more, Katsumi pulls her closer to him, she puts her small hands on his chest, and they begin to sway to the music.

_**"Soon my puppet… very soon…" **_Orochima thinks.

"**Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill."**

Tetsuya, smiles down at Mikoto, she smiles back, he grabs her hand, and twirls her, she giggles, when he twirls her back to him, her back is to his chest, he sways her hips, she smiles, and glances over her shoulder smiling at him.

"**And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray."**

Souta twirls Nina really fast, brings her back to him, her leg goes up to his waist, her knee and thigh show, she blushes, he smirks, he slowly twirls her once more, he turns his body a bit, and dips her, with her leg still on his waist –SEXY DANCING ;3-

"**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even is saving you sends me to Heaven."**

NaNa giggles, she's having a wonderful time, Shoji is delighted when he hears her gorgeous laugh, he grabs both her hands, he moves forward she moves back, her left foot goes forward his left foot goes back, they move in synchronization, he laughs with her when she steps on his foot on accident and blushes, he spins her and brings her back, they're lips meet, and he does it again.

"**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…."**

**-P.S. The song was Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuits Apparatus, our very own Dark Little World requested it :3-**

The music stops and so do the couples, Inoue and Yukon managed to squeeze a minute of dancing before the song ended, but they know for sure they'll catch the next one.

"Would you like to go take a walk…?"

"Sure."

He grabs her hand and leads her off the dance floor, everyone's so absorbed into their own lover they don't notice them leave; Orochima smiles from a distance, Tetsuya leads Mikoto to a path that leads to Konoha's park, they begin to walk the path there.

* * *

><p>Souta presses his forehead against Nina's he looks deep into her Cerulean colored eyes, she looks up into green apple colored eyes, he smiles down at her, and she smiles back warmly, her eyes are filled with so much love.<p>

"**The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before. I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core."**

Rima sways her hips, Katsumi surprises her by taking her hand and stepping back; he then twirls her and brings her back to him, placing his hands on her waist, she gazes into those dark blue eyes, he does something that's only ment for her, he smiles, her eyes widen, he leans down, she blushes like mad, she wants to faint, but she wants what's about to happen, happen. Katsumi Catches her trembling lips with his, he never once thought it would feel this good to kiss the one woman he loves.

"**But hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again… Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because the girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."**

Inoue tightens his grip on Yukon, he's nervous because he really doesn't know how to dance, but Yukon does, so she's helping him.

"G-Gomenosai… I know I'm n-not a good dancer I-I just didn't want you to be alone… so I asked… G-Gomenosai…"Yukon laughs cutely, she kisses his cheek.

"That's okay! I'm still having a great time with you, so please; don't worry about it, and let's just enjoy our time Ne?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Inoue says. He kisses her pink plump lips; she blushes and tightens her grip on his shoulders.

"**This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start, oh…"**

Souta smiles brightly at Nina, she giggles when he whispers something into her ear.

"Oii! Teme! What's your kid whispering into MY Nina's virgin ears!"  
>Bam out of nowhere Naruto has a huge lump on his head, he turns around to see Hinata looking at him evilly; she has a pan in her hand.<p>

"Naruto-Kun… Don't you ruin this night for Nina understand?"

"But… Hina-Chan…."

"Naruto."He realizes she didn't use "Kun." He nods, but keeps glaring at Sasuke; Sasuke smirks and helps Sakura make more pies.

"**But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true. Because the girl like you is impossible to find, Impossible to find…"**

Shoji holds NaNa, and inhales her scent, she blushes at how close they are, he spins her once more, and kisses her when she comes back to him; she giggles against his lips.

"**So breath in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your wounds, 'cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep…"**

Rima and Katsumi finally stop kissing, he stops dancing , but looks into her dark purple hues, he hugs her, one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other around her neck, it's like he's hanging on for dear life, he's finally happy someone accepts him, and loves him like this.

"**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because the girl like you is impossible to find…. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you! Over again… don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find…. You're impossible to find."**

**-P.S. Song was Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade, requested by RukiasRenji :3-**

* * *

><p>"The moon and sky look so nice tonight right Tetsuya-Kun…?" Mikoto asks.<p>

"Hai."

They continue to walk hand in hand around the park, Orochima is sitting in a tree branch just above them, she smirks evilly, soon she gets tired of all this romance crap, she reaches inside her Kimono top for a snake like flute, she licks her lips and begins to play.

"So h-how do you like the decorations they did…?" Mikoto asks.

While they were walking Tetsuya stopped suddenly, only he can hear the flute of calling, his eyes go from being dark brown to a bright red, his bangs shield his eyes, he turns around and faces Mikoto.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun…?" She questions. He had let go of her hand, she's standing still, in confusion.

"_**Your soul is mine. Embrace your true power… test it out… you've wanted power from the start have you not..? Prove to me, prove to me that you want it… and Kill her… she's only holding you back… besides didn't you want to kill that wan… think of your poor father, not being able to pass to the other side because his killer isn't dead… kill her and take your revenge… Kill. Her." **_Orochima says to Tetsuya telepathically.

"Tetsuya-Kun?"

She moves closer to him, slowly Tetsuya reaches behind his back for his Tanto, that's hidden within his robe, Mikoto doesn't know what he's reaching for and she can't see his eyes because of his bangs.

"Are you okay? Tetsuya-Kun?" She asks again.

"Die."He takes out his Tanto and charges for his beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nel: Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! :DDDDD Don't you just love 'em? :DDDDD<strong>

**Nel: Please welcome the one the only… Hinata Uzumaki!**

**(Hinata appears in a white fog, she stands next to Nel, she bows respectfully, and smiles at the reader's and reviewers).**

**Hinata: O-ohayo… W-We thank you for reading Nel-Sempai's chapter… she really does appreciate it and so do we. Please R & R… Nel-Sempai does not own Naruto-Kun… or does she wish to she wishes to own Sakura-Sempai and Sasuke-San. But she does own h-her o-own OCs. Ja Ne.**

**(She bows, I bow along with her and wave goodbye).**


	17. The Valentine's Festival pt2

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

Tetsuya slashes at Mikoto, she puts her arms up in self defense, he manages to slash both her forearms on both arms, ripping through the Kimono, slowly blood drops down, she does a back flip, she does multiple hand signs, but nothing happens, her eyes widen in shock, there's evil laughter in the trees.

"Oh dear… it seems that your chakra has failed you…." An evil voice says.

Mikoto's eyes widen she looks up in the tree; she holds her wound all the blood is flowing down her arms, Orochima jumps down from the tree branch.

"O-Orochima…?"

"What's wrong Miko-Chan… cat got your tongue?" Orochima taunts.

Mikoto gets up, she runs the other way, Orochima smirks, she begins to play the flute again, Tetsuya flash steps in front of Mikoto, he head butts her, she fly's across the park and slams into multiple tree's breaking them down, her Kimono is torn in multiple places, she has multiple gashes on her body.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun… Nazedesu Ka!" Mikoto shouts aloud.

"Don't you see Miko-Chan… what was the first thing I told you? Don't mess with boys they will only bring you down…" Orochima scolds.

Mikoto gets up, she limps away, she glares at Tetsuya; Orochima rolls her eyes, she puts the flute to her mouth and plays even more.

"_**Mikoto! Run away from me! I have no control of my mind… RUN! This girl's controlling me! Run Miko-Chan! You're hurt! Get away from me!" **_Tetsuya tries to say, but nothing comes out.

_**"She can't hear you, you know you're pathetic and the easy thing was… now it looks like you really hate Mikoto… it's the ultimate Love betrayal…"**_Orochima says to him.

"_**You bitch…"**_

_**"Eh… I really don't care what you think I will kill that girl and you're going to help me…" **_Orochima commands.

Orochima giggles evilly; she makes Tetsuya hurt her more.

Tetsuya appears next to Mikoto, he crouches down; he grabs a handful of her hair, he holds her up in the air with her feet off the ground, all by her head, he throws her up, jumps in the air and spins kicking her in her stomach, she fly's and slams into more trees, she coughs up blood, multiple scratches are on her face.

"M-My Chakra…"

"Ah… that… I put a seal on this area only for you, you see only me and Tetsuya-Kun here can use our chakra you can't good luck Miko-Chan…" Orochima states.

"S-So… Tetsuya was working with you this whole time…" Mikoto confirms.

"I guess you can say yes…" She plays the flute again.

_**"GAH! STOP IT DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S PRACTICALLY DEAD! YOU BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

"_**I don't appreciate your tone… I'm going to have to punish you…" **_Orochima says.

"Now… Tetsuya-Kun finish her…" Tetsuya move forward, he flash steps to where she is, he kicks her so she turns over on her back, she has broken bones and everything, she's lost too much blood, and she can't even heal herself, he holds his Tanto above her heart, Mikoto coughs up blood and spits it at him.

"Traitor… I thought y-you loved me you liar! Traitor!" Mikoto screams.

_**"No! I'm not! Miko-Chan! I'm being controlled! Please believe me!"**_

"_**She won't you've done too much…."**_

"_**Dammit! I-I will not harm her any further; GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!"**_

Mikoto's vision is going blurry, but she notices Tetsuya's eyes are bright red, she raises an eyebrow, she winces in pain, she looks, slowly she sees one eyes and the others dark brown.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun?" She quietly questions, still holding her broken ribcage.

"G-Get away from me r-run... now I can't c-control my… ARGH! GAH! MY BODY! RUN MIKOTO!" Tetsuya managed to get out.

His eyes go back to bright red, Orochima plays her flute louder and faster, he brings his Tanto down, Mikoto managed to roll out of the way, he turns his head and runs to her at full speed, she ducks and moves away, he hesitates more, Tetsuya's trying to break free from Orochima's spell, Mikoto stands up slowly, wincing, she holds her arm, blood trickles from her shoulder down her arm, a puddle of blood forms at her feet from the blood loss, Tetsuya's eyes widen, his eyes start to return to normal, but they are still bright red, Orochima plays more and more.

"Mi… M-Mikoto…" Tetsuya managed out again.

"Y-Your being controlled…." Mikoto says aloud.

"FINISH HER NOW!"

His eyes flash bright red, he begins slowly running toward her, his mind screaming bloody murder; Mikoto smiles sadly, she holds her arms out as if she were going to hug him.

"I love you Tetsuya-Kun…." She says aloud, his eyes widen. Everything happens in slow motion.

The Tanto digs deep into Mikoto's flesh, her eyes widen, but right when the blade touched her Tetsuya broke the spell, a little too late though, her body slumps forward, he catches her, they sink to the ground together, Orochima laughs evilly, she jumps down from the branch and flash steps next to Tetsuya.

"Well done. I was quite concerned when I saw you trying to break through… I was quite surprised when I saw you actually get through my spell a couple of times…. However you failed in the end… don't worry I'm not that cruel…."

Orochima reaches inside her Kimono, she takes out a longer sized Tanto, she raises it and stabs it fully through Tetsuya's stomach, she kicks him forward, and he falls on top of Mikoto, Orochima waves and blows a kiss.

"Ja Ne! :D" Orochima disappears in purple smoke, tetsuya groans he sits up on his knees, the blade is deep inside him, he sees Mikoto his eyes widen, he grabs her and pulls her closer in his arms, he looks into her eyes; she smiles sadly sat him.

"Y-Your f-free from her. I am s-so sorry I e-even t-though f-for a second y-you didn't love me o-or hated me… I am s-so sorry…." Mikoto says as the blood puddle increases.

"No be quiet! Stop talking non-sense!"

"I am so sorry…."

She cries and Tetsuya cries too, their blood mixes, Tetsuya slumps forward, her eyes widen, she tries to sit up, but winces when the blade moves deeper, in a swift motion she moves it out and tosses it to the side, it begins to rain.

"T-The seals g-gone Tetsuya-Kun…." Mikoto weakly states.

Tetsuya winces she turns him over and slides the blade out, he screams in pain, she kisses his cheeks, she performs multiple hand signs, she's about to begin healing him, but he grabs her hand and shakes his head.

"Na Ni!"

"No… y-you first…."Mikoto rolls her eyes, she tries again, but he won't let her.

"Dammit Tetsuya I'm trying to save you! Stop moving and let me heal you!" Mikoto shouts.  
>"You first!" He coughs up blood; Mikoto gets a bit woozy from her blood loss, she does multiple hand signs once more.<p>

"Chakra release: CREATION REBIRTH!"Mikoto begins to have a red aura surrounding her, everywhere her wounds are smoke rises, they heal instantly, the seal spreads all over her forehead, it looks like a butterfly is there, she puts both her hands on Tetsuya, she feels his heart beat slow down incredibly.

"Like hell you're dying on me! Chakra release: CHAKRA SCALPEL!"

Her hands light up a bright red, she begins making internal incisions, slowly she uses her regular medical chakra too heal his wounds, her chakra creation wore off and she's fully healed not a scratch on her, only her clothes are torn, She does multiple hand signs, and heals him, but his body won't take it, she stitched up his wounds, but tetsuya was hit in a vital place, and the Hospital is on the other side of Konoha, she needs to come up with something and fast.

Mikoto begins crying, she doesn't know what to do, Tetsuya raises his hand bloody as it is, he places it on Mikoto's cheek, she leans into his touch, and she holds his hand to her cheek also.

"I am s-sorry I would have n-never l-laid a hand on you. If Orochima didn't take o-over me…" Tetsuya says through clenched teeth.

"Forgive me! It's my entire fault! I should have noticed she was bad! It's just that she healed my voice! She made me talk again so I trusted her! She did that only to gain my trust and in the end she betrayed me! Tetsuya-Kun! Forgive me! I am so very sorry!" Mikoto screams out in sadness and frustration. She cries harder this time, he hates to see her like this.

"No…. I will not let you die… I won't give up! I'm an Uchiha dammit!"

Mikoto makes more hand signs, she bites her thumb."SUMMONING JUTSU!"

There's a "Poof" and a white and blue slug appears at a medium size, Sakura places her slug on top of Tetsuya's chest.

"Shizuka Lend me your power!"

Mikoto has summoned Shizuka her summoning, Shizuka attaches herself to Tetsuya's chest, Mikoto channels her medical chakra through Shizuka's body, Shizuka then transfer's Mikoto's chakra supply into Tetsuya's body, Tetsuya can feel his insides healing, chakra also leaks from Mikoto's red chakra rhombus on her forehead, Tetsuya's wound finally heals, Mikoto smiles in relief.

"Y-Your okay thank Kami…" Mikoto whispers out.

She falls forward, Tetsuya sits up immediately. He catches her, she's asleep in his arms, Tetsuya takes her to his place, he doesn't want to risk the other's knowing about their battle.

A woman walks onto the stage in the middle of the Konoha square, she takes hold of the Mic, the woman has on silver eyes shadow, dark red lipstick, a red Kimono with golden leaves engraved on the trim of the Kimono's edge, the outlining of the Kimono is jet black, the obi around her waist is black also, her hair is to one side, and is curled, she has a red flower in her hair, her legs are shown off perfectly, the Kimono is up to her knees, she also wears black low-heeled sandals, right around the black obi is a yellow rope, the sleeves to her Kimono are past her hands, their long.

"Dear Genin of this generation! We will now be playing some games!" Mitzuki says happily. Nel sweat drops at her friend.

"_**What is up with Mitzuki-Chan and games…?"**_Nel thinks.

"Our first game of the festival is "Do you know your lover?" I'm going to ask all the couples to participate, parents, Jonins… feel free to join also! The prize for this game is to eat at Ichiraku's free for the whole next month of March!"

Naruto doesn't even hesitate, he sweeps Hinata up in a bridal position and "Poofs" onto the stage, everyone laughs and claps at their Hokage, Naruto puts Hinata down and grins, Hinata blushes a bright red.

"We got our wonderful Hokage-Sama and his wonderful wife Lady Hinata, whose next?"

"Oii! Nina! You play too! That way we'll double our chances of winning!" Everyone sweat drops, Nina takes Souta's hand and leads him to the stage, Souta gives a nervous smile, Sasuke sees his son go up with Nina; he smirks mentally.

"Sakura."

"Na Ni?"

"Want to go up?"

"HAI!" She shouts out in glee.

She grabs his hand and giggles most of the way; she leads him up the stairs. "Oii! Teme! Off! I'm winning that ramen!"  
>"Tch. Whatever Dobe. I'm going to win it just to piss you off."<p>

"Consider me pissed."

"Good."

"You challenging me Teme!"

"Looks like it."

"Challenge accepted!"

Shoji and NaNa go up also, Rima and Katsumi stay at the table and watch, Yukon and Inoue also go up.

"Looks like we've got some competition up here… anyone else want to join?" Mitzuki asks.

Sakura notices Mikoto and Tetsuya missing; she smirks mentally and doesn't think anymore about it.

"Let's get started then! Okay, Okay! Now what you're going to do is… I'm going to ask one of you, out of you two partners' three questions… it's simple…. Answer the questions and you get points! For every question you don't answer its points off! Team with the most points win!"

There are a couple of sniggers from the audience, she glares in their direction, she then smiles, and she goes to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke-San. I choose you!" Mitzuki says.

Everyone is quiet, then they sweat drop: D, Mitzuki grabs Sasuke's arm and drags him to the right side of the stage; she then goes to Sakura and drags her to the left side, she does the same with all the other couples.

"Just to make it simple, I will question the guys on the ladies, and the ladies will give they're response. Everyone got it? Good! Ladies… Now I need to call up my good friend Nel-Chan!" Nel walks up the stage with her mic and index cards.

"Nel-Chan will ask the boys questions and I will ask the girls! Okay here we go!"

She stands in front of Yukon, with index cards, she writes her name on the card and the three questions; she turns on the mic and asks her the questions, yes everyone can hear: 3.

"Okay Yukon you're up first! What is your pet peeve? :o"

"When people tease other people."

"What attracts you to Inoue? :o"

"His eyes…" She blushes a deep red at being put on the spot, Inoue blushes too at hearing her comment.

"Hmmm when you take a shower… do you sing! :D"

"H-Hai…"She blushes more, Inoue smiles.

"Okay your good, go to the middle of the stage please, she stand in front of Nina now."

"Okay Nina! Hmmm let's see ah yes… when your father is not around… what do you do with Souta? :o"

"Uh… w-well y-you see I mean uh…"Naruto's eyes widen, he shouts.

"IT'S OKAY TO ANSWER NINA! PLEASE WE ALL WANT TO KNOW!" Naruto says making his daughter blush violently.

A dark navy blue low-heeled sandal slams into the side of Naruto's head, everyone looks, they see Hinata glaring at Naruto to shut up, Naruto nods and whimpers, he tosses Hinata her shoe back, she smiles while putting it back on, she urges for Mitzuki to continue.

"Uh... we go on dates and uh kiss…." Sasuke smirks at Naruto's fuming head.

"Hmmm interesting… next question…. DO you think your father; Hokage-Sama, get's annoying sometimes?"

At hearing this Naruto's ears perk up, and the audience laughs.

"Nope, I actually think Otou-San's pretty funny…" Nina answers back while giggling.

"_**The Dobe? Hell no… she got her mother's good spirit… she can't say anything bad…" **_Sasuke mentally thinks.

"NINA YOU'RE SUCH A SWEET HEART! ASHITERU!"

"Last question! Any dirty thought about your Boyfriend: DDDDD :O :3 ;3 ;D" Mitzuki asks while smirking.

Nina blushes a deep red and shakes her head back and forth repeatedly, Naruto smirks.

"No." Nina says while shaking her head fast and blushing madly.

"Awww! Okay then you're done please make your way to the middle of the stage."

"Lady Hinata your next! Why are you so shy? :o"

"I-I really d-don't know…" She admits.

"Eh! That's okay :DDD Next question! What is your pet peeve about Hokage-Sama?"

"N-nothing really I-I like everything about him…." Hinata replies. Naruto has fake anime tears running down his face.

"OH HINATA-CHAN ASHITERU! I FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT! :DDDD" He shouts aloud.

"Final question… Do you like muffinso.0 :DDDDD :33333" Mitzuki questions seriously.

Everyone falls -anime style- to the floor, with their legs up in the air.

"Yes, very much." Hinata says while giggling softly.

"Kaii! You're done Lady Hinata if you'll please move to the middle of the stage. M'kay! NaNa your next!"

"Hai?"

"DO you like kissing Shoji? :o"

"Hai!" She blushes and giggles Shoji smiles.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Onigiri…."

"Do you sing in the shower too?:D"

"Hai!" NaNa replies happily. Shoji smiles at his girlfriend.

"M'kay!" NaNa goes to the middle of the stage.

"Last but not least, your turn Sakura-Sempai!:DDD"

"Hai!"  
>"Why pink?"<p>

"I find it very loving and peaceful."

"On a scale from one to ten… how is Sasuke's kissing! ;3"Sakura blushes a deep red, Sasuke fumes with anger, but stays in place.

"A ten…."Sasuke stops and his pride was strengthened.

"Last question… WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL! :DDDD" Sakura giggles and blushes slightly.

"You can blame that on genetics…" Sakura bows respectfully and goes to the middle of the stage; Mitzuki waits for Nel to finish with the boys.

"Alright, Souta you're up first." Sasuke is standing right next to Souta; he hears everything, and mentally smirks.

"Souta… what features do you like best about Nina?"

Naruto is on Souta's other side, so he hears everything, Souta is totally embarrassed and scared shitless, but he answers nonetheless.

"Her eyes, her long hair, and her ivory pale skin…" Naruto smirks, he likes Souta's answer.

"What's it like to kiss Nina?"

"Uh…" Naruto is glaring daggers into Souta's head, while Sasuke smirks.

"Like I-I'm in h-heaven…" He replies honestly causing his girlfriend to blush, she giggles along with the other girls.

"Oh really…" Naruto mutters.

"Last question… If you were to change one thing about Nina what would it be?" Mitzuki curiously asks.

"Nothing, she's fine just the way she is." He replies sternly. Naruto smirks, and nods his head.

"Good. Souta you may join your partner." He leaves Nel moves next to Naruto and questions him.

"Hokage-Sama. If you were to describe Lady Hinata in one word what would it be?"

Naruto thinks really hard, and comes up with an answer.

"Incredible! :D"

"If you were to choose between Lady Hinata and a lifetime supply of ramen what would you choose?"

"Hinata hands down. No questions asked!" He doesn't even hesitate.

"Last question Hokage-Sama. What do you like best about Lady Hinata?" Nel questions.

"That she's caring and kind!" Nel nods, she motions for Naruto to go join his wife in the middle of the stage; she steps in front of Inoue.

"Inoue… what do you like best about Yukon?"

"Her eyes, personality, and spirit."

"If you were to buy Yukon a present for her birthday what would it be?" Nel asks.

"A necklace with her name and birthstone on it." He replies calmly.

"Last question… would you save Yukon or your own self in a life or death situation?"

"Yukon, hands down." Nel nods and makes Inoue go join Yukon, she steps in front of Shoji.

"Hello Shoji."

"Hello Nel-Sensei."

"Here's your first question. If NaNa were to get sick what would you do?"

"Make her my get well soup!" Sasuke and Nel sweat drop, but the audience makes "Awwww's!"

"If you were to move one day and leave Konoha and NaNa behind what is one word you would say to her?"

"Hmmm I'd say… Live."

"Last question… do you like the fluffiness of NaNa's hair?"Shoji smiles and nods.

"Hai!" He replies with a laugh.

"You may go to her now." Nel says. She stops in front of Sasuke and smirks, he kind of gulps, but he stares her down.

"Okay Uchiha-San…. Here's your question… what is your natural hair color?"

"Black."

"What do you like best about Sakura-Sempai?"

"Her determination. Strength. Her undying love…"

"Last question!" Nel sings that last part.

"Did you chop off a chickens head and legs and place it on your head?" Sasuke get's annoyed anime veins on his forehead.

"No." He replies back coldly.

"Very good! You may join your wife!"Nel stands beside Mitzuki.

"Ladies and gentleman we have asked the questions and you've heard they're answers let's give everyone a round of applause! Since everyone got the same amount of points, they all get the Ichiraku's ramen pass! :DDDD"

Mitzuki and Nel clap hard, along with everyone on stage except Sasuke, he just smirks, a woman walks onto the stage she wears a long white Kimono that's up to her ankles, it has red roses everywhere, a red Obi with a white rope in the middle, she wears red lip gloss, and red eye shadow, she also has on red low-heeled sandals, her hair's in jagged layers, and in her hair is a red rose, just like her name, her Kimono's sleeve's are past her hands, they're long too.

She takes hold of the mic.

"Please enjoy the rest of the festival, there's still plenty of food, and I believe we have a few more dances. Enjoy."She exits off the stage with Nel and Mitzuki; they go to go eat some ramen.

Tetsuya had put Mikoto in his cozy bed about an hour ago, and covered her with the comforters, he went downstairs to get a glass of water for her; he goes back into the room and sets it on the nightstand, sits on the bed and watches her recover, finally her eyes opened, she sits up quickly after seeing Tetsuya, she hugs him tightly.

"You're okay! Oh Tetsuya-Kun! G-Gomen! I'm so…. I'm so sorry!" She cries into his chest, she shakes from the crying, he holds her tightly, but the look on his face, says he has something to say and it isn't good.

Tetsuya holds her out a bit; he looks into her apple colored hues. "No, I'm sorry Miko-Chan. I-I could have killed you today… Mikoto you don't know how hard I tried to break through her spell. Every wound I inflicted upon you pained me… and it tore at my heart, I realize… every time you're with me I cause you pain… physically most of the time… that's why… I want you to leave me…." He says seriously.

He looks out the window and stares at the moon, Mikoto's eyes widen, tears pool at the edge of her eyes, she wipes them away, she grabs Tetsuya's chin and turns his face to her.

"Don't you ever think for a second, that what she did was your fault, and don't think ever that you cause me pain do you hear me? It wasn't your fault, and I'm not leaving you… so get used to it Tetsuya Kimura Inuzuka!" Tetsuya's eyes widen at Mikoto calling him by his full name.

"And how can I leave you! The one man I love! And to think…" He doesn't let her finish, he crashes his lips down upon hers. He releases her lips and smiles at her, realization hits her.

"Oh Kami!"

"The festival! It's still going on Mother and Father might be worried, we have to hurry!"

So they go back to Mikoto's place so she can change into an old Kimono, that's still good, They head back to the festival.

Rose walks onto the stage. "Well ladies and gentleman, the Valentine's festival is officially over! Please we hope you enjoyed your time here tonight."Mitzuki has her own Mic.

"And we hope you enjoyed the games and Music!"

Nel's there too with her own mic. "Most definitely! And the Food! :D Please be careful when you head to your homes, Ja Ne!"

"Ja Ne!" Mitzuki shouts.

"Ja Ne." Rose says quietly.

The villager's of Konoha head home, and all is well, Mikoto is lying in bed thinking of last night's event's she blushes like crazy, she falls into a nice peaceful sleep thinking of her love.

**-Nel: Thanks to you all for sticking with me! I appreciate it the Valentine's Festival arc is officially done! Now we move into the Chunin arc areas! We're going to be seeing a few new people. I've been updating pretty frequently, so please forgive me if I don't tomorrow I'm going to relax, after all Author's need they're rest too, and I'm probably going to be brainstorming the Chunin exams too! :D woot, woot! :D wish me luck!**

**-Your friend, Nel Hana Kaguya Kuchiki, Elrich, Uchiha. **

**Please R & R! Ja Ne!**


	18. Painful Memories of the past

_**The Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-One week later-**_

"Listen up. The Chunin exams are two weeks away. We need to prepare…." Rose says.

Nina nods, Souta is sitting next to her holding her hand; Shuhei lies on the grass looking up at the cloudy peaceful sky; he listens to his Sensei's words.

"So in other words… were having a long training session, there is no way in hell… that my team is going to fail… understood?" Rose questions. They all nod.

"Good. Then get ready, I will teach you what you must do."

Souta and Nina stand up, but they still hold hands, Shuhei stands up with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Throughout the entire test… you will be tested repeatedly… some life or death situations. For example…" Rose begins.

Rose Flash steps, behind Nina, she kicks Souta down to the ground; she then grabs Nina and flash steps back to her original spot with her, she throws Nina to the ground, Shuhei crouches eyes widened, Souta back flips off the ground watching, Rose sits on Nina's back, and takes her hidden Tanto out from her sheath and holds it to Nina's neck, to keep her still.

"Souta. Kill Shuhei or your little girlfriend dies."

"Ah… Rose-Sensei! W-what are you… umph!" Nina frantically says.

Rose pushes Nina's face into the ground, by having a strong grip on her hair, Souta's eyes widen, he scowls at his Sensei, he takes out his Kuni; Shuhei does the same, Rose smirks, she gets off Nina and helps her up, Nina runs back to Souta and takes hold of his hand, Souta wraps his arm around her waist, but keeps his Kuni out in his other hand, Nina stares at her Sensei, Shuhei stands on Nina's other side.

"WHAT THE HELL ROSE-SENSEI!" Souta shouts out.

"That is just one of many situations you will face in the exams…"Souta, Nina's, and Shuhei's eyes widen in realization of the theory.

"It's in Situations like these that you must pay close attention to understand?" They nod.

"The correct move would have been a frontal attack if you two had paired up, however… you hesitated to long, and you were in a state of shock… that is wrong to do in the battle field. Because you two hesitated… your teammate here… would have already been dead."

"Forgive me Rose-Sensei."He gets on one knee, and bows his head, Nina bows too but standing up, Shuhei tips his head at his recklessness, Rose waves it off, and makes them stand up again.

"The first part of the exam is a written test… I've heard that the last question is the hardest of your whole life… so be careful on that, if you pass the written exam… you pass onto round two which is the survival exam… it will test your survival skills, and yes the objective in order to pass is survive. I'm a bit foggy on the rest of the details for that part, the third and final part of the test is a fighting task, simple… your name is put into the computerized name pick, and it chooses who you fight against in the exam…. It could be anyone… your lover… best friend… or sibling… so be careful. Let not your emotions get the best of you understood?" She says. They all nod repeatedly.

Nina's eyes widen, Shuhei was listening carefully; Souta hugs Nina closer.

"Don't worry when I'm done with you, you will not mess up… now get ready because… we begin… Now!"

* * *

><p>"Yay! I'm so pumped for the exams!"Her students sweat drop.<p>

"Shouldn't it be us… that's supposed to be pumped and worried…?" Rima asks.

"Uh… Mitzuki-Sensei…?" Shoji says after seeing her smile really hard.

Rima nods, she moves closer to Katsumi, Katsumi noticing her gesture, smirks and wraps his arm around her waist; she smiles and blushes, Shoji begins to think of NaNa.

There's a big "Poof" and three Anbu member's are kneeling on the floor in front of Mitzuki, she turns around the blush on her cheeks fade away, she stands completely serious in front of the Anbu, in the middle with a boar's mask is Shikino, on his left is Tenika with a tiger's mask on, she's the daughter of TenTen and Neji, On Shikino's right is Nejiten, Son of TenTen and Neji and Tenika's twin, he has the mask of a alligator.

Rima and Shoji's eyes widen at the Anbu's, Katsumi just stares.

"Na Ni?" Mitzuki asks all serious, she dropped the fun sensei act for this confrontation.

"Mitzuki Yamanato… Hokage-Sama has summoned you. Come with us." Nejiten says.

In that instant there's a huge, "Poof" soon Nel along with her student's appear. "Yo. I came for our training session. You ready?"

Nel stops because she sees the Anbu's. "I see you've been summoned… Alright, I'll watch them, go ahead Mitzuki-Chan."

"Arigatou. Students behave well for Nel-Chan …. Or else." Mitzuki says seriously.

She says in a demon voice, they all nod scared shitless. "Ja Ne!" She manages to get out in a happy voice. She disappears, in a yellow smoke.

"I wonder what the Hokage wants with Mitzuki-Sensei…" Shoji questions.

"Who knows…?" Comes Katsumi's reply.

Nel walks over to Mitzuki's team wearing her usual ninja attire, same with everyone else.

"Well… while your Sensei is off taking care of some matters… we're going to train, I don't know how she teaches you three…"She points at Katsumi, Rima, and Shoji.

"But… we're going to have to work on combat skills… So were going to spar and pair up… Rima you and Mikoto are up first… then its Katsumi and Inoue… Shoji and Tetsuya your last. Understood?" Nel says in her command voice. All six Genin's nod, and get ready.

"Good… Ladies you may start."Nel and the boys "Poof" off to the side where the boulders are, they begin to watch the match.

* * *

><p>Mitzuki bows before the Hokage. "Hokage-Sama you've requested me?" Mitzuki curiously says.<p>

"Hai. Are you familiar with the name… Mitsukio Kurotake?"Mitzuki's eyes widen, she nods slightly.

"If I'm correct… she's your younger sister is she not?" Naruto says.

**-By the way I may have got to mention it before, but Mitzuki is 25, Nel is 26, and Jasmine is 27, Mitsukio is 16, but looks 23-**

"Yes… but I don't see… how all this is relevant…" She crosses her arms over her chest, Naruto looks up at Mitzuki.

"Here." Naruto says. He gently hands her a yellow envelope, she takes it and opens it, out comes a picture.

It shows a woman with jet black hair, and emerald colored eyes with gold specks here and there, she wears the Akatsuki robe, the picture shows her engaged in battle with an Anbu, her lips are coated with dark purple lipstick, Mitzuki's eyes widen more.

"This… is impossible my sister died in an ambush… I was leading…" Mitzuki mutter out utterly shocked.

**-FLASHBACK!-**

_**It shows a younger version of Mitzuki around twenty one years old, and a younger version of Mitsukio around sixteen.**_

_**Mitzuki is wearing a black skirt up to her knees that hugs her legs, black Shinobi shoes, black arm guards, and a silver Anbu shirt, her hair is long and up to her waist, with a silver clip in it, her young face is worn in fatigue.**_

_**Mitsukio's jet black hair is up in a high pony tail, she wears black sweat pants, with white wrappings around the left thigh, black Shinobi shoes, a black sports bra with fishnet shirt underneath, her wind symbol forehead protector is in the same place Mitzuki's is around her neck.**_

"_**Come on Imouto-Chan! Keep running!" Mitzuki shouts aloud to her younger sister.**_

_**Mitsukio is panting like crazy, Kuni's are being flung here and there, they skim past the deep forest, Mitzuki is holding Mitsukio's hand, while they run, finally they come to a stop at the edge of a cliff, Mitzuki holds Mitsukio behind her, Mitzuki crouches with a Kuni in her hand, more Kuni come out and slam into Mitzuki's leg and arms, she screams out and falls to the floor, Mitsukio stares shocked at her fallen sister.**_

"_**Onee-Chan! Get up!" Mitsukio shouts out.**_

_**Mitsukio crouches, she helps Mitzuki up.**__ "__**Uriah's coming! I know he is! Look up ahead!"**_

_**Mitsukio looks slowly she sees Uriah make his way through the Sound ninja, he kills at least three, he manages to get to Mitzuki's side, he smiles apologetically. Mitsukio smiles at her sister, she walks toward her, Uriah's head snaps up he stares into the forest, but it's too late before he can say anything, four shadow Kuni come out from the dark and dead forest.**_

"_**URIAH WATCH OUT!" Mitzuki shouts out.**_

_**Mitzuki pushes Uriah aside to protect him, Mitsukio sees it, the four Kuni's slam into Mitsukio's chest, her eyes widen and become dull, blood drops down her chest to her legs and stomach, she backs up holding her chest, Mitzuki's eyes keep dripping tears repeatedly, she runs to Mitsukio, she thrusts her hand out, Mitsukio's face reveals shock, betrayal, sadness, and accusing.**_

"_**Nazedesu ka…? Mitzuki…?" Mitsukio asks confused, tears fall down her cheeks.**_

"_**GOMENOSAI! MITSUKIO! GOMENOSAI!"**__**She goes to Mitsukio, but Uriah holds her back, Mitzuki struggles, Mitsukio backs up more, the bloods practically flowing down like a waterfall, her eyes are dull, another Kuni comes out of nowhere Mitzuki breaks through from Uriah's grasp, she runs forward, the Kuni slams into Mitzuki's chest, she screams in pain, Mitsukio watches, Mitzuki falls backwards, Uriah slits the throat of the sound ninja how threw it, he holds Mitzuki in his arms, Mitzuki winces she looks up into Mitsukio's eyes.**_

"_**I… hate y-you…. NAZEDESU KA ONEE-CHAN!" Mitsukio managed to get out.**_

_**She coughs up blood, her eyes close slightly, her breathe hitches inside her throat, she falls backwards off the cliff, Mitzuki's eyes widen.**_

"_**MITSUKIO!"**__**And just like that she was gone.**_

"_**Hold on Mitzuki! Hold on! Don't die on me!" Uriah shouts out.  
>He applies pressure on her chest where the Kuni is.<strong>_

_**"Everything from that point on was black, that's when I blacked out…"**_

**-FLASHBACK OVER!-**

Mitzuki finishes telling her painful story to Naruto, he apologizes.

"We've recently spotted her in random areas… but we have reason to believe she was in the base that we sent the team of Genin on… we believe one of the Akatsuki member's there killed Shika Nara…."

"Okay… and? What! You think it's Mitsukio?" Mitzuki questions completely forgetting the respect she should be showing her Hokage.

"I don't think… evidence proves otherwise… Gomenosai."

"This…. c-can't be happening…" Mitzuki mutters out.

She clutches her chest where the huge scar rests from the shadow Kuni; it reminds her of the painful memory.

"Hokage-Sama… what do you want with me?"

"I'm sending you and another Sensei on a dispatch team to go and investigate the area she was last spotted at… but not until after the Chunin exams… we need as many Sensei's and Jonins we can get to prep these Genin for it… understood?" He says.

"H-Hai…"

"Mitzuki… I know you have nothing to do with our fellow Anbu's deaths… and I know you haven't betrayed Konoha… so stop feeling so guilty…." Naruto says.

"But it's m-my fault. If… If I just saved her… and not Uriah and myself… she'd be alive… and happy not alive and a killer… She has every right to hate me… and that's exactly what she said… those were practically her last words to me… excuse me… I-I need air."  
>She says while bowing.<p>

"Hai, your dismissed…"

Mitzuki bows respectfully and disappears in a yellow smoke, she appears on top of the Hokage heads, she sits on the former Hokage's head; Lady Tsunade, she sits there to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The girls are pretty beat up by each other, but Mikoto has the least wounds, due to her healing techniques.<p>

"Doko No Kiri Jutsu!" Rima shouts out.

She takes in a deep breath, holds it for a minute, Mikoto crouches, She lets her intake of breath loose, out comes a horrid purple smog, that can easily make its opponents sense of smell off, it's of course poison, Mikoto back flips away from it, Mikoto's eyes blaze that of the Sharigan.

"Phoenix flower ball jutsu!" Mikoto shouts out.

She jumps forward after the smog clears, she holds her hand to her mouth; soon a huge fire ball emits from her mouth, thirty times the size of a normal small sized fireball, Rima back flips landing in a tree, Mikoto jumps into the air, her hands glowing of electricity, and lightning.

"Chidori Senbon!"

Her usual Chidori transforms into many countless sharp senbon's, it looks like it's raining, the lightning senbon's are aimed for Rima, she takes out her Kuni, Mikoto smirks as she knew she would do that.

"Hidden snake hands…" She whispers lowly, so no one else can hear, snakes eject from Mikoto's wrists, the snake's slither across the training ground floor, they jumps up to Rima, with Kusanagi's protruding from their mouths, Rima's eyes widen, when she's not looking, Mikoto flash steps behind Rima, Rima's eyes widen she turns around, then turns back to the oncoming snakes, she doesn't know what to do.

Mikoto kicks Rima, she flies into the air, Mikoto is shadowed with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Rima throws a punch toward Mikoto's face; Mikoto takes advantage of that attack, she spins Rima around, and kicks her higher to rise again, Rima begins falling, Mikoto's still in the air with her, she continues to hit her, till they are almost to the ground, she finally does the final blow, which she slams her leg/foot into Rima's chest, she coughs up spit and her eyes are slightly dull.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" Mikoto roars in her command voice.

Rima slams into the ground making a small crater, Mikoto back flips while still in the air, she lands perfectly in a tree branch, Nel appears right next to Rima, she takes her out of the crater and lays her down on the flat ground, Katsumi "Poofs" next to Rima's side, he slightly glares at Mikoto, Tetsuya glares at Katsumi, he give him a look that says "Back. The. Fuck. Up and calm yourself."

"Good job Mikoto… you win this round. Go ahead and heal her…" Nel says.

"Hai." Mikoto replies.

She does multiple hand signs, her hands glow a bright green, she puts them on Rima's chest, in a matter of seconds Rima's wounds heal, her eyes flutter open, Mikoto backs away from her, Rima sits up, Katsumi helps her up, but Rima's pissed, she stalks off to the boulders, Mikoto sweat drops and smiles, Tetsuya kisses her forehead, she blushes a bright red, Nel smiles.

"You did fine." Tetsuya praises.

"Arigatou Tetsuya-Kun." He smiles; wraps his arm around her waist and they both head off to the boulders a little ways away from Katsumi and Rima, Katsumi "Poofs" to the middle of the training fields, Inoue appears too.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>They were all relaxing after three more hours worth of hardcore practice, Nel senses two chakra presence's, she notes one's Mitzuki and the other is foggy.<p>

"Ohayo Mitzuki-Chan. AH I knew I Smelled fear… Hello Uriah-Kun."

"Yo! Nel-Chan! Been awhile!" He runs to Nel and hugs her tightly, the students are all confused, he lets Nel go and goes back to Mitzuki's side, he waves at them.

"Aye! Mitzuki-Sensei! Is this your lover?" Shoji asks.

"No actually he's an old friend… almost like a brother… my lover is someone you've never met!"

"I'm Uriah Yamanato, Nice to meet you Genin team."

Uriah's hair is jet black and razor styled, it's short, but nice looking, his body is nicely built, he wears the Konoha's Interrogation and Torture unit's uniform, plus the green Jonin flask jacket, they all stare in amazement, they know a lot about Uriah's unit, they smile at him, he smiles back.

"Sorry guys, I have to cut this visit short! Duty calls, but I promise Nel-Chan, Mitzuki-Chan I'll get you girls ramen! Bring your chopsticks! XD X3 X3" Uriah says.

"Oh hell yes!" Nel shouts out.

":DDDDD"

The students sweat drop.

"You kids better behave or else." Uriah threatens.

He smirks at them playfully, they sweat drop again, but they know to obey his rule, because they know what unit he's apart of, they nod all together, he waves goodbye.

"Ja Ne!" Uriah shouts out.

"Get outta here! You ruined training and didn't even bother to bring ramen!" Nel says playfully, but somewhat angrily. He winks and disappears, Nel rolls her eyes.

"Baka…." Nel mutters out.

"X3"

"Well now that, that's done... what now…?"

"Team four your dismissed go home get some sleep more training tomorrow…" Mitzuki says.

"You too team three."

All the Genin's bow and disappear to their homes or to go hang out with friends or their lovers.

"You work too hard Hokage-Sama… at least take a break… spend some time with Lady Hinata… or go eat Ramen, I'll handle the remaining paper work M'kay?" Shizune says, she decided to volunteer since Rima was going to go spend the night at NaNa's house.

Naruto nods thankfully.

"Arigatou Shizune-Sama…" He gets up and stretches, he rubs his whiskered cheeks, stretches more, his back pops, Shizune sweat drops, Naruto smiles and waves; he then exits the office.

**-Everything that night was peaceful, but some Genin's went home sore as hell! X3-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nel: Ohayo! Thank you for patiently waiting for me to update, Gomenosai, but every author needs a vacation from writing… I've been brainstorming about the Chunin exams. I've got a lot of good ideas and new jutsu's to try out! XD If you would like to see something happen that hasn't happened yet leave a reveal and I'd be happy to fit it in somewhere! :D Please welcome Uriah Yamanato to do our closing for today! :DDDD<strong>

**Uriah: Yo. Please read my nerdy friend's story….**

**Nel: Hey! :O**

**Uriah: :P Anyways! It would really make her happy and sheeeet! XD **

**Nel: Uriah….**

**Uriah: Please R & R!**

**(He rubs his head to see if he forgot anything).**

**Uriah: Oh yeah… Nel-Chan doesn't own Naruto nor does she wish too… she wants Sasuke and Sakura like the nerd she is…**

**Nel: Watch it… -_-**

**(He throws a smoke bomb to the ground and disappears, I bow respectfully).**

**Nel: Arigatou, please R & R Sayonara!**


	19. Chuunin Exams

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

**-Day of the Chunin exams-**

"Listen up Genin's… today you will take what is known as the written portion exam… it's simple just answer all ten questions… however….. the tenth question is optional… if you choose to answer it and get it wrong… you will lose the privilege to take the test forever…. If you choose not to answer it your points on the test will be reduced to Zero… not only will you fail the test… but your teammates as well… so answer wisely. And good luck." Kurinei says.

The girls on the left side of the room are at the very top of the desks. Row one is Mikoto Uchiha, Nina Uzumaki, and Rima Kuran. Row two sits NaNa Yogari, Yukon Shiza, Kairi Suzuki, Maki Machiyro.

On the right side of the room are the boys. On the first row are Tetsuya Inuzuka, Inoue Nara and Souta Uchiha. On the second row are Shuhei Tagawa, Katsumi Kurohiko, and Shoji Akimichi. On the third row sits Sozen Ogyu, Rido Rigushi, and Hiruko Igashi. On the fourth row which is the row for Genin's coming in from different nations.

"When I saw begin… you can start your test. However anyone who doesn't want to take this test and feels like they have to wait another year to take it be my guest the exit is right there."

Kurinei says while pointing to the door a lot of Genin's form different areas leave, they're not taking the risk of never becoming a Chunin again. The other random Jonins come and help pass out the tests to each person; finally the Jonins finish and they go to the front where Kurinei's standing.

"Begin!" Kurinei shouts.

Soon all the Genin's are trying their best to answer every single question right, some begin to sweat, other's chew their lips in nervousness, Mikoto Uchiha is the first to raise her hand, everyone stops what they're doing to look at her, she gets up and hands her paper to Kurinei, Kurinei looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Kurinei nods and takes her test; Mikoto goes to sit back down in her seat, after an hour passes all the Genin's turn in their test.

"Now that you've answered nine questions… I will now be asking… who in here would like to answer question ten?"

Everyone in teams 1,2,3,4 and 5 raise their hands, they were taught by the best after all, well somewhat: P, some hesitate, but then raise their hands, Kurinei smirks.

"Sasuke-Kun… I'm worried for them… w-what if something happens and one gets hurt, or worse…." Sakura nervously says.

"Sakura. Calm. We don't know that for sure, and do not have so little faith in our children; they're Uchiha's after all…"

"You're right… gomenosai." She sighs out.

"Let's just wait and see don't worry we will see them again in three days… after they pass the survival game in the "Forest of Death."

"Hai."

"I will now read the results of who passed or not… and everyone in here… has…" A lot of them gulp.

"All of you passed :P" Kurinei says with a smile.

Everyone falls out of their seat -anime style- with their legs up in the air.

"By answering question 10 all of you passed the first part of the Chunin Exam. The secret behind questions 10 was that the question about taking the question was the question! In other words, do you want to try to answer questions 10, was question 10**.** If it makes sense." Kurinei states. All the Genin's sweat drop, Kurinei waves it off.

"Well I'm done here! Please everyone make their way to the waiting room. There… you will be transported to Area #44…." Kurinei says a bit sad and dully, the Students become worried, Kurinei smiles and waves, her and her Jonins leave.

"S-Souta-Kun?" Nina says.

"Hai Nina-Chan?"

"I'm s-sorry… I will do my b-best not to fail you or Shuhei-Kun or Rose-Sensei for the exams…" Nina says while bowing.

Nina say while bowing respectfully, Souta smiles warmly at her, he waves it off and wraps an arm around her waist, Mikoto looks up and adjusts all her weapon's and tool's, Tetsuya does the same with his, they look at each other and blush, Souta sees what's going on.

"Imouto-Chan?" Souta calls out from across the room.

"Hai Otouto-San?" Mikoto replies.

The twins walk toward each other, everyone in the room watches out of the corner of their eyes, they are going to talk in twin language, which Japanese is going to be used ;D let's just assume no one knows what they're saying :DDDD.

"Watashi no imōto... Un wa, konojigokunoyōna shiken ni shiyō suruga aru kanōsei ga arimasu." Souta says.

"Unmei wa no soba ni arimasu. ... Mata, kono shiken no kyōdai de anzen kamo shiremasenga..." Mikoto replies back.

Both twins hug each other the go back to their teams, everyone stares in confusion.

"G-Gomenosai Tetsuya-Kun… it's what we call twin language I suppose…"

"Aa."

Everyone begins chatting and stuff to pass the time, all of a sudden there is knocking and people come in Anko and her team of Chunin's and Jonins are behind her.

"Alright listen up… the second part of the exam will begin shortly, follow me and I shall take you to area #44."

Everyone nods and forms a single file line, Anko leads them outside the building and after a ten minute walk into the small forest they come to an opening where two stands are set up with curtains around them.

"Listen up! Each team will be given one scroll! There is a heaven scroll and an earth scroll! Your job is to collect both in area #44…. You will be given your scroll in private so no team knows what scroll you have. Under no circumstances are you to open this scroll, if do well let's just say… you won't live to see tomorrow, kidding of course, just don't open the scroll or face the consequences…. Oh and don't let your teammate get killed… or you fail. And don't bother coming to the tower if you don't have both scrolls… that is all…" Anko says.

"Alright when I call your name go up to the stands… Nina Uzumaki, Souta Uchiha, and Shuhei Tagawa of team 5 go to the stands!"

Nina gulps, Souta has a hand on her shoulder; he guides her to the stand with Shuhei on guard for his two friends.

"Heaven scroll is your's… guard it with your life understand?" He says.

"Hai." Souta replies.

"Yeah."Shuhei says.

Nina nods, Max hands Souta the scrolls; he puts it in his pouch safely. Team five exits the stall and stands off to the side.

"Mikoto Uchiha, Tetsuya Inuzuka, and Inoue Nara… you're up." Anko says.

They walk over to the stall and go inside, the man hands them an earth scroll, Mikoto nods and takes it, she slips it into her pouch; they exit the tent and stand off to the side.

"NaNa Yogari, Sozen Ogyu, and Jacob Shiki…. You're next."

They nod and go into the stall, the man hands them an Earth scroll, NaNa slips it into her pouch.

"Shoji Akimichi, Katsumi Kurohiko, and Rima Kuran, you're next!"

They sigh and go inside the stall the man gives them a heaven scroll, Rima sighs and hands it to Shoji; he slips it into his pouch around his waist.

"Okay next is…" She scans her clip board.

"Yukon Shiza, Rido Rigushi, and Hiruko Igashi!"

She gestures them over to the stand, Yukon enters first then her team, the man hands her a Heaven scroll, she nods and bows respectfully, she slips it inside her Kimono top, in a inside pocket.

"From Kirigakure is Kairi Suzuki, Kuroki Shizua, and Leon Ekijen." Kairi smiles, she walks forward happily, yet shy and waltzes into the stand, she grabs her scroll that Max assigns her which is a Earth scroll, she smirks and hands it to Leon, he takes it and hides it within his pant pocket.

"From Otokagure we have Celty hibachi, Goten Mattaku, and Hando Ciel."

They take they're scroll without saying a word, they receive a Earth scroll, many other's come and go -Sorry I don't feel like doing every single one-

"Now that were all ready each of you is to go find an entrance and wait in front of it when I blow this whistle, and you hear it, the gates will automatically open and you may begin your task. Don't forget… if you don't have a heaven and earth scroll in your possession I suggest not going to the tower until you do… that is all good luck." Anko says.

The Genin's take off to find an entrance and wait in front of it, they are all scared shitless, but they know this is what they must do to gain power, and move up in ranks, soon the whistle is blown, and the Genin's charge forward into "The Forest of Death." To begin their task of being stronger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kaguya: Alright so listen up! Nel cannot be here today for she is locked away… she is not in the mood to do anything so I've come in her place… <strong>_

_**Hana: I too….**_

_**Kaguya: R & R**_

_**Hana: N-No flames.**_

_**Kaguya: And all that other stuff that wench asks for -_-**_

_**Hana: T-That's mean Kaguya-Sempai….**_

_**Kaguya: Shut it…**_


	20. Snake from hell, Save Yukon!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**Omg! So sorry for not updating on this story sooner1 I had other stories to finish, which are now woot, woot! **_

_**-With Team Four-**_

"So this is the Forest of Death? Well its nickname certainly covers pretty much everything…" Shoji says.

"Aa." Katsumi replies.

"Quiet guys I think I hear something…" Rima says.

Out of the shaded trees comes a explosive Kuni, Rima back flips into a tree, while Katsumi and Shoji rolled out of the way, it hit behind them and destroyed five trees.

"Show yourself!" Rima shouts out.

"My… your voice is very annoying, hasn't Konoha told you never to give away your position?" a sneaky voice says from behind Rima.

Her eyes widen she turns around, only to get sound blasted to the other side of the field. She makes a small crater where she landed, she winces, but get's back up, Katsumi is instantly in front of her with his arms spread out, Shoji is on Rima's side guarding her too.

"Calm down Celty… were just here to take the scroll and leave so hurry the hell up you know I don't like to be kept waiting…." Goten says broadly.

"Tch. Shut the hell up Goten. I got the girl… after all isn't it just wonderful to watch two girls fight?" Celty asks while winking at both her team members.

She flash steps right next to Shoji and slaps him across the face causing him to fly from where he was standing, he slams into three trees before coming to a complete stop. Goten goes after Shoji. Katsumi takes the clumsy Hando head on. Rima holds up her Kuni when Celty's Tanto came down to cut her, the sound of metal on metal rings throughout the battlefield. The battle begins for the fight over the scrolls.

**-With Team Three-**

"If I'm correct… we are approximately four hours away from the main tower, but we've yet to get the Heaven scroll… we must get it… or we fail…." Mikoto states.

"Hai…." Inoue says.

"We should keep heading North, even though it's close to the tower, you never know people who could already have both scrolls may be heading there as we speak.. and… we might be able to steal the scrolls from them." Tetsuya says.

"Aa." Mikoto replies back.

"In that case we should head out… you two ready?" Inoue asks.

"Hai!" They both reply.

Team three takes off into the shadowy forest to see if they can meet one of the already completed teams before they can reach the tower and cash in their scrolls.

_**-With Team Two-**_

Rido's red eyes glare with full ferocity at the sight before him and his team. Yukon is on Rido's left while Hiruko is on his right. Yukon has her yellow handled Tanto position in a striking pose. Hiruko has two chakra strings with Kuni's attached to them he's ready to throw them at any moment; Rido's hands are encircled with fire.

The huge scaly snake before them rises it's head practically over the canopy of the tree's, it's huge body is about 150 feet long, it's huge, the Genin's have a huge task ahead of them, inside the snake is a scroll, but they don't know which ones. They saw a Genin team fight the snake and lose. They died, and the snake swallowed up their remains, Team Two is trying to get the scroll and they'll do it at any costs.

"Guys! I have an Idea! Rido cut off your fire… Yukon jump in front of Rido and use your fire Jutsu! Rido use your wind release, use Whispering winds! I'll distract him while you do so; make the ember's go into his eyes if you can! Even though snakes are slightly blind already, let's get rid of it completely!" Hiruko says in a rushed voice.

"Hai!" Yukon replies, Rido just nods.

Yukon flash step's in front of Rido, Rido backs up slightly to give Yukon some room to do her Jutsu, the snake uncoils itself and prepares to strike, it opens its huge mouth and hisses; venom drops from its tongue and fangs.

Yukon closes her eyes, a second later they open up with a determined glint in them; chakra surrounds her body slightly.

"Fire release: Noko Ribin Utsukushi-Sa!" Yukon shouts out in her battle cry.

Soon her blue chakra turns to dark red, it fly's here and there all around Yukon's body, she holds her leg back as if she were going to do a gentle fist stance, she opens her mouth, slowly ember's leak out and surround her body.

"Hai, ready now Rido-San!" Yukon shouts.

Rido nods and takes his fighting stance.

"Wind release: Whispering Winds!" Rido shouts out.

He takes in a deep breath, his red eyes go soft, he's handsome. He releases it; slowly white wind comes from his mouth slowly.

"Over here you big scaly snake!" Hiruko shouts out trying to distract it while his teammates prepare their attack.

"Water release: Water whip! Hiruko yells.

He holds his wrist out, a water spiked vine crawls out, its curls around his middle finger; becomes a water whip. He smirks and jumps forward, slapping at the huge snake's scales, the snake stops his soon to be attack and turns towards Inoue.

"That's right you asshole! Look at me!" Hiruko shouts out, the snake hisses and turns his whole body sideways, Inoue's eyes widen at how big he is, but he stands his ground.

"Now!" Hiruko shouts.

Rido blows as hard as he can and Yukon increases the ember's that pour out of her mouth, they fly over to the huge snake and is about to graze his eye, when his tail comes up and shields his eyes before the actual ember can graze it, the teens eyes widen. The snake's tail comes down and slams on the ground where Hiruko is. The ground straight out collapses, Hiruko back flips away from the caving in crater. He misses his step and lands on his butt.

Yukon flash steps to Hiruko's side and helps him up; her back was to the snake, Rido was readying another fireball to throw at the back of the snake's head. The snake brings down his tail, towards Rido, but with its fast snake reflexes it curves its tail and it does a 360 turn and slams into the backs of Yukon and Hiruko, they fly into the forest at amazing speed and crash into multiple trees before they come to a complete stop, Yukon's injured badly, Hiruko was shielded by her, the snake's tail mostly hit her.

Rido's eyes widen at his too fallen teammates, he glares at the snake. He takes a gentle fist stance.

"Fire release: Hi No Tatsumaki!" Rido shouts out in pure rage.

Rido flash steps on the snake's side. The snake brings its tail down again, but Rido back flips and dodges it, he begins to dash around the snake, he puts his hand to his mouth making a small hole, fire balls erupt from his mouth, he continues to run round and round around the predator. A fire tornado begins to form, he claps his hands together making it look like sound waves moving throughout the area, but it's really just wind.

The snake roars in pain as the fire begins to burn his tail and scales. Rido smirks he flash steps to his teammates while the snake is busy with the fire.

Yukon has three broken ribs, and her wrist is twisted, blood is on the side of her mouth. Hiruko isn't in that bad of shape, just a sprained wrist and a gash on his arm. They need to focus on Yukon.

"S-Save Yukon…. Rido… she's in b-bad condition… w-we n-need a medic… we know that w-whatever happens in here stays in here…. I-if we die in here we die in here t-that's what Anko-Sensei was mostly saying to us…" Hiruko states.

"So we need a medic huh?" Rido says while holding Yukon's body in his hands.

Yukon's breathing in shallow breathes she feels pain all over, and her eyes are way too heavy to open. Rido lifts Yukon up bridal style into his arms, Hiruko rises also, he dusts himself off, they're about to leave when they hear a roar like hiss. They turn around and see the predator snake it swipes at the flames and begins to make its way towards them.

"Looks like we're going to be delayed a few minutes… Hiruko… take Yukon; get her away from here as far as possible… you say we need a medic… we'll get a medic… at any costs." Rido says, slightly dark.

"R-Rido what are you saying?" Hiruko asks.

"Never mind that we don't have time to argue take her hide somewhere when I'm done with this pest I'll find you okay, now go!" Rido shouts to his teammate.

Hiruko nods and takes off with Yukon in his arms he winces slightly at a small pressure against his sprained wrist.

Rido's eyes wander back to the awaiting snake it's burnt from the tail to its waist. Rido takes a fighting stance once more and the two charge for each other.

_**-With Team Three-**_

Keitaro begins to bark in the west area of the forest, Mikoto, Tetsuya, and Inoue are in a small clearing, they were resting from they're long travel. Keitaro sniffs then barks again, Tetsuya's nose scrunches up.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun…? Na Ni?" Mikoto asks.

"Blood… I smell blood." Tetsuya says.

Mikoto sweat drops, she steps forward next to Tetsuya she takes out a Kuni and crouches; Inoue is back to back with them watching from behind.

"Get ready." Tetsuya says.

Soon the bushes off to the side rustle, they move in a circular motion to face them, about ten seconds later an injured Hiruko and Yukon come out, Yukon of course is unconscious

Inoue's eyes widen, he flash steps right in front of Hiruko and takes Yukon out of his arms, he looks down at his unconscious girlfriend, he begins to picture his dead sister Shika, his eyes widen he spins around really fast and looks at Mikoto. His eyes say it all she nods and flash steps in front of Inoue. She commands Tetsuya and Keitaro to make a bed of leaves or something soft to lay Yukon upon. Two minutes later the bed is done, Mikoto motions for Inoue to lay Yukon upon it. The boys back up and allow Mikoto some room.

"Hiruko-San… where is Rido-San?" Mikoto asks while preparing herself for her operation with Yukon.

"He was stuck fighting an enemy…" He replies.

"Oh? Whom? What team?" She questions.

"Not a team, but a huge snake… you know how the forest has all these strange creatures and all." He replies.

"Hai."

She removes her pouch from her waistband and lays it out in front of her. She gently unwraps it and lays it out to the side, she selects the perfect scalpel she puts on her gloves and does multiple hand signs.

"Healing Chakra Transmission." Mikoto whispers out.

She does multiple hand signs, she gently pricks her thumb with her somewhat sharp canine tooth, she slams it to the ground on the side of her; a beautiful blue and white color slug appears it's about hand sized.

"Hello Lady Uchiha." Shizuka respectfully says to Mikoto.

Tetsuya's eyes widen at Mikoto's summon, Inoue watches in fascination, and Hiruko winces as he holds his wrist, Mikoto nods at Shizuka to separate she nods and begins. Soon Shizuka is divided into two slugs which she is now half a hand size. She crawls over to Hiruko, he crouches down and picks her up, she crawls onto his hand and goes onto his wrist, blue chakra emits from her small body, Hiruko already begins to feel his wrist heal, the pain slowly goes away.

The other part of Shizuka crawls on top of Mikoto's shoulder, she watches Mikoto's work.

"Lady Uchiha… you are well skilled…. Lady Haruno… I mean Lady Uchiha has taught you well M'lady…" Shizuka politely says. Mikoto smiles warmly at Shizuka and begins her work.

She does multiple hand signs and puts her hands over Yukon's chest, Inoue bites his lip, Mikoto's eye brows furrow.

"P-please… save her Mikoto-Chan…" Inoue pleads.

Mikoto's chakra fades away she turns to them.

"One of her rib's is completely shattered… shards have made their way into one of her lungs… causing it to collapse… if I don't begin the surgery… she will die… listen to me carefully all of you…" Mikoto sternly says.

Hiruko, Inoue, and Tetsuya stand up straight and in a line, Mikoto stands up and gives them each a job to do.

"You Inoue-Kun will go and get, me two buckets of water understand? Tetsuya-Kun I need medical herbs, any kind will do M'kay? Hiruko I need you here beside me, I won't have time to keep going back and forth with my medical scalpels… so I need you to hand me whatever I need whenever I tell you to understand?" Mikoto commands the boys, they nods and do as they are told.

Tetsuya comes back with a satchel filled with random herbs of all sizes, colors, and shapes. Inoue has the two buckets of water in one hand, and Hiruko sits next to Mikoto with her scalpels and medical supplies in his lap, so he's ready to hand them to her when she needs them.

"Okay… we're going to begin now… I need absolute silence… Tetsuya… Inoue… stand guard around us… I don't need anyone interrupting me…." Mikoto states.

"Aa." Tetsuya replies, Inoue just nods, he looks at Yukon one last time and then goes with Tetsuya to stay on guard.

Mikoto looks at Yukon, she ties her own hair up in a ponytail and wipes her forehead, she unbuttons the buttons on Yukon's shirt, Hiruko being a guy naturally blushes, he looks away, but Mikoto gives him a, "I swear to Kami you look away from this procedure and screw it up I will personally kill you…" Look. He gulps, but nods.

Mikoto grabs her scalpel and cuts just below her right breast, about two inches down, the mark she makes it up to her belly button. Hiruko's eyes widen, he's about to say something, but he lets Mikoto do her job. She takes out her medical tweezers she begins to slowly pick the bone fragments out of the lung, but her other hand is healing it as she goes, she sets the bone fragments into one of the buckets Inoue brought her, they rest at the bottom of it.

"Air tube now…" She commands.

"Hai!" Hiruko replies.

She sighs and covers the glass tube with medical chakra, she get's the other tube and slams it against the one she already has and it break's, she then spins it professionally and stabs it slightly into her lung, it inflates and is back in position from there she does multiple hand signs and red chakra leaks from her hands she immediately heals every wound to Yukon's lung's, she finishes that part.

"Hiruko-San… wash the scalpels cleanse them of the blood, hand me the bucket with the bone fragments…." Mikoto asks.

She applies pressure to the wound she created with the scalpel, and stops the bleeding for now…. Hiruko put's the scalpels in the lone bucket of water and leaves them there; he then hands her the bucket with the bone fragments, then he goes back to washing the scalpels. Mikoto does more hand signs and dips her hands in the somewhat pinkish water, she collects the bone fragments and slowly makes a water ball in her hand, the bone fragments are swirling around, she shakily lowers it into Yukon, she breathes hard from overworking herself, she ignores it, Hiruko looks worriedly at his teammate then back at the Uchiha. Mikoto calms herself and the water ball isn't so shaky now.

The bone fragments attach themselves with the water strings to her broken rib that is now cleaned thanks to Mikoto. It repairs itself, Mikoto closes her eyes, she does multiple hand signs and her red chakra rhombus begins to glow a bright red, it spreads throughout her forehead, making it look like a red glowing butterfly is resting there. Hiruko's eyes widen in fascination at Mikoto.

There's a sickening crack, Hiruko winces, and Yukon's rib cage is repaired, Yukon's eyes snap open, she begins to scream.

"Inoue get over here! Put your hand over her mouth! We can't have people hear!" Mikoto shouts out.

Inoue flash steps in front of Mikoto and does as told, Yukon's eyes widen and she looks with painful eyes to Inoue, then back to Mikoto. Mikoto sees the wound was already healing; she smiles and heals the rest up completely. She stands up, but freezes her eyes slightly glaze over, Tetsuya's at her side immediately, he sees her seal retract back into its original rhombus shape; her chakra is completely drained. He holds her resting figure against his warm chest. Hiruko stands up and wraps her tools up he hands them to Tetsuya who stores them back in the slip around her waist, Hiruko stands up completely and bows respectfully at Mikoto's sleeping form and at Tetsuya, Inoue is still on the floor holding Yukon's hand, Yukon lost consciousness again and went back to resting the pain was too much for her so she went to rest.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Inoue asks.

"We were trying to find a team with our much needed scroll, we found them, but they were battling a forest snake…. About 150 feet long… it killed them…. We saw them get eaten, the snake ate their remains… they had the scroll and it ended up being inside the beasts belly… Rido and I were going to fight it, but we were attacked from behind by its tail… we were practically ambushed." Hiruko quietly says.

"I see… where is Rido now?" Tetsuya asks.

Inoue looks over at Tetsuya who was still holding an unconscious Mikoto.

"I wouldn't know… he told us to run for it, he said he would kill the snake then return to find us when he could… but we haven't heard a word from him since… he should have killed it by now… hours have passed since then…", Hiruko says.

"Hn…. I see… maybe…" Tetsuya is cut off when there's rustling in the bushes nearby.

A teenage boy with jet black hair walks toward them, his red eyes are slightly glazed over, he's holding his left shoulder and blood is trickling down his arm. He winces when he applies pressure to his own wound. He take a couple of more steps forward then collapses.

"K-Kuso…" Rido mutters out.

_**-Nel: Ohayo reader's! I've finally updated on this beytoch! :DDDDD I'm so happy! Thanks to Sasukes1wuver who encouraged me not to get bored with this story and to continue writing same with Dark Little World and Rukiasrenji, I really appreciate it girly's! :DDDD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPY! I DO **__**NOT OWN NARUTO! I DON'T WISH TOO I WANT SASUKE-KUN AND SAKURA-CHAN! ;DDDDD **_

_**Nel: Unfortunatly…. My story "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." Will be put on hold for now.. I must finish this story… I've ignored it for way to long! And I want to complete it! Also I'm doing Dark Little World's UlquiiHina Challenge and I want to finish that too! SO before you can read that story… I need to finish "The Sun and Moon's Love." And "Closet of secrets." First! Please bare with me my dear readers! Arigatou for reading please R & R Arigatou again! Ja Ne! No flames! ;DDDDD**_

_**-Nel Kaguya Hana Kuchiki, Uchiha, Elrich.**_


	21. The Heaven scroll, Team Three departs

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Inoue was sitting around the small bonfire holding Yukon, she was resting peacefully, Tetsuya was laying down in a sleeping bag with Mikoto in it; he was keeping her warm. Hiruko was keeping guard, while Rido was unconscious on Inoue's sleeping bag, they were trying to take care of him, he had the venom in his system way to long, the snake bite was huge on his shoulder, but he did succeed in getting his Earth scroll, it was in his pouch, but he told no one. It's amazing he lived this long.

"When will Mikoto-Sempai wake up?" Hiruko asks worriedly.

"No idea…" Inoue replies half asleep.

Everyone was tired that was true, so they all slept quietly not to cause a scene. Tetsuya woke up and kept watch.

**-The next day-**

**-With Team Four-**

"So where exactly are we going? We only have one scroll… and we haven't run into any other teams with the opposite scroll… this is so hard!" Shoji exclaims.

"Shoji… quiet… we don't want to draw attention to ourselves…." Rima says quietly.

"Like hell we do! We do! That's the only way we'll get our opposite scroll!" He replies.

They were jumping from tree to tree, Katsumi in the front, Rima in the middle and Shoji in the back, it was their traveling formation.

"And what if we do run into another team because we drew attention to ourselves…. What if they have the same scroll we have… then what?" She asks.

Shoji sweat drops and looks away, but then he looks back again.

"We fight, simple as that…" Shoji says.

Katsumi smirks at his teammates answer, ever since team Four got together, he's seen a huge improvement in his teammates. Rima's not so shy anymore and she can assemble plans really well. Shoji grew some backbone and is not afraid to speak what's on his mind now. And himself… well he found someone to love him for him… and his strength will increase ten-fold if it is to protect the one woman in front of him. He sneaks a glance at Rima who is scolding Shoji; Shoji is bickering back with her, Katsumi smirks at their childish ways.

Out of nowhere a huge water ball was blasted, Katsumi looks behind him, he sees Rima get slammed in the side with it, she fly's off the path and slams into multiple trees. She winces as she stands up holding her arm; she pops it back into place; Shoji and Katsumi wince at the sound.

"We will only ask once… fail to do it and… we kill you." A girl with silvery blue eyes says loudly.

"Who the hell are you?" Katsumi sneers out.

"I am Kairi Suzuki…." Kairi replies.

"We are from the land of water…" Her teammate Kuroki Shizua says.

"And we've come for your scroll…. Since you're the only team we've run into… were going to make this fight fun!" Kairi happily shouts out.

"How do you know we don't have the same scroll as you…?" Katsumi asks.

Kairi raises a finger, but then drops it she sweat drops and has a depressed anime cloud over her head, her teammates smile at their teammates actions and fan it away.

"Exactly. Tch. Pathetic you advance on your enemy… and you haven't even analyzed them…" Katsumi replies.

"And that… will be your downfall… I bet you didn't even notice our teammate steal your scroll…." Katsumi says bored.

"WHAT!" Kairi yells; she turns around and looks at Leon.

Leon has a dumbfounded look on his face and his eyes are glazed over. He falls forward unconscious, Kairi's eyes widen she sees a Senbon protruding from his neck, it's very thin and skinny so it won't kill him, but it put him in a deep sleep. Her eyes widen, she back flips away from Team Four and stands next to Kuroki, he slides his arm around her waist and jumps up they land in the tree.

"BAKA'S!" Kairi angrily shouts out.

She does multiple hand signs and water leaks out of her palm.

"You're not the only one…." Katsumi says.

Katsumi's eyes are shielded by his long hair, Rima's eyes slightly widen, she flash steps next to Shoji, Shoji and her back up to give Katsumi room.

"Don't judge me because I'm a girl… my water… is most efficient… it can reach anywhere, while yours has limits…" Kairi says broadly.

Kairi and Katsumi take a fighting stance, Kuroki slips Leon's arm around his shoulders, and he makes Leon's unconscious body stand. Kairi gives him a look.

"Go I got this one…" she says.

Kuroki nods and takes off, Rima and Shoji flash step to them and they begin to stop him.

Kairi growls out, she is about to shoot a water ball at them when….

"Water release: Water Clone Technique!" Katsumi shouts out.

He holds his hand out to the side, and holds it down; water drops from it perfectly and hits the ground. It begins to form a figure, soon a water clone of Katsumi is there, but then takes on the shape of Katsumi, his features and everything form on it; soon there are two of them.

Katsumi flash steps forward and meets Kairi head on, he kicks her in the chest and she back flips, she curses under her breath then charges at him too.

"Water release: Water Bullets!" Kairi shouts out.

She holds her hand out while landing on branch, she puts her other hand together with her other one and forms a gun with her two middle fingers. She thrusts her gun out and water shoots out there small blobs of water, but they soon shape and form into water bullets, they charge at lightning speed to Katsumi.

Katsumi dodges them just barley he smirks, Kairi's eyes widen, she spins around real quick, but only to come in contact with a foot to her cheek, she fly's backwards and slams into a lone tree, she slumps to the floor.

_**-With Rima and Shoji-**_

"Kuso…" Kuroki mutters under his breath.

"Stop!" Rima shouts out.

"Why should I?" He fires back at her.

"No really dude, watch out!" Shoji yells out.

Kuroki looks with his hazel eyes at what they're talking about, he looks only to come in contact with a scaly snake, he fly's backwards, Shoji grab's his body, while Rima catches Leon's body; they land on a lower branch and stare in shock at the huge snake.

"It's h-huge!" Rima exclaims.

"No way… we can't beat that thing…" Shoji says.

"But we can try… we're going to have to work together…" Kuroki says slowly.

"H-Hai…." Rima starts.

"Hold on… Rima-Chan we're actually going to work with the enemy…? That's wrong!" Shoji says.

"What other choice do we have..? You know I would never do that… but it seems we have another enemy who is a greater threat then to what the other team has against us…" Rima states.

Shoji sighs, but nods, he lay's Lean's body on the branch and camouflages him with branches and leave's while he sleeps.

"Let's do this." Kuroki exclaims.

_**-To Team Three-**_

"H-Huh…?" Mikoto murmurs out.

Its morning already, the battles with the other teams were raging on. Mikoto looks to the side only to come face to face with a sleeping Tetsuya, she blushes a deep shade of red. She realizes his arms are wrapped securely around her waist, and that they're both in a sleeping bag. She peers over the opening to the sleeping back and sees Inoue holding Yukon, but there's someone else here too she just now realizes.

She sees a boy with jet black hair and pale, very pale skin laying on Inoue's sleeping bag he's panting and sweating bad, he's handsome she sees. She squirms in Tetsuya's grasp, he wakes up and looks to see what's moving, he sees Mikoto staring into his eyes, his eyes widen and he sits up bringing her to him in an embrace.

"O-Ohayo Tetsuya-Kun… How are you?" Mikoto politely asks.

"Fine and you? Is your chakra back? Are you well?" He asks worriedly.

"Fine, fine." She says while trying to get out, he smirks at their position.

She blushes, he looks around and sees everyone's still asleep, she blushes as she realizes his thoughts, she squirms, but he lays her back down and climbs on top of her, well mostly holds her close, there's so little room, Tetsuya's member grinds against Mikoto's hips, she blushes, he trails his hands down her side, she shivers at his touch. He smirks, lowers his lips to hers and begins to ravish her mouth, she moans quietly into his mouth, he smirks against her lips.

"Whoa… guys get a room..." Inoue says.

The couple breaks apart blushing wildly. Mikoto blushes, she gets out of the sleeping bag and stands up stretching. Tetsuya rolls it up and looks up at the sky and sees its morning already.

Mikoto glances down at the ground at the ebony haired boy, her eyes widen she stands before him; and kneels, Tetsuya looks.

"W-who is he?" Mikoto asks.

"Yukon-Chan's other teammate Rido. He was the one who made Yukon and Hiruko leave. To get to safety… he fought a big snake… and killed it." Inoue states.

"He has venom inside him… but that's it… I have to do a poison extraction…" Mikoto says.

"But you're not yet healed…" Tetsuya says.

"It doesn't matter… if someone in front of me is injured then I will do all in my power even if I'm out of chakra… to heal them… I proved it with Nina-Chan and Yukon-Chan." Mikoto states.

Tetsuya sighs, but nods, he's proud to call Mikoto his girlfriend.

"Tetsuya-Kun… I need to water bucket's… Inoue… make sure Yukon's breathing is even… and Hiruko I need you next to me again." Mikoto states.

"Hai." He replies.

Hiruko sits down next to Mikoto and she hands him her pouch, he takes it and unwraps it and begins to give her the required items. She puts her gloves on and activates her chakra; Tetsuya comes back with two water buckets. She nods her thanks, she looks at the water, she reaches inside her thigh holster and takes out a green liquid fluid, she pours all of it into the bucket, Rido's panting increases and he begins to shiver. She focuses her chakra into her scalpel she makes five incisions in Rido's shoulder, blood pours out, but she heals it to the point where it doesn't leak out, she gather's more red chakra into one hand and dips her hands slowly into the bucket, soon she gently brings her hands back up, the green medicinal fluid glints into the sunlight, Hiruko watches once more in amazement as Mikoto works on his other teammate.

She slowly, but carefully pushes a large volume of the fluid into his wounds, the fluid searches for the venom and slowly engulfs it, Mikoto winces, Tetsuya notices, he puts his hands on her shoulders and encourages her, she nods slightly, she catches half the venom and slowly brings her hands out, in the other bucket of water she puts the venom in it, it disintegrates fully. She goes back to the other bucket and dips her hands in slowly, sweat slips down her forehead from the concentration. She goes back to his wound and begins the process all over again.

Soon Yukon wakes up, her eyes flutter open; she looks around trying to clear her fuzzy vision. Inoue feels movement in his arms, he looks down and sees Yukon awake, he smiles brightly at her, she blushes, but then she has a confused look on her face. She sits up real fast, Inoue is concerned for her health, but Mikoto healed her completely so she feels nothing.

"I-Inoue-Kun…? W-what happened, where am I … and no offense, but why are you here…?" Yukon questions.

He holds his hands up in defense; she blushes as she realized she's asked so much at once.

"Calm. You were injured by that snake and Hiruko brought you here, he didn't know we were here, he got lucky I suppose… But you're fine now. Were still in the forest…" He states.

"Oh.." Yukon says, suddenly she gasps.

"Rido-Kun! Where's Rido-Kun!" Yukon says worriedly for her teammate.

Inoue get's annoyed at her calling Rido with his honorific….(jealous much ? :D) He points to where Mikoto, Tetsuya, and Hiruko are, they are surrounding and now not-so pale Rido.

"It's done… he just needs a bit more rest… no worries." Mikoto says she sees something protruding from his pouch, she get's curious and reaches for it, when she takes it out she realizes it's a Heaven scroll.

"Tetsuya-Kun…" Mikoto starts while holding the scroll out to him.

He nods and takes it, he's debating. Hiruko looks up and sees the scroll in their hands the one Rido worked so hard for. He bites his lip, but he knows they owe Mikoto big time. So he lets them take it.

"Take it… keep it I mean. You've done so much, and we can't repay you… because we can't… you saved our lives so in return you keep our scroll. Don't worry we'll find another Heaven scroll." Hiruko respectfully says.

Mikoto's eyes widen, Tetsuya's slightly do also; he slips the scroll in his back pocket. He has one and Mikoto has one. She bows and Hiruko and walks off, there's a loud boom, she turns around quickly, Inoue flash stepped with Yukon bridal style in his arms; Hiruko crouched over Rido protecting his unconscious body. Everyone looks around they try to see, but the smokes too much.

"SHARIGAN!" Mikoto shouts out causing some of them to jump.

The three Tomoe's spin wildly then stay in place, her red eyes glare everywhere. She sees something coming.

"Inoue get down! Tetsuya to your right crouch! Hiruko duck!" Mikoto yells.

Everyone does as told, they hear Kuni's, Shurikens, and Tanto's whizzing everywhere, finally the attacks stop, everyone straightens up.

"We pulled a trap that's all no one is here." Mikoto says.

"Hai." Inoue replies.

"I-Inoue-Kun…? Y-you can put me down n-now," Yukon shyly says, everyone looks at the couple and smirks slightly.

"We must get going…" Hiruko states.

"B-but…" Yukon begins.

"We can't… it don't matter who it is... or our relation… every team for themselves… and everyone is our enemy." Hiruko states.

"H-Hai…" Yukon says sadly.

Inoue tilts her chin up and gives her a soft smile, he lowers his soft lips to her soft ones, they share a passionate kiss, Mikoto blushes and looks away, Tetsuya coughs, and Hiruko looks away.

"Don't worry; we'll be together sooner than you think good luck Yukon-Chan." He says while kissing her forehead.

Then in a matter of seconds Team Three is gone and heads for the tower. Yukon smiles in the direction of where Inoue left, she turns back to Hiruko, She nods as she takes their original scroll and slips it into her pouch, Hiruko lifts Rido onto his back, piggyback style, and Team Two takes off to find another Heaven scroll.

_**-Nel: Ohayo readers! Very nice to write for ya again! :DDDD I hope you enjoy this chappy yes I put TetsuMiko Fluff! ;DDD And InouYuko fluff! :D Please R & R Por favor! :DDDD Oh and please check out Dark Little World's "The song that brought us together." Badass storeh! :DDDD No flames! Arigatou, Ja Ne~!**_


	22. Unknown power within, death lurks

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-To Team Five-**_

"Nina-Chan… do you need to rest? We've been traveling for quite a while… you look tired…" Souta worriedly asks his girlfriend.

"I-I'm fine Souta-Kun… really…" She says.

"If you say so… but if you need a break don't hesitate to tell me okay?"

"Hai."

"If you lover's are done." Shuhei says.

He leads them to a small opening where a creek is; they fill up their water bottles and check their supplies. Nina sighs and looks up at the blue sky, soon something catches her eye, its silvery, but it disappears in almost an instant. She raises an eyebrow and looks harder. Her eyes widen when she realizes they fell into a trap

"S-Souta-Kun! Watch out!" Nina worriedly shouts out, Souta's eyes widen, all he sees next is silver, Souta is brought to his knees, his arms are pinned to his sides, and his legs are pinned together, silver cable's are wrapped around his hands and neck. Nina's eyes widen, she runs to Souta, but arms snake around her waist, she is then put to the ground, someone's sitting on her back, a boy with jet black hair and gray eyes steps forward towards Shuhei, another one is still holding the cables that pins Souta down which is Jacob Shiki his other teammate, he has brown hair and hazel eyes, tan skin almost too dark, and his hair is shaggy.

Jacob wears khaki shorts, with white wrappings around both knees, he has silver arm guards, where the cables are protruding from, he has on a black fishnet shirt, around his midsection is more white wrappings, his left ear is pierced with a industrial silver piercing, and his shoes are black shinobi shoes, and last but not least his black forehead protector is around his waist.

"Keep him still… Jacob." Sozen commands. Jacob just nods.

"NaNa…" Sozen begins.

"I've got her…" NaNa replies.

NaNa looks down at Nina; she smiles sadly, but shakes her head at her.

"Please do not think badly of me… I am only doing what is best… and if it means getting your scroll and helping me advance to Chunnin level… then so be it…" NaNa says quietly.

Nina looks up with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. She tries to move, but Nina has her in a death grip, she sits on Nina's arms, Nina winces from the pain. Souta keeps glaring at Jacob, while Sozen faces Shuhei; they take a fighting stance and begin to fight.

-To Team Four-

The battle raged on, Rima was cut badly, but she ignored her wounds, she was a fighter, Shoji was unconscious, and Kuroki was looking around repeatedly he had poison in his body, the blue eyed boy, looked at Rima, he falls to his knee holding his stomach, he begins to sweat and pant heavily, Rima flash steps to his side.

"Here…" Rima says she hands him a yellow antidote.

"B-but isn't…GAH!" He collapses fully, her eyes widen.

"T-this is your last o-one is it not… d-don't waste it o-on the enemy…" Kuroki replies harshly.

Rima smiles and ignores him, she stabs his chest with the antidote; she smiles as it goes all throughout his body, his eyes widen; he sees the half dead snake get up again. Rima's hair which was up in a high ponytail is down to her shoulder blades, her hair is all over, one of her eyes is half closed, and she has blood dripping out of the side of her mouth, she winces when she touches her side gingerly. Kuroki winces.

"_**Why... why do you help me… when you know I clearly am your enemy… so why… why do you risk your life for me… why use your last antidote…?" **_Kuroki thinks

"I may be cold hearted sometimes on the outside… but on the inside I care for everything and everyone… I don't let it show… because it's a sign of weakness…." Rima says, she slowly turns around and smiles softly at him, her eyes reveal all. Those dark purple eyes, he could get lost in them forever, he feels himself slowly falling for her, but he knows it's wrong.

"You want to know why…?" Rima slowly asks.

"H-huh?" He questions curiously.

"Because… because my reason for doing this… is because that's my ninja way." Rima replies.

Kuroki's eyes widen, she smiles and looks back at the snake.

"You rest… take care of my teammate Shoji…" Rima says.

Rima takes a fighting stance even in her injured state. She does multiple hand seals, she jumps forward a bit with one leg forward, she puts her hand to her mouth and exhales; purple smog flies out everywhere. The snake hisses and raises its head up high.

"Doko No Kiri Jutsu!" Rima shouts out.

The snake ready's itself, its head lowers slightly; and then with a swift movement, it opens its mouth and strikes, its mouth ends up right next to where she was standing, the snake looks around using all its senses to find her, but the purple smog masks her chakra. Turns out, Rima was slightly in the air, she raises her sleeve that covered her right arm that always covered her arm, no matter what it never showed. She raises her arm then thrusts it out.

"Prepared Needle shot!" Rima shouts out.

She tweaks her wrist mounted device and thousands of poisoned needles launch out and stab into the ruined scales of the snake, it hisses in pain, the venom she injected was so much stronger than its. She back flips off his head, she stumbles a bit from her injuries, but recovers quickly, she jumps forward and crouches, she opens her mouth wide, more purple smog comes out, but it masks the hundred needles that fly out of her mouth. They stab the snake in the eye, it swings back and forth, and it then collapses on the floor dead. She smiles, she turns around after regaining her composure; she sighs out tiredly and turns back toward her two fallen allies.

"F-finally… it's done..." Rima sighs out.

She walks more toward him walking more and more, her hands holding her side, she winces slightly, she's about fifty feet away from him when, the tail of the snake twitches, she doesn't notice it, she continues to walk, then finally it raises really fast, the tip of the tail is skinny small and sharp, she turns around, but it stabs right through her chest, her eyes widen and they glaze over.

"_**Katsumi-Kun…." **_Rima thinks

Kuroki's eyes widen the blood of Rima splashes all over him, his eyes widen even more; he lets out a scream of hate. The snake lifts her immobile body and throws her she fly's and lands in a small lake, that's six feet deep, but it's clear water and everything, it's so pretty, the blood spreads throughout the lake, dying it in red.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Kuroki's voice rings throughout the forest, the snake hisses as if laughing at him. And then Kuroki charges.

**-With Team Two-**

"Hiruko-Kun..? How is Rido-Kun?" Yukon worriedly asks.

"He's fine… still resting." He replies.

Yukon and Hiruko continue to travel with the unconscious Rido. They take a sharp left and duck under a couple of trees, Yukon stops all of a sudden and make's Hiruko halt too. He gives her a questioning look. Yukon masks her chakra.

"Hiruko-Kun… mask your chakra." She commands.

He does as asked; since Rido is asleep his chakra is already masked. Yukon lies on her stomach on the high branch and peers over it, she sees Mikoto's twin, for a second she actually thought it was Mikoto, and to the right she sees a girl with dark indigo blue hair, and cerulean eyes, she realizes it's the Hokage's daughter Nina Uzumaki, and she sees another boy she doesn't recognize. She sees they're all being held captive, Yukon knows she has to repay Mikoto somehow, and she knows a scroll isn't enough, but maybe saving her brother will.

"I'm going down… I'm going to go save them… stay with Rido-Kun…" Yukon says.

"Hell. No. Don't demand things of me… I'm tired of being the weak one of the group, Rido always was the leader, a damn good one too, I respect him much for that… you… you were the courage and fire in the group… you always cared for your teammates… and did everything possible you could to help me or Rido. Thank you Yukon, but you don't need to fight anymore… it's my turn… please stay back." Hiruko states at once.

Yukon's eyes were clearly shocked, she sighed, but nodded, he smiled and hugged her, he walked a bit more outward on the branch and took out a Kuni, but held his hand out; he does multiple hand signs.

"Water release: Hydration Technique." He whispers out.

Hiruko looks back and smiles at Yukon, he considers her a big sister, that's right _**BIG! BECAUSE SHE'S STRONG! ;DDDD**_

Soon his body turns into a puddle of water; it slowly drips down the tree and makes its way across the forest ground.

_**-To Team Five-**_

"_**Souta-Kun… G-Gomenosai... I've failed you… I promised I wouldn't be weak during this part of the test… a-and h-here I am… I'm s-so pathetic… Souta-Kun… your caught b-because I didn't realize the enemy was n-near with my Byakugan…" **_ Nina thinks.

Nina's about to cry; when she sees water in front of her; everyone's to distracted watching Sozen and Shuhei battle. She stares at it quietly, eyes appear from the puddle, and Nina's eyes widen she's about to scream; when she sees the eyes move back and forth, she realizes it's trying to tell her not to, so she doesn't.

The puddle winks at her and moves onto her face, she shiver's, it climbs from her face onto NaNa's legs and travel's up them, she's yet to notice. She feels something cool on her neck, she turns and her eyes widen, she opens her mouth to scream, but the water enters her mouth, she gurgles and it goes all the way down, into her veins and brain, she slumps forward and falls to the ground unconscious, Nina takes her chance she jumps up quickly, something takes over her, Jacob looks to the side, only to see a foot come in contact with his face, he flies into another tree, it breaks in half.

Shuhei halts his attack, his arm is bleeding badly; Sozen has a cut above his left eyebrow where the blood drips down his face; he winces. Souta stands up, everyone looks at Nina, she's panting; her eyes are slightly red, just a bit. NaNa is unconscious on the floor, the puddle of water travels back up the tree, going unnoticed.

The three boys back up, Nina snarls, she goes on all fours a red coat spreads around her, everyone's eyes widen as they realize it's the Kyuubi's coat surrounding her body. Her hair grows up to her waist, it spreads out wildly. Souta's eyes widen.

"_**M-my head is k-killing me… what's going o-on w-what is this f-feeling… t-this dark chakra flowing a-all around me…" **_Nina thinks.

"**G-get away from me… I can't control this c-chakra… p-please… Souta-Kun!" **Nina says.

"Nina-Chan!" Souta calls out.

He flash steps in front of her, she smacks her red chakra enhanced fist against Souta's chest; he flies backwards. And slams into a tree, but get's up quickly, soon Nina's head feels like it's on fire, she screams out in pain, soon the whole area is engulfed in dark chakra, then it disappears as fast as it came. She collapses to the floor unconscious, her long hair disappears, and it's back to the short hair.

"W-What was that…?" Jacob silently asks.

Sozen shakes his head, he's too freaked out, he pushes past Jacob and swoops up NaNa with little effort, Jacob follows right behind Sozen and they take off forgetting about the scroll.

Souta flash steps to Nina and holds her, her eyes flutter open, she has a confused look on her face, Souta shakes his head and smiles at her, she looks at his chest, her eyes widen, she sees a claw like scratch, it's light though, she does multiple hand signs, and a light green chakra emits from her hands, signaling she's a beginner medical healer. She manages to heal the wound, after about fifteen minutes, not as fast as Mikoto can heal of course.

"S-Souta-Kun…? What h-happened…?" Nina questions.

"Never mind that Nina-Chan… you're safe, we have to sharpen our senses ne?" Souta says.

Nina nods, but her bangs shield her face, tears trickle down her fare face, Souta's eyes widen he's not used to seeing her cry; he hugs her tightly.

"P-please don't cry Nina-Chan! We're all okay really! Please…" Souta pleads.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IF Uzumaki-Sempai were to find out…." **_Souta thinks.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Oh yes…" Naruto says.**_

_**Naruto goes back into the room, he stands before Souta with an evil face on, he's all big and mighty, his voice is that of a demon's, possibly the Kyuubi's voice, Souta was scared shitless. He literally feels like crapping his pants. He stands at attention in front of his Hokage, and his father's best friend, not to mention his mother's best friend too. Naruto has a fiery aura surrounding him, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. **_

"_**I heard you kissed my Nina-Chan!" Naruto angrily states.**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, and Mikoto sweat drop" "Over protective father mode." The three Uchiha's think. **_

"_**H-Hai Hokage-Sama!" Souta nervously says.**_

"_**Why?" Naruto questions.**_

"_**B-because I love her sir… I-I have b-been since we were seven years old." Souta replies.**_

"_**Is this true?" He asks.**_

"_**Y-yes sir." He replies.**_

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE!" Naruto begins.**_

_**Souta's eyes widen, he's about to run for it, when Naruto flash steps to his side and puts a big hand firmly on his shoulder.**_

"_**M'kay! Just take care of her and don't let anything happen to her or else me and Minato are going to Rasengan your ass, Carry on! Oh and don't forget to ask my Nina-Chan to the Valentine's festival!" Naruto says while singing the last part.**_

_**Naruto walks out the door, but stops. **_

"_**If my Nina-Chan ever becomes sad when she's with you… it will be the last thing you ever do." Naruto says, then he disappears completely, leaving a scared Souta Uchiha.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Souta sweat drops, he's now really scared, Nina notices his mood change and looks at Souta, she sees he's sweating anime bullets, and he's shivering, she raises an eyebrow.

"S-Souta-Kun? A-are you well?" Nina asks.

"H-Hai…" Souta says.

"_**Hokage-Sama will kill me if he finds out Nina-Chan was crying in my presence…" **_Souta thinks.

"Souta-Kun…? Na Ni?" Nina says, her tears fully gone now.

He shakes his head and smiles at her, he captures her lips with his; they kiss for about a minute or so, until someone clears their throat, Shuhei glares at the two too stop, they laugh and nod, they stand up and get ready to take off, Souta takes hold of Nina's hand, she blushes, but looks back, wondering where that water went.

"Nina-Chan?" Souta questions.

"Its n-nothing Souta-Kun, shall we head off? W-we still need to find an Earth scroll." Nina says.

"Hai!" He replies.

Team Five takes off, and continues on their search for a Earth scroll.

_**-To Katsumi-**_

The two ninja's are across from each other panting badly, Kairi has multiple cuts against her chest; Katsumi has slashes on his arms.

"Water release: Water bullets!" Kairi shouts out, she puts her two middle fingers together and begins to shoot, Katsumi back flips and flash steps to avoid them, he ducks then rolls. Finally her attack wears out; He sighs and jumps into a tree. He does multiple hand signs.

With the left over water from their battle, he moves his hands here and there in a spinning motion, soon water forms a figure.

"Water release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Katsumi shouts.

The water turns into a giant water dragon with piercing red eyes. He thrusts his hand out, the dragon roars, all teams halt what they're doing to hear the great roar, Kairi's eyes widen, she dodges it, when it slams into the ground, she pants and sighs after such a close attack, but it's not over yet, where water was at her ankle, the dragon rises again and bites her ankle, she screams out in pain, it swallows her whole, she holds her breathe, her hands are to her throat, she tries to breathe but inhales water, it begins to flood her system, Katsumi sighs he sits on the floor and watches her drown. His dark blue eyes shine a bright aqua blue indicating he's using water attacks. So do Kairi's it's a trait the people from Kirikagure village inherit.

Kairi tries to think what she can do; even though it will use a lot of chakra she knows she must use the technique. No matter what the results are, if she wants to survive this attack she must, Katsumi raises an eyebrow, when she seems to stop struggling; she begins still, her beautiful jet black hair flows gracefully around her.

_**-To Rima, Shoji, and Kuroki-**_

All that was left of the snake was mere skin, nothing more; it was dismembered everywhere possible, Kuroki walked over to the body of Rima, he fell to his knees and held her, he began to cry for this girl, he didn't know why, maybe it was because she protected him, maybe it was because she was so kind to him, or helped him even if he was the enemy… maybe it was because he had fallen for the Kunoichi and couldn't bear the thought of her dead. He held her close to his chest; her blood slowly surrounded the two. It began to rain in the forest as if the Kami himself was crying for her.

_**-Nel: Ohayo! I hope I did justice on this chappy~! Please R & R! Hope you like it. Cliffhanger I know I know! :DDDD MUHAHAHAH I'm so awesome! Not conceited! I love cliffhanger's when I do 'em! Stand by reader's I'll work on chapt.23 right away, might be up tonight most likely! :DDDDD **_


	23. Battle Chaos Begins!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-With Team Two-**_

"Hiruko-Kun… Thank you… thank you for going back there and saving them…. I could have done it… but someone had to be stubborn." Yukon teasingly says to Hiruko.

He just smiles, soon they arrive at some watery falls; Yukon sighs peacefully and jumps down from the large branch she was on, she lands gracefully to the ground, Hiruko jumps down as well and lay's Rido's body against a huge boulder, Hiruko stretches and yawns. Yukon notices.

"Hey Hiruko-Kun… why don't you take a breather… you seem restless… and you have been carrying Rido-kun for the past two hours… were about three hours away from the tower… and we've yet to find another Heaven scroll…" Yukon says while sighing, Hiruko nods.

"We will… we must have patience that's all…" Hiruko says.

Hiruko takes Yukon's advice and sits down on the boulder he sighs out in relief at having some time to relax, Yukon goes over to Rido and watches him, she reaches her hand out to check his temperature, when his hand snatches hers in a death grip, she cries out in pain, Hiruko appears in front of them in an instant, he get's Yukon's hand out of Rido's, she rubs her hand trying to sooth the oncoming hand. Rido sits up, he looks around wildly.

"Rido-Kun! Stop! You're safe!" Yukon exclaims.

"H-Huh?" Rido murmurs.

He looks up only to see his two teammates, he sighs and stands up slowly; he stretches.

"G-Gomenosai… I wasn't myself…" Rido replies.

He looks out to the dull water, his eyes widen; he reaches inside his pouch only to feel that the scroll that he fought so hard for wasn't there.

"NO! WHERE IS IT?" Rido roars out in anger. He searches around the small camp for it; he goes through Yukon's bag.

"Hey! Knock it off! That's mine!" Yukon says while snatching it out of Rido's hand.

"WHERE IS IT DAMMIT!" Rido shouts to Hiruko and Yukon.

"Where's what!" She says a bit scared, but holds her bearing.

"THE SCROLL! WHERE IS THE HEAVEN SCROLL?" He roars.

"W-Well… y-you see… uh…" Yukon begins, unsure of what to say.

"When you told me to flee with Yukon… I did as asked, I wandered through the forest… trying to find shelter, I heard voices… and I followed it… yes I know it was stupid because it was the enemy… but I knew them… It was Mikoto Uchiha, Tetsuya Inuzuka, and Inoue Nara…" Hiruko calmly says.

"Mikoto Uchiha healed Yukon to the fullest, if she didn't at that time she would have died… her lung was collapsed… and bone fragments were embedded into the lung, and Mikoto healed it." He continues.

"I had an injured wrist and she healed that too, we had nothing to repay her with, the next day… you came along injured… we didn't know how bad it was… turns out you had snake venom inside you… she got it out perfectly… when she was healing you she found the Heaven scroll… and that was the exact scroll, they needed… me and Yukon had no way to repay them… so we gave them it…" Hiruko says.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rido yells.

He flash steps in front of Hiruko and punches him in the cheek, he flies into the river, and sinks, but he comes up again, he glares at Rido. Rido stalks toward Hiruko and cracks his knuckles.

"Are you stupid or something..? Did you ever think there might not be any other scroll! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! BAKA! TEME! SHANNARO! YOU RUINED ARE CHANCES OF BECOME CHUNNINS!" Rido states.

"R-Rido-Kun… c-calm d-down w-we don't want to draw attention… to us…" Yukon lowly says.

She shakes in fear at this newfound anger of Rido, Rido glares at Yukon and looks back at Hiruko.

"I'm tired of you being the weakling of the team you always hold us down… I will teach you a lesson that you won't forget…" Rido growls out.

"And if you do that… I will kick your ass do you hear me. You need to calm down. Hiruko get out of that water now." Yukon demands.

Hiruko follows the order and dry's himself off, but his bangs shield his eyes. Yukon gives him a sad look; she glares in Rido's direction.

"Rido. You apologize to Hiruko-Kun… **Now.**" Yukon growls out.

"I'm tired of being chewed out all the time… I'm tired of being weak… I'm tired of being in the back while you two are in the front all the time… no longer will I be weak…. Strong you say? You want strong… I'LL GIVE YOU STRONG!" Hiruko shouts out.

Hiruko takes a fighting stance, his eyes are no longer kind or calm looking; they were replaced with determination and hate.

"Water release: Destruction Torrent!" Hiruko shouts out.

Hiruko holds out his hand calmly, soon a water drop forms on his palm, it begins to grow bigger and bigger. A water vortex begins to form in his hand. He locks his target, Rido, and thrusts his hand forward; it becomes a spiraling twister of water that is violent. Rido dodges the oncoming vortex. He smirks just when he's about to flash step to Hiruko something slams him hard into the back he flies into the small river.

"Don't you dare underestimate me again you TEME!" Hiruko shouts.

"I'LL ELIMINATE THAT BOTHERSOME WATER FOR GOOD" Rido shouts.

"Fire release: Hotaru No Ame!" He shouts.

He smirks, his eyes turn a brighter red, and the slits become vertical, he has dragon eyes. He jumps high in the sky, he seems to be resting upon an invisible panel, he opens his mouth, multiple fireflies fly out and land on the river, steam arises from the river, and it slowly starts to evaporate, Hiruko's eyes widen.

"Water release: Rain storm!" Hiruko shouts out.

He point's one finger in the air, a blue beam shoots out and stabs through the oncoming rain clouds, the rain begins to pour down, refilling the river with pure fresh water, and soaking the fireflies, they disappear.

"YOU TEME!" Hiruko shouts.

Yukon stares in horror at her two friends fighting. She sees Hiruko on the right charging up a chakra infused water ball, Rido is charging up a huge chakra infused fire ball he's on the left, she thinks and get's an idea.

She sits on her knees on the smooth forest ground; she clasps her hands together in a praying motion. A bright light surrounds her making her look angelic, a small halo forms on her head; the sunlight from the sun showers upon her, it glimmers against her skin. A golden tear falls from her face.

"Though you two fight like enemies… let us not be... the fiery passion of one's friendship should not be taken lightly... the strand of light that leads the way through darkness and hate... will rise above and dominate, lend me thy power... bow... let them know Herione... will lead the way... Light release: Herione's Bow!"

Her hair shimmers a beautiful golden color from its natural chocolate colored hair. She stands up as the golden light shines; she plucks a long strand of her long hair, she then raises it above her head and a bright light covered bow forms long too, she aims for her two best friends, but holds her fire, their major attacks get bigger they charge for each other, she sheds another golden tear.

"_**Gomenosai." **_She sadly thinks.

She aims and fires perfectly, two light golden arrows fly at amazing speed and stab through Rido's shoulder and Hiruko's shoulder, they wince and fall down, their attacks were halted, Rido was pinned to a tree while standing up, and Hiruko was pinned to a boulder, the light fully disappears away from Yukon, she collapses on her knees panting hard.

"T-The arrow will only be released once you two have t-truly f-found friendship once more…" She quietly says.

"W-W can't k-keep doing this… we must stick together no matter h-how hard times may be… please understand that… no matter w-what things we do we are a team… not enemies! Do you hear me… t-this is foolish… s-stop… n-no more fighting… I c-couldn't b-bear it…" Yukon mages out, her eyes grow dull and she faints due to overuse of her chakra.

Hiruko's eyes widen, he struggles against the golden arrow. Same with Rido, finally they find out that fighting is futile. They stop struggling after awhile and look at each other, they glance and look away scowling.

_**-To Team Five-**_

"P-Please halt…" Nina quietly says.

Souta and Shuhei halt their running; they look at the Hyuga heiress. Her eyes are that of the Byakugan she's looking all around, finally she stops and rests her eyes on something, she squints just a bit and looks carefully.

"S-Souta-Kun… up ahead about one fifty meters there's a team…. That boy… he looks familiar… h-have I seen him before?" She quietly asks.

Souta is confused; he looks in the direction she's looking at.

"SHARIGAN!" Souta yells out.

His eyes spin that of three tomoe's the bloody red eyes of the Sharigan stare.

Sozen has jet black hair, gray eyes, pale skin, he wears black Shinobi sweats, white wrappings around the waist, a black "V" neck shirt, black chainmail vest, his black forehead protector is around his forehead, he has black Shinobi shoes. He was leaning against a rock resting.

Souta looks to the left and sees a female who is sleeping to him it's what it looks like. NaNa has blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, she wears green pants with her Kuni pouch strapped to her thigh, white wrappings around her left thigh, she has a black shirt on that's loose, a regular green scarf, her Tanto is strapped on her hip, and her hair is in a high ponytail, but since she became unconscious it became undone, black Shinobi low-heeled sandals, black arm guards, and her black forehead protector is around her forehead, she is truly beautiful.

Souta glances to the right to see Jacob who is staring blankly at the water.

"So we've caught up to them huh..? I will make them regret messing with us… and I will make them pay for trying to hurt you and Shuhei…" Souta says.

His eyes blaze of hate, his once green eyes are gone… he flash steps in front of a surprised Sozen, Sozen doesn't even have time to react.

"STRONG FIST!" Souta shouts.

He makes his hand go into a fist, he slams his fist hard into Sozen's stomach, Sozen's eyes glaze over, his back slams into the boulder, and it cracks in two, he flash steps to Jacob, who was about to reach for a Kuni when…

"Chidori…" He whispers.

The lightning glows a bright blue and the electricity, spreads everywhere, Souta in a flash thrusts it forward, he slams it into Jacob's shoulder Jacob coughs up blood, he screams in pain and slumps to the floor, the blood drips from Souta's hand, Shuhei flash steps in front of NaNa's unconscious body, because he thinks Souta might go after her next, Souta's eyes blaze a bright red. Nina flash steps in front of Souta and puts her small hands on his shoulders; she stares with her Byakugan into his Sharigan blazing eyes.

Soon her Byakugan retreats she stares with her bright cerulean eyes have tears forming, realizing she's about to cry, he gets rid of his Sharigan, and his bright green eyes return.

"P-Please s-stop… S-Souta-Kun… I-It's done…" Nina says lowly.

He nods slowly, he hugs her tightly, and buries his face in her soft hair, she wraps her arms around his neck, he holds her close to him, Shuhei looks away from them and goes to Jacob's bloody body; he sees his eyes are glazed over. He sees his pouch and searches through it. He doesn't find what he's looking for.

He goes to Sozen's unconscious body and searches through his pack, he's about to reach it when something pierces through his shoulder and stomach.

Shuhei's eyes glaze over, Sozen smirks; he has two Tanto's protruding from Shuhei's body. Blackness surrounds them, he had stabbed them in; the poison of the smog surrounding the Tanto's made Shuhei's body go numb, he collapsed to the floor, but Sozen caught him and gently laid him down, the two lovebirds didn't notice their fallen teammate, he slowly bleeds.

"Darkness release: Kage No Neko." He whispers.

He does multiple hand signs and slowly sinks into a shadow puddle on the floor. He travel's under the floor, he appears next to Nina's foot, but keeps quiet, they still don't notice.

"Darkness release: Akumu No Hitsugi." He says.

Underground he opens his mouth and a black fog leaks out, whispers of the dead are inside, it slowly wraps around her foot; it's really cold.

Nina's eyes widen as she feels something cold on her foot, she looks down while still in Souta's embrace, her eyes widen more, she pushes Souta away quickly, he stumbles and looks at her in confusion, he reaches his hand out, but she has a panicked look on her face.

"S-Stay away!" She yells.

Soon the blackness surrounds all of Nina, her eyes widen, then they glaze over, but return to normal, she begins to scream as if someone were torturing her. She falls to her knees, but the blackness makes her stand up, she stares blankly at Souta, but continues to scream.

"Who's there?" Souta shouts, he tries to go to Nina, but he runs right through her, he turns around to stare in shock, she pleadingly stares at him.

"I-its s-so c-cold… h-help me Souta-Kun…" She pleads.

He stares sadly at her, he glares everywhere.

"_**You fail to realize I am not weak like you and your team… I will make her feel true pain, true nightmares… she will continue to suffer until you defeat me, but don't get cocky… I will not be easy to defeat… and if I were you… I'd hurry your other teammate doesn't have long…" **_The voice says, but other voices speak with it almost demon-like.

"Who are you?" Souta shouts.

A shadow hand comes out of nowhere and rests its hand on his shoulder; he turns around and sees gray eyes glaring at him.

"Who am I…? I am your worst nightmare." Sozen says.

"Sound release: Banshee Scream!" Sozen shouts.

He grows steel like claws, almost like wolverines from X-Men, but tow time's bigger, he smirks and bangs them together, sound waves go toward Souta.

_**-In Nina's Nightmare-**_

"_**Your alone… no one loves you… you are a freak… because you have his power… you have the Kyuubi's power inside you just like your father… you're an outcast… did you think Souta would love you because you could hide it? Please don't make me laugh…" The demon voice says.**_

"_**N-No your wrong! He does love me! And what power! What do you speak of?" Nina shouts out to the blackness.**_

_**A shadowy figure walks toward her with red eyes like the fire of hell. She shakes in fear.**_

"_**I am you…" The figure looks up and stares with its red eyes into her cerulean eyes, staring into the face of Nina is Nina, but dark Nina.**_

_**-Out of Nina's Nightmare-**_

"Hold on Nina-Chan! I'll defeat him for sure! Just hold on! You too Shuhei!" Souta shouts he looks across.

"You…" Souta says while pointing at Sozen and glaring.

"Will regret the day you ever met me…" He says.

He takes a fighting stance and fires up and Chidori, he charges straight for Sozen and the battle begins.

_**-To Katsumi and Kairi-**_

Kairi smirks at Katsumi as her eyes go from being dull to a brighter blue, her hair flows even more around her gracefully.

"Water release: Mitzu No Hana…" She whispers.

The chakra surrounds her everywhere, she smiles wildly, and the water in the dragon's body begins to vibrate. It collects all around her she raises her hands to cover her chest and she goes into a fetal position.

The water builds up higher and higher then all at once finally it has built up enough chakra it tears open the water dragon forming a water flower. She falls to the ground, but stands up as quickly, soaking wet.

She takes a fighting position and the battle begins.

_**-Nel: Ohayo reader's! In the next chappy I will make it very long so prepare yourselves! There will possibly be more character death's or just something close to it, there will be intense battles and huge situations where sacrifices must be made in order to stay alive, will love last? Will life last for our Genin's? Will a new team step in and help Team Five or perhaps… PLEASE R & R**_

_**Hope you liked this chappy! : DDDD Have a goodnight reader's! Ja Ne! **_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER JA NE!


	24. A Shinobi Returns,Battle of the Genin's

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**-To Rima, Shoji, and Kuroki-**_

The Blue-Hazel eyed boy walked, he didn't care where, in one arm he had Shoji dangling, unconscious. Over his shoulder was a very injured Rima. He walked with the look of death, sorrow, and despair in his eyes.

_**-To Katsumi and Kairi-**_

She stood high and mighty over his body, smirking, she held her hand out, water droplets formed.

"Water release: Utsukushi Mizu No Otome…" Kairi whispers the water transforms into a fork staff of water with metals mixed with the water. She holds it above Katsumi's throat; he winces, but looks her straight in the eye.

"Now… hand over your Heaven scroll I know you have one!" Kairi demands.

"Tch… you're a Baka…" Katsumi states.

"How dare you say such things! Give it to me dammit!" She demands once more.

"I don't have it… like I said before… you should have noticed… I slipped it to my other teammate before we fought… you were to blinded by your ignorance to notice it and that will be your down fall…" Katsumi says.

"Water release: Starch Syrup capturing field!" He shouts.

He turns his head to the side, his eyes slightly roll into the back of his head, and water comes out from his mouth, it looks pearl colored. It spreads behind Kairi on the forest floor, and all around him, but doesn't touch him, his head snaps back toward her, her eyes widen, he smirks and brings his legs up and slams his feet into her stomach, he sends her flying, she lands on the syrupy ground, she struggles, but to no avail she's stuck. Her fork staff evaporates. He stands up and moves to her pouch, he looks through it, she smirks next.

"Now I see… you handed it to your teammate also… so this whole battle was pointless… hmmm I suppose I must go after them… but not before I dispose of you… however… it's against my vows I guess you could say to kill a woman… but… I will slow you down at least…" Katsumi says.

He walks on top of her stomach, she yelps at his weight, he smirks, he set's his left foot on her left wrist and his right foot on her right wrist, her eyes widen in realization.

"N-No! Please don't! Gomenosai!" Kairi shouts out pleadingly, she continues to struggle.

Katsumi raises an eyebrow. He looks at her once more, he presses down hard, soon there's a "Snap" and both her wrists break, she screams in pain. He back flips off her, and gather's his weapon's, he slips them back in his somewhat torn pouch. He flips his jet black hair; he glances back at a crying Kairi.

"I suggest… before you pick a fight… you are damn sure you're going to win… do you want to know why I broke your wrists?" Katsumi quietly says while walking up to her, she glares at him with her piercing gray eyes. He just stares blankly at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Have you no heart? NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU! YOUR TOO CRUEL, YOUR LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" Kairi shouts, tears leaking more and more.

"I broke your wrists… so you don't do any more jutsu's… I broke them so you can't call for help… you will be helpless… no one will come to your aid… you can walk… but I don't think I'm going to let you…" Katsumi says.

Her eyes widen even more, she turns around, and cries out in pain when her wrist touches the ground, she crawls as fast as she can to a tree, to help her stand since she can't use her hands to help her up. He walks toward her, but stops himself when he feels a familiar chakra presence coming toward him, he flash steps in front of her and holds a Kuni to her neck. Out from the shadowed cover bushes comes an injured Kuroki, he walks a few more steps then collapses, but he turned over quickly even though he was falling, Rima's body landed on his with a small "Thud", while Shoji landed to the side still unconscious from the blow the snake landed on his head.

Katsumi's eyes widen he flash steps in front of Kuroki's body, he snatches Rima gently out of his arms, he holds her closely; his hands are over her chest, where the blood was still coming out. His eyes widen more, something wet forms near his eyes, his hands are shaking in fear and anger. He roars in anger, he looks at Shoji to see if he's okay, he is. He returns his stare back to his injured lover's wound.

"No… No… RIMA! WAKE UP RIMA! WAKE UP NOW YOUR FINE!" He yells out.

Kairi, looks to where he's yelling, she sees the injured, half dead girl in his arms, she winces more when her wrist touched her sides, she continues to crawl until she's right next to Kuroki, she helps him up with her forearms, she looks back and takes out her Earth scroll, she throws it to Katsumi's foot and disappears with a panting Kuroki, he looks back once.

"_**Forgive me Rima… I will never forget your kindness… your beauty… your strength…" **_Katsumi thinks.

A single tear escapes his eye, the two head to find their other teammate then head to the exit gates in the outer forest, so they can withdraw from the competition.

Katsumi holds her closely; he sits on Shoji's left with her laying there.

"Please… please don't die… don't die… wake up Rima… Wake up… you're the only one… you're the only one I need… want… please Kami… don't take her…" Katsumi whispers.

He looks up at the cloudy sky, he gets a small idea, it's worth a shot. He holds up his hand and only one finger goes up, a blue beam shoots out and goes into the clouds, soon it begins to rain, he just preformed, water release: rain storm.

Rain begins to pour down spreading the blood over the small area of forest that they sit upon, the three Genin's begin to get soaked, soon Rima's eyes wince and they open, but their a bit glazed over from her loss of blood, this rain was infused with a huge amount of his chakra, he made it into healing chakra. Soon part of her wound heals, but not much, she looks up into the dark blue eyes of Katsumi.

"Y-You're here… I g-got to see you one last time… I-I'm glad… I missed you… G-Gomenosai… I… I wasn't strong enough to avoid t-the attack…" Rima starts.

Before she can utter another sentence he lowers his lips and silences her. She blushes even with her ghastly pale skin you can see it. She gives into the kiss and kisses him back, with as much strength as she can muster. He finally breaks the kiss and looks down at her and smiles.

"Rima." Katsumi says.

"H-Hai…?" She asks really tiredly.

"Please hold on for awhile longer… I am going to get us to the tower to get medical attention, we're only thirty minutes away… please hold on…" Katsumi says.

"I w-will… after all I want to be with you more…" She replies.

He picks her up carefully, and lays her in the crook of his arm, with his other strength of his arm, he picks up Shoji's body and get's ready to go, soon he takes off and he's on his way to the tower.

_**-To Team 5 and 1-**_

Both the boy's stand, with cuts and bruises all over, they've been fighting for the past three to four hours. And their chakra is already running low, Sharigan eyes glare into dead looking gray eyes.

Souta crouches, he reaches inside both his Kuni pouch's, he takes out his two chakra cable's, but they are somewhat invisible, Sozen who was trying hard to look at what he was taking out winces in pain at his broken rib, Souta charge's, Sozen's eyes widen, he back flips away from Souta's foot, which slammed into the ground making a small dent. He looked up form looking at the ground, he did a lot of acrobatic hand and arm movement's, Sozen tried to keep up.

Soon Souta stops, he glares with his red eyes, he twitches his middle finger, all of a sudden Sozen is on his knees, with chakra cable's wrapped around his midsection, arms, and ankles.

"BAKA! DAMN YOU!" Sozen shouts.

Shuhei's body is surrounded with a pool of his blood, his eyes are glazed over, and in the inside he's suffering dearly, he's screaming loudly in pain, but it's all in the inside, no one can hear him. His eyes just stare up and the clouds.

Nina is sitting on her knees, a black Smokey, see-through aura is surrounding her, her bangs shield her eyes she's silent, but she's crying silent tears. Her whole body is shaking in fear and in sorrow. The Nightmare continues, it grows scarier and more sad.

"Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique!" Souta shouts while smirking evilly.

He pulls on the strings, tightening them around Sozen's body; he breathes in deep, and then exhales. Soon small embers go onto the tip of Souta's fingers, not burning him at all, Sozen struggles. The fire spreads at lightning speed on the cables, they immediately devour Sozen's body, soon the flames begin to burn his clothing, skin, hair etc.

Souta's eyes are wide with excitement, the Sharigan spins and spins, he begins to chuckle darkly, Sozen screams in agony at being burned to death. Shuhei manages to glance to the side with his eyes, but he can't turn his body because he's still paralyzed from Sozen's attack on him. He sees how Souta is losing it; he glances to Nina and knows she's the only one who can stop him. But he also knows she can't break free from that attack, unless Sozen is defeated… or killed.

_**-In Nina's nightmare-**_

_**She's completely still, shaking in fear, blood, bloods everywhere… demon's from hell it looks like, shadowy figures of death roam everywhere, flames are engulfing the village… bodies litter the floor… bodies of children litter the floor, their heads decapitated.**_

_**Parent's, mere mortals, trying to get away from the demon's are cut down, they fall one by one near her, their blood splashes all over her soaking her completely. **_

"_**H-How c-could you d-do this…?" A mere woman said on the verge of death.**_

"_**W-What do you mean m-miss…?" Nina whispers out.**_

"_**Y-You demon… you monster… let Kami shun y-you for life… let him hate you… all will hate you f-for what you h-…." She coughs.**_

_**Soon a demon is upon her body eating her flesh; the ghastly smell of a rotting corpse fills the air. Nina's eyes widen, she screams out she falls to her knees, then hugs herself, she goes into a fetal position on the bloody ground.**_

"_**Stop it, stop it, stop it! No more! I don't want to see this anymore! Okaa-San! Otou-San! Onii-San! Help me! I'm scared! I'm scared Okaa-San! Otou-San where are you?" She desperately calls out.**_

_**Three shadowy figures appear behind her, she sits up and turns around, her eyes widen in fear, death surrounds her.**_

_**Hinata's face is half beautiful half torn off, she limps toward Nina pointing broken fingers toward her.**_

"_**Y-You're the worst… you deserve everything coming to you… Kuso…. I... I hate you Nina… I really do…" The demon imitating Hinata says.**_

_**Nina's eyes leak many, many tears, she crawls forward, whispering to her mother. But her Mother's figure collapses and disappears in shadows underground, another figure steps forward making Nina stop moving.**_

"_**Nazedesu Ka… Nina-Chan… a-all we were kind to you… we g-gave you everything… we did not once treat you bad… Nazedesu Ka!" Naruto's dead figure shouts out.**_

_**His head is decapitated, and every time his voice speaks blood squirts out of his neck, where his head should be, his arm is ripped off.**_

_**He shakes his whole body as if saying no, and disappears in black smoke too. The last figure comes up, but it's crawling towards her, she backs away, but is held in place, by shadow hands, her eyes widen when she sees who it is. The eyes of the man she once knew and called as her brother looks at her, the red eyes are three times the size of a normal eyeball. It's missing the lower half of its body, and the once yellow sun kissed hair is now drenched in blood.**_

"_**O-Onii-San?" Nina hoarsely whispers out.**_

"_**Come to me Nina… won't you join your brother…?" Minato questions.**_

"_**W-Where…? Nina replies scared.**_

"_**In hell…."**_

_**Nina begins to scream when his bloody hand touches her ankle, shadows begin to come upon her.**_

_**-Out of Nina's Nightmare-**_

All that was left of his body was ashes… a Konoha forehead protector, and Kuni's with Shurikens. Souta looks to the side to see Nina's eyes go unglazed, and she's conscious gain, she's out of the nightmare.

Souta flash steps to Shuhei, he puts his arm around his shoulder, he flash steps back to Nina who is just staring blankly at nothing, she's too shocked, to saddened to be her cheerful self.

He wraps a free arm around her waist and helps her up, her legs shake, but she stands up straight nonetheless. Souta has the Heaven and Earth scroll in his pouch; they head to the checkpoint, which is about two hours away.

Sozen's team is out, NaNa is still unconscious, Jacob is laying in his own puddle of blood, and Sozen is no more. Team Five is on their way.

_**-To Team Two-**_

Hiruko looks at Rido once more, and Rido feeling a pair of eyes on him looks at Hiruko, he sighs and nods.

"Gomen… I wasn't acting like a teammate should… and I should never have insulted you the way I did, or went through Yukon's stuff… you must pardon my actions…" Rido says.

Hiruko nods and chuckles, soon the arrow shatters into millions of gold orbs, they all fly into Yukon's unconscious body, Rido looks at Hiruko and holds out his hand, Hiruko holds his out and shakes Rido's hand.

"Gomen… I also wasn't myself... I don't know what came over me… but everything's good now thanks to her…" Hiruko says.

Both boys looks at their unconscious teammate, she looks so beautiful in the now sunny forest, Hiruko goes to her and swoops her up bridal style, Rido gather's her stuff and puts it over his shoulder.

"We have one more day to get the scrolls… and in that time we still need to head over to the tower, which from our current position is three hours away… let' head over there, but scour the area… maybe we will see teams who have already completed their gathering of the scrolls… and we can snatch the scrolls and head over there." Rido says.

"Agreed, let's go" Hiruko replies.

Rido nods his head, Hiruko tightens his grip on Yukon, and Team Two is off to find a Heaven and Earth scroll.

_**-At the tower-**_

"Well… you all made it I'm glad… well most of you anyways… the other teams who are still out there have one more day…" Anko says.

Inoue looks around with his brown eyes to see if he sees Yukon anywhere, all he sees is team 5 in the corner resting on three soft couches, Nina is just sitting there staring at the tile floor, the happiness gone from her eyes, Souta has almost the same look, he's saddened because he knows it's his fault for letting Nina get captured the way she did, by that darkness trick, that, that Baka Sozen used. On the other couch is a sleeping Shuhei whose shoulder is bandaged up.

To the front he sees Team Four, who looks like they're in worse condition then Team Five. He sees a jet black haired girl who earlier was panting from blood loss, but now she's just napping, she looks better than how she looked when she came in the tower, Katsumi looks like crap, from his battle with Kairi and the thought of loosing Rima caught up with him, and Shoji was stuffing his face with bags of chips that Anko provided for him, he sweat dropped at that.

He look to the side to see his two teammates talking about what's going to happen next, but he wasn't all too interested in that, he was still thinking about Yukon.

"_**Please… please you better have made it Yukon-Chan… I need you with me." **_Inoue thinks.

"We are still missing many teams… and there's only a bit of Heaven and Earth scrolls out there… I just hope their okay…" Anko states.

"Teams 5, 3, and 4 have made it… that's nine people… we are proud of you… we all are… continue to do your best and without a doubt you will pass… I must go… good luck Genin's." Anko says while disappearing in a whirlwind of snakes.

"Inoue-Kun..? Do not worry M'kay? Yukon is a strong fighter… I know that's who your thinking about… give her and her team a chance… she'll do great! I bet she's already on her way here." Mikoto says to Inoue.

He looks to her and nods his head, he looks at Tetsuya who is also nodding; he pats Inoue's shoulder.

"She will don't worry." Tetsuya quietly says.

"I know she will… but it's okay to worry sometimes… you two might want to rest… Kami knows what tasks their going to give us next…" Inoue says to his two teammates, who in return nod and settle down into the two couches. He continues to look towards the entrance of the tower.

Souta kept glancing at the Indigo haired beauty, she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was pale, she was shaking, but not from the cold, from fear, and her eyes… those eyes… were so lifeless… he wondered what he could do.

He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump, but she relaxed soon after, but not by much. He mumbled sweet nothings into her ear to get her to calm down; soon she was bursting out in tears.

"S-Souta-Kun! I was so scared! I didn't know what to do! T-There was so much blood! Death… death was all around me! It was cold in there… the horrible things… I saw…. I was a monster… I was killing everyone… or so I thought… M-My Okaa-San… Otou-San and Onii-San! They were hurt before me and dead! Nazedesu Ka! Nazedesu ka can't I ever be strong!" Nina cries out.

He just tightens his grip on her and let's her cry into his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries more and more. Other teams heard her outburst, but decided to ignore it. They were all still enemies.

_**-Outside of the Chunin exams, to the Hokage Tower-**_

"I see… so she's gone… Shika-Chan is gone… and I wasn't here to help her… I wasn't here to save her… s-she's gone because…." The sun kissed haired man says, his lips tremble, he looks down at the ground in front of the teary-eyed Hokage. In his hand he grips the locket she once wore.

"Son… I am so sorry…" Naruto begins.

"It's not your fault Father… it never was… if anyone's to blame it's me and the Akatsuki…" Minato says.

He had just returned from his long mission, he came back safe and sound, and sooner than he thought.

"She was a sweet girl… we gave her the proper burial and everything…" Naruto says.

"I wasn't even here to see it… to be there for it… she must be angry at me… but knowing Shika she forgave me long ago…" Minato says.

"Minato I…"

"It's alright Father… I just… I just wish I could have done something… if you'll excuse me… I'm going to go visit her now…" He says, he bows before his father/Hokage and exits the room.

From the other side of the door, he sheds his tears, but disappears in a flame body flicker jutsu. Back in the room, Naruto cried for his son's sadness, and for Shika's death.

_**-At Konoha's Cemetery-**_

He stood before her black marble grave, it read, "Shika Nara K.I.A, Beautiful Kunoichi, Ninja, Daughter, she will be forever in our hearts." His head was bowed, and his hair covered his eyes. He fell to his knees in front of her grave, and wept, he wept till he couldn't anymore. He was saddened by her death, but then again who wouldn't be? He banged his fists on the ground, making small craters; he kept looking at the pictures that were on her grave; he gave bittersweet smiles of how happy she looked in them all.

"_**Nazedesu Ka… Shika-Chan… it should have been me… it should have been me on that Akatsuki mission…because I was on the Suna mission… I wasn't there to Accept the Akatsuki mission… so you had to take my place… G-Gomenosai… Shika-Chan." **_ Minato thinks bitterly.

He stood up and wiped away his tears, he placed the single tulip flower on her grave and began to walk away, still in his Anbu outfit, he put his mask on which was of the tiger. He felt something in his pocket, he reach inside and took the letter Shika left for him, his father gave it to him along with the belongings she had left behind. Around his neck he wears the pendant she once wore, of her family and himself and her. He forgot to read the note; he unraveled it and began to read the writing which was in hers.

_**Dear Minato,**_

_**If you are reading this… I'm already gone… forgive me my love… but I have passed, I tried so hard to stay alive… in whatever situation I was in… I want you to know I did not pass in Vain…. Gomenosai. I've left you. Please don't be sad. Just know that I am with you wherever you go… and when you're older… and it's your time to pass…. We'll meet again… until then my love.**_

_**-Shika.**_

His eyes widened, he folded the letter back up and put it back in his pocket, and walked away from the place she resided in, he left there and went home to ponder his saddened thoughts.

_**-To Hokage Tower-**_

"Hinata-Chan… he was so heartbroken… it hurt me to see him like that… I wanted to take it all away… he was dead Hinata-Chan… the life in his eyes just faded away… He won't be the same ever again…" Naruto sadly says.

Hinata was silently crying, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wept with him, the Uzumaki wept for Shika… and for their heartbroken son.

**-To Team Two-**

"We finally found a team…" Hiruko whispers quietly to Rido.

Rido nods and smirks, Yukon is quiet, but on alert. Before them are three sound ninja, Celty hibachi, Goten Mattaku, and Hando Ciel. Celty was asleep on a sleeping bag around the camp fire, Goten was poking at it with a burnt stick, and Hando was sleeping also, their scrolls rested with Celty in her pouch, they managed to get a Heaven scroll from a small team in the east district of the  
>"Forest of Death". Rido motioned for his team to lean in and listen to his plans, they did as asked and their plan began.<p>

_**-Nel: Yo! Wazzup meh reader's! Been awhile huh? Nah maybe a week or two :3 sorry for the wait I did say it was going to be a long-arse chappy! I hope you enjoyed it! It saddened me a bit to do Minato's part D: and Nina's nightmare… I was a bit harsh on that one, sorry but I got to keep the suspense going! Next chappy will be posted soon! :DDD Wish me luck! Sayonara! Ciao! Ja Ne! Adios! Please R & R Por Favor! No flames!**_


	25. Chunnin Exam's Stage Three

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Hiruko was positioned at the Oak tree on the left of Rido; Rido was positioned on a cherry tree next to Hiruko. Yukon was in the bushes at the bases of their tree. They all look at each other.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_**Okay so this is what were going to do… Yukon you see those bushes below us?" Rido asks while she looks. **_

"_**H-Hai…" She replies.**_

"_**I need you to hide in those for me… me and Hiruko are going to hide in the top tree's… were going to cause a distraction… just enough to where you can grab the scrolls and get out of here understood?" He says.**_

"_**Hai!"**_

"_**Rido… shall we get into position?" Hiruko asks.**_

"_**Yeah. You get in the Oak tree; I'll be in the cherry one… okay everyone positions… I'll take it from here…" Rido says.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Fire release: Hotaru No Ame." Rido whispers.

He opens his mouth after building red chakra in the middle of his chakra gates. Slowly fireflies fly out one by one, they drift down as if minding their own business. Goten was looking into the fire until he saw something glowing to his side, he looked and saw about three or two fireflies, he smirked and went to Celty, he shook her awake, she mutters unintelligible words for being awoken, but she stops when she sees all the beautiful fireflies.

Up in the tree, beads of sweat run down Hiruko and Rido's foreheads at the anxiousness they feel, they hope their plan works.

"Fire release: Hai No Jutsu Ni Kisu." Yukon whispers out.

"Wind release: Whispering winds." Rido says at the same time she says her jutsu.

Yukon inhales a deep breath. She kisses her hand and begins to blow a kiss, but instead of a kiss black ash comes out of her mouth, Rido exhales his breath he was holding and it gives the ash a boost, ash flies he three Genin's, the fireflies take action and land on each of them burning their flesh and clothes, Celty screams in pain, Goten roars in anger and pain, and Hando was killed silently while sleeping, a Kuni protrudes from his neck, Celty screams when she trips and lands on his body, she sees the bloody Kuni.

Goten rushes to her side, swatting at the burning fireflies. He helps her up and makes sure she has the scrolls, which she does. They are about to run away when three Kuni's come out of the tree's, it penetrates the flesh on Celty's leg as one Kuni goes through her left leg, and the other two Kuni's go into Goten's back, he pushes Celty forward.

"RUN TAKE THE DAMN SCROLLS WITH YOU!" He shouts.

She nods and limps away trying to gain speed. Yukon flash steps in front of her with a sad look on her face, Celty's eyes widen.

"NO!" Celty shouts.

Yukon's face becomes blank, she does multiple hand signs; Celty backs up; Hiruko and Rido are killing off her teammates still.

"I am sorry… Light release: Phoenix Claw." Yukon says.

She holds out her hand, rays from the bright sun come down and encircle her hand making it to bright to watch, Celty shields her eyes, dropping her pouch in the process, Hiruko and Rido see the bright light, but look away so they won't get blinded. The yellow chakra surrounds her hand making a claw, from within the chakra you can see her regular hand, but instead of her short manicured nails, they grew and now she has sharp and long nails.

She flash steps closer to Celty, Celty's eyes widen, there's a splashing sound, Celty's eyes glaze over, right through her stomach is Yukon's hand, which is still in the Phoenix claw form. Hiruko and Rido see her, she withdraws her hand from the girl's body, blood is all over her forearm and hand, and little blood spots are on her cheeks from when she pulled it back, it sprayed, Celty falls to her knees, her eyes fully glazed over, no life is to be found in them, she collapses forward, a puddle of blood begins to form, Yukon takes a step back so her feet don't touch her blood.

Rido releases more of his fireflies and hundreds fly upon Celty and burn her till she's ass, they do the same with her teammates, Yukon had already snatched the scrolls away from Celty.

"Good job Yukon." Hiruko says, but he's still sad, he hates harming others.

"Yes good job indeed." Rido adds.

"Thanks… but I don't feel so accomplished…" Yukon says.

"I know what you mean." Rido adds once more.

"We must head to the tower; we don't have much time left…" Hiruko states.

The team nods, they clean themselves up, Yukon has a tight hold on the scrolls; she slips them inside her secret pocket inside her top; the boys look away, with a slight red tint above the bridge of their noses. They turn around when she's done, she nods and Team Two takes off to the tower.

_**-Last day ends-**_

_**-To the Tower-**_

"Well there's thirty minutes left everyone… A medic is going to come to heal you all… and we've yet to have any more teams come in… we are sealing the doors… in thirty minutes, just a heads up." Anko says before disappearing again.

"Thirty minutes…?" Inoue quietly says.

Mikoto looks worriedly at Inoue, she glances back at Tetsuya, who has the same look; he shrugs his shoulders and waits for the time to end.

Rima was fully conscious now, but still injured, and she wasn't breathing as well as she should, Shoji had a major headache, and a possible concussion. Nina was a bit happier thanks to her being near Souta, Shuhei was wincing a lot whenever he coughed or sneezed; his should would twitch and burn.

Soon there's a bang on the door to the tower, everyone becomes silent, from a secret room in the tower, there was monitors and systems set up, Anko looks at a monitor to see who's at the tower door, she see's it's a medic Ninja, she smirks at who it is.

"Figures they would send her…" Anko mutters.

She buzzes the door open and the woman with Pink cherry blossom hair walks in, everyone at the tower looks to the door to see who it is. Mikoto and Souta's eyes widen everyone in the room looks at the twins they get up, but hesitate; they sit back down and do not approach their mother.

The woman who was wearing a white medical coat, underneath the coat she had on a somewhat short nurses uniform, with the red cross on the left breast pocket, on the right breast pocket she had two pens and a thermometer, around her neck was a stethoscope, she wore white heeled sandals. Atop her head was the medical cap, with a red cross. On her shoulders she had metal stars, indicating that she's the head of all medical personnel. Her ears have that same piercing the snake surrounding the snake, her curves are clearly visible through the outfit, everyone looks between Mikoto and Sakura and they see she has her mother's eyes and nose.

Sakura knows she just has to heal them and get out fast. She cannot start up conversations only ask where they are hurt and so on. It pains her to see her children get up, but not go to her. She starts with Team Five first.

"Ohayo Nina. I need to check you out, stand up for me please." Sakura states.

Nina does as asked, Sakura checks her out; she finds no wounds on her whatsoever.

"Your mental state… is most questioning…" Sakura says.

Souta grits his teeth at his mother's comment, but doesn't say anything.

"But your fine…take a seat."

Sakura moves on to Shuhei, she sees his shoulder was poorly bandaged up; she scowls at the horrible job their medics did. She unwraps it and puts her hand over his huge shoulder wound, that's infected. In one tap, green chakra goes in and the wound instantly heals, everyone look in awe. Shuhei bows his head in respect.

"Arigatou Lady Uchiha." He says.

"You're welcome."

She stands in front of Souta, he's taller than her of course, Sakura has been known not to be that tall, she's about 5'6 while Souta is 6'0 he got his father's growth spurt. She sighs and sees he has a few bruises and cuts; the major cut is on his leg.

"This will take too long if I go one by one…" Sakura sighs.

She does multiple hand signs way to fast, for even the Genin's to see, but that's to be expected from a Sannin. She bites her thumb and slams it onto the floor, there's a huge quake, and a lot of white smoke, soon right behind Sakura is a huge Blue and White slug, with pure white eyes. It dips its head.

"Hello Lady Uchiha… how may I be of service madam?" Senya asks.

"Good day Senya, formal as ever I see… I need you to divide and heal every single Genin in this room… I will channel my chakra through you so you won't do it alone of course…" Sakura says.

The queen slug nods and it begins to shrink and shrink till it's so small, Sakura picks her up and put's her on her own shoulder, while other little slugs crawl toward everyone else, everyone get's grossed out looks on their face, except, Souta, Mikoto, and Tetsuya.

The slugs heal every single wound on every single person. They then disappear in small pink smokes, Sakura bows at them all, every single Genin get's up and respectfully bows at the legendary Sanin. She packs up her stuff and leaves, but she looks back once and looks her apple green hues with her children's, she give them a pained look then smiles sadly before leaving. Mikoto and Souta look at each other and smile sadly, out of nowhere there's another knock on the tower's door. Anko from the room sees it's another team; she looks at the clock and sees they made it with fifteen minutes to spare. She sighs in relief and buzzes them in.

Yukon is the first person to be scene, Inoue is about to flash step to her, but Mikoto puts a hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and stops, he nods and doesn't go to her, Mikoto drops her hand from his shoulder, she links arms with Tetsuya, finally the team makes it in and turn in their scrolls. Yukon sees Inoue she gives a slight smile, he sees the blood all over her left hand where she used "Phoenix Claw."

Anko appears out of nowhere, she makes them come join everyone else.

"Alright the times up, you guys made it… there is one more round coming up, so be prepared… you move onto it now… what team are you?"

"We are Team Two…" Rido replies.

"Ethan Yumagishi right?" She states.

"Hai." Yukon replies.

"Well I'm glad you guys made it… now if you will all follow me we are going to the third stage… the final stage." Anko says.

Every Genin's heart is beating fast, they're nervous, they don't know what's in store for them; part two was actually the hardest stage. Anko leads them through the tower through multiple corridor's and hallways. She finally leads them to the back of it, torches light the hallway up, and it's cold surprisingly there. There's a secret door, she opens it and leads the Genin's through. They make it out of the tower and leads them out metal gates, the Hokage greats them. Everyone bows immediately, Naruto grins, on Naruto's side is Hinata and Shizune.

"Please follow me… Anko your dismissed Arigatou for your time." Naruto says.

"No problem, good bye sir." With that she disappears in a purple smoke, back to her secret location. The Hokage motions for them to get in a single file line.

"We are waiting here for a Jonin… he is on his way so please be patient." Naruto comments.

The Genin's nod and stand at attention, when they are not looking Hinata and Naruto glance and see Nina, they see some of her usual cheerfulness is gone, Hinata bites her lip and looks away; Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and gives it a small squeeze, soon a man appears kneeling before his Hokage, and the Hokage's wife.

"Rise please." Naruto says.

"Thank you Lord, Hokage." Uriah says.

Uriah's hair is jet black and razor styled, it's short, but nice looking, his body is nicely built, he wears the Konoha's Interrogation and Torture unit's uniform, plus the green Jonin flask jacket.

"Shall we Hokage-Sama?" Uriah asks.

"Hai." Naruto replies.

He takes hold of Hinata's hand and Uriah begins to walk, Naruto, Hinata, Shizune and the rest of the Genin's follow the Man.

Soon they are in this big area. Two golden hands are making a hand symbol, at the top there's platforms where other's can stand and watch, the Genin's look to the far North area where there rests a huge chair, and more smaller chairs, the huge chair is where Naruto will sit, Hinata and Shizune flash step to the two chairs on Naruto's chair's left side. They take their seats, Naruto flash steps and sits in his big one. The Genin's notice other's there. They see Kakashi Hatake, Shikimaru Nara, and Ino Nara t their Hokage's right side sitting down. Standing on each side of the last chaired people are Anbu's. Which are Shikino, Tenika, and Nejiten. To the eastern part is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Yukonia Shiza, Choji Akimichi. To the West are Nel Kuchiki, Jasmine Rose, Mitzuki Yamanato, Ichijo Takumo, and Ethan Yumagishi. And last but not least to the South sits Neji Hyuga, TenTen Hyuga, and Minato Uzumaki.

Nina's eyes widen in surprise, but a huge smile is plastered on her face at seeing her brother, even though he is still saddened by Shika's death, he smiles for Nina and gives her a thumb up, Uriah orders the Genin's to go take their spots in the south they do as told. They each sit in a chair. He stands in the middle of the tiled, hard rocky floor. He begins to speak.

"The preliminaries are made up of one-on-one fights between all the remaining participants. The fights are chosen at random, and the winner of each will automatically earn their right to be a Chunin… if a draw occurs neither participant will move on. You lose if you give up, die, become unconscious, or are unable to continue for some other reason…" Uriah professionally says Mitzuki swoons over his voice; she giggles and continues to look at her team.

Nel looks at her team and sees they made it out safely she hopes they pass, or that means all her training was in vain. Jasmine rose just stares she knows her team is good, but she is concerned for their well-being, but she knows she has taught them well.

"This monitor you see in the top right hand corner of the wall will randomly choose who fights who… there are twelve Genin's who will fight, an even number just because you're on the same team doesn't mean you don't have to fight your team member whoever the monitor chooses as your opponent you will fight. We will now begin when the Hokage sees fit." Uriah says.

Uriah looks at Naruto, Naruto nods and stands up, he begins to speak.

"Listen up… even if you lose today… I know… I know you have all tried your hardest… do not feel so down… yes whoever wins will become a Chunin, no doubt about it… however, if I see your giving it your all, and I truly think you're ready I will make exceptions and pass you even though you didn't win, however you must prove it to me… that is all, good luck Genin's… you can do it!." He says, he holds out his hand and gives his legendary thumbs up.

"BELIEVE IT!" He shouts.

The people who were on the platforms chuckle from their Hokage's action, he grins at them; then sits back down.

"Go for it Uriah-San." Naruto says.

Uriah nods, he looks up at the monitor he takes out his remote and clicks the only button on there, soon the monitor lights up and begins to analyze who will fight who, the names are randomly getting thrown here and there, the Genin's swallow and gulp, there small hearts beating hard.

The parent's look at their children, the Sensei's look at their students, they feel the pressure too. They hope they do good, everyone for themselves.

The monitor finally finishes, the two names come up on the monitor; there are small gasps. Uriah looks at the screen and nods slightly; he turns to the audience and says who's next.

"The two Genin's who will fight first are…" He pauses and takes in a deep breath, then begins again.

"Are…"

_**-Nel: MUHAHAHAHA :DDDDD I DID IT AGAIN MORE CLIFF HANGER'S! GOTTA LOVE 'EM! :DDDD I swear I'm not choosing who fight's who… they will be put in my black top hat and I will write the names of who's fighting and put them in there, then draw myself :DDD that way it is like a computer is choosing 'em! Hope you liked this chappy! :D Please R & R! Ja Ne!**_


	26. Light vs Water

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"The first two Genin's to fight are… Yukon Shiza… and Hiruko Igashi." Uriah says.

Yukon's eyes widen considerably, Ethan's eyes widen two; he didn't expect both of his students's having to go up against each other. Yukon appears in the arena first; then Hiruko, he looks at her sadly, she nods.

"I know… Gomenosai…" Yukon sadly says.

"Yukon…" Hiruko starts.

Yukon removes her leaf headband and puts it around her forehead; she positions herself in a fighting position. Hiruko knows they have to fight.

"Begin!" Uriah shouts he back flips eight feet back and leans on the golden hands watching the fight.

"Light release: Phoenix Claw!" She yells.

Yukon thrusts her left arm out, soon the rays form the lights in the arena create light and begin to encircle her hand, a Claw begins to form; through the bright yellow chakra you can see her hand which is long finger nailed and sharp. She crouches then pushes on her legs, she charges forward to Hiruko.

"Water release: Hard water spiked club!"

Hiruko holds his hand out, and uses his own water supply, only a bit though, water drops out of his hand and onto the floor, his arm turns into a water spiked club, other's watch in amazement, Yukon appears right in front of him, she slashes his chest, but he blocks it with the club, he throws her backwards, she back flips and lands perfectly, she glares at him, he launches the club at her, she dodges it, and looks back at him only to see he's not there, she looks all around.

"Water release: Hydration technique…" He whispers out, she looks around still, he's underground, but he's in a water puddle, Nina's eyes widen, she remembers a water puddle helping her and her team out.

"_**C-Could that have been him?" **_Nina thinks.

Hiruko's hand comes out from the ground, but Yukon didn't see it, he wraps his hand around her ankle, her eyes widen and she yelps in surprise. He drags her under, and only her head is visible out of the ground, Kakashi remembers doing that to his student's decades ago.

"Kuso Hiruko!" Yukon shouts, he pops out from the ground, and stands before her.

She struggles to get out of the hole he put her in. He forms multiple hand signs.

"Water style: Destruction Torrent!" He shouts.

He back flips away a foot, and holds out his palm, a water droplet forms, soon it becomes bigger and bigger till it's a spinning sphere. He wait's till it's infused with his chakra; he then thrusts his hand out once more, a huge vortex of water makes it's way to Yukon, her eyes widen.

"COME ON YUKON! BEAT HIM!" Inoue shouts.

Yukon's eyes widen at Inoue's outburst, she smiles mentally she nods mentally also, she manages to do hand signs underground with both her hands.

"Fire release: Hai No Jutsu Ni Kisu!" Yukon shouts out.

"It's useless Yukon-Chan! Your fire and I'm water! I have the advantage!" Hiruko shouts.

She frees her hand from the ground, she kisses her hand and blows a kiss, along with the kiss ash comes from her mouth, and spreads all over the arena, covering the ground and the ash mixes with the vortex of water, making it lumpy and disfigured, it collapses on its own, it's no more.

Yukon digs her way out of the ground all dusty and dirty, she smirks, she back flips and takes out a Kuni with one slice she cuts her hand, others wince at the blood pouring from her cut, Inoue raises an eyebrow, Rido watches his teammates hand.

"Fire release: Akahana No Jutsu!" Yukon yells out.

She does multiple hand signs, her hands become surrounded in fire, embers surround her also; she does more and more hand signs increasing the fire.

"Kuso!" Hiruko shouts.

"_**I can't let her complete that jutsu!" **_Hiruko thinks.

"Water release: Dragon Whip!" Hiruko says.

He uses some of the black lumpy water to form a whip, at the very tip is the head of a small dragon, even though the whip is skinny, it's long, and small metal spikes protrude from the whip. Yukon jumps in the air, Hiruko undoes the whip and spins it, Yukon's about to land on the floor, but Hiruko releases the whip, the tip wraps around her ankle, he throws her over head, she fly's and is about to slam into the wall of the arena, when she uses her feet to push her off, she fly's to the other side, she does a front flip and finally slams her hand onto the arena's floor.

Right where she slammed her hand, a red light forms on the ground in the shape of a seed, soon it blooms and becomes a flower. It spreads all over the floor leaving only small openings here and there, she's immune to the burns, but Hiruko isn't. Once an opponent touches the floor, he is burned.

"Kuso…" Hiruko mutters out, he uses his whip to reach her again, it wraps around her leg, cutting it up a bit, she winces and cries out in pain, he spins her in the air a bit, then makes the dragon's mouth release her leg, she flies to the other side of the arena and this time actually slams through the wall, she falls to the floor limp.

Uriah seeing as she's not moving moves forward a bit, he looks at her and begins to counts.

"1"

"2"

"3" He says slowly, when he gets to ten she's out.

"Water release: Rain storm!" Hiruko shouts.

He points one finger up at the ceiling, a blue beam comes out of it and slams into the ceiling, the single water drop spreads all over the ceiling and begins to make other water drops fall from the ceiling to the ground. Soon more and more water fall and the ground becomes soaked, steam rises from Hiruko's move and Yukon's move.

"4"

"5" Uriah says.

Hiruko ready's himself just in case. Inoue's eyes widen as he realizes she's not getting up, Yukonia's eyes widen; she puts her hand over her own heart, tears form in her eyes.

"P-Please Kami…" Yukonia mutters.

"COME ON YUKON-CHAN! GET UP! DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU GET UP!" Inoue shouts.

"_**Ugh… it hurts… I have t-to get up… I have to…" **_ Yukon thinks.

"Though we fight like enemies… let us not be... the fiery passion of one's friendship should not be taken lightly... the strand of light that leads the way through darkness and hate... will rise above and dominate, though we must fight to survive… then light thy angel's cry… lend me thy power... bow... let them know Herione... will lead the way... Light release: Herione's Bow…" Yukon whispers.

A yellow aura surrounds Yukon, bright yellow orbs, drift around Yukon as if they were lost souls, her chocolate brown hair glows a bright sunshine color, she plucks a strand and raises it above her head, she spreads her hands and a bow of light form's, it light's up the whole arena that some have to shield their eyes. No one has ever seen this attack except her own teammates.

"Hit the mark…" Yukon whispers.

She ready's the cable and arrow, she aims perfectly for Hiruko and locks her target. His eyes widen.

"Water release: Destruction torrent!" Hiruko shouts.

He thrusts his hand out quickly, a water drop forms on his hand, it becomes bigger and bigger, and his own chakra infuses with it. Finally it's big enough to where he can't hold it he puts his hand on the ground softly, and the vortex of water builds up till it's really tall, it stays in place and he stands there, being protected by his own vortex of water.

Yukon's eyes soften, but her aim never falter's, she pulls back on the cable, and fires. No one expected it, a bright light was with the arrow blinding everyone, not literally, but just temporarily, they had to shield their eyes, finally they hear a big slash, and water splashing everywhere. Finally their eyes adjust to the lightness, all they see is Hiruko pinned to the wall, his eyes dull, an arrow protrudes from his chest, but it's only a yellow light shimmering arrow, not even metal, just pure chakra. Water is all over the floor, the light around Yukon never disappears, her eyes are bright, you stare into them you can possibly be blinded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10." Uriah says at last.

"Since Hiruko Igashi is unable to continue Yukon Shiza wins!" Uriah says.

He's about to go to her, but he can't because she's still glowing bright, she can't revert back, and she doesn't know why, the move was to powerful, She opens her mouth to talk, but that's bright to, rays of light shoot out here and there, her mother's eyes widen, she knows the jutsu was to powerful, you're not suppose to use it twice in a week.

She stands up, her hands over her heart, the orbs of light drift around Yukon, her bright sunshine hair lights up brighter, everyone in the room shields their eyes, because it's so bright, Yukonia is immune to the light. Just in case, Anbu's gather in front of the Hokage, Yukonia steps upon the railing, people's eyes widen at Yukon's mother, she's beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes, stare at her daughter, her beautiful brown hair flows around her. She jumps off the railing and lands perfectly in front of her daughter.

She does multiple hand signs, and she holds out her wrist, a slit opens form her wrist, they wince, she has a flute in her hand. She begins to play it and Yukon's light dies down. Her mother whispers something in her ear, but continues to play the flute.

Finally the light goes away completely, Yukon looks up with her chocolate eyes to her mother, her mother smiles and holds out her hand, Yukon holds her own hand out and takes hold of her mother's hand. The light goes away for good, they exit the arena and head to the top near the stairs to take their seats, Naruto nods his thanks to Yukonia, she nods back and smiles. Uriah nods and shakes his head to get rid of the brightness form his eyes, he adjusts quickly and sighs out, he looks up and sees Mitzuki smiling at him; he smiles then goes back to his professional composure. Soon a pink haired beauty is in the middle of the arena, she walks to what looks like straight for Uriah, but she goes around him, Sasuke like always is on guard.

Sakura goes to Hiruko, Yukon's about to tell Sakura that the arrow won't break until she dispels it, but with one flick to the arrow it shatters, her and her mother's eyes widen at Sakura's strength, Sakura takes Hiruko and Flash steps with him to the back in the medical station set up for her, and the injured Genin's.

Uriah begins to speak again, now that everything's good. He clears his throat.

"Now that, that's done… we will now move on to our next contestants…" He gestures toward the monitor it begins to move again, when he presses the button, everyone looks in anticipation.

The monitor finally reveals whose next to battle, eyes widen and shock is clearly visible.

"The next to fighter's to fight are…" Uriah begins.

_**-Nel: :3 hehe…. Told you more cliff hanger's this is it for now meh friends! I will continue to update! :DDD It will be soon hopefully! My magic hat is still working! :DDD let the next chappy be gewd! I'll let your minds wander on who it might be to fight next! Please R & R No flames! Arigatou for reading! Ja Ne! :DDD**_


	27. Stand up be strong, Shika returns?

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"The next two fighters' to fight are… Inoue Nara and Shoji Akimichi." Uriah says.

Ino's eyes widen, she stands up from her chair where she was told to sit. She goes to the railing an leans slightly on it, she watches her son teleport to the arena, and her teammate who was sitting next to Yukon's mother Yukonia, sits and stares proudly at his son.

"YOU CAN DO IT SHOJI! WE'LL CELEBRATE WITH BBQ WHEN WERE DONE HERE!" Choji shouts to his son.

Shoji looks up from the arena at his father and gives him a thumbs up, and nods wildly, everyone in the arena sweat drops, except the Anbu's who keep their quiet composure, Sasuke is still in his Anbu Captain uniform, but his mask is on his side.

"YOU CAN DO IT INOUE! I BELIEVE IN YOU! KICK SOME BUTT SON!" Ino excitedly, but worriedly shouts out.

Sakura looks from the eastern region to the North, and smiles at her best friend. She looks back at the two Genin who are about to fight.

"Okay… ready? Begin!" Uriah shouts, while back flipping to his usual place leaning on the golden hands.

Inoue takes a fighting stance, in an instant he's gone, he appears right next to Shoji, Shoji's eyes widen, he is about to turn, but a pale fist comes out of nowhere and slams into his face. Shoji is practically lifted off the floor; he flies to the other side of the arena and slams into the wall leaving a dent, some of the pieces of rubble fall off him when he stands. He scowls, he takes in a deep breath, Inoue can feel chakra emitting from his body, Shoji reaches down for his toes and curls up in a ball, he balances in the air for a couple of seconds; he then drops down and slams into the ground.

"Kuso…" Inoue mutter's, while back flipping and landing on the tips of the golden finger's, Uriah yawns and looks up, he looks back down to the ground only to see a red face Shoji rolling towards him, his eyes go white –Anime style- he hauls ass away from him, he stands off to the side.

"Ballistic Waterwheel!" Shoji shouts.

He continues to roll against the golden hands, causing them to shake, Inoue crouches on them; Ino bites her lip and watches.

"Earth Release: Doku Datsu!" Inoue shouts out.

The arms of the hands rumble and shake, but Shoji doesn't feel it because he's busy rolling against the hands, roots and branches, along with strong boney thorns, he with his real quick ninja speed continues to throw them in a blur at Shoji's spinning body, they break at the foot of Shoji the jutsu had no effect. Inoue growls.

"Earth Release: Tsuru No Muchi!" Inoue holds his hand out, he puts his other hand over his wrist, a slit opens up and slowly a vine grows out, Yukonia's eyes widen slightly at his move, it's similar to hers, she smiles approvingly. Ino smirks.

"YOU GO BABY!" Ino shouts.

Inoue sweat drops, and respectfully ignores his mother, Shikimaru sweat drops. The fine soon grows faster and faster until it's coiled up at his feet, he takes out a Kuni and cut's it off so it won't grow anymore, the rest of the vine where it was cut retreats back into his wrist.

"KAHHH!" He shouts he twirls his whip more and more, the thorns grow extra big, he throws it at Shoji's rotating body, which yes, was still spinning; the fists were almost gone from Shoji's attack.

"Umph!" Shoji groans out, he immediately stops spinning and winces, he shrinks down back to his normal size, and falls to his knees, Inoue coolly jumps down from the hands and walks toward Shoji, tightening his grip on the whip.

Shoji winces as the thorns dig in all places all over him, Inoue smirks at his pain. Ino glances over across the arena to Choji who's gritting his teeth at his Son's pain.

"I never thought I'd see the day…. When our son and Choji's son would fight… I didn't even think we would see this day ever… hmm Trouble-…." He begins.

"YEAH INOUE YOU GO HONEY!" Ino interrupts and shouts at her son.

Shikimaru sweat drops and sighs, Choji stands up and walks to the railing, gripping it and strangling it, he hates to see his son hurt. He yearns to help him.

"_**Like I said… Troublesome…" **_Shikimaru thinks.

Next to the Hokage is another Anbu, but this one, underneath the mask are intense brown eyes. He smirks at his little brother fighting, he likes his fighting style.

"_**I see you've improved little brother, I'm proud of you…" **_ Shikino thinks.

"Withdraw from this match… or I tighten the vine… until you do…" Inoue states.

"Never…" Shoji admits, his face turns a puffy red, but Inoue never loses his posture, he continues to tighten the vine, Shoji cries out in pain, but he doesn't give up either. He does multiple hand signs, even thought the vine's dig into his arms; they try to prevent him from doing a move.

"OMOTI JURYO FUNSAI-JUTSU!" Shoji intakes a huge breathes, and in an instant blow up ten times his original size, Rima smirks at her teammates Jutsu, she recognizes it so well for when he used it with his battle against their Sensei.

"THAT'S RIGHT SON! LET HIM HAVE IT!" Choji proudly shouts out.

Naruto leans forward in his seat, clearly amused at the fight's taking place before him, Ino and Hinata watch nervously.

The vine instantly snaps, due to his over size, Inoue falls flat out on his butt. His eyes widen, Shoji jumps into the air, surprisingly high, everyone in the arena's eyes widen, they think it's going to be a huge impact on them also, Sasuke's arm immediately snake's around Sakura's waist, she jumps a bit, looks at him and sees his protectiveness, she smiles and pats his hand, Naruto practically falls out of his chair in pure excitement.

"KEHHH!" Shoji shouts, he immediately slams into the ground, Inoue, thinking it's another huge impact, jumps up in the air, but what surprises him is, the ground doesn't shatter, the other's are shocked too, instead a huge invisible force slams into Inoue, he fly's backwards and slams into the opposite end of the arena. Inoue's ears ring and he has a small headache, he holds his pounding head, he is on his knees; Ino puts her hands over her mouth.

"SUPER OPEN HAND SLAP!" He holds his hands apart from each other about ten inches, markings spread throughout his hand, he crouches slightly; blue chakra surrounds his hands. He begins to yell his battle roar.

His hand grows to an atomic size, they're huge! (NO that's not what she said ;3) He backs up a bit then raises them as high as he can above his head; he then slams them on the ground, Inoue doesn't see the blast coming. The impact was worse than Shoji's last attack, Inoue is repeatedly slammed into the wall, his eyes go slightly dull from the pressure, finally after a minute the attacks of the sonic waves, Shoji's hands had created stop, Inoue stands still for a second and soon falls forward, he slams onto the floor with a "Thud."

"Oh no! Inoue-Kun!" Yukon shouts.

"Inoue!" Ino adds.

Shikimaru and Ino stand up from their seat immediately, soon two Anbu's are standing right next to them with a hand to their shoulder's, Ino glares, but her gaze soften and she nods, she sits back down, Shikimaru shrugs them off, but doesn't go to his son, he just stares at the unconscious body.

Uriah finally done taking his nap looks at Inoue's body, he walks forward a bit, he sighs and begins to count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

He continues to count slowly, people look intensely. They see Inoue, twitch, so does Uriah, but he doesn't stop counting. Inoue finally starts to move again, Shoji thinking he's won was relaxing, and panting with his eyes closed, he slowly got up, with bruises and cuts all over him, Uriah stops counting and Shoji notices, his eyes snap open; Inoue walks forward and collapses again, Uriah raises an eyebrow, Shoji takes a fighting stance once more.

Inoue continues to walk forward after he stood up, he took in deep breathes, his breathing was low, Yukon's eyes widened, she wanted to go to him, but she knew she couldn't, Mikoto's eyes widened at her teammate, Tetsuya was gritting his teeth, Nel was watching sadly at her side of the Arena with her place with all the other Sensei's.

"Come on Inoue-Kun! You can do it!" Mikoto somewhat loudly shouts, Inoue pauses and looks at her, he smirks.

"Yeah! Come on Inoue-Kun!" Yukon adds, Mikoto looks at her and gives her a bright smile. The two girls continue to cheer, Inoue looks back and sighs, he stops moving and takes a fighting stance, Uriah nods and backs up again.

"Earth Release: Airisu No Hana No Kaori!" Inoue shouts out.

He opens his palm, a slit opens up and out comes a beautiful purple flower; he crushes it in his hand and blows on it slightly. Soon a purple pixie like dust flutters in the air, it drifts toward Shoji, he is hesitant at first, but he back flips twice to get away from it, soon he becomes completely still.

"What the…? I can't move!" Shoji shouts.

Kneeling slightly on the ground is Inoue with his hands in the Shadow Possession motion. Shoji's eyes widen, Yukon and Mikoto shout out happily. Shikimaru smirks at his son's progress; same with Shikino to his little brother, Ino lets out a small breath.

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" Shoji shouts to Inoue.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu…" Inoue hoarsely says.

He walks forward, so does Shoji, Shoji's eyes widen; Inoue is still injured from earlier events so he's afraid his Jutsu won't last long.

"Kai." Inoue pants out.

He walks backwards, but Shoji stays still, he tries to struggle against the invisible bind. His eyes glare daggers at Inoue, who just pants. Shikimaru's eyes widen, he never taught his son the second part to the Jutsu the only one he taught was Shika… his eyes sadden slightly at the thought of his daughter. Ino was cheering for Inoue.

"COME ON INOUE!" Ino shouts out again.

"Earth Release: Tsuru No Muchi!" Inoue simply says.

He holds out his hand, once more a slit appears on his wrist, a vine slowly grows out, but it starts to grow faster and faster with every second that ticks by. He lets it coil near his feet; he then gets a Kuni out and cuts it; he then grab's the vine and makes thorns grow larger on it, he twirls it again and again he throws it to Shoji, Shoji's eyes widen.

"_**Hell no! Not this move again!" **_Shoji thinks.

Shoji thinks of what he can do. He gets an idea, he struggles; then gives in, but he has a trick.

"Ugh… food…" Shoji mutters, before becoming limp, Inoue halts his attack, everyone falls anime style with their legs up in the air, at Shoji's comment.

Uriah get's up, after rubbing the back of his head. He walks up to the two boys', he begins to count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

Uriah says, Inoue sighs, he cuts off the Shadow Possession Jutsu, he backs up a bit and leans on the wall for support, Uriah continues to count.

"7"

"8"

"9"

In an instant, Shoji, flash stepped from where he was, Inoue's eyes widen, he turns to his side, but only to find a Kuni plunged in there, he turns to the other side to see if he can meet Shoji head on, but another Kuni makes its way into his side, Inoue's eyes start to go a bit dull, but he keeps his stance, the girl's shout in horror, or scream, Ino stands in horror. But she knows these exams are the ways of a ninja.

"INOUE-KUN!" Mikoto and Yukon shout at the same time.

Finally Shoji reveals himself, next to Inoue, he slams his head against Inoue's head; a small line of blood appears on Shoji's forehead. Inoue fly's and slams into the wall, plunging the Kuni's deeper into his body, He collapses on the floor, unconscious, Uriah quickly get's to them, and begins to count, he doesn't want the poor boy to die.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10!"

Uriah goes to Shoji and raises his hand.

"The winner of this round is Shoji Akimichi!" Uriah shouts.

Ino's eyes widened; so does Shikimaru's, Choji cheer's along with Rima, Katsumi, who quietly cheers, and Mitzuki.

In an instant a woman with beautiful pink cherry blossom, flash steps to Inoue, Ino is at his side in an instant, along with Shikimaru, Sakura kneels, and she picks up Inoue's body; that is really tall also like Tetsuya and Shoji. It kind of looks funny a short woman carrying a tall boy.

She heads to the back room, Shikino looks at his mother, father, and little brother exit the arena, he knows Inoue tried his best, and he knows their sister, and parent's are truly proud of him that he did his best.

Naruto leans forward in his chair, his hand to his chin, he rubs his chin and massages it, Hinata glances from the side, she's wearing her traditional Hyuga Kimono, he smiles at her husband, but she saddens when she sees the boy being carried away. Naruto admires Inoue's fighting skills.

"Hokage-Sama… with your permission I would like to continue…" Uriah asks.

"Continue…" Naruto replies.

Uriah nods; he takes out his remote, and points it to the monitor. It begins to play with the names of the remaining Genin's, Sakura returns from healing Inoue, he's in the hospital resting, Ino stayed at the hospital, she told Shikimaru to go back to the Arena and watch the rest of the fights. Despite his protests he complied, not wanting to upset his already saddened wife, by their son's state. Sakura healed all his wounds, and broken bones. But he still needed rest.

The screen finally slows down on narrowing the names down, finally after a minute the names stop revealing the next two fighters'.

"The next two fighters' to fight are…" he begins.

(Takes out magic black top hat, swirls names around, does an evil demon laugh, with fake demon aura surrounding me).

"The next two fighters' to fight are…Rima Kuran… and Nina Uzumaki." Uriah states.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune's eyes widen, they all stare at each other, the look at the two.

Nina's eyes widen, Souta gives her hand a squeeze, and kisses her lips softly.

"Teme…" Naruto begins.

Sasuke smirks in Naruto's direction and mouth's the word "Dobe."

Nina nods, and teleports in an orange smoke in the middle of the Arena. Rima teleports in the middle of the arena in a purple smoke. Uriah stands between the two ladies. He raises his hand and get's ready to begin.

"Ready…" Uriah says.

The two ladies take a fighting stance, Naruto chews on his finger nails, Hinata stands up, both her hands over her heart, Minato also stands up and looks at his little sister. Shizune looks at her niece and gives her an encouraging smile.

"BEGIN!" Uriah shout's, he back flips and lands on the two golden fists that are practically ruined, from the last battle.

Mitzuki and Jasmine Rose stare at each other, they direct their eyes back to the two sixteen year olds. The girls charge for each other.

_**-To the hospital-**_

"_**Sister… don't come near me… I… I don't deserve to be in your presence…" Inoue says sadly.**_

"_**Inoue… stop speaking such nonsense… It's okay really… you tried your best… I saw you… I'm so proud of you…" Shika comments.**_

"_**WHY!" He shouts.**_

_**She flinches at his sharp voice, she stands almost as tall as her little brother. **_

"_**Inoue… please don't be mad… I am so proud… even though you didn't win… Your fighting skills were amazing… and I even saw you mastered part two of the Shadow Possession Jutsu…" Shika states.**_

"_**You… you saw that?" Inoue asks.**_

"_**Hai!" Shika says with a cute smile.**_

"_**Now Inoue… stop worrying over stupid things like this, just continue to try your best, M'kay? I know I've trained you better! Me and father both did, well I did my training with you in secret that's how you learned to master part two of the Jutsu…." Shika says.**_

"_**H-hai…" Inoue replies.**_

"_**Now you better wake up soon lazy bum! You have Mother… all worked up! And I know a certain cutie is worried about you also! And your beautiful teammate!" Shika says.**_

"_**A couple more minutes, an hour if you will… just let me rest… please… stay with me for now… even if it's only for this moment… I don't want this dream to end yet…" Inoue asks.**_

"_**Okay… I will stay just this once… I am proud of you Inoue… and so is Shikino… even if he doesn't seem like it he is… so please… and our parent's couldn't be any happier… but they're hurt because you're hurt so hurry M'kay?" **_

"_**Hai."**_

_**-Out of Inoue's head-**_

The sterile hospital room's walls were bright white, and dull, the only sound ringing throughout the room was that of Inoue's heart monitor, and Ino's slight snoring. She was cuddled up on a chair, Inoue was pale, but he was just resting. Some nurses came in and out to check on him every once in awhile.

A girl walked in with chocolate brown hair up to her waist, a pink flower in her hair, she wears a pink and red qipao dress, with slits on the sides, underneath she has black spandex shorts, a black forehead protector which is around her forehead, black low-heeled sandals, a Tanto on her side hip, and a Kuni pouch around her waist, her eyes are a bright blue, her skin is pale, she stands next to Inoue's bed. She smiles while grabbing hold of his hand.

A pale blue eye opens from feeling another chakra presence in the room, she sees Yukon, she smiles, and stands up, Yukon turns around slightly, she looks at Ino to see if it's okay, Ino nods, Ino exits the room and goes for a stroll.

"_**Inoue-Kun…" **_Yukon sadly thinks.

_**-To the Arena-**_

The two young women stood panting, with barley any cuts or bruises on them, their battle was only beginning, they were in for a world of hurt, by their own attacks, and the other's.

_**-Nel: HEYYYYYY -3-**_

_**HOWS IT GOING FAN'S! I've been updating frequently right? Sorry I swear I was going to update last week but eh… I wasn't feeling it… I did today! :DDD SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY! PLEASE R & R NO FLAMES! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AWESOME, AND PERHAPS MAKE A CHARACTER DEATH? Maybe Nina… will release some of her new powers? Thank god she doesn't have the Jinjuriki inside her… just a small amount of power. No she won't grow tail's, but she will get an outer coat, with the claws :3333 But that's if I decide to use it :3**_

_**Kaguya: YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE FUCKING SPOILERS!**_

_**Hana: U-Uh… K-Kaguya-Sama… N-Not now were the closing acts…**_

_**Kaguya: YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU TEME, SHANNARO!**_

_**Nel: HIDE ME HANA-CHAN!**_

_**PLEASE R & R!**_


	28. Good girls go bad too

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"Doko No Kiri Jutsu!" Rima shouts out.

She jumps forward, and releases the poisonous fog drifts at amazing speed toward Nina, Nina picks herself up off the ground and takes a gentle fist stance.

"ROTATION!" Nina shouts, making some of the people jump.

She spins with chakra emitting from her hands, a blue like chakra sphere wraps around her, the smog, is sent flying back at Rima, it encircles her, she opens her mouth and sucks it back up.

Rima scowls she back flips and raises her Kimono sleeve, a wrist mounted device is revealed on her arm, she triggers it and kneels with one knee on the floor, she aims it at Nina; she shoots it.

"ROTATION!" Nina shouts once more, it uses quite a bit of chakra to create the shield to deflect the poisonous needles.

Nina sighs, and the sphere disappears. She steps backwards, almost stumbling backwards. Naruto bites his lip, but keeps his composure, Hinata on the other hand jumps with every move Rima deals to her daughter, or she jumps in excitement when Nina lands a blow on Rima.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms!" Nina shouts.

"BYAKUGAN!"

The white like vein's spread all around her eyes; they go from being bright cerulean to a pure pearl white color. She flash steps right next to Rima, Rima's eyes widen.

"Two!" Nina hits her in the arms. "Four!" She hits her in the legs. "Eight!" She hits her in the sides. "Sixteen!" Nina hits her in the chest, Rima coughs up blood, and stumbles backwards, holding her sides. "Thirty Two!" She hits her everywhere again, Rima winces and screams out in pain, with the last chakra point hit; Nina picks up her leg all the way up to her shoulder and brings it down and kicks it into Rima's stomach.

Rima fly's backwards and slams into the wall, she crumbles to the floor. Nina does multiple hands signs.

"Uzumaki Formation!" Nina shouts out.

Naruto stands up and leans on the railing amused at his daughter's move, the one he used so long ago.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" She summons twelve clones of herself, the stand around her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She shouts one more.

"She summons two more clones making a total of fourteen; they stand on either side of Nina's hand. Their hands begin to encircle the real Nina's hand; blue chakra begins to shape into a sphere.

"Please… hold her down…" Nina commands her two clones.

They flash step with evil eyes to Rima and hold her down, everyone's eyes widen at their appearance. They notice her Cerulean eyes, are bloody red with vertical slits. Sakura's eyes are slightly widened too, same with Naruto.

But they notice that the original Nina's eyes are cerulean blue. She begins to build up her Rasengan, but it is somewhat surrounded with red chakra.

"_**T-the Nine-Tails chakra… i-is inside Nina…? No impossible… I still have him inside of me… that monster is within me… There's no way he…"**_

"_**Calm down kit… I'm still with you… your daughter inherited what is called a sum… she has the ability to enhance her chakra and strength… she uses some of my power's… but don't worry Kit… he he… she won't transform or develop evil powers… it's just that small detail…" The Nine Tailed Jinjuriki says.**_

"_**Baka…" Naruto mutters out.**_

_**-Out of Naruto's head-**_

"RASENGAN!" Nina shouts.

She charges at a surprising speed, Rima stands up, but holds her dislocated shoulder; she's still weak from The Forest of Death. Nina continues to charge for Rima, Rima sighs and manages to do multiple hand symbols.

Her hair becomes undone from her ponytail; it flutters around, in a somewhat dramatic slow motion. It falls to her Waist, her bangs shields her eyes, Nina thrusts her hand out closing the space left between her and Rima's body, there's a huge crash and smoke flutters everywhere, some people shield their eyes so they don't get smoke in their eyes.

They see Nina's hand stuck in the wall where Rima's body was suppose to be, Behind Nina is Rima, Nina's eyes widen, she turns around, only to be shoved face first into the wall, Rima's strong hand is holding a piece full of Nina's hair, and rubbing her face against the smooth stone wall, Nina's eyes wince, she turns her face to the side, her cheek rubs against the wall, and a bit of saliva is visible near her mouth.

"N-Ne? W-when… when did you…?" Nina begins.

"Hm. Never underestimate your opponent…" Rima comments.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**RASENGAN!" Nina shouts.**_

_**She charges at a surprising speed, Rima stands up, but holds her dislocated shoulder; she's still weak from The Forest of Death. Nina continues to charge for Rima, Rima sighs and manages to do multiple hand symbols.**_

_**Her hair becomes undone from her ponytail; it flutters around, in a somewhat dramatic slow motion. It falls to her Waist, her bangs shields her eyes, Nina thrusts her hand out closing the space left between her and Rima's body, there's a huge crash and smoke flutters everywhere, some people shield their eyes so they don't get smoke in their eyes.**_

_**At the last minute, Rima went underground, in her hair camouflage jutsu. She went through the ground which was a solid object; Nina missed and went straight for the wall.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"Give up… your weak…" Rima says, she get's Nina's other arm and pins it behind her back, she lifts it up, Nina's eyes widen, she screams in pain, Hinata closes her eyes and looks away, Naruto grits his teeth at his sixteen year-old daughter's pain.

Nina's eyes widen, she finally let's realization sink in. She might actually lose this battle.

"_**I'm done… there's no way… no way in Hell… I. Will. Not. Be WEAK! SHANNARO! Not when Onii-San, Okaa-San, and Otou-San are watching. I. Will. Win. This. Battle! ME! NO WEAKLING! BUT ME NINA UZUMAKI!" **_

-_**Out of Nina's Head-**_

In an instant, Rima fly's backwards, so fast, if anyone had blinked they probably missed it, Nina turns around, her eyes full red with vertical slits, she stalks forward, a red chakra surrounds her body, it creates the fox's protective coat, her hair is wild, and raving, claws form on her hands, but only a coat, no tails or anything forms, everyone's sitting on the edge of their seats, they can't believe sweet little Nina has this kind of power.

"Nina-Chan!" Souta shouts out.

"YOU CAN DO IT NINA-CHAN!" Mikoto shouts out.

In a second, Nina is upon Rima slashing at her torso, it rips open a bit, scratch marks keep appearing on Rima's chest, she keeps screaming out in pain, her hand raises, she tries to push Nina off, but Nina has the upper hand, she pulls Rima's hair, and rips a bit off, she scratches her collarbone, and waist. Nina rolls backwards, and puts her feet on Rima's stomach, she throws her backwards, and Rima fly's into the wall, she stays there completely still, but Nina isn't going to let her give in so easily, she's going to make her pay for what she called her.

"**Uzumaki formation!" **Nina shouts.

Twelve Nina's appear, all with the red eyes of hell, they stand in a single line formation. They all stalk forward to Rima, who is attempting to cover herself, she's bleeding real badly, Katsumi's eyes are wide, he's on edge, right now he hates Nina, but he knows it's a fight for survival. Rima looks up with her half closed eye, it's purple and bruised. Naruto's eyes widen, his daughter smiles evilly, he hates seeing her like this, but no one can interfere, Shizune has tears in her eyes, Naruto glances to the side and see's Shizune shed her tears, he sees Hinata crying also, she's never seen her daughter like this, or her son for that matter.

"**Three hits… that's all have fun…" **Nina states.

Each of the Nina's grin and look at Rima, they all charge for her, Rima's eyes widen, she looks around wildly trying to catch glimpse of at least one of the shadow clones. But it's too late, they all managed to get their hands on her, she fly's left and right from their kicks, three clones disappear, she is kneed in the stomach and slapped in the face, two more clones disappear leaving seven clones left. She's punched twice in the face, making two clones disappear, leaving only five left, the leftover's, charge straight for her and slam their fists into her chest, she fly's backwards, and collapses onto the floor, obviously unconscious. Nina holds out her arm, and a Rasengan begins to form in her hand, without the help of any clones, that's what shocks, Naruto, Hinata, and Minato.

Out of Nina's sleeve comes a Tanto, the red chakra that was surrounding Nina surrounds around the Tanto's blade and glows. She walks toward Rima, Souta and Mikoto's eyes widen, they actually believe Nina is going to kill Rima, Shizune looses it.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! PLEASE!" Shizune pleads.

Nina automatically stops; she smirks and walks forward more. Uriah stops leaning against the golden signs, he's feeling a bit weird but he ignores it, sweat drips down his forehead, but nonetheless he begins to count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

Uriah says as he tries to speed up the pace, to spare the poor girl. Nina keeps moving forward, despite Shizune's pleas.

"NINA-CHAN STOP!" Souta shouts out, his voice booming, some are startled. Sasuke rises from his seat and leans against the railing, Sakura does also; they stare at their son. Naruto does so also.

Nina stops her movements and looks at Souta, her eyes soften, she holds her head and screams out, the red chakra goes away, her hair returns to normal, and her red eyes go from being red with vertical slits to the Byakugan, to Cerulean. She shakes wildly; she cries out in pain and falls to the floor.

"7-"Uriah stops counting on seven, he bites his lips, man he really wasn't feeling so hot today. He continues to stare, finally after a full minute, he sighs. He raises is hand, and begins to speak.

"Due to both fighter's out and unconscious… I have no choice but to…" Uriah begins.

Naruto closes his eyes and looks away; he doesn't want to see this.

"Both player's are dis-" He pauses because he see's Nina begin to move, he pauses, and everyone else looks. Nina begins to stand shakily, her cerulean eyes wincing at her current pain, Uriah waits, and sees her fully stand, nice and proud, he knows Rima's not going to get up anytime soon, he goes to Nina and raises her hand.

"The winner of this round is… Nina Uzumaki!" Uriah shouts out.

Other's cheer; other's are just glad it's over, who knew a girl's fight could be so amazing! Naruto claps loudly and whistles, Hinata shouts at Nina her proudness.

Sakura immediately appears right next to Rima, there's no time to take her to the hospital, Souta appears next to Nina and embraces her, she begins to cry into his shoulder.

"G-Gomenosai! I… I don't know what got a hold of me Souta-Kun… I… I…" She says shaking in his arms.

Souta strokes her hair, Naruto has annoyed anime veins all over his forehead; Sasuke smirks.

"Come on let's go… its okay… My mother will heal her completely… she never fails." Souta says, he grabs Nina's hand and teleports her back up where everyone is, but only where the fighter's are, he holds her hand all the way. Everyone congratulates her, she smiles and nods, but bows respectfully, an inherited trait she learned and got from her mother.

Uriah looks at his Hokage and motions for him to come down, Naruto nods and "Poofs" next to him, Uriah tells him.

"Hokage-Sama… Gomenosai… I'm not feeling to hot… I don't know what it is… I… I don't think I can continue…" Uriah says feverily, Naruto nods in understanding, he poofs to the back and has a new Jonin with him, he excuses Uriah, Uriah bows to everyone and leaves.

"Sorry about this Yamamoto…" Naruto says to one of his old Sensei's.

"It's fine… I've always wanted to host a Chunin exam… now I can… Now shall I announce our next fighter's?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yes… but can you give Sakura-Chan a sec? she's almost done I think…" Naruto says.

"Sure."

Naruto "Poofs" back to his chair; everyone looks at Sakura intently. They see her do multiple hands signs, they see her put her soft hand on Rima's chest, in a matter of seconds every bone that was broken heals, every bruise, every cut, is healed.

"Shizune…" Sakura calls.

Shizune appears in front of Sakura; her waist length hair is over her shoulder in a ponytail. She nods and picks up her niece. Sakura sighs and stands up, her eyes widen slightly, they then glaze over, everyone was so busy looking at Shizune and Rima leave, they were chit chatting and Yamamoto was busy observing the arena, Sakura steps forward, then begins to fall forward, Sasuke who was insulting Naruto looks for a second to look at his wife, he sees her fall forward, his eyes widen, and in an instant he is before her catching her, Naruto was insulting his best friend when he saw his eyes widen and him "Poof" away, he looks in the middle of the arena and see's Sasuke holding Sakura. Souta and Mikoto's eyes widen, they "Poof" to their mother and father. Sakura looks up and smiles, she shakes her head and stands up, Sasuke supports her, she sighs.

"G-Gomenosai… I was a little dehydrated… Sasuke-Kun… do you think you could get me some water?" Sakura asks.

"H-Hai…" He disappears after teleporting her to her chair back up at the top of the arena, Naruto looks at Sakura, she nods at him and mouths she's fine, he nods and looks back at the Arena, Mikoto and Souta return to their places.

"We will now continue onward with the Chunin exam's…" Yamamoto says.

He holds the remote and points it to the black monitor; it begins to shuffle the remaining Genin's names. Sasuke returns with a canteen of water for his wife.

The screen reveals the next to fighter's, Yamamoto nods and turns back to the people.

"The next two Genin's to fight are… Rido Rigushi…. And Tetsuya Inuzuka." Yamamoto announces.

_**-Nel: That's all for now! Ja Ne! No flames! Please R & R!**_


	29. Into the fire

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"Ready Keitaro...?" Tetsuya asks his companion.

"Tch." Comes Rido's reply. Rido smirks, he holds out his hand and a red blast comes out, it's slightly hot, it throws Tetsuya backwards, he lands perfectly after skidding to a stop on his hands and feet.

"Not bad mutt..." Rido growls out.

"Tch. Better than you Baka..." Tetsuya fires back.

Keitaro climbs onto Tetsuya's shoulder, Tetsuya smirks and takes hold of Keitaro's paw, they both rush forward, then jump into the air.

"FANG PASSING FANG!" Tetsuya shouts out.

Soon Keitaro ends up on top of Tetsuya, they begin to spin at an alarming rate. Wind begins to build up around the two partners. Rido's eyes slightly widen at the huge cyclone spinning towards him, he dodges one of their moves, but is hit in the side with another one, he flies into the wall, and slides to the floor, but he picks himself up, bits of rubble and wall fall off him, the people in the stands watch intently.

Mikoto bites her lip, but leans over the railing to see Tetsuya more clearly, Inoue watches intently also. "GO TETSUYA-KUN!" Mikoto shouts excitedly.

He continues to attack Rido, Rido back flips after in oncoming twister, he crouches and uppercuts, it smacks into Tetsuya's jaw, Tetsuya and Keitaro fly backwards.

While Tetsuya was flying backwards, Rido flash stepped to his side, he slowly began to dash around Tetsuya, who was currently wincing and holding his jaw.

"Fire release: Hi No Tatsumaki!" Rido shouts out.

Soon fire comes spewing out of his mouth, slightly burning Tetsuya, Tetsuya howls out in pain. He spews out three more fireballs, that are currently circling around Tetsuya and Keitaro's bodies. Rido jumps down from his spot in the air. He back flips and lands perfectly, he blows slowly form his mouth, you can see a slight white fog of some sort, turns out it's just wind. It interacts with the fire balls, making them go round and round, soon a fire tornado encircles the two. Rido smirks at what he's done he steps backwards a bit and leans comfortably against the wall, watching in amusement at his fire vortex doing all the work for him.

"Take that... damn mutt..." Rido snarls out.

"Tetsuya-Kun! Do something!" Mikoto shouts out.

"_**Don't worry... Miko-Chan... I'm only getting started... please do not worry about me..." **_Tetsuya thinks.

"HUMAN BEAST CLONE COMBINATION TRANSFORMATION: DOUBLE HEADED WOLF!" Tetsuya shouts out all at once.

Keitaro barks loudly and evilly, they connect their hands and soon become a single entity. They soon become into a Bicephalous Wolf.

From the outside of the fire tornado, all you see is a huge white explosion, and a huge demonized double-headed wolf, it growls at Rido, Rido's eyes widen, The demon brings down it's paw, Rido barley has enough time to dodge, but he manages, he rolls out of the way, but when the demon's paw came in contact with the arena's ground, it shuddered and some of it broke.

The demon howls out in anger, it's sound makes the walls shudder, but they stay still, Mikoto's eyes widen in fascination. The two headed demon snarls and turns it's head toward Rido, Rido scowls and does multiple hand signs.

"Fire release: FIREBREATHER!" Rido shouts out pissed.

Rido intakes a huge breathe, scales start to form on his neck, they glint in the light. Florescent light comes from his neck, his eyes glint that evil red. He exhales hard, a huge stream of fire comes form his mouth and slams into the demon's paws, the demon roars out in pain, it uses his other paw to block the oncoming fire, but it burns him, Rido jumps up in the air and continues on his fire rampage.

Mikoto squeezes her eyes shut, she doesn't like to see Tetsuya hurt. But she knows he can take care of himself.

Finally the demon gives into the fire and begins to fall to his paws. His head lowers, Rido's getting slightly tired, but he continues to push himself. There's a huge, "Poof" and on the floor, burnt and injured lay's Tetsuya and Keitaro.

"Tetsuya-Kun!" Mikoto worriedly shouts out.

Yamamoto steps forward at the wincing Tetsuya.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"Tetsuya-Kun!" Mikoto shouts out.

Sakura stands in anticipation,Sasuke admires Tetsuya's moves, he never knew he had such power. Yamamoto continues to count.

"8"

Finally Tetsuya stirs, he sits up slowly rubbing his head, Rido realizing he's going to get up flash steps to where he is and kicks him in the gut, Tetsuya flies backwards and slams into the already ruined golden fists. He gasps out in pain as a sharp rock cut him on his side. He collapses again, but he gets back up. Rido comes at him again, he holds out his fist which is engulfed by fire, Tetsuya scowls and does multiple hand signs.

"Keitaro get ready. Come on boy!" Tetsuya shouts out.

"BEAST HUMAN CLONE!" With that Tetsuya finished his jutsu, Keitaro sits next to him and there's another "Poof!" With that there are two Tetsuya's who have the same cuts and bruises in the same place, it's almost impossible to tell the two apart. Rido looks back and forth between the two.

"Fine if you're going to hide like a coward with your damn shadow clones. I destroy you both!" Rido angrily states.

"Fire release: Hotaru No Ame!" Rido opens his mouth after doing multiple hand signs. He exhales and out form his mouth comes multiple fireflies, they pour out of his mouth and drift to Tetsuya and Keitaro.

Tetsuya and Keitaro look at each other and smirk, they charge for the fireflies, Rido raises an eyebrow, he's confused most would have run away after seeing his attack.

"_**Baka's..." **_Rido thinks.

While running the two link hands, and jump slightly into the air, they spin over each other and begin doing their original " Fang Passing Fang" move. They become engaged in a small battle with the fireflies. But soon, all the fireflies lay in a torn pile on the floor, Rido scowls. He makes multiple hand signs, he's about to begin his move, when Tetsuya appears on his right and Keitaro, who was in his Tetsuya form appeared on his left. Rido's eyes widened.

"_**Impossible... H-How...? I didn't even see them coming... they tricked me...!" **_Rido thinks.

Tetsuya grabs Rido's right arm while Keitaro grabs his left, they take both their feet, and slam it on Rido's back, Rido's eyes get slightly dull, they beat him till he's on his knees, they pull his arms back, kind of what Sasuke did to that sound Ninja so many years ago, when they were themselves, Genin's.

They continue to pull at his arms, Rido feel's something "Pop" he screams in pain, Tetsuya and Keitaro's pull's never waver, Rido screams, Tetsuya pulls more.

Yamamoto goes and walks in front of Rido, he kneels down waiting for him to tap out, Rido looks into his eyes with anger and pain.

"Do you tap out Rido Rigushi?" Yamamoto questions the Genin.

"Never..." Rido spits out... they pull even more making him cough out saliva.

"Come on, get up!" Hiruko shouts to Rido.

Rido ignores his friends shouts. He tries to focus on getting out of the hold he's in, but he knows it's too late. He was reckless and he knew it. He nods to Yamamoto.

"Due to Rido Rigushi forfeiting... I now declare Tetsuya Inuzuka the winner of this battle." Yamamoto says while holding Tetsuya's hand up. Keitaro poof's from being in his Tetsuya form into being his normal dog form. Tetsuya pet's him and Keitaro barks happily. Rido get's up, but his arms dangle, he winces in pain, Sakura "Poofs" in the middle of the arena next to Rido, she gingerly touches his arm, her eyes close, a pink aura surrounds himself and herself. There's a huge "Crack" Rido screams, but Sakura heals it almost instantly. Soon his arms are fully healed, she touches Tetsuya next and his wounds heal, she bows respectfully at Yamamoto and Yamamoto does the same thing to her, Tetsuya bows to Sakura, she smiles and nods to him. Rido nods his thanks to Sakura and returns to his place next to Hiruko.

"Arigatou... Lady Uchiha..." Tetsuya thanks.

"You're most certainly welcome... now go to Miko-Chan before you make her more upset... she's already worried about you ten-fold..." Sakura says while winking at him she smiles and disappears in a swarm of cherry blossoms. She appears right next to Sasuke he smirks and wraps his arm around her waist, she blushes and leans her head against his shoulder, he pecks her on the cheek, but keeps his hard composure, others see even though he's being soft with his wife... he can be a tough person.

Tetsuya appears right next to Mikoto after "Poofing" in a red smoke. She sheds her tears of relief, he smiles and wipes them away with his thumb, Sasuke glares at Tetsuya.

"T-Tetsuya-Kun... I was so worried! Oh! But I knew you were going to win! I had faith... but you were hurt and I... well I-" Mikoto says worriedly. Tetsuya cuts her off, his lips were upon hers in a matter of seconds, he smiled against her soft lips, she blushed a million shades of red, but gave into the kiss.

From afar all you see is Sasuke tighten his grip on Sakura's waist, then let's it go, he walks forward, but is held back by a soft small hand, he looks back almost glaring, but is confused when he sees a smiling Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun... I know you're not going to go and ruin they're moment right...? Your so hilarious Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura says in a light, but to be scared shitless tone.

Sasuke sweat drops and steps back next to her, she smiles proud of herself for holding him back, Others were smiling at the two.

Tetsuya finally finished kissing Mikoto, he nuzzled her nose with his own, and kissed her forehead then her cheeks, wraps an arm around her waist, after he makes them face the bars to see who the next fighter's are.

"Yamamoto looks at the Hokage to see if it's okay to continue. Naruto nods and looks at the monitor. Yamamoto points the remote device to it, it then begins to switch around the remaining names.

_**-At the Hospital-**_

A pair of blue eyes gaze into that of chocolate brown eyes, Inoue was sitting up in bed, he was still a bit weak, but he was fine. He smiled when he saw Yukon in front of him sitting in a chair, she held onto his hand.

"Ohayo Inoue-Kun! I've missed you..." Yukon says.

"Ohayo... Yuko-Chan... how are you?" Inoue politely asks his girlfriend.

"Oh! Inoue-Kun you need'nt worry about me... I'm fine really... but you... are you okay? You've been out for awhile..." Yukon replies.

"I'm fine... what's happened so far...?" He asks.

"W-well... S-Shoji-San won... and... you're better now... Nina-Chan and Rima-Chan fought... and Nina-Chan won... Tetsuya-San and Rido-Kun are fighting... I wouldn't know who won that battle... I've been here... which I am so glad I am because I got to see you wake up... my mother and Lady Nara are talking in the waiting room... and that's pretty much it... oh! And Uriah Sensei... he got sick so they replaced him with Yamamoto-Sensei." Yukon replies.

"Ah I see... Kami I'm so stupid... I lost the battle... I bet Nel-Sensei is going to be so angered by my loss... I don't even think I can face her again... she trained me so much and so long... and I've failed her... all that training for nothing..." Inoue regretfully says.

"It wasn't for nothing... you have to understand Inoue-Kun... you were amazing in there... yes, you may have lost, but so what! Dammit Inoue-Kun! You fought so well!" Yukon says with her anime fists held high, a determined anime aura surrounding her. Inoue's eyes widen in surprise, he smiles at her and pulls her into a hug, she blushes, because when he pulled her with surprising force she landed on his lap in the hospital bed, he began to slowly kiss her.

She moaned slightly into the kiss, she blushes, but he smirked against their kiss. He embraced her more closer to his warm body, and in return she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two passionately made out, for ten minutes or so, until they heard the voices of their mother's down the hall, she gently lifted herself off him and sat back in the chair, blushing madly of course. Inoue smirked and continued to hold her hand.

"Ah, Inoue! You're awake!" Ino shouts in the doorway.

"Ohayo Inoue!" Yukonia says while smiling happily at his awakening.

Ino tackles her son into a bone-crushing hug, Inoue hugged his fragile mother back, he was of course way taller than her, and had way more muscles, he almost was bigger than his own father, not surprising for the sixteen- almost seventeen year-old.

"We are so glad your awake Inoue." Yukonia states.

"Most definitely." Yukon adds.

Ino has tears of joy in her eyes, they spill out and she wipes them away quickly, she nuzzles Inoue's nose, he laughs at his mother's actions and he hugs her once more.

"Well me and Yukon have to go now... we have to go finish watching the rest of the battles... we just received news that Tetsuya Inuzuka won the battle against Rido Rigushi..." Yukonia states, Ino nods agreeing with her.

Yukon's eyes sadden for a moment.

"_**Poor Rido-Kun... he must be sulking right now... I bet he tried his hardest..." **_Yukon sadly thinks.

Inoue noticing his lover's saddened mood, holds her hand after breaking out of his mother's embrace.

"I-I'm okay... I was just thinking of Rido-Kun actually..." Yukon states, blushing embarrassed.

Inoue's mood sours, Yukon notices, she blushes and raises her hands up, in a apologetic gesture.

"Oh G-Gomenosai! Not like t-that Inoue-Kun! You're the only one I love! I only meant... I was thinking of how he is right now... after all he doesn't like losing... it's a huge blow to his ego..." Yukon says quickly.

The women in the room sweat drops at Inoue's jealousy and Yukon's apologizing.

"Ready Yukon?" Yukonia asks of her daughter.

Yukon nods and kisses Inoue's cheek, she get's up and goes to her mother and they smile and wave at the two Nara's. The two Nara's nod and wave back. The Shiza's take their leave back to the arena.

_**-With the Hokage-**_

"But Hinata-Chan! Why not!" Naruto whines.

"Naruto-Kun... because we are s-still taking the exams..." Hinata's polite reply comes.

"Aweh! :o" Naruto's reply comes.

Naruto had wanted a lot of Ramen because he was really hungry and the exams were taking too long. But nonetheless he had to manage.

"Hinata-Chan w-" he was cut off when he saw Yukonia "Poof" back to her original place. And he saw her own daughter "Poof" back to her original place back with Hiruko and a sulky Rido.

"The monitor has revealed the next to people Naruto-Kun..." Hinata states.

"Ah yes!" Naruto replies.

Everyone looks at the monitor to see who the next to fighter's are, their eyes widen they look at Mitzuki-Sensei and Rose-Sensei.

_**-Nel: Ohayo dear reader's! How are ya? I've been great! I am so sorry it took so long to post the next chapter! I hope you can find it in your amazing heart's not to be angry with me! So without further a due I shall immediately start on the next chappy! :DDD However before I do that... It's been awhile since I've done one, but I will now reveal who will do the closing for this chappy! :DDDD**_

_**Wind from all directions come, blowing confetti and glitter here and there. Spring smells come and flower's bloom. We are in a field and everyone's chillaxing! :DDDD The slight wind tornadoes that had built up with the wind encircle a woman. **_

_**-Wassap? It's me! Momo! Or Dark Little World ;] I do hope you enjoyed this chappy! Well of course you did, it's by MY Chibi-chan ;'D Well anyways, check out her poll and review! DLW OUT!- POOF! :D**_

_**-(Cries anime tears, holds a tissue to my eyes)**_

_**-Nel: Meh... Oh Momo-Chan! :DDD YOUR A SAINT! ARIGATOU! PLEASE EVERYONE READ HER STORIES VOTE ON HER POLE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :DDDD Thanks for reading! :DDDD**_

_**(I'm about to finish the closing when another. Woman appears,she has hazel speckled eyes, she wears an Akatsuki robe, she smirks and looks at everyone in the crowd).**_

_**Be jealous of my sexy robe! (holds one side of the robe just like Dracula) Mwuahahaha! (notices that im acting weird and lets go of the robe and clears my throat) I uh did that to draw attention to the review box below. THATS RIGHT I WANT YALL TO REVIEW! :3 do her polls, review her stories, and make her your favorite author! ;D RukiasRenji is out! (throws a ball to the floor and smoke appears)-**_

_**-GRASSY-ASS! :DDDD ARIGATOU RENJI-SAMA AND MOMO-CHAN! :DDDDD :) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. :DDDD HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MEH CHAPPY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_


	30. A Future Lost

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"The next two Genin's to fight are Shuhei Tagawa and Katsumi Kurohiko." Yamamoto announces.

Katsumi appears in a small water puddle in the middle of the already beaten up arena. Shuhei appears in a regular cloud of smoke.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Yamamoto shouts out.

Shuhei sighs, he yawns and stays still he's too lazy to move, Katsumi also stay's still he's just glaring and thinking, _**"Why me...?" **_

"So... are you going to attack first or just stand there...?" Katsumi questions irritability.

"Funny... I was going to ask you the same thing..." Shuhei fires back.

"Tch."

"Whatever... we can both stand here all night... or in this case... until Yamamoto-Sensei says were disqualified." Shuhei states.

"Well then I guess we should get started huh...?" Katsumi replies.

"Looks like it..."

Everyone sweat drops at how calmly their talking, and how they weren't doing anything. Katsumi sighs then takes a battling position.

"Summoning Jutsu: Water!" Katsumi shouts. He had bit his thumb, he slide it across the arena's floor.

Soon water appears in patches on the arena's floor, Shuhei raises an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who can use water... Water release: Mizu No Maifu No Mizu No Uzu!" Shuhei shouts out.

He smirks and stumbles backwards, one hand holding his throat and another hand over his stomach, he lurches forward, bluish white liquid pours out of his mouth and falls to a puddle at his feet, he smirks and uses his fingers to control the vortex of water, he spin his finger above the vortex making it grow bigger and bigger.

Soon it's about up to Shuhei's shoulder, he slides three Kuni's out of his pouch and holds them in between his fingers he urges the vortex to go forward more until it comes in contact with Katsumi, Katsumi smirks he readies himself.

"Water release: Certain kill ice spears." Katsumi smoothly say's.

Before the vortex of water can reach Katsumi he makes water move into both his hands and he blows his sweet breathe onto them making them form into water spears. They slowly begin to crystallize into ice, fog surrounds them from the cold. More build up near his feet, he begins to throw them expertly. They move at a rapid speed towards Shuhei, Shuhei makes his vortex of water move faster until it engulfs Katsumi. Katsumi's eyes widen, Shuhei's eyes widen because the ice spears are moving at a rapid pace toward him he dodges around three, but the third strikes his shoulder, he gasps in pain.

He throws his three Kuni into the water vortex that's holding Katsumi, they begin to slice him on his flesh. He winces, blood begins to color the water vortex turning It a pinkish color.

Shuhei falls to the floor with an ice spear in his shoulder, he slowly begins to pull it out wincing all the way.

"Higher!" Shuhei commands of the vortex, it raises Katsumi higher and higher, Shuhei throws two more Kuni's into the vortex, making it filled with five Kuni's already, they begin to slice his legs, one embed itself into Katsumi's left arm, Katsumi managed to do multiple hand signs.

"Water clone technique: Water clone Jutsu!" Katsumi gurgles out.

Using some of the pinkish fluid, a figure begins to create out of droplet's of the bloody water on the outside of the water vortex, Soon a figure of Katsumi is there, but it doesn't take on his physical appearance, it's just an imitation of his body, without his features, all you see is water, it dives into the vortex tearing through it, he grabs Katsumi's body in a cradling position, and tears through it once more, he lands on the ground with a slight "Thud" He gently sets Katsumi on his two feet, Katsumi winces, blood rips to the floor.

The clone crouches slightly, it takes out two water Kuni's, Katsumi orders it to attack. It does and surprisingly at an alarming speed.

"Light release: Kami No Mabayui Bakari No Hikari!" Shuhei shouts.

He opens his mouth wide and closes his eyes slightly. A huge beam of fluorescent light fly's out about to hit the clone head on, it's suppose to blind him momentarily but since the clone doesn't have eyes it's just water so technically the Jutsu had no effect, the clone dodged and attacked Shuhei by kicking him in his gut hardcore. Shuhei's eyes went slightly dull., he coughed up a lot of saliva, but held his ground, the clone grabbed his head and slammed his knee into Shuhei's face, Shuhei flew backwards, he clutched his bloody nose while flying backwards also.

Just as Shuhei was about to slam into a wall, he did a flip making his feet slam against the wall, giving him a speed boost, ignoring his bloody nose he took out a Kuni and, still in the air, attacked the clone, not touching the ground.

"Water release: Starch syrup capturing field." Katsumi sort of whispers. He crouches slightly he spits on the floor, but instead of saliva coming out it was chakra infused water, it slowly begins to spread onto the ground making everything watery, and sticky.

Shuhei was to occupied with the water clone to see what Katsumi was doing, he thought since he was to busy bleeding badly from his wounds he wouldn't do anything. Shuhei obviously underestimated his opponent. When Shuhei delivered the final blow to the clone's watery throat, it "Poofed" away and Shuhei was set back on the ground, little did Shuhei know the ground was a trap.

"Fool..." Katsumi muttered out.

Shuhei raised an eyebrow, he scowled.

"What nonsense are you spewing out now you Baka...?" Shuhei shouts out, being short tempered as he was.

"Me the Baka... obviously fool you didn't check your surroundings..." Katsumi replies.

"H-Huh...?" Shuhei stupidly says.

Katsumi points down, Shuhei scowls before looking down, he saw that his feet were covered in whitish bluish chakra, he scowls trying to lift his feet, but to no avail, he was stuck in the starchy water.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shuhei shouts.

Katsumi flash steps in front of Shuhei, his feet slightly hovering above the water, his feet were covered in blue chakra, making him balance on the water and not letting him go through.

Katsumi smirks and punches Shuhei in the face, he back flips and lands perfectly ten feet away from Shuhei but in front of him. He holds both his hands out and makes water fall onto them, then they start to morph into spears, Katsumi blows on them smoothly, cold air comes from his mouth and encircles the water making the water freeze, he continues to do this until he has multiple spears at his feet. He picks two up and throws them at Shuhei, Shuhei's eyes widen.

"YEAH YOU GO KATSUMI!" Shoji shouts out.

"G-Go S-Shuhei-Kun! Y-You can do it!" A shy Nina shouts a out as loud as she can, Souta smirks and nods to that, he wraps his arms tighter around her waist, earning himself a glare from the Hokage himself, but still he doesn't see it.

Right when the spear hit's Shuhei in the shoulder, he disappears, Katsumi's eyes widen considerably.

"_**W-What the... when did he...?" **_Katsumi didn't get to finish his sentence because a fist came out of no where and slammed into his cheek, he fell to the ground, he felt a weight on his stomach, he looked up and saw Shuhei sitting on his stomach, Shuhei slide out a Tanto, it is surrounded with a light. He holds it to Katsumi's neck.

"Kuso..." Katsumi mutters, he sighs.

Yamamoto flash steps next to the two, he kneels down and waits for Katsumi's response. Right when Katsumi is about to give the okay... a girl with jet black hair and dark purple eyes, she's leaning over the railing, her Aunt Shizune standing next to her, Katsumi's eyes widen at how well healed she looks it's like she wasn't even in a fight at all. He smirks mentally at her, he realizes he must look like an idiot because of the position he's in.

He scowls and slides out a Kuni in alarming speed, catching Shuhei off guard, he stabs him in the same place his ice spear had stabbed him in the shoulder. He back flips kicking Shuhei in the stomach, Shuhei fly's backwards and slams into the wall, Katsumi then flash steps next to Shuhei and grabs his throat, he lifts him up and slams him into the wall, even with all his injuries he's still able to do all that, because of his new found confidence, with Rima there watching him.

He throws Shuhei backwards with a water filled fist, which he had slammed into his stomach, Shuhei lands in a small crater next to Yamamoto, he side stepped the impact professionally of course. Katsumi begins to have a blue aura surrounding him.

"Water Dragon Bullet Technique." Katsumi says.

He crouches, with one leg held out, he's about thirty feet away from Shuhei. He sighs out peacefully, water drifts out from the puddles of already there water on the floor. He holds both hands out perfectly in front of him. His own chakra encircles around his hand and mixes with the water, slowly the form of two twin water dragons shape on his hands, he charges them and charges for Shuhei, who is staggering to get up.

Shuhei looks up, but it's to late for him, Katsumi's hands slam into his stomach, Shuhei's eyes dull fully, blood sprays all over the floor, Rima's eyes slightly widen, but she knows he will never show mercy on an opponent... no matter who or what it is. Katsumi quickly removes his hands from Shuhei's stomach, Shuhei's eyes widen considerably, he falls backwards and lands with a, "Thud" to the floor, a puddle of blood quickly starts to build up, Katsumi has no emotion's in his eyes, he stumbles backwards leaning on a close-by wall for support.

Nina's eyes are wide, her hands are over her mouth covering it in shock. Souta's eyes are wide as well, he can't believe that happened to his best friend.

"SHUHEI-KUN!" Nina worriedly shouts out.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

Yamamoto counts trying to count as fast as his counting will get him, he want's Lady Uchiha to hurry and heal the dying boy. Katsumi's forearms, hands, and wrists are drenched in Shuhei's blood, it looks like a blood bath took place.

"Y-You're coming w-with m-me..." Shuhei pant's out.

"Fire release: Hana No Bana." Shuhei manages to get out, with the last of his chakra, he builds up a red rose like fireball.

Yamamoto was to busy counting to see the two. He counted to ten and turned around to announce Katsumi as the winner, but all you see is Shuhei on his knee's and Katsumi's eyes were dull, through Katsumi was Shuhei's hand, a red chakra surrounded his hand that was currently right through Katsumi's stomach, all over his torso he has second degree burns.

Shuhei stumbles backwards and completely falls back, Katsumi turns around his hand to his stomach, blood pours out quickly, he falls to his knees, the last thing he saw was Rima calling out his name, and her tears... those tears...

"_**Rima... forgive me..." **_Was Katsumi's only thought before he blacked out.

"_**Have I... Have I f-failed you Rose-Sensei...? S-Souta... you Baka... you'd better take care of Nina... I don't know what's going to happen t-to me... but... if thing's do go wrong for me... t-take care... b-become stronger... I... b-because I couldn't..." **_Shuhei thinks.

"MEDICAL TEAM STAT!" Came Sakura's booming voice, everyone jumped at it, in an instant you see Sakura in the middle of the Arena, by her side was None other than the Hyuga Heiress; Wife of the Hokage, she kneeled before Shuhei, while Sakura was in front of Katsumi they picked the huge boy's up, surprisingly as if they were like a feather, they "Poofed" to the hospital, Rima excused herself so she could be with Katsumi.

Nina was shaking, she hid her face into Souta's chest, he hugged her back tightly, he couldn't believe what just went down, soon enough he heard Nina's muffled cries, he kept rubbing her back, and patting her hair, which was oh so soft. He kissed her forehead and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Naruto was up and out of his seat, he was edgy, and he knew it, he also couldn't believe what just went down... he knows he might actually lose two perfectly good Genin... but that's the life they lead... the life of a ninja... hunt or be killed.

Shoji watched in shock as his teammate practically killed Shuhei Tagawa, but what really shocked him was how at the last moment Shuhei created a jutsu and got Katsumi back and got him right in the lower intestines.

_**-At the hospital-**_

"MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW, PREPARE THESE BOYS FOR SURGERY NOW!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata and Sakura were preparing themselves, disinfecting everything and changing into their doctoring clothes.

"Come on Hinata-Chan! We have to hurry these kids don't have much time." Sakura hurriedly says.

"Hai!" She replies.

Sakura rushes into Shuhei's room, and Hinata rushes into Katsumi's room.

_**-In Inoue's room-**_

"Hey mother... isn't that Lady Uchiha and Lady Uzumaki...?" Inoue questions of his mother.

"Hmm? Oh wait sorry dear I wasn't listening..." Ino confesses.

Inoue sweat drops, he motions for the entrance of the door, she peaks out and all she sees is a lot of doctors rush two boys into the ICU, her eyes slightly widen, she sees Sakura go into one room and Hinata go into another.

She steps back into Inoue's room, she has a confused look on her face.

"H-Hai it was them... but you never see Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan together unless it's a really bad case... or very important..." Ino states.

_**-In Katsumi's room-**_

From outside the room sits Rima who has her knees to her chest, her jet black hair shields her face, her back is to the cold hospital walls.

She continues to see doctor's going in and out of his room.

Hinata's hair is in a high ponytail. She sighs, and does multiple hand signs, slowly veins spread around her two pearl colored eyes.

"Byakugan!" She hurriedly says.

She looks and see's two internal organ's are damaged, she does multiple hand signs and both her hands light up a lime like green medical chakra, she holds it over his bleeding stomach, they managed to stop the bleeding, but if you're up close you can see his insides.

She concentrates her healing chakra into his wound, little by little the flesh starts to attach, but it get's harder and harder, all of a sudden she stop so she can stop the now bleeding that's coming, she applies a few gauze to it and applies pressure; she then gets her supplies, scissors and her stitches, she begins to mend the wound together. She finally finishes and with one, "Snip" she cuts the stitch and ties it into a knot, then she heals it perfectly, unfortunately it's going to be one huge-ass scar.

She begins to work on his second degree burns which are mostly near his upper torso, she sweats and her assistants wipe it away because her hands are occupied at the moment.

_**-In Shuhei's room-**_

"Stay with me kid! Don't you die! I won't let you!" Sakura shouts at the bleeding Shuhei, his bleeding won't stop no matter what they do, and it spreads all over the table, it's already over most of Sakura's clothes.

"Lady Uchiha! Here's the alcohol!" A newbie nurse shout's, Sakura nods her head quickly she makes them disinfect the scalpels.

She takes one and works with one corner of the wound, she manages to stitch it together with a total of ten stitches. She goes to the left corner of the gaping hole, but that one won't close, she sweats and the assistant wipes it away, she sighs out tiredly. She does multiple hands signs, her chakra rhombus activates.

A lavender colored essence begins to spread across Sakura's forehead, a purple aura surrounds her body, coating her in a protective force.

"Creation Rebirth!" Sakura shouts out.

She slams her hands over his wound, but not too hard, soon a blue chakra force leaks from her into him, her life force is depleted some, but even so... it's not working... Katsumi destroyed his main vital organ. Sakura begins to slightly panic, but she keeps her composure, she sighs and continues to heal him, she see's the corner of his wound to the left is ready to be stitched, she begins to loop the thread through his flesh then tighten it in knots, she "Snips" it here and there.

She does multiple hand signs and bites her thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu! Healing Transmission!" She shouts, her hand slams onto the cold hospital floor and out comes black markings, soon in the middle of the summoning circle is a beautiful blue and white slug.

"Ohayo Lady Uchiha..." Senya greets.

"Senya quickly... lend me some of your healing power... I'm running out... I'm trying all I can to heal him... it's the place he was struck in... it's difficult to heal..." Sakura hurriedly says.

"Hai, M'lady!" Senya replies.

Sakura lift's Senya onto Shuhei's stomach, Senya get's comfortable, her small body rests on top of Shuhei's wound, soon her body leaks out blue chakra and she slowly starts her best to heal Shuhei along with Sakura who continues to stitch as fast and carefully as she can.

The two females continues to work in full concentration. The silence is thick along with the tension.

_**-In Katsumi's room-**_

Hinata finally finished healing his burns, but he has a lot of scars over his body, she leans against the wall, Katsumi rests in his bed peacefully, sleeping, she pants from over using her chakra.

Rima sat in the corner, her face hollow sort-of from seeing all his scars.

"_**They must hurt... oh Katsumi-Kun..."** _Rima thinks.

A nurse comes in and smiles at Hinata's success. She stands in front of the Hokage's wife.

"Lady Uzumaki... you may leave now... I will watch over the boy... and besides you are probably needed at the Chunnin exams... so please." The nurse says.

"H-Hai... Arigatou... keep me updated on S-Shuhei Tagawa's condition... and How Sakura-Chan is doing... oh... and Katsumi's if you'll please." Hinata commands, the nurse nods, with that Hinata bows and disappears in a, "Poof" back to the arena still tired out.

The only sound is the scratching of the Nurse's pencil across the clip board she holds of Katsumi's medical condition, and the sound of Katsumi's heart rate monitor going a balancing pace.

_**-In Shuhei's room-**_

The only sound you hear is now dead heart rate monitor, Sakura won't give up, she continues to heal his wounds, they close, but he's still lifeless, her eyes widen, they anger also.

"NO!" She shout's, a few doctor's heard it and they go in to see what she screamed about, they see the boy is dead, but she's still working on him. They sadden, they know not to interfere with Sakura's healing, they know the only person who can stop her is Master Uchiha.

"Come on Shuhei! Live... you need to live you have your whole life ahead of you!" Sakura sobs out.

She does multiple hand signs, her chakra flares immensely, Senya "Poofed" away because she had reached her limit. Sakura's hands glow a bright pink, she pumps the pink chakra which is only used for Cardio, into Shuhei's still heart. She continues to work on him, the nurses nod they need to contact the only person who is capable of stopping her... Uchiha, Sasuke.

_**-At the Arena-**_

"The next battle shall begin in ten minutes, we must clean down the arena's area since it is no longer compatible for our Genin's to fight in... please in the mean time relax..." Yamamoto comments before he goes to help the Anbu's clean up which were, Shikino, son of Ino and Shikimaru Nara. Tenika, Daughter of TenTen and Neji Hyuga, and Nejiten son of Neji and TenTen Hyuga.

Naruto was making nasty glances at Souta, while Sasuke just smirked the whole time, he was amused that his own son could make the "Dobe" annoyed and angry. Sasuke looked to the side only to see Tetsuya wrapping some of Mikoto's hair around his finger, while his other arm was snaked around her waist.

A killer aura surrounded Sasuke -Over protective father mode :3- Tetsuya must have felt it because his face turned dead, his eyes were filled with fear, he slowly looked behind Mikoto and saw Sasuke leaning over the railing glaring at him, he sweat dropped and backed away, Mikoto was confused for a second until she turned around to see what he was being scared of, she saw her father, she waved and sweat dropped. Sasuke gave a slight smile at his daughter and waved back.

All of a sudden there's a "Poof" and Hinata appears next to Naruto, she gives a tired smile.

"Ohayo Hinata-Chan! How is our patients?" Naruto questions.

"K-Katsumi Kurohiko is going to be fine... just... h-he's going to have a lot of scars..." Hinata replies.

"Ah yes, and Shuhei Tagawa... I was going to take him up as my apprentice... I had already decided that he was what I was looking for in the next Toad Sannin..." Naruto says.

Hinata's eyes fill with pride for a moment, then they sadden, her head hangs low, her bangs cover her face, Naruto noticing his wife's changed mood, he put's his hand to her chin and cups it, he makes her look into his eyes. He sees Hinata have worry clouding her features.

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"I... I don't know about Shuhei's condition... Naruto-Kun i'm worried..." Hinata confesses.

"Don't be Hinata-Chan! Sakura-Chan is there and she can heal everything! Believe it!" Naruto shouts out.

Minato overheard his father's conversation, but then again probably everyone had, because he's so loud! :DDDD Minato "Poofs" next to his mother, she smiles warmly at him.

"Ohayo M-Minato how are you?"

"Fine mother... and you? I've noticed your saddened..." Minato replies. Naruto smirks in admiration for his son's courtesy.

"Oh my dear Son! How you've grown asking if a woman's alright and everything! You truly are like me! I lvoe you so much!" Naruto says while attacking Minato into a hug, everyone around them sweat drops, Minato most, he smiles against his father's warm chest. He then get's out of the embrace and smiles at his mother, he hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"H-Hey... Minato you should go check on your sister. She's probably wondering how you think she did on her battle..." Hinata replies.

"Speaking of which... there's a few things were going to need to discuss when we get home..." Naruto tells Hinata and Minato.

"Hai." Hinata says already knowing, Minato gives a swift nods, he "Poofs" away to go talk to his sister.

There's another "Poof", but this time it's right next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke stops glaring at Tetsuya, he turns to the nurse, he raises an eyebrow, the nurse informs him, his eyes widen slightly, he nods and disappears with the nurse.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look into it, he see's the arena is looking much better, but his eyes can't help but wander to the blood stains on it.

"_**A lot of blood was shed today.." **_He thinks.

There's another "Poof" but it's followed up by another. Everyone cheers when they see it's Inoue and Ino, they all smile, Ino goes back to her place on Naruto's right side, more down the line of chairs. Inoue returns with his team, Mikoto get's out of Tetsuya's arms and tackles Inoue, she practically crushes the poor guy, he winces and hugs her back, They step away from each other and smile, Inoue sighs and shakes Tetsuya's hand who gladly returns it, Inoue leans against the railing and see's Yukon smiling warmly at him, he smiles back and waves at her, she returns the gesture.

"The next battle will start in seven minutes." Yamamoto announces.

_**-At the hospital-**_

"You're okay... you're okay... please stay with me..." Sakura pleads, she's using everything she's got to save this boy. He reminded her a lot of a younger Naruto, just more strict and quiet. She knows he want's to become the next Toad Sannin.

She does multiple hand signs, her chakra symbol glows the brightest it has been, more symbols spread across her forehead, they look like upside down crescent moon's back to back.

"Yin seal release! Kai!" Sakura shouts.

Sasuke who was rushing to this particular room over heard her use the jutsu, his eyes widened he flash stepped in there and made her cancel it by tackling her into a hug, her eyes widened considerably.

"What are you doing! Baka let me go!" Sakura shouts.

"I have to heal him look! He's almost healed!"

Sasuke looks and sees the pale boy, indeed his wound is almost healed, but it would be no use if she did heal him, he's already gone.

Sasuke is like a Boa Constrictor, his arms are wrapped securely around Sakura's arms, they are pinned to her pectoral's and her waist.

"P-Please..." She pleads, it took Sasuke everything he had to not give into her cry.

"Sakura... he's gone. Leave it alone." Sasuke comments.

Sakura's eyes widen, tears of grief and sorrow fill her she collapses on the floor, Sasuke was already catching her, they were on the floor, Sasuke's back was against the wall, while Sakura was sitting on his lap crying. 

Sasuke continued to hold her and caress her for a good two minutes, he stood up helping her up, she clung to his arm, he walked over to Shuhei's motionless body, he was about to reach for the sheet's, when a small weak hand stopped him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her, she gave a sad smile, so sad it made his heart ache for her.

"P-Please... if it's okay with you Sasuke-Kun I would like to do this..." Sakura says, he nods and kisses her forehead.

"I'll... be outside." Sasuke says.

She nods, Sasuke leaves, Sakura stands before Shuhei, his body drenched in dry blood, his blood was all over her, she took his hand, which was so cold. She shivered at death surrounding her and the room.

"_**Forgive me dear boy... Shuhei Tagawa... I will make sure your name will never be forgotten... Forgive me for I could not heal you like I've done to so many others... it will be hard on how I should tell your team or your Sensei... Gomenosai... I hope you find peace... let the Kami himself embrace you and love you for eons to come... Shuhei... you've always wanted to become the next Toad Sannin... you should know... Naruto-Kun... he... I mean the Hokage himself... would have picked you matter of fact... he was going to pick you right after the exam's were over... he was going to begin training you immediately... but because of me... you or he won't have that chance... Gomenosai... Shuhei Tagawa..." **_Sakura says mentally.

She cover's him up with the sheet and pages the front to take him and clean him up and take him to the morgue.

She walks out of the room, she had taken off her coat and given it to a by-passing nurse, she was no longer drenched in his blood, but she had an urge to continue to wash her hands. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on... we need to head back... I believe the exam's are almost over..." Sasuke states, Sakura nods and they "Poof" back to the arena.

_**-In the Arena-**_

"Ladies and Gentleman... please direct your attention to the monitor it will now reveal who fight's next." Yamamoto says.

Everyone went back to their original places in the arena. The monitor finally finishes switching around the names of the next two fighter's.

"It seems this will be our final battle... the last two contestants to fight are-" Yamamoto begins.

Yamamoto was cut off when Sasuke and Sakura "Poofed" into their original places in the arena on the Hokage's left side. They nod for him to continue.

"The next two fighter's to fight are... Mikoto Uchiha... and Souta Uchiha." Yamamoto states.

The Uchiha twins teleport to the middle of the arena eyes wide with shock. Everyone stares at them intently. Sakura was already on her feet, hands over her mouth, Sasuke was ice-cold, he didn't like this arrangement, it reminded him of himself and Itachi...

"Kuso..." He cursed at himself, Sakura took hold of his hand, but continued to look at her children, Sasuke glanced at her and saw the worried look on her face, he squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Brother..."

"Sister..."

"Do not hold back on me... even if I am a girl and your elder sister... don't you dare..." Mikoto comments.

"I wouldn't dream of it... I know very well your capable of handling yourself..." Souta replies.

Everyone in the arena heard these exchange of words, Tetsuya bites his lip with his canine teeth, Nina sighs as she watches her lover and her best friend about to fight.

"Oh Naruto-Kun this is bad... poor Sasuke-San and Sakura-Chan..." Hinata says sadly.

Naruto nods his head and stands up he nods for Yamamoto to begin the match.

"Ready?" Yamamoto asks.

Mikoto takes out a band from her pouch and ties up her long hair clearly up in a high ponytail, her blue shinigami flower was perfectly in her hair. She crouched and readied herself to fight her brother.

Souta smirks, he sighs and tightens his Konoha forehead protector. He crouches also and does a hand motioning for Mikoto to come at him.

"FIGHT!" Yamamoto shouts.

The two Uchiha's smirk, Mikoto takes out her blue handeled Katana, while Souta take's out two red handled Tanto's that are ruler sized, he smirks, the two charge at each other, an icy aura surrounds Mikoto while a fiery aura surrounds Souta.

"MIKOTO!" Souta shouts in his battle cry.

"SOUTA!" Mikoto shouts in hers.

_**-Nel: Ohayo dear reader's I've finally finished this chappy! I am soooooo going to celebrate my thirtieth chappy! woot woot! And to help me celebrate is none other than... **_

_**The light's go off. Eyes widen 0.o Takes out Plushy Byakuya, holds it close. **_

_**-(Takes out a random mic) This...Is RukiasRenji Dun Dun Dun! And I...Am here to end this chapter O.o! Nel-Chan doesn't own anything! No flames or I will personally hunt you down and put you on fire and say '**_**I SAID NO FLAMES****_' :3 so now rape the review box and read me stories! (Teehee advertising myself ^.^) Anywhooooo REVIEW! :3 _**

-_**ARIGATOU READER'S~ :DDDDD**_


	31. Chunnin exam's arc, End!

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Both twins stood panting, they we're badly injured, they had been battling for the past hour, Mikoto had a huge gash on her side, while Souta had a huge gash across his chest from Mikoto's katana.

"Snake Magic: Binding snake glare spell!" Two big snakes come out from Mikoto's wrists, she kneels on the ground, the huge white scaly snakes travel towards her brother, he smirks.

"Fire release: Dragon fire technique!" Souta shouts out; Souta had managed to wrap his cords around the oncoming snakes, Mikoto's eyes widen she didn't know he did that, she gets frustrated she didn't want to use it, but she had too, same with Souta.

"SHARIGAN!" They both yell out at the same time, Sasuke smirks at the Sharigan being used well, Sakura is still worrying about her children; then again what mother wouldn't especially one like Sakura.

Mikoto steps forward, she flash steps in front of Souta, but he saw her coming, he smirked when her Katana clashed with his two red Tanto's that were in a, "X" formation. He throws her backwards, but she comes back just as fast. She raises her fist, while her other hand is currently against Souta's Tanto's. She thrusts her hand out, multiple purple and white snakes come out with venom dripping from their fangs. She throws them in a punching motion, Souta flies backwards while wincing; he slams into a wall, his Tanto's drop to the floor.

Souta get's up a little too slow, before him is a red eyed Mikoto, she smirks and kicks him in the stomach, his eyes go wide then slightly dull, he raises his fist to punch her, but she dodges it and kicks him up in the air, she opens her mouth and a pink hazy smoke comes out, Sakura taught her a few poison tricks, it momentarily puts your opponent into a trance, Mikoto begins punching and kicking Souta, she scratches his arms, then takes out her Kuni and slices his shoulder's and legs, she drops the Kuni to the floor no longer needing it; she then punches him in the face, Tetsuya watches in amazement as his girlfriend kicks her brother's ass.

He sees how her short short's show off her nice toned legs and thighs, and her firm figure, he blushes at the thought and almost has a nosebleed.

Mikoto watches as Souta begins to fall to the floor; she then charges from the ceiling down till their ten feet above the ground, she brings her leg down and slams her foot straight down into Souta's chest.

"LION'S BARRAGE!"

He slams with amazing speed into the arena's floor, smoke arises, and Mikoto lands lightly to the floor, she watches intensely to see if she sees him, but the dust is in the way.

Soon everyone hears, a huge "Poof" Mikoto's eyes widen, she looks from the left, then to the right, behind her then in the air, but she doesn't see him. She finally realizes where he is, she slides on her black gloves; Sakura smirks as she was once in this very same position with her old sensei Kakashi.

"Below!" Mikoto shouts out, she punches the ground; everyone waits in silence as nothing happens at first. Then in an instant the ground shudders and breaks, everyone has white –anime style- eyes, because they're in shock at Mikoto's strength that was so much like her mother's and lady Tsunade. Souta was on the ground sighing, he wiped the blood away from his mouth and looked at his smirking sister.

"I wouldn't be smirking so soon sis…" Souta says smugly.

"H-huh…?" Mikoto says confused.

She feels something tug at her ankles she looks down and sees the metal cables Souta had wrapped around her when he was underground, a little trick he learned from his father and Yamamoto.

Mikoto's eyes widen, she is pulled to her knees, she also feels something else wrap around her arms; she looks and sees the cables around her arms.

"N-Nani! When!" Mikoto questions.

"When the dust was in the air, you were momentarily blinded, I took my chance to set me trap which you so easily feel for…" Souta says bored.

Mikoto scowls, she manages to stand, but Souta tugs on the cable and she falls back to the floor. She glares at her brother, while he smirks.

"K-Kuso!" Mikoto shouts, Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her colorful language, Sakura is too worried to care. Mikoto was so angry she snapped, she gave a scream of frustration causing some ninja to wince, they stare at her, she looks down at the ground, her bangs shielding her face. Yamamoto steps forward.

"Mikoto? Do you withdraw…?" Yamamoto quietly questions low enough for her to hear and really no one else.

"NEVER!" She says a sudden pink and red aura surrounded her, the cables disintegrated; Yamamoto had back flipped back to his original spot leaning against the golden hands. Mikoto stops glowing, she's fully rejuvenated and healed, her red chakra diamond glows bright and it stays there.

"SOUTA!"

"MIKOTO!"

The twins back flip away from each other, they get on one knee and at the same time begin to charge their powerful attacks… blue electricity surrounds Mikoto's right hand, while blue electricity begins to surround Souta's hand. They glance up at each other, their hair slightly moving with the slight wind their attacks are giving off, red Sharigan eyes glare into red Sharigan eyes.

Mikoto is the first one up, she flash steps to her brother, he's up in almost an instant too, he flash steps to her. Soon they come face to face; they glare at each other then unleash their attacks.

"CHIDORI!" They shout together, soon their hands clashed, and the two were blown backwards, Mikoto slammed into the wall, Mikoto had a hole in her side, while Souta had a hole through his stomach. They fell to the floor, blood quickly building up all around them, Sakura screamed, soon she and Sasuke were surrounded by three Anbu's including Minato Uzumaki, who was in his Anbu uniform, but not his mask.

Sakura made no attempt to go to her children, if all the other parent's didn't go, then she sure as hell wasn't, after all there was no special treatment. She turned around and cried into his chest, he bit his lip and cursed.

Mikoto's eyes were dull, Souta laid a few feet across from her, Mikoto slowly dragged herself to her twin, she managed to get to him, everyone thinks she's going to heal him, but she drags her bloody body on top of his, she pulls herself up and manages to heal her wound, her red chakra rhombus glows atop of her forehead, she sighs, she takes out her blue handled, Tanto and holds it to Souta's throat she is soaked in his blood too. Yamamoto flash steps to the two twins, he crouches Souta had become unconscious from the blood loss. Her feet were pinning his arms down, and she had a fist full of his hair, her Kuni was to his neck, everyone was shocked that she didn't help her twin, but then again it is the Chunin exams. Yamamoto sighs he stands up he faces the crowd.

"Due to Souta Uchiha not being able to continue on… the winner of this round is Mikoto Uchiha!" Yamamoto announces, Mikoto's eyes never waver, there's no flicker of emotion on her face, soon there are a couple of "Poofs" and Sakura is kneeling before Mikoto her arms outstretched, Sasuke is standing behind Mikoto, Mikoto doesn't move from her unconscious brother, she smirks, she stands up slowly, her hair swaying with her, she drops the Kuni and shrugs, she back flips away from them.

"Y-You're going to be fine Souta!" Sakura shouts out.

She does multiple hand signs so fast no one can follow it, Mikoto's Sharigan deactivates, she stumbles backwards holding her head, Sasuke realizing his daughter backing up, turns around, he see's Mikoto's eyes sadden and widen.

"I'm s-so sorry Otou-San… I don't know what came over me… t-the Sharigan was too much for me to bear… I over used it… g-gomenosai… I-"Her eyes widen then dull, she falls forward, Sasuke's eyes widen; he flash steps to her and catches her.

"Mikoto!" Sasuke shouts to her unconscious form.

Sakura's eyes widen, she goes to her daughter and begins to heal her, once she does she picks up Souta in a cradling position in her arms; Sasuke has Mikoto the same way in his arms.

They disappear immediately, Tetsuya follows soon after, everyone gives a moment of silence; the blood was splattered all over the arena.

"That concludes the Chunin exam's… the results of your matches will be tallied and scored… and soon when it is time you will be called up one by one to the Hokage-Sama's office to receive your results…. Before we are dismissed… Hokage-Sama would like to share a couple of words…" Yamamoto says.

Yamamoto says, he disappears in a swirl of leaves Naruto, "Poofs" into the arena with a yellow smoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman… thank you so very much for coming down and watching our very special Genin's performed and fight for us… I will greatly and considerably take into consideration everything they have done to earn the rank Chunin.

"Please go home and rest, thank you all once again for attending the Chunin exams! Ja Ne!" Naruto says, he nods and "Poofs" back up to the stands where Hinata, Minato and Nina await, Nina was crying silently, she tugged on her mother's sleeve begging to go see Souta, Hinata softly shook her head.

"Nina… Lady Uchiha needs time to heal her son… until she is done… I'm afraid you'll just have to wait…" Hinata says softly yet firmly.

"Naruto-Kun… are we ready to go home…?" Hinata says quietly to him.

"Hai Hinata-Chan!" He says loudly, but he sees the look on Nina's face, he'd about to talk to her when Minato intervenes and grabs he hand, she looks up sniffling, her long hair swaying with her when she looked up =, he smiled warmly.

"Imouto-Chan… it will be okay ne? Come I shall treat you to ramen, come now…" He says happily, but calmly, Naruto and Hinata nod and go home, Minato "Poofs" away with Nina to Ichiraku's ramen bar. Ino looks at Shikimaru, she smiles and embraces him. Shikimaru returns the embrace, Inoue had "Poofed" to Yukon; she blushed when he came.

"O-Ohayo Inoue-Kun… h-how are y-"She was cut off when his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and he pulled her in for a long slow, but soft kiss.

Yukonia giggles, she proceeded to go to her friend Ino. Ino greeted her when she came.

"My daughter really loves you're son so very much…" Yukonia states.

"Hai! And he loves her back just as much… I'm so happy he found her really I am! And I'm so glad I befriended you Yukonia." Ino exclaims.

"Arigatou Ino-Sama…." Yukonia says while blushes from the compliment.

Inoue released Yukon and smiled, she was flushed red, he embraced her once more, Yukonia waves goodbye to Ino and "Poofs" to her daughter, Yukon blushes and smiles to her, Yukon waves goodbye to Inoue and leaves with her mother, Inoue "Poofs" to his mother's side.

"Okaa-San… shall we head home…?" Inoue politely asks.

"Hai, but first I need to talk to your brother Inoue... please head with your father back home…" Ino says, he nods and Shikimaru and him, "Poof" away.

Ino looks around for the Anbu, she sees they're about to go away when, Ino"Poofs" in front of the three, she looks at them, she sees the short brown hair of a pale skinned man, she sees it's not her son, she looks to the side of him and sees a seductive looking Anbu.

She has on gray booty shorts, with black wrappings around her right thigh and left knee, three Kuni's are attached to each wrappings. She wears a fishnet black tank top and a gray over shirt, -Anbu style- Her Katana is attached to her back by a black rope, her long hair is in a high ponytail she wears black boots exactly like Sakura's. Ino nods to them but looks at the one on the right hand side. She smiles and asks if the other two Anbu can leave them be for now.

"Hai Madam Nara…" The woman Anbu replies… it was Tenika Hyuga; the boy to her right is her twin brother Nejiten. They "Poof" away together in a lavender colored smoke.

"Come walk with me Shikino…" Ino quietly says, Shikino respects his mother very much, and doesn't dare tell her, "No" also because he's experienced her wraith and temper before.

Ino leads them outside of the arena's ground and to "Cherry Blossom Park." She smiles happily at having her other son's company next to herself, she smiles contently, she looks around and finds a bench that's under many cherry blossom trees, there's a pond near the bench with pink salmon swimming around happily and slightly jumping.

"Oh, son don't be silly, remove your mask while in my presence…" Ino says while laughing. Shikino sweat drops and removes it slowly, it's been so long since Ino's seen his face; she states that Shikino got her looks, he's handsome indeed, but he looks more like Shikimaru.

"Shikino… how have you been… it feels like it's been ages since I've seen my own son…" Ino sadly says.

"I've been… fine mother… and you?" He asks.

"Excellent… did you see your brother fight he did quite well…." Ino says Shikino nods; he expects many things of his brother, just as he knows Shika would have, he respects him a lot, and he loves him very deeply.

"How's he been anyways mother…?" Shikino asks.

"He's been fine… been hanging out with Yukonia's girl, Yukon, such a cute girl as I may say… and I see you're still single… huh! My boy, single? Impossible!" Ino teases, Shikino sweat drops; he smiles, and scratches his head.

"Well mother you see… I actually like someone…" Shikino confesses.

"Oh! Whom? :o" She gasps out.

"T-Ten…" He tries to get out, but he blushes furiously, something he's not used to doing, he hates it really.

"Ten? I'm sorry son I don't know anyone by that name… and trust me I know all girls in the village! After all I have to so I can pair some up with my hot son Shikino!" Ino says teasing him more; Shikino holds up his hands in a hushing motion, he doesn't want anyone to hear.

"Mother… I ment I like T-ten-Tenika Hyuga…." He confesses at last, but he looks away to hide his oncoming blush.

"TENIKA! OH MY BOY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ino shouts out while laughing hard, and wiping the few little tears that escaped.

"Hush, hush! Mother not so loud!" Shikino says embarrassed.

"Oh son! Hush now! There's no need to be embarrassed!" Ino exclaims.

He sweat drops and nods, she smiles, she stands up and wraps her arms around Shikino's form, she smiles as she embraces her son, he smiles warmly at her and embraces her back.

"I'd better have some gran babies by you by the end of next year!" Ino exclaims, Shikino was blushing so badly, that the Kami himself would have thought Shikino was having a heart attack. She giggles loudly and disappears, Shikino sighs and rubs his beet red neck; he clasps his mask back on his face, and disappears to Anbu HQ.

_**-Nel: ! How are my dear reviewer's, fan's, reader's etc! I missed you all so! My cousin inspired me to write this chappy after she said she couldn't wait for it to come out so this one's for you Rose! Hope I did it justice! :DDDDD Please everyone R & R! Ja Ne! No flames! Ja Ne!**_


	32. Beginning of the end

_**Sun and Moons Love**_

Weeks passed and the twins had yet to wake up from their battle in the Chunin exams, Sakura had no clue what was wrong, her theory was that they used up to much chakra and went into comatose due to it, and she also believed it was a twin connection, Mikoto would not wake up unless Souta did, no one could do anything but wait, Sakura fell into a deep depression, and not even Sasuke could get through to her, so to keep his mind off thing's he went on constant Anbu missions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In Hokage tower-<strong>_

"Are you sure you are ready?" Naruto asked the woman standing before him.

Her outfit changed; her bright silver eyes gleam with determination, her jet black hair pixie hair is now up to her shoulder's, she has on a silver metallic skirt up to mid-thighs, white wrappings are underneath that goes up to her knee's on both legs, a black tight shirt surrounds her chest revealing her curves also but right in the middle it shows partial of her cleavage and you can see some of her scar that ninja's long ago gave her, a green Jonin vest accompanies her outfit. Her black forehead protector is around her neck, she has on black and silver arm guards, in her hair is two black senbon's in it, she has on very little gray eye shadow, and clear lip gloss on, she has a small crescent scar on the side of her eye.

"Very well… as of today… Mitzuki Yamanato you are granted leave out of Konoha to begin you mission, every month you will update on your progress on your sister, fail to update on a month I will immediately send out a dispatch team of high ranking Anbu… after all this is Akatsuki we are dealing with… alright… say your goodbye's.. I suggest you do it before you leave… that is all you are dismissed Mitzuki." Naruto says, she bows politely then disappears in a silvery smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In Konoha Hospital-<strong>_

His tan hands traced her pale arm up and down, feeling her soft satin skin upon his, her black hair was sprawled out all around her pillow, she looked like an angel, her red lips glistened, if he didn't know better he would say she was like a "Snow White."

Tetsuya kissed her forehead and pulled up a chair, he grasped her hand in his warm one.

"_**Her hands are so cold…." **_He thought.

"_**Wake up…. Please… I miss your smile your warmth…. Your touch…" **_Tetsuya thought.

He angrily let go of her hand after getting no response, he knew better than to think she would respond, it was _**His **_ fault for being a weak brother… if Souta would only wake up then she could too! And by the Kami he was going to do just that… he was going to wake a comatose patient up, even if it killed him. He would do anything to see her smile again, to see those beautiful apple green eyes gazing at him lovingly the way she did when she looked at him.

Tetsuya got up, his dark brown hair shields his vertical slit eyes; he slowly turned around and walked out of her room and down the hallway slowly to the essence of her slumber…. Souta Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In the Uchiha Manor-<strong>_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SASUKE?" An angry green eyed woman yelled out; her eyes looked so young, but her appearance gave away her age, the thirty eight year old woman glared daggers at the man before her.

Sakura's lushes pink hair was a dull pastel pink now, she had a few bags under her eyes, and a few hairs were out of place, she wore a traditional Uchiha robe with the fan in the back, it was midnight blue, with red slugs on the bottom, encircled with a dark purple snake, her obi was a dark purple, and she wore traditional white socks, in her hair was a blue clip with the Haruno sign engraved on it in white and red.

"DO SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT GOES ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS, EVER SINCE-!" He shouted back.

She yelled in frustration. "WELL EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T FUCKING FEEL LIKE SMILING ANYMORE MY TWO CHILDREN ARE IN CAMATOSE YOU BASTARD!"

"THEY'RE MY CHILDREN TOO! YOU DON'T TIHNK I FEEL THE SAME WAY?"

"NO YOU DON'T PROBABLY; YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD YOU KEEP EVERYTHING AND YOU NEVER SHOW ANYTHING! WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THEY FELL INTO A COMA YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHED A TEAR, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR FUCKING UCHIHA PRIDE GOT THE BEST OF YOU! THESE ARE OUR CHILDREN!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T CARE! GAH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE YOU AND YOUR BIG DAMN FOREHEAD!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"HAHA VERY FUNNY LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE YOU CHIKEN ASS-HAIRED UCHIHA BASTARD! YOU'RE WEAK IN THIS SECTION BUDDY!" Sakura shouts jabbing her chakra enhanced finger to his chest, he mentally winces, because in actuality it hurt, who was she to dare say he didn't care, that was a damn lie! He loved his children with everything!

"I'M WEAK? I'M WEAK! NO I AM NOT, SAKURA UCHIHA YOU ARE WEAK! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T GO AND-"Sasuke began.

"Here we go…" she muttered.

"AND LET SOME POOR-"

"Oh please Sasuke get off your damn high horse…" She scolded.

"AND LET SOME POOR CHILD DIE!" He shouted at last in anger, all of it suddenly went away, he saw the pained expression on her face, he knew he went too far, he opened his mouth to say something.

_**Slap!**_

The sound echoed throughout the room, he stumbled backwards holding his cheek, Sakura had tears in her eyes, she backed up and cried, she sank to the floor and cried her heart out, she was frustrated, hurt, confused, and angry… she needed… she wanted… her heart back… and it was separated at the moment… she had a piece, Sasuke had a piece and each of her children had one.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began.

"Leave… just… just leave me alone… for now…" She begged, Sasuke got up slipped his shoes, on gave her one last glance and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Team Four's Training Grounds-<strong>_

"As you all know I am going to leave for awhile to complete an intelligence mission… so I came to say goodbye's… I am sorry for such a short notice…" She said formally.

"So! In other words! I'm going to need someone to look after the team for me!" She said quite excitedly, her team smirked at her enthusiasm, Katsumi was wearing an arm brace, other than that Rima and Shoji were fine.

"And that person is…" Mitzuki begins, before she can utter another word, a green smoke appears, and out comes Nel, her outfit has changed also.

She wears white ninja boots that are up to her knee's, a green Kimono with white snowflakes, and a neon white obi, it's long, but it cuts off in the front and stops mid-thigh, while the back goes all the way up to her ankles, it reveals her cleavage, her necklace dangles like usual between her breasts, her hair is long and naturally spiraled. She has slight red lipstick on, but nothing more, her scar is still there and she has her clan's red markings under her eyes.

"Ohayo!" Nel greets, Katsumi, Rima and Shoji bow, they were taught to respect others by their parent's and Sensei.

"I will be taking over team four and we will combine and we will now be known as team seven… like before you will be the best elite ninja's, after all the three legendary Sannin made up team seven… so we must show honor and strength for our new team number. I already approved it with Hokage-Sama…." Nel states, Mitzuki bows respectfully and gratefully at Nel, but Nel waves it off.

"I must take my leave now…" Mitzuki begins. Nel turns and stares at her friend, one of her closest best friends.

"I'll miss you…" Mitzuki says.

"I'm not so good with goodbye's… however… Mitzu-Chan… if you get injured or anything… I'll kick your ass do you hear me?" Nel angrily states.

Her new student's eyed widen, they've never seen Nel in this state. It quite scares them, Mitzuki smiles brightly and nods, she hugs Nel tightly.

"Did you see Rose?" Nel questions.

"Hai!"

"Good. Well then you better be on your way… Ja Ne Mitzu-Chan!" Nel shouts out, Mitzuki giggles and nods, she gives her students a nod of approval and smiles widely at them, then disappears for Kami knows how long.

"Alright! Inoue get out here!" Nel shouts.

Inoue comes in a blue "Poof", he goes to stand next to Shoji.

"Let training begin! We're going to have to make due without Tetsuya and Mikoto for awhile… you already know why… well now that, that's done shall we…?" Nel asks, they nod and get into a fighting stance, they know they will all have to take her on at once, she smirks and crouches also, her Kimono rides up a bit, but nothing shows, with that they begin to train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In Souta's room-<strong>_

Tetsuya stood over Souta's form; he glared at him and then began to proceed to awake him. Slowly Tetsuya began to pinch punch do anything to wake him up; he made sure Keitaro was standing guard outside the door to warn him if anyone was coming, Tetsuya begins to scream to him.

_**-In Souta's head-**_

_**Souta was running around training with his friends, Nina was sitting peacefully on a boulder eating Durango that was orange flavored, and Shuhei was throwing Shurikens at him, he dodged them all, Rose was filing her nails with her Kuni.**_

"_**Wake up…" A voice called to him, making Souta halt his attack, Shuhei stopped too to look at him. Souta looked up at the clear blue sky, he smiled and shrugged then proceeded to continue to train.**_

"_**Take this Shuhei-Baka!" Souta shouted.**_

"_**Like that'll work…" Shuhei muttered out.**_

"_**CHAAA!" Souta shouted out. He flash stepped to Shuhei and was face to face with him, then he was about to punch him, when….**_

"_**WAKE UP!" Souta halted immediately, he looked up at the sky and saw it was cloudy and gray, it was thundering, he looked and saw Nina melting, his eyes widened, he tried to run to her, but he was held in place, Shuhei looked at Souta then smirked, he dropped everything and backed u slowly, Souta held his hand out to him, but Shuhei's imaged shattered, Rose went up to Souta and smiled a real smile then disappeared in a red fog.**_

"_**The hell…?" Souta muttered to no one in particular.**_

"_**WAKE UP YOU BAKA! TEME! SHANNARO!" The angry voice called out.**_

"_**WHY!" Souta shouted to the sky, as if it were talking to him, the rain came pouring down, but it wasn't regular clear rain, no this rain was special. Each raindrop had a memory, and as each poured on him he began to remember the fight, the wounds he received, himself falling into comatose, everything… he began to thrash, he was slowly suffocating…**_

_**-Out of Souta's head-**_

Tetsuya stopped hitting and shouting at Souta when he saw his eyes move from behind his eye lids, he felt Souta's finger's twitch, and sweat began to bead down his forehead, Tetsuya slowly leaned over the bed to get a better look at Souta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At the Hokage's tower-<strong>_

"Shizune…" Naruto whined out tiredly, he rubbed his five o'clock shadowed chin, and yawned loudly.

"Is it time yet?" Naruto questioned, she sighed and nodded; he stood up really fast and smiled big.

"Great! I can now go see Hinata-Chan and Nina-Chan!" Naruto shouted out. Shizune smiled warmly at him.

"Hokage-Sama you go leave… I'll lock up and clean up…" The elderly woman said, Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her fragile figure briefly before letting go he whispered a "Thank you," then left, she shook her head at the boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In Souta's room-<strong>_

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, all of a sudden Souta went still, Tetsuya sighed out frustrated, he actually thought he was making progress, he heard the heart beat monitor rise a bit then went back to normal, he looked at the "IV'S" In Souta's arms they were still moving liquids into him, he sighed out and leaned over once more, but something shocked him. Instead of two pale eyelids greeting him, two red eyes like the fire of hell stared back at him, the three black tomoe's spinning wildly; then… everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At Anbu HQ-<strong>_

Sasuke sat at his desk filling out multiple missions for each specific Anbu, when he came across a three man team; he raised an eyebrow and saw the names "Tenika"," Nejiten", and "Shikino." He sighed and scratched his head and shrugged.

"_**Why not… it's not like they got anything better to do…" **_He thought annoyed; he put his signature for an "Okay" for them to start the mission to investigate Akatsuki's whereabouts'. They have been begging practically for the mission, but Sasuke always thought they were way too young to have the mission; the thirty nine year old Anbu finally let them have it at last.

_**Mission details: Infiltrate an abandoned Akatsuki hideout, check to see if they left any unanswered clues or questions. **_

_**Time to depart: 0800 tomorrow morning.**_

_**Estimated time back: Three weeks.**_

_**Pay: 300,000 yen (I think that's their money :3)each.**_

Sasuke got up and called for his pet Hawk, he wrapped the mission details around its ankle, and it flew to go deliver it to them, Sasuke sighed and sat back down at his desk, he was so handsome, but he was tired, but of course he would never let it show.

Sasuke glanced to the side where his lamp was, he saw the light shining on his family photo, it showed a sixteen year old Mikoto sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, her blue Shinigami flower gleamed in the sun, her jet black hair was draped over her shoulder, she was sitting back to back with a sixteen year old Souta, he was looking up at the sky with a calm look on his face, behind them were himself and Sakura hugging each other, he didn't smile, but he smirked, Sakura was smiling brightly like always…

"_**Sakura…" **_He thought.

_**-Nel: Ohayo dear reader's yes, yes I know I am very late for a very importante chappy! :DDDD I APOLOGIZE!**_

_**Kaguya: Bought time jackass… I told you to update… but noooo you had to go, oh! It's not perfect enough! Or what if they don't like it, "Mode"**_

_**Hana: G-Girls I don't think they want to hear this right now…**_

_**Nel/Kaguya: Na Ni! SHUT UP HANA!**_

_**Hana: G-Gomenosai, but honestly the way you two bicker… it a-annoys me…**_

_**Kaguya raises her eyebrow and Nel bursts out laughing.**_

_**Kaguya: A bit cocky eh…?**_

_**Nel: Perhaps.**_

_**Kaguya: I wasn't talking to you Baka….**_

_**Nel: Na Ni! Does it look like this face gives a crap who you were talking to?**_

_**Kaguya: Dobe.**_

_**Nel: Your sounding like your husband, you and your damn pride….**_

_**Kaguya: Same with you and honor and valor idiot…**_

_**Hana: THAT'S IT SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN! (Hana ties them both up with chakra enhanced ropes, and uses her alchemy to seal it up).**_

_**Kaguya/Nel: 0.o**_

_**Hana: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER, IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE MADE IT OUR WAY! NO FLAMES OKAY? PLEASE R & R POR FAVOR VAMOS REVIEW PLEASE, YEAH, BYE! **_

_**Kaguya/Nel: o.0**_


	33. Awakening

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to the following who kept reviewing and encouraged me to write more!**_

_**-Lealizbunny**_

_**-ninjaimmortal**_

_**Sasukes1wuver**_

_**-Arigatou you are the best!**_

* * *

><p>Tetsuya had managed to break free of Souta's genjutsu, and now this has happened...<p>

He stalked his prey… how ironic the beast himself was being stalked as a prey… Souta looked him up and down, he wore only hospital sweats and gray and white wrappings around his chest. His ferocious red eyes glaring at the teen before him.

"You're finally awake…" Tetsuya slowly starts.

Before Tetsuya could mutter out another word he was slammed up against the wall being held by his throat in Souta's left hand, in Souta's right hand was a Chidori up and ready to go.

But before Souta can thrust it into Tetsuya's face, he was hit on his side by a pale foot, he slams into the hospital's wall, he slowly get's up and glares in the direction he was attacked, Mikoto stands there looking like a wild untamed lioness. Her eyes are looking side to side, she's slightly crouched; her jet black hair is wild looking, same with Souta's. He stands up and lashes at her, but she dodges him and slams him up against a wall, Tetsuya stands there shocked as the two twins fight before him. He wonder's why they are acting like that.

"_**Mikoto…. Souta… what has happened to you two... I have to stop this…" **_Tetsuya thinks, while he was thinking he didn't see the powerful blast coming towards him from Souta's end, he dodges by crouching, he is then kicked to the floor by Mikoto, but Souta slams his head into her side, they hear a "Crack" Mikoto winces and fly's onto the hospital bed.

Souta climbs on top of her and pins her down he smirks and head butts her, she shrieks, Tetsuya gets up quickly and flings Souta off of her, but as soon as she was released, she back handed Tetsuya who flew out of the door and landed across from Keitaro. Keitaro whimpers and runs to his master.

"K-Keitaro… Boy w-we need to call L-Lady Uchiha and Uchiha-Sama…." Tetsuya hisses out in pain, Keitaro barks in understanding, he gently grabs a mouthful of Tetsuya's shirt and throws him over his shoulder on his huge back; with that the dog jumps out of the window and dashes to the huge Uchiha manor.

"Anata wa shinda!" Mikoto shouts out in her twin language.

" Īe, anata wa, shimaide wanai! Anata wa yowaku, nasakenai yo!" Souta fires back.

Mikoto scowls and throws herself at him; he dodges her punch and grabs her hair, she winces and digs her teeth into his hand, he howls out in pain and slaps her, she head butts him and back flips, he looks to the side and punches the window, she glares at her brother.

He jumps out of the window and smirks, she runs to the window and glares out at it, Souta landed on the steps, he begins to run up, getting to the top of the Hospital building where his father and their very own Hokage almost killed each other, had Sakura not gotten in the way, along with Kakashi Hatake.

Mikoto does a front flip out of the window and follows her enemy.

* * *

><p>Sakura was cleaning the table when she heard a bark, she sighed and put down the rag, slowly she went to answer the door; she still wore her traditional Uchiha kimono. But this one changed, it was up to her knee's, she wore black ninja shoes that were flat and went up to the ankles, the dress itself was red and black, the obi was cherry red, while the whole Kimono was black with red slugs on it, her long hair was pinned up with two red and black chopsticks, her lips were coated with a slight red lip gloss. On her arms, were arm guards that were a metallic black with red ribbons around the wrist area.<p>

Sakura opened the door to see a injured Tetsuya, her eyes widened, she immediately helped the boy wobble inside her home, she set him on the couch, and instructed he remove his shirt, he did as told. She put both her small hands on his shoulder, soon the pain Tetsuya was feeling began to go away and his sprained shoulder was no more. He put his shirt on slightly blushing.

"T-Thank you Lady Uchiha…" He thanked.

"You're welcome Tetsuya, now what happened…? Rough training session with Inoue?" She asked.

"N-no ma'am… I'm afraid I have news…. Lady Uchiha… Mikoto and Souta have awakened…." He explained, her eyes lit up like the fourth of July, she smiled so brightly she could have lit up the dark streets of Otokagure if she wanted to.

"What are we waiting for then we must get to the hospital to see my children!" She shouted in glee. Tetsuya put a hand on her shoulder as she was getting up, she looked at him confusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ma'am… I don't know what happened… but when they woke up they weren't themselves… t-they… they began to attack each other… they are still fighting I think, that is unless someone hasn't found them yet… I didn't want to cause a disturbance and allow some other innocent people to get hurt by their fight so I kept it on the down-low… I was injured while trying to stop them… Lady Uchiha… you and Uchiha-Sama must get to the hospital quick! You must stop them…" He says in a hurry.

"I understand. I will go to the hospital you go fetch my husband and meet me there I will engage…" She says, with that she hugs him and disappears in a swarm of cherry blossoms.

"Come on boy! We have a job to do!" He hisses out, Keitaro barks and Tetsuya jumps on his back and they rush out to Anbu HQ.

* * *

><p>"IDIOT! Fushigi no haha wa anata o kiratte inai!" Mikoto shouts out.<p>

Souta growls out and slams his foot into her gut; she screams and flicks him with her two fingers away from herself. She heals her wound, she then crouches and gets ready to attack him again.

"Sukunakutomo watashi wa watashi wa yū BITCH umareta toki ni yotte hanasu koto ga dekita!" Souta spits back with venom dripping in his voice.

Soon Mikoto's on one knee and Souta's on the other, they are charging up a powerful Chidori. Their hair whips here and there.

They charge from where they were at, from atop their high places, they are midair when Sakura "Poofs" onto the building. She sees them charging for the other, her eyes widen, she immediately thinks of Naruto and Sasuke. She cries out, but they ignore her, she begins to run, just like back then.

"_**Déjà vu…" **_She thinks.

She knows she won't make it on time to get to them both.

"STOP!" She cries out, but they couldn't.

There's another loud "Poof" followed by another, right when the twins were going to collide, a pair of strong muscular, pale hands reaches out and grabs their wrists, he swings them away from each other, Mikoto goes crashing towards the wall, Sakura pushes a large amount of chakra through her feet and catches her. Souta fly's opposite of Mikoto, the man who blocked their attacks uses his speed to catch Souta. They are uninjured.

Sakura looks to the side at the twins savior, she sees the familiar black chicken-ass shaped hair, she smiles a bit, she looks back down at Mikoto who has her eyes closed, soon they twitch and she opens them, but instead of Sakura meeting the gaze of bloody red eyes, she sees apple green hues looking back at her, Sakura smiles so brightly.

"M-Mother…?" Mikoto squeaks out.

"Hai… Miko-Chan it's me… it's very nice to see you again." Sakura states while hugging Mikoto so hard, she showers her with kisses.

Mikoto giggles and sits up she hugs her mother back and inhales her cherry blossom scent. Sakura helps Mikoto stand, an supports her with her shoulder, they begin to walk over to Sasuke and Souta, but not before Mikoto saw Tetsuya, her eyes widened and shined with love, she broke away from her mother's grasp and ran to him, she jumped and he caught her laughing, he swung her around and gently set her back on the ground.

Tetsuya gazed into her apple green hues and smiled a real genuine smile for the first time in awhile since she became "Comatose."

He put both his hands on either side of her beautiful delicate face and kissed her like he's been wanting too for a very long time, she giggled at his kiss, she kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she moaned a bit, but he shielded it by slipping his tongue into her cavern, she sighed out peacefully, to her this was heaven.

Sakura giggled at the two lovers', she turned around to let them have privacy, she looked over to her son and husband and teleported to them, she immediately kneeled and healed Souta; soon his eyes fluttered open. He sat up with a wild expression on his face, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"M-Mother! Father! Ohayo! Gomenosai! I didn't know what I was doing it was the dark presence I felt Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" He continued over and over again, and Sakura did something she hadn't done for quite awhile since her children fell into a coma. Sakura Uchiha laughed. Sasuke looked up and saw his wife's face, he hadn't seen her laugh for so long it made him slightly smile, it was rare for him to show emotions around his family, after all he was the head of the Uchiha clan and he was Sasuke Uchiha. But for today he put all that aside and laughed with his wife, but of course these were quite laughs.

Tetsuya and Mikoto stopped sucking face to look over at them, they walked over to them and saw Souta's confused face and laughed along with her parents. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and hugged him hard, he smiled and sighed peacefully and hugged her back, Souta shrugged and stood up a bit wobbly, Sasuke immediately helped his son by supporting him with his shoulder, the way Sakura did to Mikoto.

"I'm glad you two are awake I really am… you do not know how I felt when you two wouldn't wake up…" Sakura confessed, while blushing, but she still had a sad smile on her face, the twins having hate to see their mother be sad, immediately abandoned whoever held them and tackled her into a hug and showered her with kisses and sweet words of love. She giggled and hugged them back.

"Your mother did not once stop worrying about you two… she never gave up… she tried everything she could to wake you two up…" Sasuke stated.

Sakura blushes a bit embarrassed at all the attention she was getting. Sasuke walks over to her and waits for his children to stop holding her, he then takes her face in his hands, she blushes deeply, Mikoto has hearts in her eyes, Souta rolls his eyes, but smirks; Tetsuya blushes slightly and looks away.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…?" Sakura whispers out, but is silenced with a soft and tender kiss. All the emotions Sasuke felt when they fought poured out, it was sadness, grief, more sadness, want, lust… everything… sakura couldn't get enough of it.

Someone cleared their throat. "Geez Mother, Father… get a room!" Souta teased, Mikoto burst out laughing, Tetsuya chuckled. Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura; Sakura blushed wildly and played with a strand of her loose pinned up hair.

"Come on Miko-Chan, Souta… we have to check you two out… then were going to work on gaining your strength back… your father will be delighted to help." Sakura says while hitching her thumb over her shoulder motioning towards her husband, their father.

"Tetsuya..?" Sakura questions.

Tetsuya stops looking elsewhere and turns towards the Uchiha. "Yes Lady Uchiha?" He questions. Sasuke appreciates his formalities.

"After we get all this settled out… will you please join us in a huge feast that I will prepare in celebration of my children awakening again…?" She politely asks.

Tetsuya blushes and bows, she giggles and puts a hand on his shoulder, Tetsuya looks down at the woman since he towers over her.

"Don't be so formal Tetsuya… I understand if you want to, but you should be comfortable near us M'kay?" She states, Sasuke sweat drops. Tetsuya just nods quietly.

"Let's go Tetsuya-Kun!" Mikoto sings out, he smiles warmly at her and holds her hand; Sasuke sees this and mentally smirks.

"Greattttt….. more lovey dovey with these two…" Souta mutters grossed out.

Mikoto overhearing her twin's complaint turns around slowly, she gives him a smile, but it's a scary-ass smile, which sends shivers down Tetsuya's spine, he sweat drops.

"Point taken Gomenosai Onee-San…" Souta apologizes, Mikoto nods and giggles then turns back around and walks behind her mother and father who are also holding hands, Tetsuya just noticed that Sasuke was wearing his Anbu Captain's outfit and he stared in awe while walking. Souta grumpily trailed behind the lover's, thinking of Nina the whole way.

_**-Nel: ! Finished another chappy I'm on a roll! Don't be surprised if you see another chappy up! Now I promised I would give Mitzuki a whole chapter to herself… but idk when I shall give it to her :33333 so until then reader's please R & R! ohhh and to my awesome reviewer's you're amazing, but then again when aren't y'all?**_

_**JAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEE!**_


	34. Challenges

_**Sun and Moons Love**_

_**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to the following who kept reviewing and encouraged me to write more!**_

_**-Lealizbunny**_

_**-ninjaimmortal**_

_**Sasukes1wuver**_

_**-Arigatou you are the best!**_

He stood before the grave of his friend, a single tear slid down his face, but it disappeared almost instantly. He couldn't believe it… he knew that this day would come eventually, but not so soon he thought.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Souta come here… I need to tell you something…" Sakura said awhile after they returned home from the hospital event.**_

"_**Yes Mother?" Souta said as he sat down at the kitchen table where she was sitting. Sasuke was on her side, Souta became nervous.**_

"_**Son… how should I put this…" Sakura said quietly while biting her lip.**_

"_**D-During the Chunin exams… your friend Shuhei fought against Katsumi Kurohiko correct?" Sakura began, Souta only nodded, quite confused.**_

"_**Souta… they both fought hard…. You were there to see it…honey… when the battle was over the aftermath of it was great…"**_

"_**Shuhei was greatly injured internally and externally… I did everything I could to heal him… his flesh healed… but his heart had stopped… I attempted to use the in seal… but I was interrupted by your father… It was too much of a risk…" **_

"_**He kept bleeding and bleeding… I-I didn't know what to do, I did everything… but he just wouldn't wake up… I-I it's my fault for not healing him better! I am so sorry! Even Senya couldn't heal him… it was too late…" Sakura says sadly, with tears streaming down her face, Sasuke had his hands on her shoulders, Souta's eyes were shocked and filled with a pained expression.**_

"_**Souta… Shuhei is dead." Sakura states finally. With that Souta ran out of the room with his lightning speed, his sister was out so she didn't hear the news. He ran all the way t Konoha's cemetery.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

* * *

><p>"You Baka…" Souta muttered.<p>

"_**We were supposed to be best friends till the end Baka! We were supposed to grow old and be long time buddies! But no you had to go die on me! Why? Why Shuhei-Baka! Did you even think of how Nina-Chan would feel to learn of your death? She thinks of you as her brother! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND BAKA! I REFUSE T BELIEVE THIS YOU CAN'T BE…. Y-You can't… be de-ad…" **_Souta bitterly thinks, he falls to his knees his hands are on his lap. There's a soft wind, his shaggy hair blows, he didn't pay attention to the footsteps behind him, there's a small thud and a pair of small arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. He brings his hands up to touch the arms; he feels something soft press against his cheek.

"You came…" Nina quietly says.

"I've been visiting every day since I learned of the news… I even came here during hard times." Nina says surprisingly not stuttering at all.

"H-He can't be dead… he can't be.. we… we are best friends, he's my sparring buddy… he… he had so much to accomplish he had a bright future DAMMIT!" He began to thrash, but Nina surprisingly had a python-like grip, he finally relax after pounding the dirt repeatedly, his knuckles were bruised and cut. Nina healed them she turned him around, he cried silent tears into her shoulder, he inhaled her sweet orange scent.

"H-He's in a better place S-Souta-Kun…" Nina says through quivering lips. Souta hears this he looks at her and see's she wants to cry, he grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her to him, her eyes widen, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes and cries, Souta just embraces her, he looks at the grave and cries too. It begins to rain.

* * *

><p>Rima was walking down Konoha's streets holding Katsumi's hand, people smiled at them because they thought they made a cute couple, other's glared at the boy holding Rima's hand for what he did to one of their very own, Rima glares right back at them… she knew Katsumi killed Shuhei… but she also knew that was kind of the objective of the Chunin exam's, so she didn't blame him one bit.<p>

"K-Katsumi-Kun….?"

"Aa."

"Let's go to Ichiraku's it looks like it's going to rain soon…"

"Aa." With that he leads her to the ramen bar. When they arrive Teuchi smiles and waves at the two teens. He gives them menu's of their daily specials and leaves them be.

"Hmmm I think I'll get the shrimp delight ramen… you?" Rima says.

"Chicken pork…" He says quietly she sweat drops, but she knows he means well.

"O-Okay…" She takes their menu's and sets them on the counter, she sighs.

"Sorry… I'm not being a very good date right now am I…?" He questions with a sly grin on his face, his blue eyes look to the side at her, her dark purple eyes meet his she blushes and smiles.

"You're just right." She replies.

"Okay Kiddo's what can I get you?" Teuchi asks.

"I'll have the Shrimp Delight Ramen." Rima says.

"Chicken Pork." Katsumi says while sitting up.

"Coming up! Ayame! Get these youngster's their drinks!" He shouts to the back.

"Yes father!" Says a distant voice.

"Such a sweet girl." Teuchi says.

"Katsumi-Kun…? What's wrong…? You uh… seem downer than usual." Rima comments, he smirks and is about to tell her something when a shadow blocks the small amount of sun coming through the flaps of the drapes of the ramen bar. He looks behind him, he sees Nina Uzumaki linking arms with Souta Uchiha, Souta's eyes are wide, but not of shock or of surprise, they are filled with confusion and unspoken feelings, Nina tightens her grip on him to keep him in place, she slightly smiles at Katsumi and Rima, she gives a small wave.

* * *

><p>"O-ohayo Kuran-San… Kurohiko-San…" Nina politely says.<p>

"Nina." Rima states, Katsumi nods his head.

"How can you even stand to speak to him…?" Souta whispers to Nina, but nonetheless Rima overheard it. Rima raises an eyebrow and stands up.

"Is there a problem?"

"You bet your ass there is…." Souta growls out.

Katsumi stands up and has a glare on his features, Rima scowls.

"Look we all know what happened… we have to look past it…" Rima starts.

"Look past it….? LOOK PAST IT?" Souta booms, Nina flinches, he untangles her arm from his grasp.

"LOOK PAST IT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD… **DEAD! **BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!" Souta shouts out.

"DON'T GO BLAMING HIM! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"OH IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE KILLED SHUHEI?" Souta roars.

"NO IT ISN'T, IT WAS THE OBJECTIVE OF THE EXAM'S FAULT!" Rima shouts back.

"OH REALLY? THEN whose FAULT IS IT THAT THEY CARRIED OUT THE FUCKING PLAN?" Souta questions.

"HEY! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED, OR DID ANYONE TEACH YOU BAKA!" Rima sneers out, Nina glares at her, she steps forward.

"What?" Rima snaps.

"Do not talk to him in such a manner." Nina states.

"Oh like he didn't talk to us in such a way…" Rima mutters.

"That doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level! He's upset… get over it! Who wouldn't be!" Nina argues in her best arguing voice.

"Look. We're just trying to eat…" Rima says clearly annoyed.

"And we came here to eat." Nina replies.

"Eat! MY BEST FRIEND CAN NO LONGER DO THOSE THINGS! HE CAN NEVER LOOK FORWARD TO HIS FUTURE! HE CAN NEVER GROW OLD, GET A WIFE AND KIDS, NEVER ACCOMPLISH HIS DREAMS OF BEING THE NEXT TOAD SANNIN! OR PROTECT HIS VILLAGE!" Souta screams out, Rima winces, she feels bad, but she sticks with Katsumi's side.

"I did what I had to do in order to survive… if that ment to kill then so be it… your friend… wasn't the only one in that arena with dreams… I can guarantee you it would be the same way vice versa if it was me dead and Shuhei alive." Katsumi states.

"You're right! It should have been vice verse… **you should be the one dead.**" Souta says the last part through gritted teeth.

"Souta-Kun!" Nina says shocked, he scowls and turns around, she reaches for him but he jerks away from her soft touch, her eyes water, he sees the look of hurt on her face, but he ignores it and runs out into the rain, Nina is saddened.

"I-I'm sorry… so sorry!"Nina says while bowing she runs out, Rima and Katsumi look after them.

Katsumi sighs and collapses into his chair, he doesn't have the appetite to eat anymore; he pays for his and Rima's meal. He gets up and walks away, he ignores Rima calls. He slides his hands into his pockets and walks outside the bar, he looks up at the gray and black sky, it is raining hard; he begins to walk to his home, enjoying the rain.

"_**Katsumi-Kun…." **_Rima sadly thinks, her eyes water, but she blinks away her tears and finishes her food.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were cuddling on the couch and sipping tea, it was a rare sight, due to all the duties Naruto had, but since it was severe thunder storming outside; Hokage duties were put on hold so he was sent home, (By Shizune herself) to go and relax.<p>

They were about to kiss when the door swung open and Nina walked in, she closed it and took off her shoes, she walked past the living room, Naruto peered around the arc to see his beloved daughter, but he saw the look on her face, his eyes got wide, he was about to confront her, when Hinata put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I'll go talk to her…" Hinata says, Naruto slowly nods and goes to the kitchen to make dinner. (Ramen!)

Hinata stands just outside Nina's door; she knocks on it then enters.

"Nina…?" Hinata asks, she sees Nina's head is face down on her lavender colored pillow. "Honey what's wrong…?" Hinata says in her quiet voice, but the concern was shown.

Nina slowly sits up and sighs, she wipes away her tears. "S-Souta-Kun… he's just upset… he gave me this look… it was so angry… I couldn't help, but feel it was my fault…" Nina confesses.

Hinata sighs and wraps her arms around her daughter; she rubs her arms and kisses the top of her head. "Tell you Okaa-San what happened." She states, Nina sighs but nods, she loved talking to her mother; it warmed her to the core and always cheered her up.

"Well you see…" Nina begins.

* * *

><p>Souta stomped upstairs to his room and showered then changed into a pair of sweats, he laid down on his bed, and faced the ceiling, he was contemplating his thoughts.<p>

The door opened, he scowled. "Don't you knock?" He asked.

"Don't you act your age?" The voice replied.

"Go away… I don't feel like talking…" He said.

"Good then just listen… You are a Baka! A total Baka! She was only helping and you know it! I can't believe you acted in such a manner to Nina-Chan, an innocent, very kind young woman, not to mention she's my best friend! You better start getting your attitude together Baka! We are part of the famous Uchiha clan we have to keep our reputation and we can't do that if the whole fricken village knows that Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's son goes and makes nice girls cry!" Mikoto shouts out in frustration.

"Whatever."

"No it's not whatever, Baka! Tomorrow you will go to her house ask her out, and make it up to her then apologize!"

"Thank you, _**Mom**_." Souta says sarcastically.

"You're lucky it's me, because if mom found out, which I'm sure she will eventually, that you made Nina-Chan, the Hokage's daughter, Daughter of her best friends cry… you're in deep shit." Mikoto says.

"And if Father found out you cussed… he-he it will be equal for you…" Souta says.

"Whatever, I'm just telling you straight out."

"No! It's not whatever you Baka!" Souta says while mocking his sister's voice and sitting up in bed.

"Baka… just go and fix things with Nina tomorrow." With that Mikoto exits his room and slams his door closed, good thing Sakura was over at Ino's and Sasuke at HQ.

"_**Fuck."**_Souta thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND MAYBE ANOTHER SO BE PREPARED! WE DID NOTHING AT SCHOOL TODAY SO I'M-<strong>_

_**Kaguya: God your fucking annoying stop yelling will ya?**_

_**Nel: Hey bitch, don't interrupt me.**_

_**Kaguya: Then don't shout.**_

_**Nel: Bitch.**_

_**Kaguya: Ass wipe.**_

_**Hana: W-While they bicker… I'll continue… they haven't been giving us anything at school since it's almost summer… so I'm… I m-mean w-were pumped… h-hope you enjoy No flames please… Arigatou! Please R & R we do not own Naruto. **_


	35. Sisters

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**Dedications: **_

_**Rukiasrenji**_

_**Dark Little World**_

* * *

><p>"Hmph! I never would have thought you of all people would be here… but it's amazing you found me… oh and look you didn't even bring a team… you have no chance…"<p>

The woman before Mitzuki, has black hair that stops at her waist, her eyes are a piercing emerald with specks of gold here and there, her lips are a dark shade of purple, she wears a black muscle shirt, with purple zippers on the side, black booty shorts, black Shinobi boots like Sakura's, she has light black eye shadow, and she has purple tips in her hair, her Akatsuki jacket is of course on her, her nails are purple and her Akatsuki ring is on her left middle finger, in her coat she has a Tanto and a Katana on her side hip.

"It is nice to see you again…. Little sister." Mitzuki says.

"Oh no… the girl you once knew is no longer… she is no longer your little sister… that little girl you once knew died when her big sister decided to save her lover… who in the end… wasn't ment for her…" Mitsukio states.

Mitzuki winces at that last part, she slightly glares. "Ah… did I strike a nerve?" She taunts.

"Eh… it won't matter anyways… you won't be alive much longer!" Mitsukio says, with that she appears in amazing speed next to Mitzuki, Mitzuki's eyes widen, she grabs her Tanto and holds it up to her cheek where Mitsukio's Kuni was about to strike, but her Tanto canceled it out.

Mitzuki crouched and kicked underneath Mitsukio to see if she could knock her flat out on her ass, but Mitsukio jumped up in the air in a crouching position and dodged the kick, she did a front flip while sticking her leg out, she managed to hit her elder sister on the neck, Mitzuki flew.

Mitzuki managed to twist her body around quite flexibly, she land on her butt. "Hn." Mitzuki mumbles out, she takes out two chakra strings. "TEN NO JUTSU NO SENPU!" She shouts aloud, she holds them out in front of her and begins to twirls them really fast like batons. The wind picks up to where it blows down lots of trees, Mitsukio's Akatsuki robe fly's off her form, revealing her sexy outfit.

Mitzuki raises an eyebrow. "Mother never would have approved of that outfit." Mitzuki says.

"What would you know about mother? You were always daddy's angel!" Mitsukio shouted she takes out her Katana. "Lightning release: Lightning Beast Technique!" Mitsukio shouts in her battle cry. She runs her right hand over her Katana; her left hand is holding it out in front of her in a horizontal position across from her chest.

Soon the Katana is surrounded by beautiful electricity, which soon takes on the form of a Hellhound. Mitsukio charges forward and begins to thrust her attack out to Mitzuki which she dodges almost every time, she came close to being hit, but she did the matrix, but Mitsukio kicked her in her stomach when she went backwards, so she fell on her back, Mitzuki winced, she saw the Katana coming towards her chest, but she did a back hand spring and landed twenty feet away from the blow.

Mitzuki kneels on the ground with one leg out to the side, she takes out two metallic fans out of her straps; she opens them in one flick.

"Oh like I haven't seen that move before! It's only one tornado sister dear… that won't work on me!" Mitsukio smugly states.

"Hmm…" Mitzuki sighs out, she looks forward; her bright silver eyes glare with full ferocity at her little sister.

"Wind Release: Divine Wind!" Mitzuki shouts. She stands up and begins to dance, well the way she's moving she begins to dance, and Mitsukio knew every single move. But what she didn't expect was the other little tornado's to come out from the one huge tornado in the middle of the battle field, just a little near the rain countries border.

Her eyes widened, finally Mitzuki stopped dancing after she struck a slight pose, she thrust her fans out in a shaking motion, the little whirlwinds came at full speed at Mitsukio, one hit her in the chest and she flew backwards, but one was behind her and hit her here, she stumbled forward, but from where she was standing one came up and slammed her in the chin making her fly up, then Mitzuki closed her left fan and began to spin it in a circular motion.

Soon Mitsukio was bombarded with small wind blades, she was being hit in all directions, all she could do was hold her arms in a "X" Formation across her face to protect herself, but to no avail, soon the attack died down, she came crashing back down towards the Earth and landed with a huge, "Thud" and she made a small crater.

Mitsukio shakily stood up and wiped herself off, but she didn't see the Ninja heeled boot that slammed into her chest, she flew backwards and slammed into a tree, but a hand reached out and grabbed her neck and held her up against the semi-cracked tree.

"Bitch!" Mitsukio shouted.

"I may have been a daddy's girl… but I understood how mother felt… I respected her always and never talked back… unlike you… they couldn't deal with your attitude… however I never not once gave up on you… not how they did… that's why we were bonded in such a way… don't you understand Mitso-Chan…?"

Mitsukio's eyes widen at the nickname that her Onee-San always called her. She glared at her sister. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY SISTER CAN! AND SHE'S DEAD TO ME!" Mitsukio shouts out, she knees Mitzuki in the stomach; Mitzuki releases her hold on Mitsukio and coughs up saliva. Mitsukio kicks her in the chest and she fly's backwards, but it was only a shadow clone, Mitsukio looked left, right, behind and up, but saw no one.

She knew there was only one more place to look, but her thoughts were cut off when she felt something wrap around her ankle.

"_**Shit…"**_

* * *

><p>Mitsukio felt herself fall through the ground, and she heard the gravel break.<p>

Mitzuki jumped up on the ground and kneeled to where Mitsukio was crouching.

"Don't you understand Mitso-Chan…? I love you… I cried every night over you… I regretted that decision every day of my life; I was young and naïve, but no more… I… I want to have that same little sister I've always had before I was stupid enough to let her go even if only for a split second…" Mitzuki said, Mitsukio's eyes widen, somewhere deep inside of her dark heart she wanted to believe in her sister… she wanted to be a family again, but she joined Akatsuki and they treated her like a family and always thought of her as their favorite asset and treated her with extreme care.

"It's too late… It's far too late… I'm in too deep now…" Mitsukio said.

"We can change the past Mitso-Chan! We can do it just me and you, there will be no one to stop us…" Mitzuki said.

"Even so… what would happen if you found another lover…?" Mitsukio began , she was distracting Mitzuki so she could reach for her thigh pouch, once she felt the ruby handle colored Tanto she took it into her hand and raised it up ever so slowly.

"I promise you… no one will ever come between us again… let's go Mitso-Chan… together we can start a new life as sisters once more…" Mitzuki said holding out her hand, Mitsukio had a fake tear stream down her face, but to Mitzuki it was a real one, Mitsukio smiled a fake smile, she managed to free her other hand Mitzuki helped her out and pulled her into an embrace.

"I-I'm s-sorry Onee-San… so very sorry… I…" Mitsukio begins in her acting voice, which she perfected.

"Shhh… its okay… I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness…" Mitzuki says, she tightens her grip on her sister, she slowly digs into her sleeve and raises the dagger, over Mitsukio's back at the exact same time Mitsukio was raising the dagger over Mitzuki's back.

"I love you so much…" They say at the same time.

With that they each bring their own blades into the other's flesh.

_**Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

* * *

><p>The other's eyes were widen, they pushed away from each other and stood, blood trailed down each other's shoulders, Mitsukio's on her left shoulder; Mitzuki's on her right shoulder, a puddle of blood built around each of the women's feet.<p>

"Y-You…" Mitsukio began.

"W-When…"

"Y-You were actually going t-to kill me…" Mitsukio accuses.

"A-And you…were faking this whole time…" Mitzuki states, more blood spills out. It pains Mitsukio to see so much blood from her sister, Mitzuki winces and falls to the floor, she holds her shoulder in pain, she was struck in a vital place in the back. Same with Mitsukio, Mitzuki screamed as the pain became unbearable.

_**"For so long… I've waited to hear the tortured screams of my Baka sister for what she did to me… b-but somehow… it doesn't feel the same as I've dreamt it…" **_Mitsukio thinks while falling to her knees.

Mitzuki sees Mitsukio fall, she crawls really fast to Mitsukio and applies pressure to the wound, Mitsukio's eyes widen in confusion.

"Y-your bleeding… you're my enemy why help me…?"

"I may be your enemy, but I'm still y-your big sister and whether you like it or not you're still my little sister…." Mitzuki says still applying pressure to the wound, but it won't stop bleeding, same with her wound.

Mitzuki's vision becomes blurry she slumps against Mitsukio's uninjured shoulder, Mitsukio's eyes widen, she wraps her arms around her elder sister and cries.

"GOMENOSAI! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! N-NO! DON'T DIE! MITZU-CHAN I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! IMOUTO-CHAN IS SORRY!" Mitsukio screams out, Mitzuki smiles and sighs out peacefully, she manages to raise her head and look her sister in the eyes. A streak of blood comes out of Mitzuki's mouth, Mitsukio's vision get's slightly blurry, but their blood mixes.

"I love you… and nothing… no matter what you have done will ever change that… we'll be together again… in another lifetime…" Mitzuki says with that she winces and gasps, Mitsukio holds her tightly and cries more over her sister's death; soon she sings weakly while stroking her sister's hair, blood trickles down her nose and side of her mouth.

"_**Lie awake in bed at night  
>And think about your life<br>Do you want to be different?" **_The blood pools around the two female's, Mitsukio wince's, it was raining already, she never let's go of her sister's cold body.

"_**Try to let go of the truth  
>The battles of your youth<br>'Cause this is just a game…"**_ Mitsukio sighs out in pain, her body was failing her, she could feel her heart slowing down, she reached in the back of her pouch for the sacrifice scroll; she slowly opened it her hand shaking greatly.

_**"It's a beautiful lie**_  
><em><strong>It's the perfect denial<strong>_  
><em><strong>Such a beautiful lie to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>So beautiful, beautiful it makes me…"<strong>_

She bites the tip of her thumb skin and blood pours out she wiped it across her scroll and does multiple hand signs slowly.

_**"It's time to forget about the past**_  
><em><strong>To wash away what happened last<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hide behind an empty face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't ask too much, just say<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause this is just a game."<strong>_

She lay's the scroll over her shoulder and drapes it across Mitzuki's shoulder, she looks up at the sky and croaks out a couple of more words.

_**(Oh Oh**_  
><em><strong>The end of the world)<strong>_

_**"Everyone's looking at me**_  
><em><strong>I'm running around in circles, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>A quiet desperation's building higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got to remember this is just a game…"<strong>_

She closes her eyes and the scroll takes effect.

_**(So beautiful, beautiful**_  
><em><strong>It's a beautiful lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>So beautiful, beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a beautiful lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>So beautiful, beautiful...)<strong>_

Blue fire consumes the two bodies of the women and begins to burn them, soon after an hour all that's left is ashes and blood stains.

"_**Mitsukio…" **_

"_**Mitzuki…."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-MEMORIES!-<strong>_

"_**ONEE-SAN! GET IT OFFY! IT'S WEIRDY LOOKING!" A Three year old Mitsukio shouts out. **_

"_**Silly goose… it's only a worm :P" A eight year old Mitzuki says.**_

"_**Mitzuki you weirdo…." An eleven year old Mitsukio says.**_

"_**Don't be jealous…." A sixteen year old Mitzuki says while smirking.**_

"_**Of? What! Your face?" Mitsukio giggles out.**_

"_**YOSH!" Mitzuki says giggling back.**_

"_**Mitsukio…" A twenty one year old Mitzuki says sadly.**_

"_**Mitzuki…" A sixteen year old Mitsukio says begrudgingly.**_

_**-END OF MEMORIES!-**_

The wind picked up and carried the ashes, but there was a little bit left… Konoha will never find the bodies…. Nor the remains… the grievance will be severe and great…


	36. The apology, an old friend returns

_**Sun and Moons Love**_

Nina was walking down Konoha's streets with a small bag filled with oranges; Hinata had asked if she could go get some for her. Nina being the kind hearted person she was happily went to go get it for her mother.

"Hey Nina-Chan wait up!" Nina automatically stopped and turned around to the person calling her, she smiled.

"O-Ohayo Miko-Chan, what can I do for you?" Nina asks politely, but it kind of pains Nina to see Mikoto's face, because it's so much like Souta's.

"I need your help Nina-Chan!" Mikoto says with a smile. Nina giggles and nods, but walks on. "Sure, but I must give these to Mother first…. Would you like to come along?" Nina asks.

"Sure! It's been awhile since I've talked to Lady Hinata!" Mikoto says with a bright smile, Nina nods and leads the way.

After walking for about ten minutes they take a right and go down multiple roads, until finally they reach the Uzumaki complex. Minato was sitting on the porch awaiting Nina's return.

"Ohayo Imouto-Chan!" Minato shouts aloud, Nina smiles brightly she climbs the steps and gives her elder brother a huge hug, Mikoto smiles and waves, he pats her shoulder and gives her a bright smile as well.

"Good to see you again Mikoto." Minato says.

"Likewise." She replies.

"I got the oranges for Mother, w-will you take them inside for me… Mikoto needs help so I'm g-going to go with her for awhile, tell Mother I shall return later…" Nina says Minato nods and takes the bag; he then goes inside.

"Shall we?" Nina asks, Mikoto nods and the two best friends giggle and link arms.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Gah! Onee-Chan… I hope your plan works…." <strong>_A green eyed boy thinks angrily. He was sitting in the backyard of the Uchiha complex, he was in front of a small pond with pink salmon swimming around, the bench he was sitting on was a deep brown-oak color, and it rested right underneath a cherry blossom tree, pink petals fluttered in the small pond, the fish poked at it curiously.

Souta thought back to the time he was so mean and cruel to _**her.**_

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

_**"O-ohayo Kuran-San… Kurohiko-San…" Nina politely says.**_

_**"Nina." Rima states, Katsumi nods his head.**_

_**"How can you even stand to speak to him…?" Souta whispers to Nina, but nonetheless Rima overheard it. Rima raises an eyebrow and stands up.**_

_**"Is there a problem?"**_

_**"You bet your ass there is…." Souta growls out. Katsumi stands up and has a glare on his features, Rima scowls.**_

_**"Look we all know what happened… we have to look past it…" Rima starts.**_

_**"Look past it….? LOOK PAST IT?" Souta booms, Nina flinches, he untangles her arm from his grasp.**_

_**"LOOK PAST IT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD… **__**DEAD! **__**BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!" Souta shouts out.**_

_**"DON'T GO BLAMING HIM! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"**_

_**"OH IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE KILLED SHUHEI?" Souta roars.**_

_**"NO IT ISN'T, IT WAS THE OBJECTIVE OF THE EXAM'S FAULT!" Rima shouts back.**_

_**"OH REALLY? THEN whose FAULT IS IT THAT THEY CARRIED OUT THE FUCKING PLAN?" Souta questions.**_

_**"HEY! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED, OR DID ANYONE TEACH YOU BAKA!" Rima sneers out, Nina glares at her, she steps forward.**_

_**"What?" Rima snaps.**_

_**"Do not talk to him in such a manner." Nina states.**_

_**"Oh like he didn't talk to us in such a way…" Rima mutters.**_

_**"That doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level! He's upset… get over it! Who wouldn't be!" Nina argues in her best arguing voice.**_

_**"Look. We're just trying to eat…" Rima says clearly annoyed.**_

_**"And we came here to eat." Nina replies.**_

_**"Eat! MY BEST FRIEND CAN NO LONGER DO THOSE THINGS! HE CAN NEVER LOOK FORWARD TO HIS FUTURE! HE CAN NEVER GROW OLD, GET A WIFE AND KIDS, NEVER ACCOMPLISH HIS DREAMS OF BEING THE NEXT TOAD SANNIN! OR PROTECT HIS VILLAGE!" Souta screams out, Rima winces, she feels bad, but she sticks with Katsumi's side.**_

_**"I did what I had to do in order to survive… if that ment to kill then so be it… your friend… wasn't the only one in that arena with dreams… I can guarantee you it would be the same way vice versa if it was me dead and Shuhei alive." Katsumi states.**_

_**"You're right! It should have been vice verse… **__**you should be the one dead.**__**" Souta says the last part through gritted teeth.**_

_**"Souta-Kun!" Nina says shocked, he scowls and turns around, she reaches for him but he jerks away from her soft touch, her eyes water, he sees the look of hurt on her face, but he ignores it and runs out into the rain, Nina is saddened.**_

_**-**_**END OF FLASHBACK!-**

"Come on this way" Mikoto says to Nina.

"O-Oh okay…" Nina says a bit nervously, she's not used to being inside the Uchiha complex. Souta sits up straight because he heard girls' voices.

"Miko-Chan w-where are we-" She's cut off when she sees Souta sitting on the bench; she then realizes it was a set up just to get her to talk to Souta again.

"Ohayo Nina-Chan." Souta greets.

"O-O-Ohayo S-Souta-Kun…" Nina says quietly.

"How are you?" He asks. Mikoto had disappeared without Nina knowing so she could give them alone time.

"I am fine and y-you?" She asks nervously.

"To be honest not so good…" He says while sighing. He walks to her and of course towers over her, she was 5,4 while he was 6,2 she was tiny.

She looked up blushing slightly; it was hard to look away those eyes… those eyes of his she always lost herself in them.

Souta grabbed the front of her shirt slightly and pulled her to him, her eyes widened when her head collided with his soft, but toned chest. She blushed; he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her head. He kissed her head his bangs shielded his eyes.

"Gomenosai, Nina-Chan… I was rude, hurtful, and not myself… you didn't deserve the actions I did… for that I apologize… Nina-Chan please will you forgive me?" Souta asks, not once letting her go, she nods and smiles, he backs away a bit and smiles at her, she blushes.

Souta tilts her chin up, and gently places his lips on her pink plump ones; she tippy-toes and wraps her arms around his neck, he sighs out peacefully, it was so good to have her in his arms again!

"Nina-Chan w-will, will you go on a date with me…?" Souta asks politely.

"Hai, you can have as many as you want with me Souta-Kun…" Nina says seriously without stuttering.

He smiles and grabs her hand they head out of the garden and make it to the front gates, but the person waiting there at the gates when they arrive, gives them chills.

* * *

><p>"Mother do you need me to cut up the lettuce?" Mikoto asks to Sakura who is currently stirring the curry.<p>

"Please, oh and while you're at it do you think you can handle the tomatoes?" Sakura asks.

"Of course." Mikoto replies.

There's a knock on the front door, Sakura sets the spoon to the side and smiles, she wipes her hands on her white apron, she goes to answer the door, when she opens it a pair of black obsidian eyes meet hers, but not of whom you may think.

"S-S-Sai-Kun?" Sakura questions.

"Hello Ugly." Sai says.

"B-But what are you, I mean how did… huh?" Sakura asks.

"Well you see Ugly… I went on a very long mission… and I returned… it's been a long time…" Sai says, he gained the knowledge of feeling. He grew that much was sure, but he no longer wore his old outfit, instead he wore a dark red long sleeve shirt, with a green flask jacket on signifying he was a Jonin, he had on black Shinobi shoes and black Shinobi pants. His Konoha forehead protector was around his waist, his hair grew longer.

"Yeah it has! About twenty years Baka!" Sakura accuses, but she smiles and playfully punches his shoulder. She invites him in, but he shakes his head.

"Sorry Ugly… but I must go visit a very special someone… and I don't think your spouse would like my presence, after all he did try to kill me." Sai says while winking, he smiles and takes off, but Sakura's words stop him.

"Wait!" Sai stops and turns around. Sakura looks back into the house and sees Mikoto's humming while cooking, Sakura exits the house and walks up to Sai, she sighs.

"I don't want you to cause trouble for Ino-Pig alright?" Sakura says sternly.

"Beautiful? She's still here?" Sai questions.

"Yes when you two broke up she decided it was best if she still stayed her… soon time passed and she realized her feelings for her teammate Shikimaru Nara… they married a year after going out… they have children now… they look so Kawaii and grown up especially Inoue…. However one of her children passed in an Anbu mission… it was her daughter Shika." Sakura states, Sai nods and takes it all in.

"I no longer have feelings for Beautiful; however that doesn't mean I don't still care for her… I appreciate you catching me up on a few things… I-" Sai says, but he sees a young lady open the door to the Uchiha complex. She has beautiful black Ebony hair and the brightest green eyes, a little brighter than Sakura's, but you can see a lot of Sakura's features in her; she's taller than her mother, but shorter than her father.

"Mother? I've finished." The said girl says.

"Very good Mikoto! M'kay go get washed up honey, I'll be there shortly." Sakura says, Mikoto smiles and nods, she sees Sai and bows respectfully to him then returns inside.

"I see you have children?" Sai questions.

"Hai, two and they're twins a boy and a girl, my daughter's name is Mikoto and my son's name is Souta." Sakura states.

"She looked a lot like you… but had her father's hair and nose…." Sai observed.

Sakura giggles and nods. She waves goodbye at Sai after exchanging a few more words.

* * *

><p>Souta stood practically at attention at the man before him, the man smiled and waved it off, but Souta remained still, Nina confused stood behind Souta.<p>

"Souta my how you have grown…" The man said his silvery white hair blew in the soft wind. Sakura opened the door to the house to call Souta and Nina inside for dinner, when she saw them talking to the man, her eyes widened, she put her boots on and ran with her amazing Ninja speed, Souta and Nina didn't see it coming, all they heard was a scream.

Sasuke came out of the house immediately, his Katana in hand, but he paused and sweat dropped at who it was.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi chuckled he hugged his female ex-student hard, then let her go.

"Good to see you again Sakura, same with you Sasuke." Kakashi says.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks bored.

"Well I came to check up on how everyone was doing, I already checked on Naruto. I thought I would pay my other students a visit." Kakashi innocently states.

"Hn."

"Please Kakashi-Sensei please you must eat with us!" Sakura says, Kakashi shakes his head, but he sees the look on her face and nods.

"Sakura… please call me Kakashi… I am no longer your sensei… but…" Kakashi begins, fake anime tears pool around his eyes.

"IT'S GOOD TO KNOW I STILL HAVE ONE STUDENT WHO ADMIRES ME!" Kakashi shouts out happily, Nina and Souta laugh, Sasuke sweat drops, but has annoyed anime veins popping all around his forehead, Sakura nods and giggles.

"Well if everyone will come inside dinner is ready." Sakura announces.

* * *

><p>Ino was washing the dishes and glancing at the twilight lit sky out of her kitchen window, Inoue was doing a paper at the kitchen table, Shikino like always was either on duty in Suna or scouring areas near the fire border. Shikimaru was out on a mission.<p>

"Inoue…?" Ino called softly, completely out of character of her, ever since Shika's passing, she's become fragile, but when the time comes she can be fierce, Inoue immediately stops what he's doing and looks up, he's always been protective of his mother and respects her very much.

"Hai?"

"Can you dry the dishes?" She nicely asks, he nods and gets up, tucks his chair in and grabs a rag.

"So how is your relationship with Yukon going?" Ino asks while handing him a wet plate.

"It's going good… actually… Mother I need to ask you advice…" Inoue confesses, while biting his lip, Ino automatically sets down the plate and jumps with joy, he sweat drops, he was in for a big one. She grabs his arm and drags him to the couch, he almost dropped the dish he was drying; they sit down.

"Like!" Ino shouts, he's happy, he hasn't seen her this happy since Shika passed.

"Yuko-Chan's birthday is next week... I… I want to do something special for her…" Inoue says.

"Hmm I see maybe some flowers; I could make a beautiful bouquet for her! Oh! Then you can take her to dinner in the North side of Konoha, they have the best sushi bars there… or a fancy restaurant whichever you prefer… oh! Then a walk in the park? Nah to cheesy… hmmm." Ino brainstorms, she taps her index finger against her lips. Inoue chuckles at his mother. A light bulb goes off in her head.

"I got it!" Ino exclaims, she smirks and stands up she stands in front of Inoue and smiles brightly.

"Here's what you're going to do…. First you're going to give her the bouquet of flowers, her favorite of course! Then you're going to give her a kiss! But! It has to be on the cheek it's so gentlemanly! Then grab her hand and take her to the restaurant. Afterwards, I suggest going to see the stars in the park!" Ino says hurriedly, as if she were going to lose the idea at any moment.

"Uh mother… you said the park was too cheesy…" Inoue states.

"Eh! That was before I changed my mind! A park is so romantic!" Ino says she puts her hands to her cheeks because they were turning warm; she has hearts in her eyes.

"She'll love it! But first things first! I need her favorite color and favorite flower!" Ino says, she expects Inoue to go ask her, but he already knows and replies almost immediately.

"Her favorite color is pink… her favorite flower is a tulip." Inoue says Ino smiles warmly and nods; she grabs a pen and paper and writes it down.

"Alrighty then! We shall wait till then!" Ino says while winking.

"Until that time comes… Inoue can you go finish the dishes?" Ino asks.

"Hai, Arigatou Mother."

"You're welcome Inoue. Arigatou for asking your mother for advice! It was so Kawaii that you thought of her, most guys would shrug it off, but not my boy!" Ino gushes out.

Inoue's pride swells up, he's now very happy and determined; he goes to the kitchen to finish the task his mother asked him to do.

Ino sighs out peacefully, she goes to turn on the porch light, but there's a knock on the door, she raises an eyebrow and goes to answer it.

Ino faints.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had his bowl of soup raised, and his chopsticks poised to his mouth, he was staring at Kakashi silently though, Nina and Souta were making small talk while eating, Mikoto was offering advice, but Sasuke kept his eye on the old dog. Sakura was staring at Sasuke to see why he was staring at Kakashi, she then remembers the times they had tried to unmask him; her eyes are shadowed with mischievousness.<p>

"So Kakashi, how do you like the curry?" Sakura asks.

"It is very good Sakura! I remember you were our little cook on the team, no one else knew how to cook… well aside from Sasuke, but he always burnt the rice…" Kakashi says.

Mikoto giggles, Sasuke glares at Kakashi, a anger cloud drifts over Sasuke's head. Nina and Souta stop chattering to hear the story.

"I remember… it was on one of our missions to Suna… we needed to eat… well naturally they packed us packaged foods… and we didn't know how to cook them, Naruto attempted the first batch, but he managed to burn water -_-, Sasuke was next, and he burnt the rice to where I thought it was alive… I didn't know how because all I eat are practically sushi and energy bars…. So Sakura was left… to be honest at the time we all thought she was going to be the worst of us in the culinary area… but man she proved us wrong…" Kakashi states, Sakura blushes at the admiration of her cooking skills, Sasuke is still fuming over the embarrassing comment.

"Any-Hoo!"Kakashi shouts.

Kakashi grabs his tea and lifts it to his mouth, Sakura and Sasuke watch intently, Souta, Mikoto, and Nina watch the two Uchiha's curiously, they want to know why they are practically so tense around their old sensei.

"M-Mother?" Mikoto asks Sakura snaps out of her trance and looks at Mikoto and smiles.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring at Kakashi-Sama?" Mikoto whispers, Sakura giggles.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you later, M'kay?" Sakura says while giggling.

"Hai." Mikoto says while smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>Ino opened her eyes, she looked up and saw the ceiling, she blink a few times before sitting up, a wet rag fell off of her forehead, she winced and looked around, she realized she was on the living rooms couch, She stood up and stretched, she wondered what had happened.<p>

"Inoue!" Ino calls out; in an instant Inoue is there, towering over his mother with a look of concern shadowing his features.

"Mother! Are you alright? You took a fall; if it weren't for Sai-Sama here you could've had a hard fall…" Inoue states.

"S-S-Sai…?" Ino stutters out. Inoue nods and points to the chair in the corner of the living room, she looks slowly and is shocked at what she sees, there he was… the man she used to love… that she still loved… but it was a small love.

"Y-You're here… I.." Ino begins.

"Hello Beautiful…." Sai says.

Inoue raises an eyebrow, he stands next to his mother, but she shakes her head and smiles, she looks at him. "I'm fine… you go ahead and go upstairs or go out, whichever…" Ino says, Inoue nods, he grabs his books and papers and goes to Yukon's to go study.

Ino turns to face Sai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I UPDATED AGAIN! YOSH! (Holds out thumb).<strong>_

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please R & R por favor! :DDDD No flames!**_


	37. Can you feel the love tonight?

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"What are you doing here?" Ino curiously asked, Sai sighed and walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"I returned from my mission… I was held captive by the Akatsuki… however I managed to get away… twenty years have passed, so naturally I came to see how everyone was doing, for example… I saw Dickless, Ugly, Traitor, and you Beautiful…" Sai says.

"I see… Well it was nice seeing you again… good to know you're not dead." She says quietly.

"Hmmm…. You've gotten even more beautiful." Sai comments.

"Arigatou, but you're talking to an aging woman Sai… I am thirty seven…" Ino says bitterly.

"And I'm thirty eight what else is new?" He says with a chuckle.

"Nothing I guess… So…"

"I see so that was your son?" Sai questions.

"Yes, that's Inoue… I have two other children." Ino states.

"All boys?" Sai questions, even though he already knows the answer.

"No… I have two boys and one... girl." Ino states, Sai saw the sadness in Ino's eyes when she said "Girl"

"I see… so you finally got Pineapple to confess his feelings for you?" Sai questions. Ino glares at Sai, but sighs out, she walks to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, but my husband will be home soon, I think it's best that you leave." Ino says.

"As you wish… goodbye… Beautiful…" Sai says before leaving. Ino sighs and closes the door she collapses in tears on the couch.

"Well thank you for the dinner Sakura, Sasuke… it was most pleasant…" Kakashi comments.

"And you Mikoto are a wonderful cooker also." Kakashi comments, Mikoto bows respectfully and blushes at the compliment.

"I must be heading off, it was very nice to see you all again, but I believe the Hokage has waited long enough… I only saw him to say hello, but I still need to give him my report… Ja Ne." Kakashi says. Sakura smiles and bows, Sasuke scowls and goes back inside.

"Ja Ne, Kakashi." Sakura says.

He smiles and disappears, Nina steps out of the door. "G-Goodbye Lady Uchiha… I must be going now." Nina says.

"I see well thank you for coming over Nina we appreciated your company, some more than others…" She says while looking at Souta, he blushes and looks away. Nina grabs his hand he nods to his mother.

"You two be safe now, Souta don't stay out too late!" Sakura says. He nods and walks Nina home; Mikoto goes up to her room to retire for the night. Sakura sighs and goes to clean the kitchen, but Sasuke already did it for her, she smiles and turns around only to come face to face with his chest, she looks up, he smirks.

"Sakura." Her name rolls off his tongue.

"H-Hai?" She squeaks out, she sees the glint his eyes give off.

"Dinner was amazing…however… that old dog was here…" He says while backing her up her back collides with the wall. She blushes slightly, her eyes are slightly wide.

"H-Hai… he's our old sensei after all I was being polite." Sakura says.

"I didn't like the comments he made…" Sasuke says in a deep voice.

"Sorry?" She says.

"Not good enough…" He seductively said.

His obsidian eyes gazed at her, even though they were laced with lust, the love they held was infinite. They were in the bedroom cuddling.

"Ashiteru…" She whispered as she snuggled into his chest, he didn't even hesitate. "Ashiteru Sakura…"

_**-One week later-**_

It was a beautiful evening; it was one hour away from being Twilight. The perfect time Inoue would take Yukon to all the places he had planned for her.

"Here, here!" Ino shouted she gave him a beautiful bouquet with white tulips here and there, in the middle were pink roses, the ribbon that held the bouquet together was a rose pink, the tissue paper was a beautiful yellow; he smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." He said, Ino smirked and gushed with pride, he kissed her forehead and headed out, he was seventeen and his girlfriend was now seventeen also, life was good.

Inoue arrived at the Shiza's house. He knocked twice, and the door opened to reveal Yukonia, she smiled and let him in, she hugged him and made him tea, while Yukon was getting ready.

Inoue wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, gray pants, blue ninja shoes, and his forehead protector was at home, his blonde hair was slicked back like –Alexander Sterling- he smiled as he saw Yukon coming down the stairs.

"Ohayo Inoue-Kun, how are you?" She asked with that angel voice.

"I am fine, but you, are in for a night!" He says excitedly, he felt he could always open up when around the two women, but mostly Yukon. Yukon giggles and nods, she kisses her mother's cheek and grabs onto Inoue's arm, Inoue gives her the bouquet, she lets go to receive it. She smiles and puts them in a vase; she puts it at the table, and smiles admiring it.

"Your mother is talented with this… the art of the bouquet says so much…" Yukon says.

"Arigatou." She thanks.

"Shall we?" He asks.

"Hai." She replies.

"You two have fun, happy birthday baby girl." Yukonia says with a bright smile, Yukon blushes and waves, the two then take off.

Soon they arrive in North Konoha in "Jaken's Sushi extravaganza bar" Inoue leads them in; a waiter comes and sits them at a table in the back with a balcony view. Yukon can't get enough of it she looks all around, the restaurant was beautiful.

"It's so gorgeous!" Yukon says, her bright eyes looking all around, he chuckles. He grabs her hand and they stare at each other they blush and smile, soon the water comes takes their order, then brings them what they had desired, they had a peaceful meal.

Soon the couple was walking hand in hand in the park, it was around midnight and there was nobody, Inoue saw a hill that he recognized as the hill he would go to relax, he assumed he got it from his father; he always loved to stare at the clouds.

They sat down on the ground, Inoue had his jacket around her shoulders; she leaned against his shoulder and looked up at the millions of stars. "Arigatou…" She breathed out.

He turned to her and smiled, she blushes and leaned in, soon their lips were captured and hearts flowed, he couldn't get enough of her, he wanted more… Yukon seemed to want the same thing.

"Best birthday ever…" Yukon murmured against the base of his throat, he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad…" he replied. He managed to bring out a black box, her eyes widened, he took it out and handed it to her, she opened it slowly and saw a beautiful ring, it was silver with an amethyst jewel.

"I-It's a promise ring…" He stated while blushing, she smiled.

_**-For the couple the rest of the night was peaceful and calm.**_


	38. Bearer of bad news

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Naruto had team four in front of him. Katsumi was on the right; Shoji on the left, in the middle was Rima. They were all very nervous because the Hokage never asked to see them personally.

"S-Sir are we in trouble…?" Rima asked.

"No, none of the sort." Naruto replies.

"I have called you here today to be the bearer of bad news…" Naruto says with a frown.

Rima raises an eyebrow; Katsumi crosses his arms over his chest. "I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your Sensei… Mitzuki Yamanato… is no longer… she has been K.I.A in her mission to find her sister…"

Rima begins to shake, her eyes are wide, Katsumi's eyes reveal shock, Shoji dropped his bag of chips, they scattered on the floor.

"I am terribly sorry." Rima runs out of the office, Katsumi's eyes widen he bows at the Hokage and runs after her, Shoji begins to cry, he doesn't care if he is a man, he sheds his tears for his Sensei.

"Rima hold up!" Katsumi shouts. She finally stops at the end of the dark corridor, it is abandoned no one ever goes down there; it's so dark it's really cold and unwelcoming.

"K-Katsumi-Kun…" Rima sobs out, she hugs herself and slides down the wall, he sighs and kneels in front of her, she cries into his arms, he embraces her and tightens his grip; he kisses her head.

"She's… our Sensei is in a better place… besides aren't you happy… that she managed to complete her mission…?" Katsumi questions.

Rima nods slowly, but that doesn't stop her tears. He holds her until she lets it all out, soon all that's left is dried tears; she fell asleep on his shoulder due to exhaustion. He gently picked her up, she dangled in his arms; he disappeared with her in his arms in a mist of some sort.

* * *

><p>NaNa was sitting in the grass of team one's training grounds; she was meditating, when she felt a familiar chakra presence. She stopped and stood up, NaNa turned around and saw Shoji standing off to the side looking all sad, her eyes widened, she teleported right in front of him, she put her hand to his cheek; he held her hand there and leaned into her touch.<p>

"Shoji-Kun what's wrong?" NaNa questioned.

"M-My Sensei… she's…" Shoji begins, NaNa urges him to continue with a squeeze to his shoulder.

"She's dead…" Shoji finishes, NaNa's eyes widened, she remembers the crazy Sensei who was so fun and cool. NaNa's eyes water, she embraces Shoji and coos at him, her finger's tangle with his shaggy brown hair, they walk to the Oak tree in the middle of the training grounds, he leans against her shoulder and stares off into space while she strokes his head; she kisses his forehead.

"Everything will be alright Shoji-Kun, just wait and see…" NaNa says.

* * *

><p>Katsumi set Rima on her bed, he leapt through her window, Shizune was currently not at home, for she was on a mission for Naruto to deliver a scroll to the village of Kirigakure, it was strict business only.<p>

He sat down at the edge of it, he had to undue her long hair, it fell all the way to her knees, his eyes widened, no wonder she kept it in a high spiky ponytail, now it was in layers. She still had her ninja attire on, except for her shoes, for which Katsumi had removed. He tucked her in the bed and watched over her until she awoke.

"**Of all people… and you were the one who had to die…" **Katsumi thought.

NaNa helped Shoji stand up; he gave her a broken smile. NaNa sighed and gave him a sad look. "I'm so sorry for your loss Shoji-Kun… I understand the bond between a student and their teacher is strong especially a bond with your Sensei." She commented.

"H-Hai..." Shoji replies.

"Come on… let's go… want to get some ramen? It'll cheer you up, and it calms the nerves." NaNa says with a halfhearted smile, because in truth she was very much upset, she respected Mitzuki-Sensei with all her being, because of the way she had treated Shoji.

"I'm… I'm good NaNa-Chan… I think I'm going to go home… I'm not in the mood for anything today…. If you don't mind…" He says quietly, she nods in complete understanding, she kisses his cheek, he smiles and disappears, she sighs out sadly, but nonetheless she goes back to meditating to ease her mind of a great Sensei's death.

About an hour later it hit's 8:00 P.M. Katsumi looks towards Rima just in time to see her eyes flutter open. She looks up at the dark ceiling, her room was mostly Lavender, black, and purple. Rima sat up slowly and looked around the room she found Katsumi dozing off at the edge of her bed, sitting up with his arms folded over his chest.

Rima smiled slightly, but then the events of earlier came to mind, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in the, her bangs shielded her eyes, her hair fell around her like a blanket, soon a voice interrupted her.

"Rima?" Katsumi's voice questioned.

She lets out a frustrated cry; then it's followed by a sob of sadness.

Katsumi takes her into his arms, he strokes her very long hair, and rubs her back; she snuggles into his arms. "Gomenosai… I'm not being myself…" Rima states dully.

"You know you don't always have to be the strong one… every once in awhile you should let us do the fighting… you always worry about your other team members and care of their feelings first… you act as if you have no emotions when it comes to death, but it kills you on the inside… you should be able to express your feelings around me Rima." Katsumi states all at once.

Rima looks up a single tear falls down her beautiful face, her dark purple eyes gaze into his blue ones, he blushes slightly; she slowly raises her head, and lowers her lips onto his. They kiss for about two minutes, but he breaks the kiss for much needed air.

"Arigatou Katsumi-Kun…" Rima thanked.

"It's my job." He says trying to cheer her up, he is also saddened greatly by his Sensei's death, she was one of the four most important people in his life.

"Katsumi-Kun… do you think she's found peace?" Rima quietly questions while snuggling in the crook of his neck.

"Of course… Or at least I hope, I'm sure she did Rima." He replies she slowly nods; he looks down at her trembling figure and lifts her chin up and stares hard into her eyes.

"Hey listen to me… She fought hard, we all know she did… she managed to go on a final mission and had the honor of being K.I.A…. She got to see her sister again… if anything she went out with a "Bang!" Katsumi says.

"Y-You're right…" Rima sighs out, she kisses his cheek. He gets up and tucks her back into bed, she's tired already, right when he's about to leave she shakes her head and grabs hold of his sleeve. He raises an eyebrow.

"P-Please… stay with me… I don't want to be alone tonight…" She says sadly. He sighs and nods, Katsumi removes his jacket and sets it on a nearby chair, he shreds his shirt and climbs into the bed with her, he opens his arms and she cuddles against his chest, he rests his chin atop her head, and they both fall into a deep sleep, a peaceful one.

"_**Forgive me…" **_A voice whispers, it's a ghost-like voice, most definitely feminine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: Hey, hey, hey! It's Nelliel and back with the ass kicking! I'm on a roll, have you notice I have a lot of dedication to this story… I update really fast, and they're long-ass chappy's too! :DDDD I'm glad I could entertain you all… just a heads up, I'm taking suggestions for what you would have liked to see in the upcoming chapters, I swear I could probably make it work not a problem! Just review it or PM me, I'm going to give everyone 24 hours so when I wake up tomorrow, and do my shiz, I will confirm it and begin on the next chapter! For now I will be updating "The Passing." Until I've got a few suggestions. <strong>_

_**Hana: P-please R & R**_

_**Kaguya: No flames -_-**_

_**Nel: Ja ne! Arigatou!**_


	39. Out of Darkness

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Nel stood on the right side of the coffin, while Rose stood on the left, in the right-back corner stood Ethan, and finally on the left-back corner stood Ichijo. They each had a gray handle in their hand and part of the coffin on their shoulders, they continued to walk along the dirt path, on either side of them were two sections of people, they all had their heads bowed. It was raining slightly, the clouds were cloudy and there was no sunlight.

They made their way to the burial ground, standing near the huge hole in the ground was Rima in a long black kimono with a white obi around her waist, next to her was Katsumi who was holding her hand; he wore a traditional male black kimono. Behind them was Shoji looking down sadly into the grave.

The four sensei's slowly began to lower the coffin inside, inside the coffin was neither a body nor even ashes. But a single Konoha headband. The students looked on as they watched their Sensei's coffin be buried, they each took a handful of cemetery dirt and threw it into the whole. Rima shed a single tear; memories came flooding to her and the rest of the team.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Well, well Rima! I see you like a certain someone huh?" Mitzuki teased, Rima blushed, but looked away.**_

"_**Ah! So it is true!"**_

"_**No… I like no one… I am only here to get stronger… seriously Sensei what has gotten into you…" Rima commented, making Mitzuki sweat drop.**_

"_**Aweh! D: Come now Rima you don't have to be serious all the time, I am after all the fun Sensei!" Mitzuki comments.**_

"_**Exactly, and you need, not to be! We need a serious sensei… we need someone to train us and help us get stronger… not someone to let us have a good time and play around… this is the real world… not some playful fantasy you want it to be." Rima huffs out all serious, Mitzuki rubs her head.**_

"_**Now when did you get so grown up Rima…?"**_

"_**Hmph!" Rima says Mitzuki smiles brightly at her and hugs her. Rima blushes embarrassed. **_

"_**It's okay to have a little fun Rima, even if only a little… but don't be so serious all the time… especially for someone your age!" Mitzuki states, Rima sighs, but nods, she turns away from her Sensei who is yawning and scratching her arm, Rima slightly smiles at her Sensei.**_

"_**Come one we have to go meet up with the others…" Rima states.**_

"_**Okayyyy!" Mitzuki giggles out.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Katsumi? You like Rima don't you? Oh this is so kawaii! A cute love forming on my team! Oh it's going to be so cute to watch you two protect each other!" Mitzuki shouts aloud.<strong>_

_**Katsumi stays quiet and watches his sensei curiously, he sighs and continues to walk away, Mitzuki stops her daydreaming and continues to follow him.**_

"_**You're a quiet one… tell me why is that?" She questions curiously. **_

_**He continues to stay quiet… he was always taught to respect his elder's, however with this Sensei it was hard; she was always so childish and playful… he felt she would teach him nothing.**_

"_**Hellllooooo earth to Katsumi earth to Katsumi!" Mitzuki says while waving her hand in front of his face. He sighed and looked at her, she smiled brightly. "Why are you so quiet? You should be out there silly goose! For example instead of being quiet like you usually are… you should be figuring out ways to win the lovely maiden's heart!" She states with hearts in her eyes.**_

"_**What are you talking about…?" He finally says, she falls with her legs up –Anime style-**_

"_**Rima silly! You and her need to get together already! It will be like in those cheesy romantic movies! If one gets hurt the other's power strengthens tenfold! :DDDD" Mitzuki states, Katsumi sighs and is about to walk again.**_

"_**Come on I'll show you!" She grabs his wrist and teleports to a nearby bookstore, she makes him read two romance novels (He was forced :P) **_

"_**See what I mean…? Now go get her!" **_

"_**No."**_

"_**Doooo it!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**NOW!" He jumps at her demon-like voice; then takes off. Mitzuki was giggling and smirking the whole way, all she sees was a cloud of dust where he stood.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>o.O<strong>_

"_**NOM!NOM!NOM!" Shoji was eating BBQ, Mitzuki was sitting across from him watching him eat; she offered to pay for his food.**_

"_**Uh… Shoji… slow down ne? It won't go anywhere…." Mitzuki offers.**_

"_**NOM!NOM!NOM!"**_

_**She sips her tea, he orders ten more plates.**_

_**o.0**_

"_**Y-You should eat… Mitzuki-Sensei! You're so skinny!" He states while tearing off meat from the chicken he was holding, she shakes her head and smiles.**_

"_**I'm good…" She states.**_

"_**Your loss! NOM! NOM! NOM!" She giggles once more and enjoys a peaceful day with her student.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

* * *

><p>Soon everyone cleared away except for the remainder of team four and Nel.<p>

"She was a good Sensei…. And friend… she was like a sister to me… I will miss her, but you three should know… she took great pride in you…" Nel states, while looking at the students, they looked at her sadly.

"Yupp, she would brag all the time about you three… that's why I couldn't wait to have you fight my students." Nel says. Rima looks away and stares at the gravestone; Katsumi kneels and bows his head saying his prayers for his Sensei. Shoji is too depressed to do anything, but continue to stare at his Sensei's grave. Nel puts a hand on his shoulder, he nods in her direction, she smiles sadly at her friend's students; she suddenly glares at the grave.

"_**You Baka… I told you to be safe… I told you not to die… you Baka! You were supposed to live; we were suppose to grow old and watch our student's progress and marry! Now you won't get to see that I will along with Rose, and we have to do it alone!" **_Nel bitterly thinks.

"I must go… Ja Ne and take care." Nel says to them, with that she disappears in a pink flower underground. Rima stands up and looks at the cloudy sky, the rain pours on her face making her bangs stick to her forehead. Katsumi comes up and stands in front of her his jet black shoulder-length hair is dripping wet, he gives her a pained look; they both look at Shoji.

"Come on Shoji…" Rima said. She took his hand while taking Katsumi's they walk away from the grave, a white orb is drifting in front of the grave, it manages to make out a figure, the woman smiles after her students then disappears into the grave, and lays forever dormant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was being lazy and took a long break! But I'm back now! :DDD Sorry if I was a little late… I received a bad review and actually thought of discontinuing the story… however I had many more fans out there who would have been very angry with me if I did that so for the fans who are still with me… I will continue to update! :DDD A lot more to come today friends! Please R &amp; R it would mean a lot! No flames! Arigatou and Ja Ne!<strong>_


	40. Females

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"_**They think they can live their happy little livessss in thisssss ssssstupid village…. Think again… ssstupid foolsss I shall show them for the final time… that they can never beat me… I will have all power… and I will destroy them all…" **_The pale female thought, she has been gone for awhile, but she returned a few days ago to retrieve some things. With that she disappeared in a flame flicker jutsu from her place atop the Konoha gates.

* * *

><p>Mikoto was running away from the person chasing her, but instead of running in fear, she was laughing and smiling brightly, they were in team three's training grounds. Nel-Sensei gave them the day off, right when they heard that they all beamed in happiness, but they saw she wasn't really into it, and they couldn't blame her, she just lost her best friend.<p>

Tetsuya was chasing his girlfriend randomly; he loved the sound of her voice. He managed to grab her in the last second, but he had help, Keitaro managed to jump at her she caught him before he smacked into her chest, which gave Tetsuya the advantage.

"Okay, okay!" Mikoto shouted out. Tetsuya smirked and pulled her to him, he closed his eyes and leaned into her for a kiss that was until he felt a warm tongue licking his face; he looked and found himself kissing Keitaro. Tetsuya growled and dropped Keitaro; the dog whimpered and shook his head back and forth to get the image of his master kissing him out of his head.

"Miko-Chan!" He growled aloud, which only caused her to laugh harder, she "Poofed" to the other side of the training field, she smirked, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders in an embrace, she turned expecting to see chocolate brown eyes, but instead saw light brown eyes almost coffee color. Her eyes widened, he picked her up by her back; she squealed and laughed more.

"Inoue-Kun!" Mikoto pouted out, he smirked and tossed her, in which Tetsuya easily caught her bridal style in the air. "Sorry Miko-Chan… but that was a low blow with what you did with Keitaro." Inoue stated.

"You know what? It was called-"Mikoto was interrupted by a huge "Poof" They all stopped playing around, Tetsuya gently set her on the floor, they all looked at the male before them.

"You three are to report at Hokage's tower in exactly ten minute, you will not be late." The male Anbu stated. They all nodded, his mask showed that of the boar.

"_**Shikino…." **_Inoue thought.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the office of the Hokage almost instantly, they bowed all at the same time at him. He waved it off, but tipped his hat. They looked to the side to see NaNa Yogari, Yukon Shiza, Rima Kuran, and Nina Uzumaki, they smiled and waved, Inoue raised an eyebrow along with Tetsuya, Mikoto smiled at her best friend and continued to hold Keitaro in her arms.<p>

"I have called you here today… to give you a mission… your Sensei will be here shortly I sent her to retrieve something from the Anbu's. We will wait for her arrival…" Naruto stated.

Soon about ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal their Sensei, "Hello Hokage-Sama…" Nel greeted.

"Here… I got it just liked you asked… Sasuke-San put a note on it… now Hokage-Sama what's this about?" Nel asks. He looks up seriously at everyone in the office.

"I've called you all here for a mission I was going to assign team three… however I decided to have more people join your team…" Naruto began.

Naruto looks at Inoue and Tetsuya. "Boys you are dismissed this mission is for the ladies only." Naruto says, Inoue and Tetsuya bow, they poof away after Mikoto gave Tetsuya his companion back.

"Now then… Nel are you perfectly okay with leading a team of five Chunin?" Naruto questions, Nel gives a swift nod. "Well alright then… Nel your mission is the rank of S… will you accept?"

"I, Nel Kuchiki accept."

"Excellent, here you go." Naruto says while handing Nel a scroll.

"You are to read it when you decide to depart from the front gates, I'll give you one hour."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama…. But I've already informed all the parents of this mission… so we will take our leave immediately." Nel states, Naruto nods.

"Very well then, I wish you the best of luck, dismissed!" All the ladies bow then disappear in a huge "Poof".

Nel stood at the front of the gates, she told the ladies to gather around her. They looked at the scroll that was unraveled before them.

_**Mission details:**_

_**Rank: S**_

_**Objective: Travel to the village of Otokagure, make sure there are no Missing-Nins vacating the area…. If there is, you are to engage and destroy them. Investigate the ruins a little ways of Otokagure in the forest of "Sound" make sure there are no Missing-Nins, if so destroy.**_

_**Pay: 400,000 Yen.**_

_**Assigned to: Nel Kuchiki**_

_**Team: **_

_**NaNa Yogari**_

_**Mikoto Uchiha**_

_**Nina Uzumaki**_

_**Rima Kuran**_

_**Yukon Shiza**_

_**Time to complete mission: As long as it takes.**_

_**Signed by: Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage**_

"Well you read it yourself… today we will be known as Team Juliet…. We're heading out, everyone ready?" Nel questioned, the females nodded. "Okay then… Team Juliet, we're moving out!" Nel says, with that they all disappear into a green fog.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, why did Hokage-Sama decide to send all the females on a mission?" Inoue asked Tetsuya.<p>

"I don't know… however something seemed off…." Tetsuya confessed.

"I agree… because me and Onee-San have never not gone a mission without each other…" Souta says while sitting on a barstool in Tetsuya's house. Inoue was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall.

"Eh… I think it would be a good bonding thing for them… you know females…" Shoji says, while munching on some chips, he was sitting at the table.

"Yeah… females… can't live without 'em." Souta says.

"Speaking of females…" Shoji looks at Souta smirking.

"What?"

"What base have you been doing with Nina, Souta?" Shoji asks. Souta blushes, Tetsuya bursts out laughing, Inoue smirks; they all look at Souta.

"W-What do you mean man?" Souta questions.

"You know exactly what I mean…" Shoji says,

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me you two have been going out a lot and coming home very late…" Shoji says.

"Screw you and your bird… we haven't been doing anything perverted… however speaking of perverted…" Souta says while looking at Inoue.

"Oh hell no man, I haven't done anything a girl wouldn't have liked on a second date! I'm a gentleman unlike Tetsuya over here…" Inoue says while pointing at him.

"The hell you mean? I treat Mikoto exactly as a lady should be treated, my father may have been wild, but he was a gentleman, especially when it came to Lady Hinata." Tetsuya says.

"Says the one who already lost his virginity…." Souta mutters.

Tetsuya flushes red, he stands up fists clenched. "Ohh don't get so cocky, I knew exactly when Onee-Chan wasn't a virgin no more, she came home late, she told Okaa-San a studying session, more like a heavy make

out session, and ever heard that twin feeling thing? Yeah well I felt part of her joy, it was sickening man..." Souta says while shivering.

"Oh yeah? What about Inoue! He gave Yukon a promise ring and did Kami knows with her afterwards for her birthday!" Tetsuya shouts aloud, the boys look at Inoue now; Inoue flushes red and glares at Tetsuya.

"I have no idea what dirty thoughts you are thinking about… Yes, I gave Yuko-Chan a promise ring, but I did nothing I shouldn't be doing until after marriage… Tetsuya." Inoue states with annoyed –Anime Veins- popping out of his forehead.

"Tch."

"Whatever, now are we going to go train or what?" Souta asks while getting up, Tetsuya nods, along with Shoji. Inoue gets up and heads out the door first, along with the other boys; they head to an open training ground.

* * *

><p>"Alright we'll take a break for now ladies… but we're going to be up and running early tomorrow morning so be prepared… I'll see you then… Rima, Nina you share the yellow tent, Mikoto you and NaNa share the pink one. Yukon you're with me." Nel says, the girls nod and set up their separate tents.<p>

-Team Juliet rests up for the night it's around midnight.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm… I see so they are on their way… be prepared ladies… I will let you have your chance with them… however leave the Sensei to me…" A pale figure says, she flips her dark black hair back, her yellow snake-like eyes look at five figures that are all female, but their skin is gray and their eyes red like the fires of hell.<p>

"Yes master." They say in unison to the female before them.

"_**Come to me Team Juliet… I am waiting… you are all my prey… ssssso come…" **_

"They will fall one by one… no one will be there to catch them… this plan is brilliant there isssss no way they will win… no chance in hell." The female states to the five figures, they bow and nod.

"Now go! Leave me be, be prepared for when they come… each of you mongrels is to go to a separate room… now!" She commands, they bow.

"Yes, master." With that they disappear, leaving a smirking female behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: Heyyy! I'm back, I updated hurraaaayyyy! Please R &amp; R No flames! I hope you liked this chappy :DDD I will update more after Monday Night RAW! :DDD<strong>_


	41. The Ruins

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Lealizbunny :D**_

"Team Juliet, Halt!" Nel shouted, all the females stopped as soon as Nel called out the command. They were all crouched, Mikoto and NaNa were on the top of a huge oak in the branches, while Nina was on the floor underneath a bush on her front side in a crawling position, a Kuni was in her mouth, Rima and Yukon were behind the oak tree Mikoto and NaNa were on. Nel walked forward a bit, but told them to stay; she saw the collapsed village of Otokagure about one mile ahead.

"Hana no tsuiseki." Nel opens her mouth and blows on her hand, seeds of a flower come out and drift in amazing speed towards Otokagure, they make their way through the collapsed village gates, and begin to explore.

A shadow comes from out of nowhere and snatches the seed and destroys it. Nel's eyes widen, she stumbles back a bit, the females look at her in concern, she gives them a "I'm okay." Look.

"Sensei?" Mikoto asks.

"It seems there are people inhabiting the area… whatever it was it destroyed my flower's seed… we must investigate…" Nel says.

"Rima and Mikoto take the western region of Otokagure, NaNa and Nina you take north, Yukon come with me were going to check out the south… we will all meet up when were done in eastern part, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good Team Juliet, good luck!" With that they all disappear to their said destinations.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Of all people and I had to get paired with her…?" <strong>_Rima thinks.

"_**Great I got a complainer as my partner… I'd rather have Nina-Chan or Yuko-Chan…. Perhaps NaNa also…" **_Mikoto thinks.

"Listen… just because we're on the same team doesn't mean I'll listen to you…." Rima states.

"Good I was thinking the same thing…" Mikoto replies.

"Hmph!"

"Tch. Whatever, let's just look to see if we see any Missing-Nins…"

Rima was walking in front of Mikoto, when she bent down to inspect the dirt, her shorts hiked up a little bit, same with Mikoto's. (All of the females are attractive).

"Someone's been here…" Rima states, she closes her eyes Mikoto closes her's and reopens them, but her Sharigan is activated. Rima back flip, right where she was is a Kuni with a tag-bomb attached to it.

Rima's eyes widened, she grabbed Mikoto's hand and jumped up with her to another tree and waited, the smoke finally cleared, but no one was there, Rima looked all around, Mikoto was also looking, her eyes widened, she turned around only to be met with a pale fist, Mikoto flew down to the floor with a "thud" Rima's eyes widened, she looked at Mikoto then to the side only to be met with a foot to the gut, she also flew down.

Rima winced and got up, Mikoto was already on her feet looking wildly around. "Rima on your right!" Mikoto shouted out.

Rima turned and blocked a Kuni that came out of the shadows, Rima threw her own Kuni and it missed. The person finally revealed himself as a Missing-Nin; he was covered from head to toe in black on his face was a black bird mask.

"CHAAA!" Mikoto cried out, she had jumped into the air and extended her leg, which her heeled foot slammed onto the ground, the ground rumbled, Rima jumped backwards, while the ground caved in, the Missing-Nins eyes widened.

"Tch." The Missing-Nin threw a Tanto at Rima and it was shadowed with a Kuni that sliced Mikoto's thigh, she healed herself immediately and engaged into a hand to hand combat with him.

She ducked in a split position when his leg came to hit her cheek, she brought her leg up to her should holding it up and slammed it down onto his shoulder, he winced and cursed, he spun around her and grabbed her arm and brought it up behind her back, she winced and tried to twist around, but he managed to grab her other arm and pull it behind her back too. Rima managed to dodge Mikoto's cherry blossom impact attack that broke the ground, she charged at the Missing-Nin, her foot raised she slammed it into his side; he winced and released his hold on Mikoto.

Mikoto ducked and rolled behind Rima, Rima threw ten Kuni's in his direction; he deflected all of them and smirked.

The girls stood their ground and continued to fight him.

* * *

><p>"NaNa is it?" Nina asked quietly, NaNa stopped walking and turned around nodding; she smiled and held out her hand to Nina.<p>

"Pleased to meet the Hokage's daughter." NaNa comments.

"N-N-No, it's nice to meet you NaNa! I'm pleased to be working with you." Nina says politely while smiling.

"Awww thanks! Well shall we Nina-Chan?" NaNa asks.

"H-Hai." Nina replies while smiling at her honorific she was granted with, she was glad to have made a new friend.

NaNa stretched and looked ahead she squinted because of the surprisingly bright sun, but she saw something glint, she tried to see it, but it automatically disappeared. She turned towards Nina.

"Hey Nina-Chan… you have the ability to use the Byakugan right?" NaNa asks.

"Hai." Comes Nina's reply.

"Can you use it real quick, I think I saw something more up north where those two rockslides happened…" NaNa says.

"Hai… BYAKUGAN!" Nina shouts out veins begin to spread along her temples and proceed to surround her pearl colored eyes. She looked ahead, everything was gray and white; she continued to look. She could make out a figure; it apparently was setting a trap for the two. Nina heard a scream, she turned around after she had stopped focusing on the figure ahead of her; she saw NaNa on the floor holding her side in pain, on her side was a Tanto that was lodged in her flesh.

"N-N-NaNa!" Nina shouted aloud, she kneeled down and took the Tanto out, NaNa whimpered, Nina began to heal her, she wasn't as good as Mikoto or Lady Uchiha, but her mother did teach her the basics. "There… what happened? I was only-"

"Nina-Chan look out!" NaNa tackled Nina to the floor barley dodging a Kuni that came out of nowhere.

NaNa knew where it came out from, she was ready she stood up with surprising speed and bites each one of her fingertips where blood was suppose to come out dark green vines came out from all ten fingertips "Earth Release: Vine Coffin!" NaNa shouted.

She thrusted both hands out, Nina was behind her back to back, the vines quickly moved towards some bushes, the Missing-Nin ducked out of the way in the nick of time, but Nina saw this.

"Wind Release: Toad Gun!" Nina cried out. She did multiple hand signs at lightning speed, and bit her thumb as few blood droplets came out, she slammed her hand to the floor, underneath it multiple black markings began to spread, then there was a "Poof" and white smoke came out, it the place was none other than Gamatatsu himself.

"Mmmmmhhh Hello Nina… got any snacks for me…?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Never mind that Gamatatsu! Now!" Nina instantly had her hand on Gamatatsu's back, she pushed her chakra force forward after combining it with his chakra force, Gamatatsu exhales the water and it shoots out striking the Ninja who was recovering from NaNa's vine coffin, he flies backwards into a tree and falls to the floor. Gamatatsu nods and disappears in a huge "Poof"

"Uzumaki formation!" Nina called out; she did multiple hand signs and twelve Nina's "Poofed" onto the battlefield. The circled around the two main females, NaNa smirked.

"Not bad Nina-Chan!"

"You too NaNa-Chan, now let's do this!" Nina shouts out losing all her shyness in the line of battle.

"Hai! Water release: Shinobu No Tiado Roppusu!" She puts her face in her hands and then slowly looks up, The Missing –Nin who was recovering once again, looks confused at NaNa's face; he sees a single teardrop fall from her eyes, he took this as an opportunity and charged, but once that teardrop hit the ground it was over. A huge tidal wave formed in a matter of seconds, Nina and NaNa back flipped, along with the twelve other Nina's, the land about thirty feet away from him.

The tidal wave consumes the Ninja and holds him to the floor. "Now Nina-Chan!"

"Hai!" Nina assumes the gentle fist pose, her head snaps up. "Eight trigrams thirty-two palms!" She flash steps to the Ninja and begins.

She does four strikes, which hits the man in his arms making them useless, she then hit him eight times in the legs after she was crouching, she hits him sixteen times in the stomach, his eyes widen considerably he begins to couch out blood as Nina continues to hit him, Nina hits him thirty two times in the chest nonstop. Nina finally jumps up in the air and comes crashing down on him hitting him all over again everywhere.

He dies from his heart exploding within his chest, Nina back flips and pants, all her clones disappear. NaNa catches Nina as she stumbles backwards, NaNa smiles widely. "Nice job Nina-Chan, do you think you can scan the area with your Byakugan?" NaNa asks.

"H-Hai…" Nina looks right and sees no one within the mile, she then looks left and once more sees no one she repeats this movement for the north and south, she shakes her head at NaNa.

"We're cleared; we can head to the Eastern part of Otokagure…" Nina says, NaNa smiles and throws Nina's arm over her shoulders and supports her, they begin to make their way over there.

* * *

><p>"CHAAAA!" Rima shouted she jumped up in the air and lifted up her sleeve; she aimed perfectly and shot out multiple poison bombs from her wrist mounted device.<p>

Mikoto hid underground (Something Tetsuya taught her to do). She exited the protectiveness the ground provided and charged for the strong Missing-Nin, he smirked as he already saw her underground, he ran to her, Rima was recovering and reloading her device, Mikoto and the man re-entered a hand to hand combat fight.

Mikoto lifted her leg in order to smack him in the face, but it came in contact with his wrist, he grabbed her foot, her eyes widened, he turned her ankle sideways, she jumped up and spun in the air and slammed her heeled shoe into his cheek, he grunted and pushed her backwards, she crouched on the ground. "Rima! Deal with him!" Mikoto shouted out to her, Rima growled and ignored Mikoto, she charged for the man.

"Doko No Kiri Jutsu!" Rima inhaled and jumped up spinning in the air as if she were a tornado, she then landed on the ground perfectly, took a step backwards and exhaled, a huge purple smokescreen came out and blinded the Missing-Nin, he howled in pain when Rima charged at him and thrusted her hand and swiped her extended fingernails into his sides, a small gash appeared, she then kicked him and made him fly backwards, he slammed into a tree and slid down it, he huffed and puffed, he was beginning to sweat and feel the effects of Rima's poison, he slowly began to stand up, until he heard a female voice.

"CHIDORI!" Mikoto thrusted her hand right into his chest and destroyed his heart, he collapsed to the floor dead, her hand was covered in blood, she sighed and continued to pant, she looked around her to see if she saw any other Nins, but she didn't, she motioned for Rima to follow her, they made their way to the Eastern region.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh… Nel-Sensei…?" Yukon quietly asked, Nel stopped looking around and looked at the girl, they encountered no Missing-Nins in their area so they were already waiting in the Eastern region where they were suppose to meet the others.<p>

"Yes Yukon?"

"What are we going to do after everyone's returned?" Yukon asked.

"Well since the other's are on their way here… we will begin to head to the forest of "Sound" and from there inspect the ruins… if we see no disturbance… then we shall head back to Konoha. If there is a disturbance… then we will engage…." Nel replies.

"Yes Ma'am..." Yukon replies, she sighs and sits on the boulder. Nel is keeping watch, she sees movement from all directions, but she relaxes and smiles, out of the forest from the northern and western region comes NaNa, Rima, Mikoto and Nina.

"Welcome back ladies… I see only a few scratches?" Nel asks, Mikoto smiles, she looks and sees Rima and NaNa are fine, but Nina has a few bruises, Mikoto goes to Nina and takes her arm, NaNa nods and hands her over. She heals Nina's wounds then looks at everyone else, she sees they're fine.

"Excellent healing Mikoto, shall we ladies? Last stop is the ruins."

"Hai!" They shoot off into the forest to check out the ruins.

When they arrive they see everything is dead around the ruins, the sky is black and lightning begins to shoot out of the clouds, the wind blows softly and the weather turns colder. They see there are six openings, but stones and rubble are littering the floor. The all look at each other.

"There are way too many places too look, we'll never cover it all if we travel in groups… everyone take an opening and search, if you find nothing immediately come out and wait right here." Nel instructs, she's about to take off, until she stops them, they turn around and look at them, she sees a little bit of Mitzuki in each.

"No one is to get hurt… or die… _**understood?" **_Nel commands.

"Hai!" They say with smiles, they all put their fists in and bump it, then disappear into the ruins.

"_**So it's true… this is Orochimaru's old base… I didn't think it existed anymore… I thought when Hokage-Sama said ruins I thought he ment landmarks… not the old base…" **_Nel thinks. With that she too took off into her opening and went to search.

Throughout the ruins a female voice rings out, it's an evil sinister laugh. _**"Excellent, come to me... it is only a matter of time until one by one you all fall…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: Yay! I updated again! Can't wait to start the next chapter! :DDD Let's do this! You know the drill! :DD<strong>_


	42. Doppelganger

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Nina walked down the crowded hall, she saw lamps and unlit torches; it was getting a little too cold for her liking. She rubbed her arms up and down; she sighed and continued onward, she heard a soft giggle. Nina took out a Kuni and held it up; she activated her Byakugan and saw nothing. She raised an eyebrow, but kept moving onwards.

"Lalalalala…." Came a quiet whisper, Nina froze it was so close, she turned around to look behind her, from afar you could see a figure back to back with Nina. Nina turned around and it disappeared.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Nina shouted into the darkness. A cold wind blew, fluttering her skirt a bit.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" A voice mocked her, it then giggled.

"I'm serious!" Nina shouted at it.

"I'm serious!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"I…. said… QUIT IT!"

"You're no fun!" A pouty voice cried out, it appeared slowly, a torch lit up, but Nina didn't have time to see who it was for something slammed into her chest, she fell backwards, the ground crumbled underneath her and she fell for what seemed like a long time, but it was only a few seconds, she landed in a puddle of water, that was until she smelt it, it had a rusty metallic smell to it, she glanced down and used the torch her hands were red, her eyes widened, she looked all around her only to see skeleton's with maggots on them or worms crawling in and out of the eye sockets.

She screamed, but her sound was covered up, by loud giggling. "Aweh! :D No need to be a Scardy cat!" The voice called out, Nina stood up all her clothes had blood stains on it, she felt sick due to the odor. There's splashing sounds, Nina turned around, but saw nothing, her eyes glared in anger, which was totally OOC of her.

"Come out! I will not repeat myself!"

"Buuuut you have already NiNi! Silly Willy!" The voice mocked.

"Uzumaki formation!" Nina shouted. She did multiple hand signs and out came twelve shadow clones of herself. They all stood in a circle around her.

"Oooooo I'm scared! Hmmm nope! I change my mind1 I'm suddenly happy again! Let's play!" The shadow finally came out of the darkness and what Nina saw scared her and shook her very bones, she stared into the eyes of hell, they were the reddest she's ever seen with black pupils, the rest of the girl was literally gray, even her hair, but she wore the exact same clothes as Nina, but they were all gray, and filled with blood stains. But what scared Nina the most was she was looking at herself, it must've been a clone.

"_**A-A clone…? Of me? I-I how is this possible… t-this is like reanimation!" **_Nina thought, she stumbled backwards, while her exact self stepped forward giggling, she cocked her head to the side.

"Aweh! What's wrong NiNi? Are you shocked? I am you after all! No need to be scared!" She giggled out, Nina's eyes widened; she took the gentle fist stance. "I am known as C1" C1 said.

"I don't know what kind of c-creation you are or who made you… but I will send you back to wherever you came from…" Nina stated.

The clone's eyes glared at Nina. "Bad mistake NiNi… I am stronger then you… I came from you… and I was created to destroy you! HIYAAAAA!" She charged for Nina in exceptional speed. She appeared smirking right in front of her, she thrusted a Tanto in Nina's arm, Nina screamed out in agony, C1 giggled uncontrollably.

C1then kicked Nina in her back making her fly to the other side of the gruesome battlefield. Nina stood up and eased the Tanto out of her arm, she began to heal herself, C1smiled and charged again, Nina glared and stuck her foot out, just as C1 came, she flew and landed in a puddle of blood, Nina shadow stepped over to her and put her legs on either side of C1's waist, Bad Nina looked up and smiled, they both had Kuni's against each other's throat, she giggled and threw Nina over her and Nina front flipped and landed perfectly.

C1 stood up slowly. But out of nowhere came Nina's fist and slammed her backwards, Nina began a barrage of attacks on the defenseless C1.

She does a right uppercut to her shoulder, then a left uppercut to her stomach, she finishes it with a left kick to her gut, C1 fly's backwards Nina flash steps to where she's supposed to land, Nina sticks out her right leg and C1 slams into it, her red eyes widened and became dull, Nina took out a Tanto and slashed at her chest and arms, then head budded her backwards, she did a cartwheel and landed on C1's shoulder's.

"Now return back to where you came from!" Nina shouted aloud; she twisted C1's head and popped it in the opposite direction; she back flipped off C1's shoulders and did a hand spring away from her, C1 fell down motionless.

"_**It is done… thank Kami… w-what was that anyway… what was she… who made her?" **_Nina thought, she picked up her blood covered Tanto and began to walk away, C1's body rose up slowly, Nina turned around after feeling a chakra presence. Her eyes widened, C1's head was turned, it snapped back in place in a fast motion like the exorcist, all her wounds disappeared. She giggled and looked at Nina.

"My turn!" She shouted; then charged for Nina. Nina back flipped and all twelve of her Shadow clones charge at the enemy. C1 kills every single one with one swipe of her hand which her fingernails extended, and she swiped at them, they "Poofed away", She took out a Tanto and was mid air; Nina put her arms up in an "X" formation. C1's Tanto collided with Nina's armguards that were made of metal.

"Who is your maker!" Nina shouted while thrusting C1 backwards.

"Nopeee can't say! Master said I wasn't allowed!" C1 replies, she charges once more.

"Wind release: Toad gun!" Nina shouts out, she bites her thumb a few blood droplets fall she summons Gamatatsu.

"Wind release: Toad Gun!" C1 shouted, she did the exact same thing, except Nina's Gamatatsu was the real one and had color, while C1's frog was dull and gray with fiery red eyes.

"Now Gamatatsu!" They shout at the same time. They both put their hands on their frogs and channel their chakra, both the frogs take in a huge breathe then release it with chakra infused water, C1's attack came out red while Nina's came out blue, the two powers collided and made a huge explosion.

"ROTATION!" They say at the same time, they spin in a circular motion; Nina's is a blue sphere while C1's is a red sphere.

_**I can't do anything! No matter what I do she mocks me!" **_Nina thinks.

"Now, now, now! No need to get worried Nina-Chan; I will finish this off quickly, Master is probably waiting for me to finish off this nuisance… and let's not forget my sister's are probably finishing off your friends right now." C1 States.

"O-O-Others?" Nina questions.

"Hai! C2, C3, and C4!" C1 giggles out.

"Now enough talk NiNi, it was fun, but I must hurry!" She winks and back flips, she lands on one knee and holds her hand out, she creates two Shadow clones and they appear next to her smiling widely.

Their hand encircles her own and a red orb begins to form. Nina's eyes widen as she realizes what move it is. She does the exact same thing C1 is doing. Except her Rasengan is blue, Nina closes her eyes.

"_**I'm scared… I don't want to fight this animal anymore… please… please Kami help me defeat her… lend me strength…" **_Nina pleads mentally. Nina's pearl colored eyes snap open, her veins move, with that the two girls charge for each other, and shout. "RASENGAN!"

A red aura surrounds Nina her eyes become fox-like slits, they turn red, a red cloak encircles her, C1's eyes widen, she's never seen anything like it, she screams.

"NOOOOOOO!"

There's a huge explosion, they both get thrown backwards, Nina lands on all fours and growls, C1 was blasted away her arm was blown off along with her right leg. She collapsed in her own puddle of blood, Nina crawls over to her, she growls and raises her claw, C1 looks up.

"_**Master… how could I have failed…?" **_ With that thought Nina pounces on top of C1and slashes her face and chest repeatedly, flesh fly's everywhere, Nina is growling and howling while committing the final act. Soon all that's left is a puddle of blood, Nina back flips off she stands up straight and is about to do more damage, when the power automatically goes away, her eyes fade from the red to pearl to her original cerulean then they close, Nina collapses on the floor, unconscious from the chakra she used. The lights fade, and she's surrounded by darkness, the cold wind blows slightly in the ruins and where her body lies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nel: As Nina is unconscious we move on to the next Kunoichi… the question is who is it…? And what's in store for her? Who has been making these clones? Are there more of them? Will there be another Character Death? If so whom? Find out on the next chapter of Sun and Moon's Love. Please R &amp; R no flames!<strong>_


	43. Lost Love

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Her hair was lit; it looked almost sunshine, which was very rare considering her natural hair color was a chocolate brown. Her icy blue eyes looked straight ahead; she was searching the abandoned room, which was the size of two rooms.

"_**This place looks like a torture chamber…" **_Yukon thought. She looked on the floor kneeling, her hand went over the broken tiled floor, which had dried blood stains that looked years old.

"_**Poor people…" **_She thought when she saw the bones of victims chained up in shackles. She continued to inspect the room, which was until she heard a shout.

"Light release: Phoenix claw!" Yukon's eyes widened, she recognized that technique, she jumped out of the way just in time; there was a small hole where she was just standing. The figure back flipped away into the shadows of the torture chamber. "Reveal yourself!" Yukon shouted out, she had two Kuni's in her hand.

"I am known as… C3…" The figure says she steps into the light that Yukon's hair emits, Yukon's eyes widen at what she sees; she's looking at herself. She notices that C3 has red eyes like blood and her skin is gray along with her outfit and hair which is the same as hers.

"What are you?" Yukon asks.

"It does not matter… no time to explain for you will be dead soon." C3 replies.

"Why do you look like me?" Yukon questions angrily.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Yukon sighs out in frustration and attacks. She activates her phoenix claw, energy encircles her hand creating the shape of a phoenix claw; her own nails extend into sharp talons, the energy is a bright sunshine color. C3 smirks and activates her Phoenix claw; it looks exactly the same except the sunshine is a dark energy, and when she swipes red streaks come out.

"CHAAAA!" C3 cries out, she charges at Yukon. Their claws connect, they link hands; their flesh begins to burn. Yukon uses her other free hand to attack C3 with a Kuni, in which C3 does the same thing. Their Kuni's connect and make "Clashing" sounds, sparks fly from the force of their blows, C3 smiles and bites Yukon's wrist, Yukon whimper's from C3's sharp fangs, C3 back flips away from Yukon, she smiles and plucks a piece of her hair. She holds it above her head, it transforms into a dark black bow with a silver arrow ready to fire.

"That's-"

"That's right! Light Release: Heroines Bow!" C3 shouts aloud, she fires it and a streak of red and black light follows the arrow, Yukon crouches and sticks one leg out, she focuses her chakra, then opens her mouth, embers drift out rapidly and encircle as if they were cherry blossom petals, they create a wall, the arrow goes through though and hits Yukon in the shoulder and pins her to the wall. Yukon cries, the tears fall to the floor in small drops, C3 appears in front of Yukon, she smiles evilly and kisses her cheek; a burn mark appears from where their flesh connected.

"Don't you get it? I'm stronger than you! I was made stronger!" C3 comments, Yukon glares, right when C3 was about to move a bit backwards, Yukon head butted her and broke the arrow, C3 winced and flew backwards, her eyes were shut tight, she collapsed into a pile of skeletons, she scowled and slowly began to stand up.

Yukon landed on the ground softly, C3 got up almost too quickly for Yukon, and appeared a few feet in front of her and smirked, but Yukon wasn't about to let her have the advantage, she back flipped against the wall and closed her eyes, they reopened to show a determined look, she put her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss, but a cloud of ash came and landed in C3's face making her yell out, she rubbed her eyes attempting to get the ash out.

Yukon took this as her chance, her wound was bleeding badly from the arrow, she winced as she gathered a bit of blood in her hand from it, she did multiple hand signs with her left hand and jumped into the air, her hand was held out, it made contact with the tiled floor, soon a red bright flower the size of the whole room grows onto the ground, it's bright red, if you were to touch it you'd get burned badly.

C3 managed to get the ash out just in time, she jumped and avoided the flower's petals at all costs, she landed in an open space behind Yukon, Yukon spun around only to have her hair grabbed, it managed to get free of its long braid, her hair tumbled down to her waist. C3 put her knee to Yukon's back, forcing her on her knees and hands, C3 had a firm grip on Yukon's hair.

"Fool… don't you realize, you'll never beat me you're too weak… Hmph! Imagine how embarrassing it is for Inoue_**-Kun. **_C3 taunts, Yukon's eyes widen; she manages out a few words.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Yukon questions.

"Oh you know… having a weak girlfriend and all… he has to live with that everyday… he can't even brag about you because you're so weak!" C3 snarls out.

"T-That's a lie! Inoue-Kun Lo-"

"Oh please! He probably just says that because he feels bad for you! And doesn't want to hurt you or our mother's feelings."

"S-She's not "_**our" **_mother, she's _**mine." **_Yukon says through gritted teeth.

"Yadda, Yadda. Shut up… you know it's true.. think about it, did you ever consider how your weakness affected him the whole time you two were together?" C3 asked.

Yukon's eyes widened. She began to lose her train of thought, just thinking about all her past mistakes. C3 raised her hand and punched Yukon in the back, Yukon almost fell forward, but C3 held her in place, Yukon began to cry.

"Aweh, look I made the crybaby cry… ugh, I can't even believe I was made just like you… I wouldn't even have shown tears. This is pathetic… ugh I bet you're a huge disappointment to _**mother."**_

"Stop… please… just stop…" Yukon pleaded.

"No I don't think I will... you need to be taught a lesson, Love doesn't exist… we serve to please that is all… emotions are pointless, they make you weak…" C3 says. She begins to repeatedly beat up on Yukon. She kicks her in her side, making her fly into the wall, the flower Yukon created disappears allowing movement to be available. C3 flash steps to Yukon and punches her in her face causing it to bruise; she then slaps her across the face after picking her up by the collar of her qipao dress.

"Uh…" Yukon moans out as she is throw into the ground, C3 jumps into the air and brings her foot down, it makes contact with Yukon's back and slams her into the ground more, Yukon's eyes widen, she feels one of her ribs break, and many more get bruised, her eyes slightly go dull, she's beginning to fall into unconsciousness.

"Ugh you can't even take a small beating without knocking out… you weak bitch." C3 states, she tosses her braided hair over her shoulder and spits at Yukon.

"I expected much more of my essence of creation…." C3 spits out.

"_**I am not weak… I-Inoue-Kun… I'm scared… It hurts… I'm hurt… wait a minute… I-Inoue-Kun would never think such bad things of me… " **_Yukon thinks.

She turns around and grabs a bloodied Tanto that was laying in a skeleton's rib cage, she bend down to pick it up when all of a sudden the room glows a bright sunshine color.

Yukon's eyes were staring off into space, she was lying on her front side in a small crater, her hand was glowing, she managed to look and she saw the ring Inoue gave her for her birthday, she mentally smiled, but on the outside her eyes widened.

"_**I will not be weak… not this time! Inoue-Kun… lend me strength!" **_Yukon thinks. She begins to rise out from the crater soon she is surrounded by streaks of sunlight and pure energy.

"How can this be? How are you still moving!" C3 shouted out, she had to shield her eyes, but she heard Yukon's angelic like voice.

"Though we fight like enemies… let us not be... the fiery passion of one's friendship should not be taken lightly... the strand of light that leads the way through darkness and hate... will rise above and dominate, lend me thy power... bow... let them know Herione... will lead the way... Light release: Herione's Bow!" Yukon shouts aloud, she rises up into the air, and plucks a strand of her own hair, she locks her target, and fires.

C3 growls and put's her arms up in an, "X" formation, she held one Tanto in each hand, she held it up to protect herself, but the arrow shattered them easily, her eyes widened, she felt the arrow strike her heart, she slowly fell backwards, her hair became undone from its braid.

"_**No… this cannot be… I'm the strong one… I was supposed to win master's affection… not the others… it was supposed to be me who brought a smile to master's face… Nazedesu Ka…?" **_C3 thinks, she closed her eyes and the tears came out, she mentally cursed herself, she thought she would land on the ground, but instead she landed in soft arms, she looked up and winced, it was so bright, the light was so warm and inviting.

Soon the light faded away and it revealed a tired, but slightly smiling Yukon.

"I don't blame you for carrying this much hatred…" Yukon begins.

"_**Why won't she just finish me off and save me the embarrassment…?" **_

Yukon embraces C3 slightly, C3's eyes widen. Yukon takes hold of her hand. "You… a creation who was merely a simple imitation of another living being… was showed no love… but rather told commands… you deserved to be loved… to be shown kindness… every living being does…" C3's eyes widened, her eyes got watery.

"I am so sorry for the pain you must've endured with your so called, "Master" I wouldn't know who he or she is… but shame on them for treating a being such as yourself this way… please… if it's possible… I would like to be your friend…" Yukon says while smiling, the golden arrows still protrudes from C3's chest. C3 scowls slightly, but grimaces.

"Why… why show me such kindness when I've clearly haven't earned it… why try to make friends with a mere tool…?"

"Everyone needs a friend… some more than others, I will show you the love you deserve." Yukon says while holding her closer.

"Hn… it seems I've underestimated you… I realize this now… b-because you had love… something I lack… your power increased ten-fold… I now realize this… in order to b-be strong… you need love…" C3 states dully.

"_**Arigatou… Yukon."**_ C3 closes her eyes and smiles.

"Never let go of that… never let go of your so called, "Love" C3 states. Yukon's eyes widen, a single golden teardrop falls from her eyes and lands on C3's eyes, it falls down her cheek making it look like C3's crying, after feeling the wetness C3 looked up and saw Yukon crying.

"Hmph… do not cry for a tool like me… it is pathetic really… how insulting to be defeated by a crybaby..." C3 says, she looks up and smiles slightly at Yukon making her cry more.

"Arigatou…" C3 states, she closes her eyes, and becomes still, Yukon sheds one more tear before holding her clone close to her. She slowly rocks her back and forth as if she were a newborn. Yukon winces and her eyes grow wide then dull, she collapses on her clone and falls asleep in exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kaguya: Hn… I wrote this chapter… don't like it oh well… I'm not going to ask for anything… you know the drill… I'm too pissed to write the next chapter… Hana! You do it or Nel I don't care…<strong>_

_**Nel: Jesus, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning.**_

_**Kaguya: Shut up!**_

_**Hana: Please R & R we would appreciate it… thank you for taking time to read this chapter, we will immediately start on the next chapter… Ja Ne!**_

_**Nel: Ja Ne! Arigatou! **_


	44. To find a purpose

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

NaNa sighed she was tired, her body proved that, and she was hungry too. _**"Ugh! I wish I was with Shoji-Kun right now… because then we'd be eating tons of BBQ!" **_NaNa thought.

NaNa sighed again and found a huge boulder, she sat down on it and took out her canteen of water, she drank it slowly and rubbed her neck, she looked at her surroundings. She looked like she was in a cave; it had a small pond in the corner with dirt and bones scattered the area, stalagmites hung from the ceiling.

"_**Ugh! This place is totally not attractive!" **_

NaNa got up and went to the pond curious; she looked at it as if studying. She saw that the water was not contaminated, she took her canteen and put it into the water and began to fill it up. She smiled to herself, thinking of the date Shoji promised to take her on after her mission.

"Huh?" She said aloud, she looked into the water, she could have sworn she saw two red orbs, and she was right she did, but they were far down, she thought nothing of it and continued to fill the canteen. All of a sudden gray vines shot out from the water and wrapped around NaNa's neck and wrists, she screamed and was pulled under.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" **_She mentally questioned.

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into the two red orbs, she screamed underwater as she saw she was staring back at an exact replica of herself, but she saw the clone was all gray except for the eyes which were as red as blood.

Her eyes were shut tight, and she opened her mouth, but she felt the water traveling into her body. She couldn't breathe and she felt her limbs grow heavier, the figure the whole time was just floating and staring, she wasn't even breathing.

NaNa bows her head, and concentrates, soon two chakra orbs form about an inch above each eyebrow. They grow into two long metallic gray horns. She begins to channel her chakra through them to shoot fire balls, one hit the figure and she's sent into the bottom of the deep pond, NaNa manages to hurl herself out of the pond, she lands on the ground and coughs violently, water comes out of her mouth.

She clutches her sides from where they ache. She looks to the side at the still water; soon a circular metal blade comes out of the water and comes at NaNa. NaNa's eyes widen, she dodges the first hit and manages to do a cartwheel away from the weapon, but it comes back from behind and slices her back, she cries out, and glares at the blade. The figure that was in the water bursts out and lands on the land perfectly, she has burn marks on her arm, but she's quiet still showing no signs of pain, the circular blade comes towards her at an alarming speed, she holds her hand up and catches it, she takes a fighting pose and continues to look into NaNa's grassy dark green eyes.

"Who are… you?" NaNa questions out of breathe.

The figure stays quiet, she charges for NaNa, but NaNa was ready, she opened her hand and a circular blade formed from sunshine that fell upon her hand. Soon she throws it, but still holds the original blade, turns out underneath the original blade were even more blades, they circle around the clone trapping her in a barricade.

She looks around and crushes her own blade, it turns to dust and flutters onto the floor; she falls onto her knees and buries her face into her hands.

"_**Crap! I know that move!" **_NaNa thinks worriedly.

She back flips and buries her own face into her hands, they look up at the same time, a clear teardrop falls from NaNa's eye, and a bloody red teardrop falls from the clones eye, they touch the floor at the same time, and a tidal wave forms from both of the girl's tear. The clone's tidal wave is actually all blood, NaNa's is salt water they both collide and swirl around each other then collapse onto the ground. The two look at each other.

"Who are you? Answer me dammit!"

"My master calls me C2…." C2 replies quietly.

"Why are you attacking me? Why do you look exactly like me? Who is your master….?" NaNa questions while crouching.

"I don't know… but I assume it's for a purpose… I must fulfill Master's wish…." C2 replies.

"A purpose? Master?" NaNa quietly repeats.

"I am sorry… but it's time to die now…" C2 appears right in front of NaNa and punches her face, but C2's face looks so sad.

"Light release: Angelic horns…" C2 whispers, she bows her head, her hair that's in a ponytail flutters slightly, soon two chakra orbs form about an inch above her eyebrows, they soon grow into dark black horns, red orbs form at the tip of the horns, soon she begins to shoot out fireballs. NaNa dodges one coming from her left, she does a handspring backwards as one lands near her feet, she sees one coming straight for her chest; she knows she won't dodge it. So she uses another jutsu.

NaNa buried her head once more into her hands, she looked up just as the fireball was coming closer, a tear falls and lands onto the ground making a tidal wave, it consumes the fireball, but for some reason it wasn't put out. It went right through the tidal wave, and slammed into NaNa's chest, she flew backwards and slammed into the rocky walls, she collapsed onto the floor, she winced and slowly sat up, but her clone was right in front of her by that time.

C2 grabbed NaNa's shirt's collar and held her up with one hand, with her right hand she pulled back and a white light began to form, NaNa's eyes widened, she knew what attack this was, with a thrust she kneed the clone with her knee in her stomach.

C2's eyes widened, she fell to the floor and coughed up blood, NaNa jumped up into the air and landed a few feet away from C2. NaNa bit each fingertip, soon a green vine came out of each and began to spread across the floor, she managed to grab C2's ankle and wrap her up into her vine coffin.

There's "Swiping" noises and NaNa's vines fall to the floor, they shrivel up and die, her eyes widened, she sees C2 kneeling on the floor with a Tanto in her hand. NaNa glares; she hates how she killed her precious nature vines.

"You'll pay for that…" NaNa grumbled out. "Earth release: Shizen Was Ikiryoda!" NaNa shouted out, she slammed her hands onto the ground, soon her fingers took on the form of vines and spread across the floor burying themselves into the found, thorns the size of 24 inches spread making movement difficult.

"Useless…." C2 muttered out darkly. She charged for NaNa and avoided all her thorns and vines, She sliced NaNa's forearm, and made her wince, she then grabbed NaNa's hair and threw her up, C2 was on the bottom while NaNa was on top, they were both in the air, C2 kicked NaNa in her stomach making her fly upwards in an alarming speed, but NaNa countered it and managed to hit C2 in the face making her fly down fast.

C2 was pierced all over her body by the thorns, she actually cried out from the pain. NaNa Screamed in agony as the medium sized stalagmite pierced her side; it broke off when she began to fall down onto the floor.

The thorns that were embedded into C2 grew larger shredding her more, she screamed in torture. NaNa deactivated the vines and thorns, they disappeared in a "Poof" C2 was free, but she was in great pain and couldn't move, NaNa landed with a "thud" next to C2, quickly a puddle of blood formed around the two girls.

"Is this my purpose… was it to die for you master?" C2 quietly says while staring up into the ceiling.

"Y-You think your purpose was t-to die?" NaNa questioned, C2 looked to the side at NaNa.

"If that is what master wanted then that is my purpose… I was created in order to serve… perhaps that was my purpose all along…"

"You're not making any sense!" NaNa's eyes widened, she coughs up blood, a streak of it trickles out the side of her mouth. "H-Haven't you ever heard of free will?"

"What is this "free will" you speak of…?" C2 questions, while biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out.

"It means… you c-choose what you want to do, you have control of your own actions… no one else can do it for you…" NaNa says while managing to hold her side, her hand becomes soaked in her own blood.

"_**Damn… I wish Nina-Chan or Mikoto were around…" **_NaNa thinks.

"This free will… it could be a purpose, yes?"

"M-Maybe I guess…. Gah!" C2 studies NaNa. She reaches and puts her hand over NaNa's wound and heals it instantly. NaNa's eyes widened.

"H-How did you do that? I can't even heal… how did-"

"I was created two times stronger than my original essence, which was you… that's how master created all of us…" C2 Says.

"All of us?"

"Yes… C1, C3, C4, and C5…"

"_**Crap… what if they're clones of all the girls…?"**_NaNa thinks.

"P-Please tell me why did you heal me?" NaNa asked.

"I don't exactly know… I know I wasn't supposed to… perhaps that is the "free will" you spoke of before…?"

"Yes, that is free will… please… t-tell me who created you…?" NaNa says while sitting up, her clothes are covered in her own blood; she kneels before C2 who is injured to greatly to heal.

"I cannot say… but know this… Master hides and seeks… she loves to play games… that is all I can tell you…"

"Please you must know more…? Is there nothing else you can provide me with?" C2 closes her eyes and smiles. "You ask a lot of questions… tell me… what is your purpose…?"

"My purpose? My purpose… is to protect my homeland… to love my lover to live and to laugh… everything! Life is my purpose… as it should be yours…" NaNa says immediately.

"Hmmm how nice… I do not have such luxury… though I wish I could have known my purpose… it seems I never will…"

"Don't say that! You will! You just have to live and fight for it! Come back with me to my village I will show you many purposes to live for!" NaNa says hurriedly, C2 closes her eyes and smiles.

"I wish I could… but I am nothing more than a tool to be played with… but it seems this tool is no longer compatible to be as such… it was nice to have met you… even if I did do such horrid things. We were created in order to fight and kill… however something told me deep down… that, that was not our purpose… my purpose…"

"I don't understand… if you were created in order to kill… how come you can show these emotions and-" NaNa began.

"Don't you understand…? We were created from you all after all, we have the same blood… master managed to get a DNA sample of each of you somehow… he created us from each of you… so obviously each of us would have your DNA so we still inherited things from you girls… I guess I inherited the ability of emotions and understanding…"

"I see… is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" NaNa questions sadly.

"No… I've lived my life… however little it may have been… if this was my purpose then so be it… but something tells me it wasn't… perhaps I shall find it in the next life hmmm?" C2 questions.

"H-Hai…" Comes NaNa's reply, she snakes her hand into C2's hand, C2 smiles and closes her eyes, soon her body is consumed with blue fire. NaNa recognizes this jutsu as the "Suicidal Disappearance" jutsu that the Anbu's use.

Only C2's chest and head are left. "Orochima… Orochima is the name of our master…" She manages to get out before she is fully consumed by the flames, but nonetheless NaNa heard it, she nodded and stood up, she smiled and collected the ashes, she said a quick prayer and gently scattered the ashes inside the pond, the pond actually cleared up, flowers began to bloom and the water became clearer.

"_**Rest in peace… C2." **_With that last thought NaNa takes off to find the other girls.

_**-So far Yukon, NaNa, and Nina defeated their enemies, but will the other's prevail? Find out on the next chapter of Sun and Moon's Love.**_


	45. Lies

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Rima walked down multiple corridors' she was checking all of the rooms. _**"So this is where they let the prisoners sleep…" **_Rima observes.

Rima enters the final room at the end of the dark corridor. The first thing she spots is a dusty old crumpled bed, to it if someone were to touch it, it would collapse into dust. Rima turned around and looked at the walls; it had what looked like claw marks. Rima raised an eyebrow, she looked towards a fallen over bookcase, it suddenly got colder.

She was about to make her leave when something caught her eye. She went over and picked up a piece of paper, she turned it over and dusted it off. Her eyes widened, in her hands she held team 7's photo, but it wasn't the new team 7, it was the old team seven. To the right was a glaring Sasuke, in the middle was a happy-looking Sakura, and finally to the left was their very own Hokage, Naruto, behind them was a man with silvery hair who had both his hands ruffling both Naruto and Sasuke's hair.

The picture itself was very old and faded to the point where it almost lost all of its color; she stuck it into her pouch, and continued to look around the room. "_**Why was that picture in these ruins…? What do they have to do with this place…?" **_

Rima discovers a few more things, like a rusty old black Katana, a leaf headband that had a scratch through it. _**"Could a leaf Shinobi have been held here?" **_Rima thought, she stuffed the items into her pack. She turned around when she saw the symbol that was on the wall, her eyes widened, she immediately thought of Mikoto, before her as if staring at her was the Uchiha clan's symbol.

"U-Uchiha? B-But why would it be here?"

"You know it's not right to snoop through things or take things that don't belong to you…" A voice behind Rima said, she spun around to look at whoever said it.

She saw a figure sitting crossed legged on the old bed, her eyes were closed and had bandages around them, but Rima could tell the girl looked exactly like her own self, she even wore the same outfit except it was gray, and her skin was gray also… but she had yet to see her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Rima questioned while having her hand behind her back, she slowly slid out a couple of shuriken.

"The door obviously… you were so absorbed into your findings that you didn't even notice me…" The female replies.

"Tch. Well I don't have time for you…" Rima says, with that she threw the shuriken, which the figure dodged easily, Rima hauled-ass outta there and ran down the hall, she managed to navigate through other corridor's, at the end of one hall she saw a huge opening, she smiled thinking it was the way out, she ran through it and saw the sky, it was an area where one could battle.

There were already broken rocks and boulders here and there. "You're not really fast…" The girl commented. Her eyes widened, she turned around only to be met with a fist to the cheek, Rima flew backwards and slammed into a boulder, she immediately got up again and faced her enemy.

"B-But how can you…"

"How can I see? I can't I was the only one who came out that way… apparently I had a defect… I use my senses to help me…" She replies.

"What is your name?" Rima asked.

"C4."

"C4? Well then C4 answer me this… why do you look exactly like me…?"

"Hmmm you'll have to ask master about that…. It's a shame… you won't live long enough to see her though." C4 Stated, she smiled and took on a fighting stance, Rima took out two Tanto's and held them in an "X" formation.

"You fight with no weapons?"

"Hai, weapons are for losers… I'm pure melee…"

"Tch." With that Rima charged, she began to fight her clone.

At the same time both females did an uppercut and their fists connected causing them to move backwards away from each other, but then they went at it again. Rima brought her right leg up and slammed it into C4's body, but just as C4 was about to fly backwards she did a back flip, but stuck her leg out slightly and managed to kick Rima in her chin, Rima fell backwards, still dazed from the attack, C4 took this has her chance and landed right on Rima.

C4 holds out her hand and slaps Rima across the face and smiles, she holds out her hand once more, but instead of slapping Rima again, her nails extended, she raised her hand and dragged it across Rima's face causing three, three inch scratch marks to form that went from her right eyebrow to her nose. Rima shrieked. She did multiple hand signs under C4's weight, she looked at C4 and smirked, her wound dripped blood slightly; her beautiful pale skin was tainted with blood. Soon she began to disappear; C4's mouth was a gap.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She questioned, she was feeling Rima's face, but felt something soft and small instead, then nothing. Turns out Rima turned into a flutter of lavender flower petals, they circled around C4, causing C4's hair to flutter around her, she became entranced in it, though she couldn't see she could smell the sweetness of the petals, they all come crashing towards her, she fly's backwards into the rocky wall. The wind blows more, Rima disappears into the wall. Branches of wood come out of the wall and pin C4 to it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" C4 shouted out.

Rima slowly revealed herself, she was drifting out of the wall; the only thing visible was her arms and anything above her chest. Rima raised the dagger, C4 was thrashing around wildly. Rima sliced C4's shoulder, she screamed out in anger, she once more made another slice on her other shoulder; she continued to do this until she practically saw bone.

"Kai." Rima whispered, the branches disappeared, C4 came crashing down to the ground from her position on the wall, she collapsed into the dirty ground, a puddle of blood began to pool. Rima sighed out and landed near C4, she put her foot underneath her stomach and flipped her over, she planted her heeled foot on C4's chest; she takes out a Tanto and points it to C4's head.

"Now… who is your maker?" Rima questioned.

"As if I'd tell you…"

"You have no choice… tell me or die…"

"Hmmm when did you get so cocky Rima, you never were before…"

"And how would you know, you don't even know me…" Rima replies angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah that's where you're wrong, you Baka, I am you…" C4 says bored.

"Just shut up, since you refuse to answer the question I have no choice, but to kill you." She brought down the Tanto.

"Do it… but no this… you are nothing like your mother…" Rima immediately stopped about an inch away from C4's throat, her eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean…?"

"Oh you know, she was fierce, fearless, she had no time for love… why do you think she was such a strong Kunoichi… it's because she didn't have you to drag her down… now you see why she gave you up, hmm?" C4 taunts.

Rima's eyes widen, but she holds her ground. C4 smirked as she saw a bit of water in Rima's eyes; she knew she hit a nerve. "_**Might as well screw with her since I'm going to die soon…" **_

"You do the exact same thing with Katsumi…" Rima's eyes widened and her head snapped up.

"H-How do you know about him?"

"Duh, I am you after all."

"Lies! You are a replica of me; you're not the real thing."

"That may be true… but I still have all of your memories and knowledge." C4 replied.

Rima held the Tanto closer to C4's throat. "Go ahead do it… at least you'll do something right for once…"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're weak, pathetic… ugh! And to think I actually thought you were capable of something much greater, I am ashamed to have been made from you… you know it's true, you are weak and you know it… Nina, Mikoto, Yukon… hell even that girl NaNa is stronger then you by ten-fold."

Rima begins to shake; she shakes her head back and forth and presses it into C4's skin, C4 just smiles widely. Rima uses her other hand to remove the bandages around C4's eyes, C4 stiffens; her eyes are still shut closed. But Rima sees they are exactly alike.

"I do not drag Katsumi down.. I strengthen him, the events of the Chunin exams proved that… we love each other… and… and that's something you'll never have!"

"BITCH! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND KILL ME!"

"That's right… that's something you'll never have is love… you will never have someone to love you, or you to love someone because you are incapable of it… it's pretty pathetic really. When you have someone to protect your power increases ten-fold… because you have no one… you are weak and will die alone in this hellhole." C4 begins to struggle, but cries out in pain from her wound.

"May you find some bit of love in the afterlife!" Rima brings down her Tanto; it stabs C4 right in her chest, right through the heart. C4 struggles a bit more then becomes still, blood is leaking out from her chest wound, Rima stands up and gathers her stuff again. She presses a button on her communicator.

"_**Rima to Nel-Sensei… Rima to Nel-Sensei…" **_Rima contacts.

"_**Nel here, did you discover anything?"**_

"_**Yes, apparently there are clones made of us, so be careful, I just defeated mine… but I discovered some things… ma'am I found a lot of the Uchiha clans things here…" **_

"_**Uchiha clan?"**_

"_**Yes, Ma'am."**_

"_**Very well hold onto those objects. When we return to Konoha I want you to take them to Hokage-Sama, if there is nothing else head back to the meeting spot, understood?"**_

"_**Crystal."**_

"_**Good Nel over and-"**_Nel was interrupted by another voice.

"_**NaNa to Nel-Sensei! NaNa to Nel-Sensei!" **_NaNa worriedly calls out.

"_**What is it NaNa?"**_

"_**Nina and Yukon are injured… Yukon's wounds are great and Nina's unconscious, but she has some burns on her… What do I do I have them both here…"**_

"_**I see… I have no idea where you are, Rima! Find NaNa and help her with them…"**_

"_**B-But Sensei, I'm not a healer like Mikoto is! What do-"**_

"_**Never mind that! Help her with the girls, I want you two to head back to Konoha and get medical attention, do I make myself clear?" **_Nel commands.

"_**Hai, NaNa over and out."**_

"_**Rima over and out." **_With that the connection cuts off. Rima sighs and begins to concentrate on where NaNa's chakra presence is. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out, soon she locates her, in the western part of the ruins, she takes off like a bullet to go and find her.

_**-As the Kunoichi's attempt to regroup, Rima sees how great the injuries really are, NaNa and Rima take off to Konoha, while Mikoto and Nel are left inside the center of it all. The climax is sure to come soon, but what will happen? The so called, "Master" is revealed, and Mikoto is shocked. See what happens next! :DDD You won't want to miss it!**_

_**-Next time on Sun and Moon's Love: Return of the Chunin's**_


	46. Return of the Chunin

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

The two girl Kunoichi's raced to reach their home village of Konoha. It had been at least six hours, and they didn't know what was happening to their teammate or Sensei. NaNa held Nina piggy-back style on her back, her back ached, because she didn't know how to heal the slice that her opponent had given her. It was still bleeding, Rima was worse, her vision was a bit blurry form the dry blood around her eye, and her face hurt from the claw mark she had.

Yukon wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't hurry, oh but Rima was just so tired, she walked a few more paces then collapsed, Yukon laid on top of her, NaNa gently set Nina down on the grass and went over to Rima, she gently moved Yukon to the side, she took out a Canteen of water and gave it to Rima. Rima smiled and began to drink from it. "A-Arigatou…" Rima says while handing it to NaNa, NaNa smiles and accepts it she takes a swig then puts it away, they rest for about five minutes then head back out.

"We can do it Rima!"

"H-Hai…" Rima replies then continues onward.

* * *

><p>Nel was walking down a single hall, it was dull and gray, and there really was no light. Soon she entered a room; it was about the size of the Chunin exams stage.<p>

"Welcome… welcome Nel Kuchiki…" A voice says, Nel looks up only to see a snake looking throne, her eyes widen. Sitting at the throne is a sixteen year-old female, who looks like a female version of Orochimaru. Nel saw Orochimaru once in her lifetime and that was when she was on a rescue mission in Otokagure.

"You're not Orochimaru!" Nel shouted, Orochima giggled.

"That may be… but I am his reincarnation believe it or not… I am known as Orochima." She stated, she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Where is Mikoto? I haven't heard her communicator go off at all!" Nel shouted, she took out a katana that had a light green handle and a silver colored blade.

"Ugh, her…" Orochima snaps, in comes Mikoto's clone, Nel's eyes widen at the clone's appearance.

"M-Mikoto?"

"Not exactly Nel… it is, but a mere imitation… her name is C5."

"_**This must've been what Rima was talking about." **_

"Where is Mikoto Uchiha? The real one!"

"Look behind you fool…" Orochima says angrily.

Nel turns around she looks, but sees nothing, her eyes wander upward, and she puts her hands over her mouth, blood drips down the walls. Attached to the wall is Mikoto, she is being held up by snakes. Her hands are above her head in a "Y" formation and her ankles are bound together, her hair is in front of her face, and her head is hanging down slightly, blood continues to drip down the walls making streaks.

"_**No… Kami no… please don't let her be dead…" **_Nel thinks.

"Mikoto!" Nel jumps up and has a Tanto in hand, she's going to cut the snakes up, but the snakes heads pop up and open their mouths, a blue lightning comes out of the snakes mouth, they attack Nel, she screams and falls to the floor, but get's right back up.

"Why! Why do that to her!" Nel shouts aloud at Orochima, Orochima begins to laugh.

"Why? Because I require the Sharigan… I failed to get it with Sssssasuke and Itachi… so I captured Mikoto here, who also possess the Sharigan, since she is after all the daughter of an Uchiha."

"In a few more minutes when my snakes drain the rest of her chakra… I will be able to inherit the Sharigan… once I eat her eyes…" Orochima says while licking her lips.

"Bastard…"

"Call me what you want… you won't be alive much longer…" Orochima states, she snaps her fingers and two huge white snakes come out.

"KILL HER!"

"CHAAAA!" Nel charges forward.

* * *

><p>Konoha's gates came into view, NaNa could tell the wound on her back was infected; Rima was on the verge of collapsing.<p>

"C-Couple of more steps…" NaNa stated.

"Dude that is so not true! Why would she, she is so not in your league!" Izumo shouted to his best friend Kotetsu.

"Believe what you want it's true, I'm serious!" Kotetsu replied.

"Hey what's that?" Kotetsu asked after looking in the front of the gate's, where they usually patrolled.

"What's what?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu pointed ahead, Izumo looked and saw four girls, two held a single girl on their backs.

"H-Help us… please…" NaNa whispered out before she collapsed, Nina rolled over still unconscious, Izumo instantly recognized them.

"Crap! Kotetsu call Lady Uchiha and Lady Uzumaki! And the Hokage!"

"You're going to be okay honey…" Izumo soothed out while gently turning NaNa over, but she winced he then saw the infected wound on her back.

"_**Who could have done this…?" **_Izumo asked.

* * *

><p>"True, but Shikimaru if that's so then why does Teuchi never not serve me ramen?" Naruto questioned while folding his arms over his chest and stood next to him.<p>

"What a drag… Naruto you twit… you're so troublesome…" Shikimaru replied.

"What was that Baka? I'm your Hokage you can't speak to me that way!" Naruto pouted out, Shikimaru strikes him in the head, and yawned. Naruto was on the floor with –Anime Swirl's- across his eyes.

"Why Shiki-ma-ru…?" Naruto mumbled out.

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama!" A man with spiky hair calls, he runs into the office, Shikimaru stops the door from smacking into him with his foot, he looks ahead at the panicked ninja.

"Take a breather… what's the problem..?" Naruto questions while returning to his desk.

"G-G-Girls… made it… back… greatly injured… help." He manages to get through pants. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"The… gates… you must hurry… it's y-your daughter…" With that Naruto disappears along with Shikimaru.

* * *

><p>Izumo gently laid each girl on their backs except for NaNa he kept her on her front. The Hokage appeared before him, he got on one knee and bowed, Naruto looked at the four, he gently kneeled down, he saw his Nina's hair was undone, and slightly wild, it looks like it grew longer. He sees she has burn marks on her right side.<p>

"What happened?" Naruto barks out.

"S-Sir they came through the gates about three minutes ago… they never told us anything… these two here were the conscious one's…" He says while pointing to Rima and NaNa.

Naruto gently takes Nina into his arms; he feels she's lost some warmth. Izumo takes Yukon in his arms, While Shikimaru takes Rima in his, Kotetsu gently takes hold of NaNa.

Some boys were walking in a group of three to the weaponry store which was right next to the gates. "Hey Inoue? Isn't that your dad?" Tetsuya asked.

Inoue looked up ahead and saw four men, but among them was Shikimaru. "What is he doing over there? Hey is he holding someone…?"

"Dunno… wanna go check it out…?" Souta asked.

"Yeah…" Comes Inoue's reply.

The three boys slowly walk towards the men, the men turn around, and the boy's eyes widen at who's in their arms, Inoue immediately spots the beaten up Yukon. Souta's heart almost stops at Naruto holding Nina in his arms. Tetsuya keeps looking he knows those were the girls who were on the team with Mikoto he looks and sees she's not among them along with his Sensei.

They all charge for the men, not in an attacking way, but in a confronting way, but they disappear before they can get there. They all know where they are taking them; they all run to Konoha's hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata-Chan?"<p>

"Hai Sakura-Chan?"

"Wanna go on a lunch break to the new sushi bar in town?" Sakura asks.

"Sure!" The two women smile and giggle, there are shouts and ruckus down the hall, Sakura and Hinata raises their eyebrows, they run down the hall to see what the problem is, they see four girls being put on gurney's, their eyes widen at who they are.

"Yukon! Rima! NaNa!" Sakura shouts aloud.

"N-Nina!" Hinata shouts out, they dash to the girls.

"What happened?" Sakura barks out to the newbie nurses.

"NaNa Yogari, seventeen years old… infected wound on her back, she slipped into unconsciousness ten minutes ago…" The nurse says, they rush to new rooms and put the girls into each one.

"Rima Kuran, seventeen years old… infected wounds near her right eye, we need to put her into immediate surgery or she will lose her eye… Yukon Shiza seventeen years old… third degree burns around her left hand… she has one broken rib and three bruised ones… a second degree burn mark on her left cheek, and her major injury is to her shoulder, we managed to stop the bleeding, but her tissues are torn we must heal those immediately." The nurse states.

"Very well… send NaNa, Yukon with me you take care of Rima, take her to the ICU… Lady Uzumaki will deal with Nina." Sakura commands.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Sakura washes her hands and disinfects them, she looks at NaNa who is in a hospital gown and is facedown, Sakura gently runs her hand over the wound, she manages to clean it; she then does multiple hand signs.

"I need the medicinal buckets now!" Sakura shouts out, soon five are set on a cart, she begins, Sakura gently dips her hands in the bucket and brings the medicinal water to NaNa's wound, she then forces it into the infected area, and waits collecting the infected bacteria. She moves it and places it in an empty bucket, she continues to do the same thing, when she is done she used up two medicinal buckets and filled up one empty bucket.

Sakura's hands light up a blue color, she runs her hand over the now clean wound and heals it immediately, however it turns into a small crescent like scar. "Get her cleaned up… she's done… she needs a lot of rest so when you're done no one bother her. Ja Ne I must go to the next patient…"

Sakura dashes down the hall to Yukon's room, she sees doctors were already working on her, she moves forward, they cleared a path for Sakura, they healed the burns, they are no longer there, and they healed her ribs, but they didn't finish healing her shoulder wound.

"_**Crap… when I'm done this is going to be a nasty scar…" **_Sakura thinks.

"SUMMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura shouts aloud, making the other doctors jump, soon a slug forms, but its medium sized, she picks up Senya and puts her right on top of Yukon's wound.

"Ready Senya?" Sakura asks.

"Yes M'lady!"

Together the two channels their chakra into Yukon's wound, the tissue that was damaged begins to quickly heal, and the wound closes up, but it becomes a scar that looks like deformed flesh, but it's the size of a nickel.

Sakura sighs, she makes Senya disappear; the doctors wipe the sweat from her brow. She nods and bows to them.

"Progress update on the condition of Rima Kuran…" Sakura asks.

"She made it out of surgery just fine, but she has to wear a black eye patch for a week in order for her eye to actually heal.

"I see, inform Shizune as soon as she gets back… I'm going to check on Nina."

"Very well… Ja Ne Lady Uchiha…"

"Ja Ne." With that Sakura disappears in a swirl of cherry blossom petals to Nina's room, where Hinata had just finished healing her.

"Hinata-Chan how is-"

"She' just fine… she just over used her chakra… she had a couple of wounds, but I healed them…" Hinata says in relief.

"Thank Kami… what do you suppose happened?"

"I wouldn't know… whatever it was… I hope they can wake up soon to tell us…"

"I'm going to find Naruto… do you need anything?" Sakura asks, Hinata shakes her head.

"Ja Ne." Sakura disappears to the waiting room where Naruto waited with his head in his hands, next to him in the other chairs were Inoue, Tetsuya, and Souta. Sakura smiled at Souta.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-San! How is Nina-Chan? Is she okay?" He asked hurriedly, attacking his mother with questions, she nodded.<p>

"Hai, Hai… but you cannot see her at this time, she is resting along with the other girls, and I believe they were cleaning her up… uh… Hokage-Sama may I have a few words with you…" Sakura asked, he nodded, they walked out of the hospital together and sat down on one of the benches.

"Naruto… you sent them to Orochimaru's old base didn't you…?" Sakura quietly questioned.

"H-Hai… I-I didn't expect anyone to be there… honestly Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto…. If someone did injure them like this then this is really big…wait a second… where is Mikoto and Nel…? They were the only ones I didn't see." Sakura says, her eyes widened she stood up.

"Lady Uchiha! Lady Uchiha!" A voice came.

Sakura turned around, Naruto stood up; the nurse quickly bowed to Naruto, but then turned to Sakura.

"M'lady… Rima Kuran keeps asking for you, she says she will not rest until she sees you."

"Thank you Hana… you, may go now… Naruto if you will excuse me…." Sakura takes off into the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rima… I heard you were asking for me…" Sakura says while entering the room, Rima smiles slightly and nods, she winces as she turns. "Don't hurt yourself now, dear… what is it that you need?"<p>

"M-My bag… they put it under the bed…" Rima says.

Sakura nods and reaches underneath the bed and hands Rima her dark purple bag, she sees it got ruined a bit by the traveling. She searches through it and hands Sakura the items.

Sakura's eyes widened, she sees the faded picture of Team 7. Along with the scratched out leaf headband, and the rusty black katana. "M'lady… when I was searching through the ruins… I found these items in a room in the back of the southern region of the ruins… I also discovered the Uchiha clan's symbol on the walls… I thought it was appropriate to tell you this and turn in the items to you…" Rima states.

"Arigatou so very much Rima… I will take these with me… in the meantime get rest."

"Wait!" Rima shouts out, while Sakura is half-way out the door, Sakura turns around, but her eyes widened when she sees Rima on the verge of tears, She sets the stuff down and goes to the bed. She sits down and takes Rima into her arms.

"D-Did we make it on time Lady Uchiha…?" Rima asked.

"Yes… the others are getting the rest they need…"

"Thank Kami… Lady Uchiha… you must send help! T-The others… Mikoto and Nel-Sensei… they're still back there… I don't know what happened… b-but someone I don't know whom, they made clones! Monsters! Of us... I hear there were at least five! Nel-Sensei couldn't find Mikoto… so she told us to flee with Nina and Yukon… I think she was going to go find her…" Rima states, Sakura's eyes widened.

"I see I must go report this to Hokage-Sama… if you'll excuse me…" Sakura says, Rima nods and lays back she falls asleep, Sakura takes hold of the new items she just received, she walks down the hall quickly to see if she finds the Hokage in Nina's room, she's about to go when she sees Naruto exit NaNa's room, Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"We need to talk… bring Sasuke… we're in for a big one…" Naruto says firmly. Sakura nods and takes off to get Sasuke.

_**-As the girls are recuperating their strength, Sakura goes to fetch the Anbu captain. Naruto waits to share the news to his friends. Nel is currently in a battle with Orochima's snakes and Mikoto may not have much time left. Can the leaf Shinobi of Konoha win this fight? Or will they fail and all hell breaks loose…. Find out on the next chapter of Sun and Moon's Love.**_

_**-Next chapter: Battle tactics, Naruto's plan.**_


	47. Battle Tactics, Naruto's Plan

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

Sakura backed up; she was shocked, and scared. Sasuke held her firmly by the waist, he glared at their Hokage.

"N-No! This can't be! How is he still alive?" Sakura questioned aloud, she turned to Sasuke. "I thought you killed him!" She accused.

"I did… there was no way he could be alive… not after what I did…" Sasuke replied.

"Is it possible… that Orochimaru was cloning himself? But in another body?" Naruto asked the two.

"He's done it before… I don't see why he wouldn't have done it." Sasuke said.

"W-We have to stop him! Mikoto and Nel are there! They're probably fighting him! They could get seriously hurt! Sasuke-Kun we know what he's capable of!" Sakura says in panic.

"I know."

"Here's what we are going to do…." Naruto begins.

"Sakura-Chan you will lead the medical unit… it will consist of Hinata Uzumaki, Ino Nara, and yourself. Sasuke you will lead the Anbu unit… it will consist of your choosing since you are in charge of that district."

"Hn. I'll have Shikimaru Nara, myself, and Neji Hyuga." Sasuke states.

"Very well… I cannot go I am needed here… however I will send Minato Uzumaki in my place he will be in your Anbu squad, understood?" Sasuke nods swiftly.

"Get ready, because you leave in one hour. Dismissed!" Naruto says his voice booming, with that the other two Sannin disappear in a "Poof"

* * *

><p>Nel gets thrown to the floor again, she is covered in her own blood, she was stabbed in her right side, and her ankle was surly twisted, but she continued to fight on in order to rescue her student.<p>

"Why? Why fight when you know you will lose?" Orochima questions.

"CHAAA!" She jumps into the air, her right palm is held out, her eyes glow a bright green. "Earth release: EARTH AND STONE DRAGON!"

Nel has her other hand held downward facing the ground, from the floor stone's of all sizes come and get absorbed into her hand, with her other hand vines wrap around it, soon she shot out a huge Stone dragon covered in vines, it headed straight for Orochima, Orochima's two white snakes charged, but they were at least ten times smaller than the dragon itself, they were easily destroyed, Orochima opened her mouth, about a hundred snakes with blades come out and rip through the Dragon, Nel drops to the floor before the snakes can reach her.

"Kuso…" She mutters out, Orochima stands, she raises both her palms above her head, a huge snake spear comes out of her wrist; she then poses with it held out. "I will end this nuisance here and now!"

"Earth release: Rock Section Cane!" Nel shouts out, she puts her hand on the ground, beautiful vines come out form the cracks in the ground, they circle around each other and harden, soon they become one and make a rock shaped staff, Nel charges at Orochima who in return charges for Nel.

* * *

><p>Multiple feet hit the forest ground as they raced through the forest of wind. They were about thirty minutes away from Otokagure. In the front line was none other than Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. They knew exactly where every single base of Orochimaru's was at, and they knew Nel and Mikoto were in the base inside the forest of Sound. They needed to get there and quick.<p>

"Faster!" Sakura shouted out in her booming voice. They nodded and sped up, Sasuke bobbed and weaved through multiple trees, it was already nightfall, and the other's were becoming restless due to no breaks, they knew how determined Sasuke and Sakura were to find their child and her sensei.

"Sakura-Chan! About a mile ahead is Otokagure!" Ino shouted out, she was the best tracker out of all the females.

"Got it!" Sakura replied back. They all sped up, and finally arrived at Otokagure's crumpled gates, Sasuke observed the damage he had caused so many years ago, Sakura remembers every single detail of Otokagure for she had lived there with Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-Kun… the forest of Sound has two entrances… the quickest would be to the east." Sakura says.

"Hai… we shall take that path then." Sasuke replied.

They all headed for that direction, they entered the forest of sound, every once in awhile while dodging trees in their path they heard wind chimes, or bells, but they paid it no mind, lots of firefly's were out, Neji had to occasionally swat some away as they entered his line of vision, Minato was looking in fascination while running, Ino was admiring their beauty, but they all were snapped out of their thoughts when Sasuke's deep voice halted them.

"These are the ruins of Orochimaru's old base… we are to all stay together… you will get lost if you separate… knowing that snake… he is probably in the center of the ruins… the core of it." Sasuke says quietly, the others nod.

"We are going to take the middle entrance; it leads straight into the center." With that they nodded and all took off into the entrance, the medical unit was in the back, the Anbu unit was in the front so they could protect the ladies.

* * *

><p>Nel was face down in the floor, a snake spear was in her side, her eyes were glassy and distant, a female stood over her smirking.<p>

"I told you, I would end this soon!" Orochima giggled out. She turned around and walked up to the wall where Mikoto was being held, she smirked and put her hand on the wall, she withdrew her hand which was now covered in blood, she licked it with her snake-like tongue and laughed.

Orochima began to climb the wall until both her legs were on either side of Mikoto's hips, she used her hand to lift Mikoto's chin so she could look at her, Mikoto was unconscious, with her other hand Orochima opened her eyes, which were a apple green, "I will have your eyes now Miko-Chan…" Orochima's mouth opened, and fangs popped out, and a snake-like tongue popped out, it licked Mikoto's cheek.

"Shadow possession!" A voice called out, the shadow of the man who was kneeling on the ground, traveled to the wall where Orochima was at, it then made its way up to her foot, Orochima's head snapped around like the exorcist. She hissed at them, they were all repulsed by how she looked; she jumped down from the wall and stood across from all seven Shinobi.

Sakura screamed, Sasuke turned around to see what she was screaming at, her hand was over her mouth and she was on her knees on the floor, he looked where she was looking, his heart stopped for a second as he saw his daughter, his eyes widened in anger, they begun to spin wildly revealing Mangekyo Sharigan, but that's not what had everyone backing up, it was how his Anbu shirt and mask ripped off, they saw the curse seals spreading all over him.

Sasuke's skin turned a dark-grey color, a black four-point star formed on the bridge of his nose and between his eyes. His beautiful lips turned a blue color, everyone's eyes were wide, Neji was seeing this for the first time.

"So much power…" He muttered out, but nonetheless everyone heard it.

His hands turned claw-like and his hair grew waist length, but was still jagged everywhere. Large webbed wing grow on his back looking like an eagle's claws. He took out his Katana which was already forming with a full-body Chidori.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sakura shouted out at Orochima.

"My dearest creations… come let us see how you have strengthened…" Orochima stated.

She opened her mouth, which dropped to the floor, and huge dark purple snake took over it was huge, that it broke out of the Ruin's ceiling causing it to collapse all around them.

Minato jumped in the middle of the group he took the gentle fist pose, along with Neji. "Now uncle!" Minato shouted at Neji, Neji nodded.

"ROTATION!" They shouted together, with that they disappeared in quite large chakra spheres that broke any rubble that was collapsing. They both stopped after the dust cleared, it revealed Sasuke standing in the same spot he was in, Sakura was looking at him, this was the first time she saw him in this form, it scared her, but she paid it no mind.

Sakura looked back to where Sasuke had looked, she began to cry, but she knew she had to do something, but she was so angry at the monster that did that to her daughter, she was standing, but soon collapsed on the ground. Hinata and Ino's eyes widened, they walked to her, and put their hands on either side of her shoulders to comfort her, but a pink chakra surrounded Sakura, the two women were thrown backwards.

"Ino!"

"Mother!"

Minato caught Hinata gently, while Shikimaru caught his wife, they looked forward to see why Sakura did that, she was holding her head, Sasuke looked backwards his eyes widened, she looked up but her eyes were fully hot pink, no pupils no nothing, just completely hot pink, he knew she had the curse mark, but he never knew she could reach level two of it.

Sakura was on all fours, Her light pink hair grew outward and became a wild mess, it turned hot pink, her lips turned hot pink also and she grew canine teeth, her hands turned into claws, but feline like, so did her feet, her skin turned a baby bubblegum color, and in the middle of her eyes formed black slits almost tiger-like, a tail of chakra formed with dark chakra intertwining. Black markings appeared on her cheeks they looked like small scratch marks from a cat.

She stood up and walked over next to Sasuke. "So red…" She said, meaning so much power. Sasuke smirked and looked ahead, together the two charged.

Ino snapped out of it, she looked and saw Nel in a puddle of her own blood. "Shika-Kun cover me! I'm going to heal Nel!" Ino shouted out, she got up and flash stepped to her, Orochima was too busy fighting her two students to notice. But Shikimaru was next to Ino the whole time with two large Tanto's in hand.

Ino lifted up Nel's shirt after removing the spear, she did multiple hand signs and put her hand over Nel's wound, her eyes widened, she began to pant, for some reason she wasn't healing.

"Hina-Chan! I need your help!" Ino shouted aloud, Hinata managed to make it to Ino without Orochima noticing. But Minato was at her side at all times, Hinata put her hand over Ino's and inserted her chakra into Nel, but it was useless… She was already gone.

"DAMMIT!" Ino shouted out. Ino looked anywhere but at Nel she looked up at the wall and saw Mikoto, her eyes widened. "Oh my Kami… We need to save her!" Ino said while pointing at the wall, they had just noticed Mikoto, but what frightened them was how much blood was dripping down, Hinata and Ino moved to Mikoto.

Orochima noticed that one she tried to make a move, but Sakura and Sasuke stopped her. She used her tail to hit Sakura who was on her scaly back pouncing and clawing at her back, Sakura flew into a wall and dropped down, she howled as her tail was trapped, Sasuke noticed her went to help her, but Orochima's tongue came out and wrapped around one of his wings, he twisted around and sliced off her tongue, she hissed out in pain, but another one grew out.

He flew down to Sakura, he looked at which rock was trapping her, her eyes widened, she growled, he turned around and saw a dagger pointed at her, it shot out of Orochima's mouth and went straight for Sakura's head, Sasuke took out his Katana and deflected it, he broke the boulder that was on Sakura's tail. She was free, she began to run on all fours toward Orochima, but Orochima saw this coming.

"I gave you those powers… I can easily take them away fool!" Orochima opened her mouth once more, but a snake-sword came out, she grew a snake-like arm and wielded it, she began to battle Sakura.

Ino began to climb the wall carefully, Shikimaru was at the bottom waiting for her to come back down, Ino reached for the snake that was bounding Mikoto's neck, but it looked and opened its mouth, a blue light came out and hit Ino in her chest, she screamed and fell, Shikimaru heard this he jumped up and caught her, she was unconscious in his arms.

"Ino? Ino! Ino! Wake up!" Shikimaru kept saying.

"Mother? Do you think you can free her?" Minato asked Hinata, she nodded, but motioned for Neji to go to her.

"N-Neji-Sempai… I require your assistance… and yours Minato…" Hinata stated, they looked at her seriously, she told them and they nodded, Minato looked at Ino.

"Nara-Sama… please return to the front entrance… it will be over quickly…"

"Troublesome… fine, be safe." With that he disappeared with Ino in his arms to where Minato told him to go wait.

"Ready?" Hinata asked, the two men nodded, Minato was on her left, while Neji was on her right, they stood in front of the wall, but about thirty feet away from it. They all stood in a line, they each took the gentle fist stance, they held out their palms.

"PROTECTION OF THE TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" They said in unison.

A blue line of chakra emits from their hands, they begin to move in unison, slowly as if dancing, they began to slice the snakes in half, but they didn't quite finish, they continued to get faster and faster, soon the snakes laid in a heap at the wall, Mikoto slowly fell, Minato jumped up and caught her gently, he saw the puncture wounds where the snakes were holding her, they see the red lines where the snakes grip was too tight.

Minato lays Mikoto flat on the ground. Hinata kneels and begins to heal Mikoto's major wounds.

"NOOOOO!" A booming voice shouted out, a snake tail comes out of nowhere and slams into the backs of Hinata, Minato, and Neji, Neji fly's into the wall head first, he immediately becomes unconscious, Hinata slammed her head onto the ground and fell on top of the injured Mikoto, her back was injured for her body shielded Mikoto from the blow, Minato landed in a weird angle and broke his leg, he screamed out, but a piece of the wall fell and hit his head, he too became unconscious.

Sakura heard the noise, she looked and saw her friends injured, she saw her daughter was not on the wall. She turned her attention back to Orochima, she crossed her arms in an "X" direction over her chest, her hands were encircled in a red aura, she thrusted her arms out, a blast came in the formation of a huge red "X" and slammed into Orochima's tail, blasting it off, Orochima screamed and fell to the floor, she soon slithered across it and slithered around Sakura, she encircled her and slowly began to crush her.

Sasuke landed on the wall, he kneeled and began building up a black dark energy filled Chidori. Sakura was struggling, there soon came a huge "Crack" She screamed out and blood came out of her mouth, soon her curse mark retracted and she became normal again, Orochima threw her, Sakura landed in a pile of rubble near the entrance where everyone once stood to face Orochima.

He charged and slammed his Chidori through Orochima's side, she howled and her head whipped around, in the process her hair hardened and hit Sasuke in the back, he flew but soon regained aerial control he charged once more, but he didn't see Orochima's tail grow back, it was twice as hard, Sasuke twisted and turned in the air and threw multiple Chidori senbon's, one landed in Orochima's snake eye, making her blind, she howled in pain, her tail coiled then strikes, it stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder, he winced, but didn't scream out, he kicked her in the mouth, making one of her snake-like fangs fall to the floor making a slight crater, she hissed at him, she strikes him with her tongue, they do an endless snake-dance.

"_**Damn… my body isn't like it used to be…" **_Sasuke says, but he continues to fight on.

* * *

><p>Mikoto winces, her head feels like its on fire, she feels a heavy pressure on her chest; she looks even though everything is blurry. She sees a mound of Dark indigo hair, her eyes widened.<p>

"_**L-Lady Uzumaki…?" **_

She struggles to free herself, but her body is numb, she closes her eyes and concentrates, but nothing happens, she frowns, she looks forward just in time to see her father get slammed into the ground repeatedly. Her eyes widened. _**"O-Otou-san? Then that means…" **_She looks more in her line of vision and sees Sakura injured and unconscious in a pile of rubble, she looks to her side and sees Minato and Neji in the same state or worse off.

"_**D-Did they come for me and Sensei…?" **_Mikoto looks to see if she can find Nel, but she can't see her, because of Hinata. Mikoto manages to wriggle her way out of Hinata's embrace, she rolls over on her front, she finally sees Nel, but dead in a puddle of her own blood. Mikoto begins to cry; she crawls to her Sensei and holds her cold hand.

"G-Gomenosai… I-It's my fault… a-all my fault… if I hadn't got captured… y-you would…. You wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Mikoto says quietly. She looks up still injured, she sees the huge snake like creature, she notices it has many injuries, but has immense strength.

Mikoto sees Sasuke get stabbed in his other side, Orochima bites his back and slams him into a wall, but not before he sliced off her arm and tail again. Sasuke falls to the floor from a great height, and becomes still, he returns to normal, Orochima backs up hissing in pain from Sasuke's attacks on her. Mikoto notices everyone's injured and hurt... she slowly stands up, her eyes determined.

She closes them and stands up straight; a small breeze blows her hair away from her forehead revealing her red chakra rhombus. _**"Forgive me mother… but I must use this jutsu… it's the only way to beat Orochima… this is my battle no longer any of yours… forgive me…" **_Mikoto's eyes snap open revealing the Sharigan, she does multiple hand signs and her chakra rhombus begins to glow, it spreads across her forehead creating a somewhat blood-like butterfly. _**"All my energy… all my strength… all my chakra has been stored into this attack… grant me strength Grandma Tsunade… Mother." **_

"Yin seal release!" Mikoto shouts out, her whole body vibrates, she feels like she's on fire, then she begins to glow a healthy looking color, she does multiple hand signs, her body begins to heal in a dramatic speed.

"Creation rebirth…" She whispers out, soon she is healed, not a scratch on her, her body is still glowing a reddish color, due to the chakra surrounding her. She does a few more hand signs and bites her thumb, a drop of blood spills out, she slams her hand onto the ground, it summons a huge slug.

"Shizuka you know what to do…" Mikoto sweetly says, Shizuka bows her blue and white colored head; she shrinks and divides off into smaller parts. One slug crawls onto each fallen Shinobi, and slowly begins to heal them, Mikoto walks over to her mother, without Orochima noticing, she's still hissing and trying to heal her wounds. Mikoto reaches on her mother's hip and takes her Katana, she smiles at her and turns toward her ex-best friend.

Mikoto readies herself, she launches into the air and slices Orochima's cheek, Orochima's eyes widen, she sees Mikoto, she swipes at her, but Mikoto twists out of the attack, she smiles and back flips, her mouth opens.

"PHOENIX FLOWER BALL JUTSU!" she shouts aloud, fire comes out, and builds up into a huge ball of fire in a matter of seconds. Orochima puts her only snake-like hand up to block it, but Mikoto's power was rejuvenated and breaks through Orochima's hand and destroys it, purple blood fly's everywhere.

Mikoto performs her next attack, she holds out her hands and turns her palms upward, two slits appear on each of her wrists, snakes come out long ones and begin to wrap around Orochima, Orochima struggles, but Mikoto's stronger. Mikoto takes her mother's Katana and slices the snakes so they stop pouring out of her wrist, she then performs the same attack again while on the wall, the snakes shoot out of her wrist, but this time they open their mouths to reveal hundreds of blades, each and every one stabs Orochima's side.

Orochima falls to the floor with a "Thud" Mikoto jumps into the air, like hell she's finished. Her hand glows bright blue, she twirls in the air, thousands of Chidori Senbon's fall down from the sky making it look like rain, they pelt through her scaly skin making the purple blood fly everywhere. She lands on the floor, she walks up to Orochima. Her hands both glow a dark red, she begins to slice Orochima all over her body in all directions, she stands on top of the snake's chest, she looks down into that one bright yellow snake-like eye, her hand slices random areas in her chest, but no cuts appear, Mikoto back flips off Orochima.

She snaps, all of her incisions take their affect on Orochima internally. Her heart bursts and all her organs were sliced, she dies immediately. Mikoto smiles, she turns around and walks toward the injured, she aligns all their bodies in a straight line, she waits for them to heal. Shikimaru appears with a unconscious Ino, he heard all the ruckus and came to inspect, he sees a healthy looking Mikoto, Mikoto smiles and bows her head, he smiles back and motions to Ino.

"Think you can heal her?" Shikimaru asks.

"Yes sir." Mikoto motions for Shikimaru to set Ino down, he does as asked. Mikoto kneels down and puts the slug that was on her shoulder onto Ino's bruised chest, she immediately heals her; Ino is the first to awake.

"H-Huh? Shika-Kun? Mikoto?" Ino questions.

"Hello Lady Nara, it is very nice to see you are well. I healed your wounds, so you should not be feeling any pain…" Mikoto replies, Ino looks at the seventeen year old and smiles, she brings her into a huge hug.

"Arigatou!" Ino stands up helping Mikoto up in the process, Shikimaru puts his arms around Ino's waist, Mikoto waits for the other's to wake up.

"H-Huh? What! My leg it's-"

"Ohayo Minato-Sama! I'm glad your leg is well!" Mikoto says happily, Minato's eyes widen, he takes Mikoto into his arms and smiles.

"You're alive! And I see you've healed mostly everyone! We're so proud of you Miko-Chan!"

"Arigatou Minato-Sama! Can you stand?" Mikoto asks, he nods and slowly stands up, he looks at his mother his eyes widen, he sees the bruises, but he sees the slug that's on her chest heal them, Hinata slowly opens her pearl colored eyes.

"Mother!" Minato helps her up slowly, she smiles apologetically. "G-Gomenosai Minato… I didn't see the tail…" Hinata confesses.

"Shhh its okay now mother… Mikoto has healed everyone."

"M-Mikoto?" Hinata asks surprised.

"Hai!"

Hinata turns only to see Mikoto kneeling between her mother and father, they are both still unconscious, Mikoto heals them more along with Shizuka. Neji was already awake, he had a headache though, everyone gathered around the Uchiha's. Soon Sasuke awoke, he sat up immediately, his Sharigan activated, He looked into apple green eyes, his eyes automatically deactivated the Sharigan, he saw Mikoto smiling and well, He hugged her tightly; she giggled and hugged her father back.

"O-Otou-San can't breathe…" He immediately released her, and inspected her for wounds.

"Otou-San I'm fine!" Mikoto said, holding her hands up, he sighed in relief, he looked to the side and saw Sakura being healed by Mikoto; soon she too awoke and sat up.

"Mikoto! Sasuke-Kun!" She looked around and saw the two embracing, she smiled and hugged them, Sasuke kissed her forehead, while Mikoto smiled and hugged her mother.

"We need to head back…" Ino starts.

"Hai, agreed…" Sakura says while Sasuke helped her up, Sasuke leaves them to go to Orochima's dead body, he scowls, his eyes activate the Sharigan, everyone watches as he sets her body on fire with the Phoenix flower ball jutsu technique.

"Now we may go." Sasuke replies when he's finished.

"No... we can't..." Mikoto says sadly.

"That's right..." Minato says, he turns and sees the body of Mikoto's sensei. Ino and Hinata create a gurney of some kind, they set Nel's body onto it and cover her up, Minato and Sasuke carry it all the way back to Konoha, with everyone else trailing behind.

_**-The leaf Shinobi have prevailed, but have lost a friend in the process. As they return to Konoha victorious, the boys of Konoha visit their loves, all but one. Will everything return to normal in the Village of Konoha? Will there finally be peace? Find out on the next chapter of Sun and Moon's Love.**_

_**-Next chapter: Homecoming**_


	48. Homecoming

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

"NANA-CHAN ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?" Shoji shouted out, she giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Shoji-Kun I'm fine. I'm… just going to have a scar… But I am worried… I hope everyone's okay…" NaNa says.

"They will be! Don't worry! Uhhh I'm going to go get you ramen! I bet you do not like the hospital's food!" Shoji states while running out, she giggles and awaits his return.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to get hurt… I should've been more careful for that I apologize." Rima says to Shizune, Shizune smiles and kisses her forehead. "Do not be so down on yourself Rima… you did fine. Don't worry in exactly five days this patch will go away!" Shizune says happily. Rima nods and smiles, there's a knock on the door, both ladies turn and look, they see Katsumi standing there somewhat shyly with flowers. Rima smiles, Shizune bows and leaves, but not before she winks at Rima, making her blush.<p>

"I-I brought you flowers…"Katsumi says, Rima sits up and smiles.

"Arigatou." He puts them in a vase with water next to her bedside; he pulls up a chair and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you…" Katsumi says while looking down, Rima's eyes widen.

"Hey don't feel down… it wasn't even your fault, it was that damn clone's fault… I wish I could get her back for what she did to me!" Rima says while scowling.

"D-Does it hurt?" Katsumi says Rima stops her ranting and touches the eye patch gingerly; she shakes her head and smiles. "No, it's irritating to have this patch though… and unfortunately I'll have a small scar… but other than that I'm fine." Rima replies, Katsumi nods, he sighs and hugs her tightly, she smiles slightly and hugs him back blushing.

"I'm glad you're safe…" He replied he kissed her cheek and pushed her down onto the hospital bed; he re-tucked her in and fluffed her pillows. He patted her hand until she slowly began to drift off.

"_**Rest now Rima…"**_

* * *

><p>"I should have been there! I swear I would have destroyed that damn clone! How dare it do this to you!" Souta yelled out, Nina winced, she sat up, and grabbed Souta's cheeks, he stopped ranting when her lips were on his, he blushed a deep shade of red, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and giggled, he pressed his forehead against hers, causing her to smile.<p>

"Thank you for your concern Souta-Kun… but I can handle myself, and I did destroy the clone so no worries." Nina says.

"You'll be the death of me Nina…" He said with a smile, she smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back; he laid down on the hospital bed with her and stroked her long indigo colored hair.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Souta asked.

"When did you become Otou-San?" They both laughed and cuddled.

* * *

><p>"Hey… how are you feeling?" Inoue asked as he saw Yukon's eyes slowly open, she smiled when she saw them, she tried to sit up, but she winced, he immediately pushed her softly back down onto the hospital bed.<p>

"No you need to rest, doctors orders!" Inoue scolded, she smiled and held his hand.

"Who's?"

"My mothers."

"Aa. Fine, fine… however… do you think you can stay with me…? It'll be good to know I'm not alone in here…" Yukon says.

"You're never alone, but I will stay with you… as long as you want me to." He replied, he kissed her forehead and she blushed, but soon fell asleep after knowing he was here to stay.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked back and forth in front of Konoha's gates, Shizune was leaning against the wall waiting the Shinobi's return. Naruto was nervous, he wanted to know if the snake bastard was dead, he needed to know, it would give him a peace at mind while sleeping tonight. Soon when he was about to give up on waiting and return to the tower he saw a group of Ninja's. He smiled and ran to them like a wild chicken with his arms flailing everywhere, he ran past everyone and swept Hinata into his arms and twirled her repeatedly.<p>

"Naruto you Baka! You're getting her dizzy!" Sakura and Ino say at the same time, they pound him on the head causing him to fall on the floor with his butt up in the air.

"Otou-San…" Minato says while poking him with a stick, he was crouching, Hinata was shaking her head to get over her dizziness, she smiled and helped Naruto up, he smiled back, and hugged her, then hugged Minato.

"Glad to see your safe return… is… is he…"

"Yes he is, Orochimaru or Orochima rather is dead…" Sakura replies.

"Excellent! Everyone's safe too, welcome back Mikoto! But where is-" He suddenly stops when he sees Sasuke and Shikimaru carrying a gurney of some kind, he sees the body is covered up. Naruto bows his head, he lets them through. Shizune sees them, she bows her head at the corpse; they enter the village and go to Konoha's morgue.

"Everyone go home get rest… you can give me your reports tomorrow… I must return… I have a funeral to plan…" Naruto says sadly, he grabs Hinata's hand and disappears. Minato disappears to the Hospital to visit his sister. Sakura and Ino go out to eat, but pray for Nel.

* * *

><p>Mikoto walks down Konoha's streets, she ventures down to west Konoha to see if she can find Tetsuya, but she doesn't so she checks the training fields and sure enough there he is lying on the field with Keitaro on his chest.<p>

Keitaro sniffs and holds his head up, he sees Mikoto smiling, he barks and charges for her, she opens her arms and he jumps into them, she smiles and pets him, Tetsuya stands up and his eyes widen, he sees Mikoto smiling. He walks to her and takes her into his arms.

"It's been too long…" Tetsuya says, she giggles and snuggles into the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you too…" Mikoto replies.

"How are you? Was the mission a success?" Tetsuya questioned.

Mikoto nods, but Tetsuya sees the sadness in them, he looks at her confused. "Miko-Chan what's wrong?"

"I-It's Nel-Sensei… Tetsuya-Kun she didn't make it…" Mikoto says while sobbing into his shoulder he tightens his grip on her, his eyes are wide.

"Shhh… hey it's okay…"

"No it isn't! It was my fault Tetsuya-Kun! It's my fault she died! If only I had been stronger… if only I wasn't so weak…" Mikoto says.

"Hey! Listen to me… you are not weak! You are the strongest female I've ever known… hell you proved that to me when you saved Nina's life… I've always known you were going to be the strongest… you're an Uchiha after all." He says while smiling, she blushes and kisses his cheek. She nods and sighs.

"Thank you… Tetsuya-Kun…"

"No Mikoto thank you… for all your love." He says he smiles and kisses her forehead; he takes hold of her hand and turns around leading her away.

"Come on… it looks like you got skinnier let's go eat… this one's for Nel-Sensei." He says with a bright smile, she smiles and nods.

* * *

><p>Minato enters the hospital, he asks for Nina's room number and goes there, he opens the door and is about to shout something like "Hello" but he sees both her and Souta are asleep, he smiles and sees an image of himself and Shika. He closes the door and turns away; he hums while making his way to Anbu HQ.<p>

_**-Nightfall approaches-**_

"Uchiha-Sama?" Minato asks the Anbu Captain.

"Go home. I have nothing for you today… take a week off…" Sasuke says while finishing his paper work.

"H-Hai…" Minato says with that he disappears home.

Sasuke finishes the paperwork and arrives home, he finds his wife asleep on the couch, he smiles and picks her up; he sets her in the king-sized bed inside their room. He goes to check on the children, he opens Mikoto's door and sees she's asleep, he closes it and checks on Souta's door he sees his leg is half on the bed and half on, he's drooling, Sasuke sweat drops thinking he's more like the Dobe, but he pays it no mind.

He walks down the long hall of the Uchiha manor, along the walls are pictures, hundreds of them of the Original Uchiha clan and of the new Uchiha clan, he smiles a warm smile and enters his room, he takes off his shirt and kicks off his pants, leaving on only boxers: DDDDD

He climbs into the bed with Sakura and falls asleep almost instantly, Sakura's hand finds his in the night; the moonlight comes out of the window and shines on their wedding rings. The couple and all of Konoha sleep peacefully that night.

_**-The peace is kept inside of Konoha, tomorrow will be a day that everyone dreads… but peace will finally be brought to one individual… **_

_**Next time on Sun and Moon's Love: When the flowers will bloom again.**_


	49. When the flowers will bloom again

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

The situation seemed all too familiar for Rose… she'd been through many of these types of things… but this was too much… both her best friends… closest friends… were dead. It sickened her to the core… but what she was really pissed abbout was how on a day like this the sun was blazing and bright, flowers were out and blooming, and the birds were chirping, normally on days like this people wouldn't expect a funeral… but here she was holding a corner of her friends coffin. She looked to the side to see Tetsuya Inuzuka holding the right side of the coffin in the back, in the front diagonally was Mikoto Uchiha, and diagonally from Tetsuya was Inoue Nara.

They walked through the crowds of people gathered around, as they made their way to the burial ground, people's heads were bowed, and tears were being shed, everyone was in their black kimonos.

When they arrived at the burial ground it was a sorrowful sight, there was a hole that had no flowers around it whatsoever, in fact the area was dead… Rose scowled at how it looked, she at least thought they would have found a better place for her friend, to be buried, but with all the deaths happening in Konoha, more and more of the burial ground were being taken up.

Slowly ever so slowly the ninja's lowered her coffin… Nel's coffin into the ground, and all four filled it up with dirt, until the hole itself was fully covered; rose never shed a tear at these kinds of things for she was out of tears, when she lost her lover… that was the final straw for her… though she couldn't help, but feel the pain deep in her heart for both of her friends deaths, it seemed now days everyone she cared for was dying… first Shuhei… then Mitzuki… now Nel.

Everyone said their prayers for the sensei who was so full of life, and well respected. Gathered around the grave were teams 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 along with Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, Ino and Shikimaru Nara, Hinata, Minato, and Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi along with his wife, Neji Hyuga and TenTen Hyuga. Mikoto Uchiha stepped forward along with NaNa Yogari, Yukon Shiza, Rima Kuran (Who still sported her patch over her eye), and Nina Uzumaki.

The group of females looked at the grave, all of them wore traditional funeral kimono's they sighed and begun their song of sorry that they had prepared for this occasion.

"_**Soon I will be by my beloved  
>Who really was here,<br>With two cold hands  
>Enveloping his face." <strong>_Nina started off softly, Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at hearing her sing, they never have before, but Minato wasn't surprised for Nina sang once for him before.

_**"The long journey came to an end so,  
>In the middle of quiet tranquility,<br>I grieved alone  
>And cried just a little." <strong>_Mikoto sang next on her solo, Tetsuya smiled slightly at her angelic voice.

_**"Gloria**_  
><em><strong>The whole world has nothing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The afternoon sunlight grows bright,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A song of happiness echoes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And shines on the hill of the skylark.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's go together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Along this road,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Choking on the smell and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stepping on the green grass." <strong>_They all sang at once, which was all in harmony and together, everyone's eyes widened, at how beautiful it sounded, but what shocked them was their eyes were all closed, and where the soft pile of dirt was a flower began to sprout, as sunshine shined down upon it. The song brought tears to some people's eyes.

_**"Like a round instrument**_  
><em><strong>Shaped like a fruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>you played sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>and joy." <strong>_Yukon sang, which was a mixture between high and low, her hands were clasped together in front of her chest while she sang from the heart.

_**"That washed me and shook me  
>of my pain and comforts so now<br>I can love you.  
>You made my heart." <strong>_Rima and NaNa sang at the same time which both their voices were like a rocker's voice, deep but feminine.

_**"Gloria**_  
><em><strong>Something wonderful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is surely here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sing a song of happiness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's go to ephemerality.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For love and hope,<strong>_  
><em><strong>For tears and sacrifices,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lets experience the beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of radiant nights and noons." <strong>_The girls finish at last, all their eyes open, tears fall down their face, each of their boyfriends step forward and hug them, the sight was cute indeed, which made all the mother's sigh in peace, but all the father's glare, well whichever one's had a daughter.

Finally everyone departs and goes their separate ways, except for the Rookie 10 (Made that up, since they're the new generation and all :DDDD)

"Come on I say we should all eat in celebration of everything Nel-Sensei has taught us…" Mikoto says.

"I'm up for it!" Shoji shouts, NaNa slightly giggles and nods at Mikoto." With that everyone goes to the new sushi bar in town, which is in Eastern Konoha.

* * *

><p>They choose a huge table. "So Yuko-Chan how is Hiruko?" Mikoto asks nicely stirring up a conversation. Everyone else is into their own conversations; the girls are with the girls at the other end, while the boys are with the boys at their end.<p>

"He is fine, he's actually touring the village of Kirigakure with his father, I got a post card from him two weeks ago… I guess it slipped my mind… gomenosai Miko-Chan." Yukon says while flushing in embarrassment, but Mikoto waves it off.

"Its fine, but Yuko-Chan tell me… How is your relationship with Inoue-Kun?" Mikoto asks mischievously. All the girls stop their conversation to listen; they smile and look at Yukon.

"W-Well… h-he… I mean… w-we… Uhhh…" Yukon starts while blushing.

"Is that a ring?" NaNa asks while pointing to Yukon's hand, Yukon blushes more and hides her hand, but Rima snatches her hand and holds it out for the girls to see.

"Oh my Kami! It is! B-But wait a sec…" NaNa begins; she thinks back and shakes her head.

"But Yukon I never saw a ring on your finger during our mission…"

"Well you see…"

"Did he propose?" Mikoto asks.

"So you're engaged?" Nina asks.

"Uhhh…" Yukon get's swirls in her eyes form all their questions. Rima smiles. "Guys I think we're overwhelming her.

"Gomenosai Yuko-Chan!" Mikoto says while bowing her head, Yukon giggles and waves it off.

"It's a promise ring that's all, but yes, I guess you can say he proposed, but then again he didn't…." Yukon replies, all the girls gush over it, except Rima who is just smiling.

"Enough about me, Nina-Chan what's it like to be with an Uchiha?" Yukon asks, Nina automatically blushes.

"Oh? What's this girls? It seems innocent little Nina isn't innocent after all…" Mikoto states while smirking.

"M-Miko-Chan…!"

"Okay, so spill!" NaNa says while stabbing her cucumber sushi mixed with lobster, she chews on it while looking at Nina.

"W-Well he takes me on walks in the park late at night… a s-stroll if you will… uhhh… w-we talk about things…" Nina replies, while blushing.

"More like talking with lips!" Mikoto says while winking, which causes Nina to blush furiously, all the girls crack up, Nina puts her hands to her face to hide her blush, which makes the girls laugh more.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Shoji says while eating another lobster tail.<p>

"What are they talking about?" Inoue asks curiously.

"Beats me… I can't hear them… the noise level in here is way too loud… and Keitaro's ears are sensitive when there are so many people around…" Tetsuya says while petting Keitaro on the head.

"Dude, I'm so curious!" Shoji shouts, Inoue covers his mouth.

"Shhh! You fool! Don't let them hear you!"

"Ohhh shut it Inoue, like you didn't have a problem confessing to giving Yukon a promise ring!"

Katsumi sits in the corner of the table just listening, he's totally out of the conversation, and he's just here for Rima.

"Yo! Katsumi, don't be a loner! Come join us!" Shoji shouts with his mouth full, Tetsuya sweat drops; Keitaro does also, Souta glares at Katsumi.

"I'm good." Is his only reply, Shoji shrugs and continues to talk to the guys.

"I'm still curious as to why they are laughing!" Shoji pouts out.

"Why is Nina so red?" Inoue asks.

"Beats me." Tetsuya replies.

"_**Women…" **_Katsumi thinks.

"Hey… Shoji didn't you hear curiosity killed the cat?" Souta asks.

"Nope!" Shoji says while stuffing his face more.

"Curiosity saved the hawk…" Katsumi muttered out, which Souta caught.

"Hn." Souta says, using his father's legendary phrase.

"Tch." They both glare at each other, a little anime lightning sign comes out signaling their hatred for each other.

"You got a problem?" They both ask at the same time. Annoyed anime veins pop up all over their foreheads, Tetsuya watches, Shoji becomes silent, he chews on his cucumber slowly. Inoue sighs and shakes his head.

"What'd you say?" They say again at the same time.

"Stop that." They both stand up and slam their hands on the table.

* * *

><p>The girls were laughing over something Rima commented on.<p>

"Seriously NaNa back at the Valentines dance, the way you and Shoji danced was so Kawaii!" Mikoto says.

"Arigatou Mikoto-Sama."

"Please call me Miko-Chan all my friends do." Mikoto says with a wink, NaNa giggles and nods.

"Arigatou Miko-Chan."

"What'd you say?" They heard both Katsumi and Souta's voices shout, then they heard the slam, they stopped laughing and turned around to look, they saw both boys up and fuming.

"You wanna go Kurohiko?"

"Any time any place, name it Uchiha."

"Right now, outside."

"You're on Baka." Comes Katsumi's reply.

Nina and Mikoto stand up they go to Souta and put their hands on his shoulders, while Rima and Shoji put their hands on Katsumi's shoulder.

"You will stop now! This is a day of celebration and peace! Do you think Nel-Sensei would appreciate this? My Kami we just buried her! You could at least have the decency to respect that and not fight!" Mikoto scolds.

"Shame on both of you!" She finishes.

People in the restaurant begin to stare and listen. "Souta Uchiha… I agree with Miko-Chan, shame on you." Nina says, Souta's eyes widen, he looks at Nina, she scowls and turns away with her nose up in the air, he becomes a chibi and has fake anime tears streaming down his face.

"N-Nina-Chan… Gomen…" He says quietly.

"Hmph!"

"Very immature…" Rima states, she moves away from Katsumi, his eyes slightly widen, he sees her walk over to the group of girls.

"Miko-Chan…" Tetsuya begins while standing up, she glares at Tetsuya, his eyes widen Keitaro whimpers and hides in Tetsuya's jacket.

"And you! Shame on you for letting this argument happen! You should have assessed the situation more clearly! I expected more from you Tetsuya Inuzuka!" Mikoto says, she walks to Rima and Nina.

"How could you just sit there and eat? You knew this was a day of celebration! And you being boys had to go and ruin it!" NaNa says, tears slightly in her eyes, Shoji's eyes widen, he drops his chopsticks and stands up slowly making his way over to her.

"N-NaNa… Gomenosai I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Shoji Akimichi! Leave me alone!" NaNa says through gritted teeth, she walks to Rima, Nina, and Mikoto.

Inoue looks up innocently at Yukon, they make eye contact, and it's like WW3. "I don't even want to speak to you right now… this was a day of honoring your Sensei Inoue-Kun! Not a day of fighting! Even though you didn't start the fight you could have put your foot down and stopped it! Or at least said something!" Yukon scolds, His heart drops, anime tears well up. She backs up and joins the girls, the boys are all Chibi's, they have their hands raised up, they look at the women before them, all of them are seventeen. A purple aura surrounds the girls, they are like INNERS. They turn around and look at the boys. All their eyes are large and angered, the boys are scared shitless.

"_**Shame on you all, leave us alone!" **_With that the girls leave, leaving heart-broken, guilty boys behind.

* * *

><p>"Well damn…" Katsumi says.<p>

"Tell me about it." Inoue mutters out.

"Talk about maximum rage." Shoji says depressed. Tetsuya just leaves, he's to pissed at Souta and Katsumi, they watch him leave.

"You know what… this is your fault both of yours…" Inoue mutters out and points to Souta and Katsumi.

"You know what… Inoue's right… I'm out, let's go man." Shoji says.

"Alright." Inoue replies, with that they leave two fuming boys behind.

They look at each other and glare still; both their arms are crossed over their chests. They sigh and sweat drop, they look at each other and sigh again.

"Look you don't know how sorry I am about your friend… I am sorry about what I did… it was survival of the fittest… it was the only thing… I honestly didn't even mean to you know…" Katsumi mutters out, Souta sighs and nods.

"I know… it's just… well… I wasn't completely over it… but if me still being angry at you is the cost of losing Nina… It's not worth it… So…" Souta begins.

"I know what you mean… Rima's really all I got…" Katsumi replies they sigh, Katsumi holds his hand out, and closes it into a fist.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Souta replies, with that they bump fists and smirk, but then they fall into the chair.

"Shit… now only thing to do is get on our girlfriends good side… and knowing females… it will talk a lot…" Souta says.

"Agreed… but what'll we do?" Katsumi asks.

"Hmm…" Suddenly Souta's eyes widen; then he grins.

"Dude, I got it!" He says.

"Well? What is it?" Katsumi asks.

"We need to visit someone…. I hope you're not shy, because she will make you come out of that shell in a heartbeat…" Souta says while smirking.

"She?" Katsumi asks.

"Uh-huh… my mother…. Sakura Haruno." Katsumi's eyes widen, he has never personally met Souta's mother, he only laid eyes on her once, and he remembers it was in the hospital, or was it in the Chunin exams?

"Let's just hope Father's not there… I don't want Tetsuya to get in trouble… If father finds out Mikoto's mad at Tetsuya because he did something…. It'll be worse than the Shinobi war…." Souta replies.

"Alrighty then let's go." Souta says after a minute of thinking, Katsumi mentally gulps, but nods, with that they take off.

_**-As the men of Konoha are desperate to win their lover's forgiveness, it turns out to be harder than expected, can the Kunoichi's forgive their boyfriends? Or will they stay mad at them for good? What advice will Sakura give? Will Sasuke find out? Is he even there? Dunno! Find out on the next chapter of Sun and Moon's Love….**_

_**-Next chapter: A night to remember**_


	50. A Night To Remember

_**Sun and Moon's Love**_

_**Well dear readers this is it…. The final chapter of Sun and Moon's Love…. I can't believe it… it's been a long-run, but it's finally almost done :P I'm actually crying, I really love this story, it's my passion… however it wouldn't be fair to new incoming stories… I plan on completing "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno." Another chapter story :D So I hope my dear readers will read it :D **_

_**Well now that I'm here I have to give my little shout outs :D**_

_**To my wonderful reviewers… this chapter is dedicated to you all! **_

_**Dark Little World**_

_**KairiU**_

_**Lealizbunny**_

_**anon**_

_**sasukes1wuver**_

_**TheGnRFangirl**_

_**ChibiVampireQueen**_

_**goddesslyndseylove**_

_**BlueSharigan26**_

_**NarutoFanatic17**_

_**annie**_

_**pandiux7**_

_**aloneibreak10**_

_**ninjaimmortal**_

_**misui-chan**_

_**Without you I'd have no inspiration to continue this story… to my dear cousin Rose who encouraged me to finish this story, Ashiteru and Arigatou! This one's for you too honey! Well without further a due… onwards to the final chapter :3**_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight… you want to do something for your girlfriends because you all upset them and made them angry at you, correct?" Sakura stated while sitting on the couch in her traditional Uchiha Kimono.<p>

Sakura's hair was pinned up in a bun; she aged; that much was true, but she still managed to look undyingly beautiful. Her Kimono was fiery red with a blue obi around her mid-section. She wore Shinobi tabi on her feet. Her earrings were the usual snake curling around slug, her diamond ring was visible on her hand; she smiled at the two boys.

"Ahhh I see and you came to me… because you think I will help you…" Sakura states lowly, Souta's eyes widen and he nodded.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Sakura shouted out while launching herself at Souta, she grabs him into a huge hug and showered him in kisses, he winced at her inhuman strength and smiled apologetically at Katsumi, who just sat there with wide white –anime eyes-

"Hmmm… we'll need the girls help… we can't call TenTen because she went out of Konoha to Suna to deliver a scroll…. But Ino-Chan and Hinata-Chan will do!" Sakura squealed out.

Souta sweat dropped, and back flipped out of his mother's arms, he landed behind the sofa. "Kayyyy! Hmmm Souta here is what you're going to do… I suggest getting the other boys, if they want to earn back the girls forgiveness as well…." Sakura states.

Souta nods and takes off with Katsumi while Sakura creates the list. After about ten minutes there's a knock at the door, Sakura smiles and opens it, all the men bow at Sakura, she sweat drops and invites them in; they remove their shoes and sit on the couches. They are quite nervous to be in her except Tetsuya, because this is like his second home.

"Okay so here's what we are going to do… girl's like us are sucker for romantic things, which your generation has no trouble in… I love the fact that you all are respectful towards your girlfriends… and in my book that's a number one thing… anyways, girls are suckers for dances, and affection… we're going to throw a dance under the stars thing tonight!"

"Uhhh mother… how can we pull this off? It's almost nightfall in about seven hours…" Souta says while sweat dropping, Sakura giggles.

"Almost, Souta… but I've brought in help silly." Sakura says while gesturing towards two women who came through the kitchen door smiling, it was Hinata and Ino. Ino waved to her son, he got up and hugged her, then went back to his seat.

"Here's the list… I asked Naruto-Kun if he could lend us the main ballroom next door to Hokage's tower… he said yes, so we have no time to waste, me and the girls are going to head over there right now… to begin decorating… Ino will work on the invitations… while Hinata caters… I'll be doing the music and decorations, but until that time comes, you need to follow that list!" Sakura commands, they all stand up and bow at the females, they smile and bow back.

"Arigatou." They say at once.

"You're welcome." Ino says.

"Oh Souta... don't forget to-" Sakura was cut off at the sound of keys being inserted in the door, the boys eyes widened, they practically shrunk down to Chibi's and hid behind the women. Hinata and Ino sweat dropped while Sakura giggled, in came Sasuke Uchiha, he set his stuff by the door, he paused in the small hallway to glance to the side, his stare met the boys, they whimpered.

Sasuke walks into the living room; Sakura went up to him and hugged him. "Sasuke-Kun, welcome home." Sakura said.

"Hn. Arigatou." He said. Without taking his eyes off the boys he kissed Sakura on her cheek.

"What is this?" Sasuke questioned.

The boys gave a look of fear on their face, at the Anbu Captain. Sasuke was especially looking at Souta and Tetsuya.

"O-Ohayo Father." Souta greets while smiling slightly, Sasuke nods in his direction.

"Well honey you see; me and the boys were just going over basic girl tips! I know, I know that sounds lame, but seriously, these boys need to get more romantic and I think it's only fair if they start out with flowers, not the lame chocolate's and-" Sasuke puts a finger to her lips, he closes his eyes at her rambling, but then smiles slightly, she smiles back.

"Gomen." She replies.

"It's fine… I don't really want to know anymore… if it has to do with Mikoto and Tetsuya…" Sasuke states, he kisses her forehead and heads upstairs. Sakura waits by the stairs until she hears the bedroom door close, and the shower running, she sighs out.

"Arigatou Lady Uchiha!" They all reply thankfully, she giggles. But she looks at Tetsuya and winks.

"I wouldn't let you hang." Sakura replies.

"Now get going!" Ino shouts out, while Sakura went to the kitchen, they nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Souta had the list the boys crowded around to look at it.<p>

_**-Boys this is what you'll need…..**_

_**A formal male garment (-Sakura Uchiha)**_

_**A present of your choosing for your girlfriend (-Hinata Uzumaki)**_

_**A mask (Conceal yourself well! It better match your outfit! –Ino Nara)**_

_**Be present today in three hours for dance lesson! (By yours truly –Ino Nara!)**_

_**Have an apology thought up and put into action later! (-Sakura Uchiha)**_

_**And finally…. Look your best, hair better be cut, you better have showered and cleaned! (Or else! –Hinata Uzumaki)**_

The boys finished the list and sighed. They began to walk towards the huge Konoha gates, Izumo and Kotetsu were like-always on guard; they spotted the boys approaching the gates.

"Halt, what is your reason for leaving?" Izumo asked.

"We need to go to the Men's Boutique…" Inoue sighed out.

"Very well you may pass…" Kotetsu said, they all bowed and took off to the place where they got their Valentine's garments.

The boys entered the shop and looked around, they went off in a different direction of their own to look for a suitable garment.

Inoue was searching through the back racks when he saw something sticking out of the end of the rack, he pulled it out and looked at it, he studied it for a good five minutes before he sighed and took it, he went to the dressing rooms and tried it on, when he emerged, the boys were whistling and clapping, Inoue flicked them off, they laughed.

"We love you too bro!" Shoji shouted out from the back of the store.

Inoue walked around to the accessories rack, he sighed and looked at the masks, it had to match his outfit, he had on a black tuxedo with tails, underneath the jacket he wore a white cotton shirt that had a white ascot that was slightly ruffled, around his neck was a black bowtie. He looked through the mask rack once more and found a mask to his liking, it was half black and half white, it looked like a statues face. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, he tried it on and it matched perfectly with his tuxedo and shoes, he sighed and took everything off in the dressing room, then he put it in a garment bag. Inoue went to the register and paid for it then went to sit on the bench.

Tetsuya found his tuxedo instantly, it was fully white with a red ascot and white tie that was tucked into the suits jacket, his shoes were also white, he had found the mask almost instantly, it kind of creeped him out that he actually had a sense of fashion, but nonetheless he bought the outfit, his mask was that of a wolf, but it was painted into a regular white mask, it was almost Anbu looking, very mysterious and daring, it covered all of his face.

Shoji's tuxedo was dark green and had a white ascot with a dark green tie that was tucked into his suit's jacket, his shoes were black, as was his mask, it was fully black except for the lips were white and the eye area was surrounded in white, he went to the register and stood behind Tetsuya who was paying for his.

Katsumi was next; he had found a black tuxedo with a dark purple bowtie and dark blue ascot. His mask was black with blue waves across the jawbone area, and purple birds across the forehead area, it was very… artistic.

Souta was the last, his tuxedo was black with tails just like Inoue's, but he had a dark bloody red bowtie, a black ascot, and red mask that covered ¾'s of his face, the other ¼ only left his mouth exposed, it was fully red with black tiger scratches through it, he finally paid and the boys exited the shop carrying their purchases over their shoulders. Souta stopped and looked at the list.

"Well we got 1 and 3…. We can't really do 4 yet… so let's do 2… everyone meet back at Ichiraku's after you got your present…." Souta states, the boys nod and disappear in a "Poof" they had to drop their outfits off at home.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies! We're doing something tonight so I want you all dressed up… we made you purchase dresses and masks… dressing now and questions way later, understand?" Ino said.<p>

The girls nodded, she smiled brightly, "Good."

Rima was doing Nina's hair, while NaNa was curling Yukon's hair; Mikoto was putting on her make-up, while her hair was straightened.

"You girls are so beautiful it's unreal! I'm almost jealous!" Sakura pouts out, making the girls giggle.

"Well you ladies finish up, were going to leave you be now." Hinata stated, the girls giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… dude I'm so exhausted and we still haven't even gotten to the dancing part…" Souta says.<p>

"I know…" Tetsuya yawns out, they were taking a lunch break at Ichiraku's, their presents that they bought for their girlfriends were at home safely tucked away. Shoji finished slurping down his third bowl before he burped and got full; Katsumi closed his eyes in frustration.

"Come on let's finish the list…" Inoue said while snatching it out of Souta's hand.

"Well we all know what we're going to say to them in our own way I assume?" Katsumi says.

"Yeah." Tetsuya's reply comes.

"Okay then I guess we head back to the ball room… dance time." Shoji says while sighing.

When the boys arrive at the dance hall it's breathtaking, it has a midnight moon stars theme going on, it was gorgeous, the females out did themselves. The boys were lined up wearing sweats and black shirts. Ino walks through the archway she smiles at the boys and stands in front of them, along with Sakura and Hinata.

"Okay now that you've done almost everything on the list it's time for the dance! Since this is like a masquerade ball, you're going to need at least two dances together before you go all free-style and what not." Ino says.

"So we're going to teach you one number… now us being at our age…" Ino says while sighing.

"We're going to do something real quick if you don't mind." Sakura finishes.

They nod and wait, Sakura smiles and looks at the females, Hinata holds out her hand while Ino takes hold of it, all three link their hands together, they close their eyes.

"Wakai jutsu kyū 〜 !" They yell at the same time.

Soon their heights return to normal and their skin glows with youth, their slight wrinkles go away along with their gray hair, soon standing before the three men are three breath taking Kunoichi's, they are all in their seventeen forms.

"M-Mother?" Inoue asks shocked, Ino giggles, she skips to Inoue and hugs him tightly. He blushes slightly.

"Mother is that you? Is that what you looked like when you were younger?" Souta asked, Sakura sweat dropped and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying I'm old Souta?" Sakura asked angrily, he gulped and shook his head back and forth.

"Oh… good!" Sakura sings out while giggling.

"Okay then!" Ino shouts out. "Let's get started!" The boys groan, but comply.

_**-Nightfall approaches-**_

"Okay so now that you all know the dance, it's time to go and change, get dressed boys! Because it's ShowTime! Oh don't forget your gifts! And, and! Don't forget who your partners are!" Ino says.

"Don't screw up or you'll be sorry!" Sakura scolds.

"T-The girls will already be here… they're already dressed, we will begin the music now, so go!" Hinata encourages, the boys nod and take off to make the final preparations.

The females transform back to their normal selves, but they are wearing black slacks, white blouses with black bowties, they are the caters. Sakura heads over to the DJ booth, while Hinata goes to the food section, Ino is at the drinking station setting up drinks.

Soon enough the girls file in from the entrance, each is dressed beautifully that it brings tears to Sakura's eyes, but she blinks them away, they smile… it was ShowTime.

* * *

><p>Mikoto wears a red Kimono with black lining, the front revealed a bit of her cleavage the sleeves stopped at her elbows, but dangled down from there, around her mid-section was a black obi with a yellow and white criss-crossed rope around it. The Kimono ended about mid-thigh, the bottom of it was white and ruffled almost like a skirt. She wore long black tights that started from her toes and ended about three inches away from her Kimono's bottom. Her feet sported regular sandals that were red. In her hair was a red butterfly clip, her hair was up to her waist. Her mask was that of the dragon, completely black with red eyes and crimson blood out linings on the cheek bones of the mask.<p>

NaNa's Kimono was fully green, but a grass green, on the bottom of the Kimono were cherry blossom petals that looked like they were fluttering in an imaginary wind, the Kimono stopped at her ankles, she wore Shinobi tabi and regular straw sandals. Around her mid-section was a light pink obi with a Lima been colored rope that was twisted around the obi completing the look. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but it was an elegant bun, the stray hairs that framed her face were slightly curled. In her hair were two bright pink chopsticks. Her mask covered only her right eye, and had baby pink and peacock colored feather's coming out of it.

Nina's Kimono was fully white; it was almost as if it were snow itself, around her mid-section was a yellow obi that was fairly long, around the obi was an orange ribbon that had a metal flower attached to it. The Kimono went up to Nina's knees; she wore white colored Shinobi boots that had orange ribbons adorning the sides. Her beautiful Indigo colored hair was down and spiraled, on the side of her head was a beautiful orange flower that completed her look. The sleeves to the Kimono stopped at her wrists; her mask was completely white and covered just below her nose. The sides of the mask had orange embers making it look like eye shadow on the mask itself.

Rima's hair was in a female up due style, her bangs framed her face Hime-style, almost like Nina's. Her Kimono was completely black the front of it stopped at mid-thigh while the back flowed all the way to her ankles. She wore Shinobi tabi and purple straw sandals. In her hair were two crossbones clip, her mask was completely white with a black embroidded snake on the left side of the mask which completely covered her face. On the bottom of the Kimono were white snowflakes. Around her mid-section was lavender colored obi with a dark purple twisted rope around it.

Next to Rima was Yukon, who sported a long light pink kimono that reached up to her calves, around her mid-section was a yellow obi with pink cherry blossom petals all around it, all over her Kimono were also cherry blossom petals, and in her hair was a yellow bow that adorned the left side of her head. Her mask was that of a lioness, which was completely gold with pink eye shadow on it; around the mouth area was pink lipstick that was embedded in the mask.

The females were gathered in a circle and chatting over the long music, they were giggling and having a great time while admiring the beautiful decorations. They wondered who could have done this and asked their own parents to chaperone.

The girls were jamming out to "Hot N Cold, by Katy Perry" when the lights suddenly cut off, the girls remained calm thinking it was part of the lights, soon the ball room lit up with lavender, blue, and gold lights, but it wasn't too dark or to light, but just right. A spotlight shone near the entrance to the door, there they saw five figures with their backs to them, Mikoto raised an eyebrow, Nina looked on curiously.

"W-What's going on?" Nina questioned to no one in particular.

"I don't know…" Mikoto replied.

"Is it an act?" Yukon asked NaNa, NaNa shook her head unsure; Rima stepped forward to glance at them.

One boy turns around, but no one knows who he is due to the mask, he steps down the platform and does a few moves, The girls blush at the way his hips sway, they can tell he's handsome, soon enough a tango-beat begins to play, the girls enjoy the beat, the male comes closer to the until he's in front of Rima, Rima raises an eyebrow, he grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor, she blushes slightly.

"_**When marimba rhythms start to play, Dance with me, make me sway…" **_He twirls her and brings her closer; she can tell it's not someone she recognizes. He twirls her really fast making her eyes widen, he moves behind her and sways her hips; she blushes at the contact.

When Rima steps forward twice he steps backwards twice, when she steps backward he steps forward, and so they danced in perfect harmony, she blushed when he brought her close again. Her left leg found its way on his hip, she blushed when she felt a bit of air move on her exposed legs. He moved backwards really fast, making her drag her right leg, but it was a tango stance.

Mikoto's eyes widen, someone was beside her, she turned her head, but was caught off guard, she felt herself falling to the floor, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, but It never came, she felt herself being pulled up, she looked into the mask of a wolf, she blushed underneath her mask, her right leg was on his hip, while his hand caressed her thigh holding her in place, she was being held in a dipping position. _**"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more…" **_He brings Mikoto back up, she smiles slightly, he grabs her hips and twirls her around, her back collides with his chest, soon her sways her hips with his, her backside rubs up against his lower regions, she flushes a deep red, as the other girls squeal at their dirty dancing.

Her arms reach behind her and her hands find their way around the stranger's neck, she finds herself giggling and dancing with him. Yukon watched in fascination at the two partners dancing, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she almost screamed, that was until she saw another male dancer came out of nowhere, he set her down in the middle of the ballroom, she blushed when he got down on one knee, she knew what to do next, Yukon smirked and put both her hands on his shoulders she lifted her right leg backwards and dipped, then she went low and danced around him seductively, he smirked and put his hands on her waist when her back was facing him, she yelped slightly, he rose and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and swayed with her, slowly bending. _**"Like a flower bending in the breeze bend with me, sway with ease." **_

"_**When you dance you have a way with me stay with me, sway with me." **_

Nina looked around hoping no one was coming for her, she sighed in relief, but when she opened her eyes she stared into a red mask with black tiger scratches on it, she shivered at his eyes, he held his hand out to her, she blushed and shook her head in a polite gesture, the male gave her a smirk and took her hand anyways, she squeaked when he kissed it.

Nina looks around nervously. _**"Other dancers may be on the floor dear, but my eyes will only see you…" **_ The mystery man twirls Nina onto the dance floor, then makes her stand still her dances around her until he's facing her back, his hands slide around her hips, but reach for her hands, he raises her arms up; he slides his hands up and down her raised arms and her sides. She shivers at his touch; it's so lustful and seductive. She turns around and puts her hand on his chest and makes him backup while she dances moving forward. _**"Only you have the magic technique, when we sway I go weak." **_

NaNa slightly shrugs, she rubs her arms and backs up, but she feels something hard against her back, she slowly turns around and sees a male smirking at her, her eyes slightly widen, she smiles slightly.

He wraps one arm around her waist and grabs her hand, she puts her hand in his hand, and puts her free hand on his shoulder, he smirks and lifts her up; she flushes in embarrassment thinking she's too heavy for him, but he lifted her with such ease. _** "I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins…" **_

"_**Make me thrill as only you know how sway me smooth, sway me now." **_Everyone's so absorbed into their own dance partners they don't see the looks that the elder females give.

Soon the song ends and the girls are breathless, the males bow and back off them, they stand confused, suddenly they come back after slipping something into each of their tuxedos. Each male takes a female and heads off into a different direction.

* * *

><p>"U-Uh… listen I have a boyfriend… you dance really good and all, but I… uh..." Mikoto begins, but she is silenced when the male puts a hand over her mouth, her eyes widen, he reaches into his jacket pocket and hands her a small red box, she raises an eyebrow, but takes it nonetheless.<p>

Mikoto slowly unwraps the gift and takes off the tissue padding, inside is a beautiful hair barrette, it was a silver clip with three stones in it, a red ruby, a green emerald, and a blue sapphire, he took it from her hands and pushed a bit of hair back, he placed the clip on her head, and backed up, he cracked a smile, Mikoto's eyes widened. She stepped forward and slowly removed the mask, while he in return removed hers; staring back at Mikoto was Tetsuya.

Her eyes widened, she touched her new present. He smiled slightly and stepped forward. "Miko-Chan… I hope you can pardon my behavior from earlier… it was unacceptable and rude… I would like to ask for forgiveness if it's alright with you…"

Mikoto blushes as his arms wrap around her waist and he looks down at her, she looks up, both her hands go to her cheeks, she tries to hide her blush.

"You have an incredible way of asking for forgiveness Tetsuya-Kun…" Mikoto sighs out, he backs her up into a wall, she blushes more, he smirks.

"Even after all this time of knowing you… I still have this effect on you…" Tetsuya states, Mikoto pouts and looks away, he buries his head on her shoulder, she blushes when she feels his tongue lick her exposed skin, she closes her eyes and raises her head to look at the sky. Tetsuya's hand travels down ward and grips her thigh, she squeaks out when his other hand lifts her up by her butt; her hands find their way on his shoulders.

"Mikoto… am I… forgiven?"Tetsuya says seductively.

"U-Uh… well Tetsuya-Kun did you think a simple gift could make me forgive you? You should know I don't like to be spoiled and- AH!"

Tetsuya bit down on her shoulder with his canine teeth, her eyes clouded in lust, when his hardened member rubbed against her thigh, she looked into his eyes which were animal-like; she blushed he smirked.

"You were saying Miko-Chan…" His voice, that oh so sexy voice asked.

"I don't know I- UH!" Mikoto was slightly slammed against the wall while still being held up, her lips were in a passionate lip-lock with Tetsuya's lips, he entered her mouth and ravished it feverishly, she moaned into the kiss, Tetsuya nibbled onto her lower lip, then sucked on it, he let it go with a low, "Pop" She looked into his eyes in a daze, he smirked.

"Miko-Chan… I'm waiting for an answer…" He said while looking into her apple hues.

"Y-Yes…" Mikoto says, he smiles and kisses her lips, then he sets her back on the ground, but her legs feel like jelly, he laughs and holds her hip, they walk back to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Nina quietly asked as she was sitting on a swing in the nearby park, the mystery man was pushing her, he sighed and made the swing stop, he went in front of her and kneeled down, she looked down at him from her position on the swing. He slowly, but cautiously removed his mask, her eyes widened.<p>

"S-Souta-Kun?" Nina asked.

"Hai… listen Nina-Chan there's something I need to say…" He says, she has an angry look on her face, but after seeing his desperate look, her features soften, she lets him speak.

"Nina-Chan you were right… it was wrong of me to act so rudely especially on the day of my Sensei's funeral… for that I am soooooo sorry! But you must hear me out… when I saw how mad at you were at me I couldn't take it I was heartbroken to know that you were ashamed of my actions… and me being an Uchiha was a huge blow to my ego… however… if fighting with Katsumi was the price of losing you… it's not worth it! I already made up with him and forgave him for what he did to Shuhei…" Souta sees Nina wince when he mentioned Shuhei's name.

"Nina-Chan please! Please forgive me! I am so very sorry for my actions; please I can't take it any longer of you being mad at me… I miss you… I miss your smiles and kisses… your laughs and hugs." Souta confesses, while looking at the ground, he was gritting his teeth, she hadn't said anything, she just stayed quiet, he felt his face being yanked up, he barely had time to process what was happening, he felt something warm and inviting on his lips, he looked and saw Nina's eyes closed, she was kissing him.

"_**WOOOOHOOO! YEAH! I DID IT! GO SOUTA! GO SOUTA! YOU'RE THE MAN!" **_Souta screamed inwardly.

He smirked against her lips and kissed her back just as quickly, she smiled, he yanked her from the swing, she squealed as she fell on top of him, it was dark out and there were millions of stars over Konoha.

"I love you…" Souta says. Nina nods and giggles. "I love you too, and you're forgiven Souta-Kun."

"Oh! Here." Souta says while sitting up, Nina sits up also, he drops a rectangular package into her hands; she blushes and studies the package.

"Don't be shy! Open it Nina-Chan!" Souta says excitedly, she smiles at his eagerness.

She slowly opens the package, it reveals a white skinny rectangular box, she opens the lid and sees the charm bracelet, there were only three charms, one of the Uzumaki clan, one of the Uchiha clan, and one of the two forged together. Nina's eyes widened, she shook her head, Souta's smile faded slightly.

"Y-You don't like it?" Souta said disappointedly.

"N-No I love it! B-But Souta-Kun I could never accept this! It's to much… you know how I feel about accepting things like this let alone a bracelet of this fine silver." Nina says worriedly, Souta bursts out laughing.

"Thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't like it!" He ignores her reason for not taking it fully, he clasps it around her wrist, she blushes and tries to remove it, but he grabs her hand and pushes her back onto the grass, he pins it above her head, her leg automatically goes up to his waist just a bit, he smiles brightly at her.

"Please Nina-Chan accept it as my affection towards you… it would mean so much to me…" Souta states, Nina sighs and nods.

"Only because it means so much to you Souta-Kun!" Nina defends.

"Arigatou…" Souta says while kissing his girlfriend slowly, she sighs in peace and kisses him back, their hands interlock. He realizes the party is still going on.

"N-Nina-Chan…" He murmurs against her plump lips.

"We have to head back now."

"H-Hai." Nina says out of breathe, he chuckles and helps her up. He intertwines their fingers and they head back to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Rima was facing away from the man before her, he had revealed himself once they were alone; she refused to talk to him.<p>

"Fine if you won't talk to me, then please just listen!" Katsumi says frustrated.

"Rima I know my actions were very rude… if it helps I made up with that Uchiha… we're cool now! I even went back to Nel-Sensei's grave, I asked for forgiveness… I knew I would receive no answer… but I like to think that she really did forgive me… Rima… the truth is… I need you back… Rima you're like a drug to me… I can't live without you… Rima… forgive me… you're all I have left… and I don't want to lose you… so Rima… I'm asking as Katsumi Kurohiko your boyfriend… to please find it in your beautiful love filled heart to forgive a fool like me." Katsumi says quietly, he's not used to all this lovey dovey stuff.

He heard a loud laugh, he looked ahead and saw Rima giggling, she held her sides, his eyes widened, he's never heard her laugh like this. She stifled her giggles with her hands, he raised an eyebrow.

"G-G-Gomenosai! Katsumi-Kun that's the most I've really heard you speak, and confess so much about your love for me." Rima says while laughing. In an instant he wa sin front of her, she blushed as both his hands were on either side of her face, her arms were at her sides, her eyes wide, his bangs were shielding his face.

"Rima…. Does that mean… does that mean that you-"

She smiled and lifted his chin up and nodded. "I forgive you… apology officially accepted." Rima says, she kisses his cheek and moves around him, but he grabs her wrist, she looks back at him and raises an eyebrow, she felt something in her hand, she looked down and saw a small package that was silver in her hand, her eyes widened.

"I-I got it for you…" Katsumi says.

"Arigatou…" Rima says. She slowly opens the package and sees two onyx earrings, in the middle are amethyst jewels, her eyes widen; in fact they were the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. She gently put them in her own pierced ears; she slid her original earrings that Shizune gave her in her Kimono's pocket.

"Shall we…?" Rima nods, she holds her hand out and takes hold of his, he begins to walk and she giggles again, he looks to the side and sees her beautiful face, she still had the eye patch on, it wouldn't be that much longer, soon she would have it removed.

"Why are you laughing?" Katsumi questions.

"Katsumi-Kun… I never knew you could dance!" Rima says while winking at him, she skips ahead and walks, her hips swaying slightly. He blushes slightly, he smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, he walks behind her, they make their way to the ball room.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? And of all people why dance with me?" NaNa says while scowling.<p>

He quietly listens to her, he raises an eyebrow, he lowers his voice. "Why wouldn't I want to dance with you?" He asked.

"Well… I'm… me and you're you… what I mean is I'm not like the other skinny, beautiful girls…" NaNa confesses, while looking away.

"Your right… you're not like the others… you're different that much is true… but I dig different… and I don't see why you're putting yourself down… to me you're the most beautiful girl here… and I was lucky to have had danced with you." He replies automatically. NaNa blushes and looks away.

"Thanks… but it's hardly true, and how can you even see how my face looks when I wear a mask…"

"You don't need to remove your mask for me to see the beauty you hold…"

"Who are you? I'm sorry to say I have a boyfriend…"

"I know…"

"Then why do you…" Her eyes widen, she looks ahead.

"Remove your mask… Now." She commands.

"As you wish…" He says, his mask falls to the floor her eyes widen, looking back at her is a smirking Shoji; she blushes ten-fold.

"W-WHAT! I mean… how and huh?"

"Sorry if I had to be so secretive… I hope you can forgive me on that… but NaNa-Chan that's not all I want you to forgive me on…" Shoji states, NaNa shakes her head back and forth.

"You're confusing me… why did you…?"

"To get a chance to speak with you again… NaNa… I'm so sorry so very, very sorry..." Shoji says, he gets on his knees and puts his hands together in a praying motion. She glares at him, and puts her hands on her hips.

"You think I'm supposed to forgive you after all this?"

"Please!" Shoji pleads anime tears were falling out of his eyes.

"Hmm… Okay!" She said while jumping into his arms, he sighed out in relief. "Thank Kami…"

He helps NaNa up. "Okay NaNa-Chan close your eyes!" Shoji commands, she giggles and does as asked.

"No peaking!" He gently unwraps his gift; he moves her beautiful blonde hair out of the way and clasps the necklace around her neck, NaNa's eyes automatically open.

"Huh?" She looks down and touches the gift, her eyes widen, around her neck is a beautiful silver chain necklace, attached to it is a single emerald, and it's in the shape of a hexagon. She giggles and fingers it.

"For me?" She said breathlessly.

"Hai!"

"Oh Shoji-Kun I possibly couldn't it's too much! Look how big it is!" NaNa says loudly, he laughs and kisses her cheek making her blush.

"Come on silly we gotta ball to finish up!" He says while putting on his mask, she sighs and takes hold of his outstretched arm, they make their way back to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Please… who are you? And I appreciate the dance… but I have a boyfriend his name is Inoue Nara… and he is very kind… I would appreciate you respect that…" Yukon says while crossing her arms across her chest.<p>

The male smirks and holds his hand out, she raises an eyebrow. "Yukon." His smooth rich voice calls out, her eyes widen.

"_**That voice… I know that voice anywhere!" **_Yukon thinks.

She runs up to him, and gently slides his mask off to reveal her fiancée.

"Hiya." He greets, she smiles; then remembers last time's events; she glares slightly and backs up with one hand on her hip and the other hand holding his mask.

"What is this! Explain!" She says angrily. Inoue sighs and steps forward with his palms up as if surrendering.

"It was all a plan to get a little bit of time with you… you refused to see or even talk to me… I couldn't have that… it was so lonely and difficult…. Difficult not to get you on my mind… To be honest I don't know what I would do without you… I love you so much… you're the air I need to breathe… you're my everything... you understand me so well it's unreal… I love you Yukon Shiza… and I hope you can accept my lame apology… because I really would like to talk to my fiancée again…. And listen to her loving words… enjoy her hugs and kisses… I miss you Yukon… forgive me please?" Inoue asks.

Yukon's eyes spilled tears over, she dropped his mask and ran to him, she threw her arms around his neck, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you too Inoue-Kun, I forgive you!" Yukon shouts, he picks her up and twirls her.

"Arigatou… and might I say you look so breathe taking tonight." Inoue comments.

"Arigatou Inoue-Kun…" Yukon says while blushing.

"Uhhh Yuko-Chan?" Inoue asks quietly.

"H-Hai?" Yukon replies after seeing the look on his face.

"Will you accept this as another gesture of my apology?" Inoue asks, he hands her a small package, she takes it and sees it's a light pink package, she giggles and opens the package. Her eyes widened, she takes hold of the frame, on it is a picture of two eight year-olds, one shows a female the other is male. It shows Yukon kissing Inoue's cheek while he's blushing, she was holding a teddy-bear in her hands, Ino had snapped the shot when the two weren't looking, Yukon was blushing also. She smiled and cried.

"It's beautiful… but Inoue-Kun… how did you get this picture?" Yukon asks.

"I'm sorry… my mother withheld it for so long, she forgot she had it, it was stashed in a photo album…" Inoue confesses while sweat dropping.

"I want you to have it… Mother made a copy so no worries…" Inoue says.

Yukon smiles and wipes the small tears from her eyes, Inoue's eyes soften, he walks to her and hugs her tightly, she smiles and kisses his cheek. She gently slides the frame into her Kimono sleeve. Inoue holds his hand out; she blushes and takes his hand they make their way towards the ball room.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone… here is the last song for the night… enjoy your time here…" A female voice says form a mic, which happens to belong to Sakura.<p>

All the boys take hold of their partner's hands, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura smile widely as they see they all made up, they are proud of themselves for arranging such a wonderful party.

"_**Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."**_

"_**Shall I stay…. Would it be a sin…? If I can't help falling in love with you."**_

Mikoto lays her head on Tetsuya's shoulder; he tightens his grip on her waist. Inoue twirls Yukon then brings her back, they passionately kiss while swaying back and forth. NaNa twirls without Shoji's help, then she brings him in for a hug, which he gladly returns. Nina and Souta were quietly dancing enjoying each other's company, the same with Katsumi and Rima.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were leaning against each other watching the scene unfold; all of them remind them of their younger selves with their loves.

"_**Like a river flows… surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are ment to be… if I can't help falling in love with you."**_

Mikoto looks up into the eyes of Tetsuya, those eyes… those dark chocolate brown eyes she fell in love with from the moment she made eye contact with them… she could get lost in the forever… she knew she would be alright… and she knew she always had people to care for her and she in return to care for them….

"_**Take my hand, take my whole life too…. For I can't help falling in love with you." **_Nina takes hold of Souta's hand she felt so safe and secure in his arms once he took her into them, he kissed her forehead and continued to dance with her.

"_**Nina… you complete me… I love you… thank you…." **_ Souta's loving thoughts were on Nina.

"_**Like a river flows… surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are ment to be..."**_

"_**Take my hand… take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." **_

"_**I love you…" **_All of the couple's think at the same time. And that's when everyone knew… everything would be alright….

Because nothing is more powerful than love….Right?

_**-From the corner of the room you could see a woman with greenish hair sitting on a chair watching them, behind her is a woman leaning on her chair with black hair and silvery eyes, Next to her is a woman with dark brown hair who is smiling at Inoue, her pale blue eyes are wide with happiness. Next to her is A boy who is around Inoue's age, he has black shaggy hair and dark green eyes, he smirks at both of his best friends finally getting together. They all smile at each other; they all stand up and link hands, then turn away and disappear into a bright light. **_

_***Live for today, look forward to tomorrow***_

-_**Fin.**_


End file.
